Frérot!
by Lilith Yorlane
Summary: Peu avant noël, Le frère et la soeur de Kai débarquent chez Tyson, comme ça, sans prévenir! Kai se révèle ne pas être qui il est... c'est possible ca?
1. débarquement!

_**Frérot !**_

Bla bla de l'auteure : Me revoilà après trois ans d'absence !! Et je suis de plus en plus déterminée à faire souffrir ce pauvre (… ? pauvre, sure ? naaaaaaannnn !! ) Kai ! Bref, voici Kai comme on ne l'a jamais vu (peut-être, qui sait ?)

Au passage, la grande partie des persos n'est pas à moi (snifouille !)

**Chez Tyson, à la fin décembre.**

Ra : TYSON ! Quelqu'un sonne ! Tu pourrais aller ouvrir ? Je prépare le repas !

Ty : Mais je joue là !

Ra : Mais c'est chez toi ici !

Ty : Ok, Ok j'y vais. Même quand Kai n'est pas là on se fait fliquer ici !

Tyson courut vers la porte, pressé de retourner jouer contre un Max qui croyait pouvoir gagner contre lui.

Ty : Bah t'as pas pris la clef ?

??: Pardon ? Quelle clef ?

Ty : M'enfin Kai ! T'as une clef pour aller et venir à ta guise ! Et quand est-ce que tu t'es changé ? Et tu l'as trouvée où cette valise ?

??: Ah ! Kai n'est pas là. Et Ray ?

Ty : Bah si, il est là, mais t'es bizarre Kai là…

??: Pour ton information, je ne suis pas Kai et puisqu'il n'est pas là, j'aimerais parler à Ray s'il te plait.

Ty : Ok, entre, mais t'es vraiment bizarre là Kai.

??: Mais puisque je te dit que je ne suis pas Kai !

Ty : mais t'es qui alors si t'es pas Kai

Ka : Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici Shuya ?

Sh : Quelle question bête ! Je suis venu te voir ! J'ai bien le droit non ?

Ka : Et tu es passé au manoir avant de venir ?

Sh : Non j'ai dit au médecin que j'allais te voir et donc de ne pas prévenir Grand-père.

Ka :…

Sh : En tous cas, cet endroit m'a l'air accueillant et chaleureux.

Ka :…

Sh : Pas comme toi ! Ca fait combien de temps que l'on ne s'est pas vu ?

Ka : Six mois, peut-être plus…

Sh : Tu parles de moins en moins. (Se tournant vers Tyson) Il parle toujours autant avec vous ?

Ty : En fait je crois bien que c'est la première fois que je l'entend parler autant en aussi peu de temps

Ma : TYSON ! C'EST TA PETITE AMIE OU QUOI ? JE T'ATTend pour te mettre ta… raclée… Ray ! Chef ! Venez voir ! Kai s'est dédoublé ! On en a deux maintenant !

Ka : Je ne me suis pas dédoublé.

Di : Ah si Kai ! T'es deux maintenant !

Ty : Ouais et si ça continue on va en avoir plein qui vont nous dire quoi faire à l'entraînement !

Sh : Ah oui ! c'est vrai que t'es capitaine d'une équipe de beyblade ! Tu m'avais dit au téléphone que tu vivais la plupart du temps chez un goinfre irraisonné ou quelque chose comme ça…

Ka : Ray, ça brûle.

Sh : Je suis désolé de vous déranger pendant votre repas !

Ra : Y a pas de mal…

Sh : Mais Kai… Kai ? Kai, t'es où ?!

Ka : Dans la cuisine !

Sh : Bah tu fais la cuisine maintenant ?

Ka : Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix si je veux habiter seul.

Sh : Pourquoi seul ? T'as l'air bien ici, puis t'es avec tes amis et c'est plus simple pour vos entraînements non ?

Ka : Certes mais lorsqu'il n'y a personne ici je vais où ? Au manoir, c'est-à-dire le dernier endroit de la terre où j'aime me retrouver.

Sh : Pourtant, grand-père n'est pas méchant…

Ka : Avec toi tout du moins. Il n'a pas le même comportement avec moi qu'avec toi. C'est prêt. A table ! T'as mangé Shu ?

Sh : Nan, mais si tu pars, je pars !

Ka : Ne soit pas idiot, Voltaire peut t'apporter beaucoup de choses que je ne peux pas t'apporter. Il vaut mieux pour toi que tu restes avec lui.

Sh : Et il vaut mieux pour toi que l'on reste ensemble.

Chacun s'était installé autour de la table et Kai avait entreprit de les servir

Ka : Ce n'est pas mon avis. Si c'est encore pour t'envoyer à l'hôpital, c'est un non radical.

S'ensuivit une conversation en russe que personne ne comprit à part Dizzi, qui avait activé son traducteur.

Ka :Dizzi, je te prierait d'effacer toute trace de cette conversation de ta mémoire, qu'elle soit traduite ou non

Sh : (En russe) Elle a comprit ?

Ka (de même) : Oui et traduit aussi.

Ke : Il y a quelque chose que nous devons mettre au clair. Vous êtes qui l'un pour l'autre ?

Sh : Tu vois qu'on ne se ressemble pas !

Ka : Je crois que c'est pour ça qu'il pose la question ! Pour être sur de ce qu'il voit.

Sh : Ah ! (A Kenny) En fait, Kai c'est ma moitié, mais c'est assez compliqué comme histoire.

Ty : Je ne comprend pas là… Ta moitié comme les amoureux ?

Sh : Oui ! Sauf que c'est une relation inexplicable. (à Kai) Tu te souviens de cette fois où tu t'étais évanoui de fatigue ?

Ka : Oui, c'est une expérience assez dure pour un enfant de six ans, mais je m'en souvient.

Devant les regards étonnés des autres, Shuya décida de couper court à la discussion.

Sh : Bref, ce jour là, je me suis réveillé en pleurant et j'ai demandé à le voir. On m'a alors dit qu'il était aux urgences pédiatriques dans un coma artificiel.

Ma : Mais ça n'arrive que dans les films ce genre de choses.

Di : Détrompe-toi Max ! C'est tout à fait plausible ce que Shuya vient de raconter ! Si le lien entre deux personnes est très fort, si l'une à un problème, l'autre peut le savoir à l'instant même, où qu'elle soit. Il paraîtrait même, que ce lien soit très présent, et donc beaucoup plus fort chez les jumeaux monozygotes. Ce qui entraîne des problèmes d'indépendance dans l'enfance, par exemple, deux jumeaux qui ne font rien l'un sans l'autre et ont, par la suite, des problèmes de communication et de sociabilité, ce qui expliquerait l'irascibilité permanente de ce cher Kai.

Silence.

Ra : Si j'ai bien suivit, Le silence quasi permanent de Kai serait lié au fait qu'il a un lien invisible avec son jumeau ?

Ka : Je ne suis pas silencieux, je suis juste perdu dans mes pensées…

Di : Et tu penses à ton frère !

Ka :…

Ty : Il reste quelque chose à manger ?

Ka : (à Shuya) Tu vois que c'est un goinfre !

Sh : C'est parce qu'il mange pour toi aussi baka !

Ka : J'crois pas !

Sh : Oh que si ! Je te mets au défi de… Y a un truc qui bug…

Ka : Ouais, on devrait l'appeler…

Sh : J'ai battu mon record de crédit, prend mon portable, j'ai son numéro !

Ke : Vous parlez de qui ?

Sh+Ka : De Séphora !

Ra : C'est qui ?

Sh : Notre petite sœur.

Ty : Mais vous êtes combien ?

Ka : En tout ?

Sh : Cinq !

Ka :Depuis quand ?

Sh : Depuis sept mois environ…

Ka : … Ca commence à faire beaucoup d'enfants tout ça !

Sh : Il a dit qu'il s'arrêterait à quatre enfants.

Ka : bon ton portable stp, je me sens vraiment mal là…

Kai attrapa le portable de son jumeau et composa le numéro.

Ka : (en russe) Allô, Séphora ? (…) Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? (…) Non je suis avec Shu (…) Oui il est sortit (…) Bon alors ? (…) D'accord je te le passe. Shu, c'est pour toi.

Shuya se saisit du téléphone et reprit la conversation en russe. Kai resservit Tyson qui semblait toujours aussi affamé.

Di : Dit Kai, vous êtes vraiment cinq ?

Ka : Apparemment…

Ke : T'as pas l'air d'être au courant !

Ka : Ca fait 13 ans que je ne vis plus avec mon père et que je n'ai aucun contact avec lui, donc s'il a des enfants je n'en sais rien. Les seules personnes de ma petite enfance avec qui j'ai encore contact sont Shu et Séphora.

Ty : (la bouche pleine) Mais ché bizarre cha ! Ché qui chette Chéphora ?

Ma : Tyson, ne parle pas la bouche pleine !

Ka : notre sœur, je l'ai déjà dit.

Di : Mais vous êtes combien à être nés le même jour ?

Ka : 3 : Shuya, Séphora et moi.

Ke : Rien que ça ! Ta mère à du souffrir pour accoucher !

Sh : On lui a fait une césarienne. En fait, on est prématuré. Et on devait être quatre.

Ka :Oui mais il y a eu un mort-né et nous trois avons survécus.

Sh : Moi je suis malade et Séphora aussi. Maman disait que c'était Kai qui avait voulu sortir pour voir le soleil embraser la mer.

Ka :C'est à peut près ça…

Sh : Mais t'étais son préféré !

Ka : Non, juste celui qui lui ressemblait le plus.

Sh : Papa m'a dit un jour, que le premier soir suivant notre naissance, elle t'avait fait regarder le coucher du soleil depuis la fenêtre de sa chambre à l'hôpital.

Ka : Et il t'a dit cela quand ?

Sh : Oh ! On était encore petits ! On devait avoir deux ans, tout juste. Je me souviens. Il était venu me voir à l'hôpital et je lui avais demandé de me raconter notre naissance. Tu étais le seul à avoir pu rentrer à la maison deux semaines après l'accouchement. En fait, tu es le seul de nous trois à être nés en parfaite santé. Séph et moi étions en couveuse pour un bout de temps et je suis le seul à être resté malade.

La sonnerie de la porte d'entrée fit sursauter tout le monde. Shuya alla ouvrir en compagnie de Tyson.

??: Bonsoir jeunes gens !

Ty : Grand-père !

Gp : J'ai une invitée pour vous ce soir ! Elle cherchait la sonnette quand je suis arrivé, alors je lui ai dit d'entrer. Il reste quelque chose à manger ?

Ka : Je suis navré, mais Ray a laissé brûler le repas et Tyson a mangé tout ce que j'ai pu en rattraper.

Sé : Kai !

Ka : Séph.

Sé :…

Ka :…

Sé : C'est tout ce que cela te fait de revoir ta sœur après ces longs mois ?

Ka : Non, mais je commence à me demander pourquoi vous êtes ici.

Sé : Shuya ne t'a pas dit ? On passe les fêtes de fin d'année avec toi !

Ka : Pardon ? Et la famille alors ?

Sh : Kai, Kai, Kai… Cela fait treize ans maintenant, que tu passes notre anniversaire et les fêtes avec grand-père. Et notre anniversaire sans toi n'est pas notre anniversaire. On a eu un ras-le-bol phénoménal l'année dernière et on a essayé de te joindre ; en vain ; alors on s'est dit que cette année notre anniversaire se ferait à trois ou qu'il n'y aurait pas d'anniversaire. On a dit à Papa, qu'on allait le fêter à l'hôpital, comme ça il n'a pas à payer un aller-retour Paris-Tokyo et qu'on fêtera notre anniversaire en famille en revenant ce qui veut dire que tu n'as pas le choix, tu es obligé de passer le prochain mois avec nous dans les pattes !

Ka : Et le tournoi qui commence en février !

Sé : On va avoir seize ans Kai ! Il est temps pour papa et pour toi ! Tu sais ce qui nous attend autrement. Tu es le seul à ne pas être malade, mais tu es celui qui souffre le plus de cette situation !

Sh : Après demain c'est Noël. Le quatrième que nous passerons ensemble. Et je compte bien en profiter ! Le premier ensemble en dehors de l'hôpital !

Gp : Vous avez l'air d'avoir eu une vie mouvementée vous trois !

Sé : C'est surtout la vie de Kai qui a été mouvementée !

Ka : (en russe) Si vous leur dites quoi que ce soit à propos de l'accident et de ce qu'il s'est passé après, je n'aurais aucun remord à vous tuer.

Sé : (en russe) : Ils ne sont au courant de rien ?

Ka : (en russe) absolument rien de ce qui concerne mon passé. Alors je compte sur vous.

Sh : (en russe) Ils vont bien finir par le découvrir.

Ka : Je n'espère pas ! Et vous dormez où ?

Gp : Et bien ils vont dormir ici, puisqu'ils sont là !

Ty : Mais Papy ! Il n'y a plus de place !

Sé : Il est comment ton lit Kai ?

Ka : C'est un lit normal.

Sh : Mais normal comment ?

Ra : Une mezzanine deux places. On partage la même chambre et j'ai un lit convertible deux places en dessous. Je peux vous le laisser si vous voulez, je dormirais sur le canapé.

Sé : Non c'est bon tu peux garder ton lit. On va faire comme avant ; Ok les gars ?

Sh : A 200% avec toi !

Sé : Bien. Kai ?

Ka : hm.

Di : Et comment faisiez-vous auparavant ?

Sh : On dormait tous les trois dans le même lit !

Ma : Mais vous avez grandi ! Vous êtes surs qu'il y aura assez de place ?

Sé : Oh! On n'est pas gros tu sais ? Les médecins qui nous voient pour la première fois pensent toujours qu'on est anorexique !

Ke : Et pourtant vous ne l'êtes pas !

Sh : Elle et moi non, mais c'est différent pour Kai.

Ka : Je ne vois pas en quoi je suis anorexique.

Sé : Tu ne prends pas de médicament mais tu ne manges pas non plus. Ce qui fait de toi un anorexique.

Sh : Anorexie : Absence, perte de l'appétit. Anorexie mentale : chez le nourrisson et la jeune fille, syndrome d'origine psychologique caractérisé par le refus de s'alimenter. Du grec _orexis : Appétit _C'est la définition dans la dernière édition du dictionnaire_._

Ka : Parce que j'ai l'air d'une jeune fille ? Ou d'un nourrisson ?

Sé : On pourrait t'appeler Séléné…

Ka : Ne recommence pas avec ça sinon je t'appelle Séphiroth !

Sh : Calmez-vous SVP ! Puis c'est pas moche Séléné !

Ma : C'est quoi Séléné ?

Sh : Dans la mythologie grecque, déesse de la lune, fille d'Hypérion et sœur d'Hélios. C'est la définition dans la dernière édition du dictionnaire.

Di : J'aurais pu le dire.

Ke : Je crois que tu as vexé Dizzy Kai

Ka : J'ai rien dit moi !

Ty : De toute façon vous avez la même tête, donc ce n'est pas grave si l'on se trompe !

Sé : Tu risques ta vie en prononçant de telles paroles jeune homme !

Ty : De toute façon je risque ma vie dès que je parle à Kai.

Di : Il y a une manière très simple de les reconnaître : Shuya est légèrement plus grand que Kai, un peu plus épais et sourit.

Sh : En fait, on a plein de différences, partout sur le corps…

Ka : Mais la liste est longue.

Sé : Kai … !! J'ai faim !!

Ka : Et ?

Sé : Bah fait-moi quelque chose à manger !

Ka : Pour ton information, il n'y a plus rien dans le frigidaire après le passage de Tyson ! Tu arrives trop tard !

Séphora se tourna vers Tyson avec un regard assassin.

Ty : Elle est effrayante ta sœur Kai !

Ka : C'est ma sœur. Bon je vais aller voir ce qu'il y a pour que tu puisses manger. Vous voulez quelque chose Grand-père ?

Gp : Ce n'est pas de refus Kai !

Toute la troupe se dirigeât vers la salle à manger et cuisine de Tyson.

Sé : Je peux avoir de la pizza ?

Ka : Y a pas de pizza surgelées.

Sh : Mais tu sais les faire ! Allez Kai ! STP !!

Ka : Ok, Ok… Vous aussi, grand-père ?

Gp : Oh, ce serait avec grand plaisir!

Ty : Et moi ? J'peux avoir une pizza moi aussi ?

Kai leva les yeux au ciel d'exaspération.

Ka : Bon ! Qui veut de la pizza ?

Tous se manifestèrent et Kai entreprit de pétrir la pâte.

Ka : Qu'est-ce que vous voulez sur vos pizzas ? Faites une liste parce qu'il va falloir aller au combini, il n'y a plus rien dans le réfrigérateur.

Tous s'activèrent afin de dresser la liste des commissions à faire le plus rapidement possible pour pouvoir aller au combini et revenir faire les pizzas. Ray partit en compagnie de Max et Tyson.

Sh : Je peux vous accompagner ?

Ra : Oui, bien sur !

Ka : C'est dans la petite poche de mon sac à dos.

Sh : Merci ! C'est toujours le même code ?

Ka : Oui.

Sh : A tout à l'heure !

Sé : A toute !

Ka : Hm !

Shuya embrassa Kai et Séphora puis la petite troupe se mit en route.

**Du côté combini :**

Sh : Je vais faire mes courses et on se rejoint à la sortie ou on reste ensemble ?

Ra : Je préfèrerais que l'on ne se sépare pas si tu veux bien. Il faut que je garde un œil sur Tyson et Max parce qu'ils sont trop surexcités et je crois que je vais avoir besoin d'aide. Puis j'aimerais te poser quelques questions. Si tu veux bien y répondre, cela va de soi !

Sh : Ok mais les réponses dépendent des questions et il se pourrait que je doive te mentir. Je m'en excuse d'avance.

Le regard surprit de Ray n'interpellât pas le jeune homme qui était trop occupé à observer Tyson et Max qui se chamaillaient pour savoir qui des deux allait pousser le malheureux chariot.

Sh : Vous devriez en prendre deux, j'ai aussi des commissions à faire.

Ra : C'est une technique…

Les deux interpellés furent content de cette nouvelle, et cessèrent aussitôt de se chamailler. La petite troupe entrât dans le magasin sans se faire remarquer. , fait rare, affirma Ray, en présence de Max et Tyson. Ray et Shuya étaient restés en retrait de façon à pouvoir discuter sans être entendu. Ils avaient laissé la liste aux deux autres mais les suivait pour pouvoir les surveiller.

Ra : Alors comme ça Séphora, Kai et toi êtes des triplés ?

Sh : Oui. Vous n'étiez pas au courant, c'est ça ?

Ra : Il avait déjà fait allusion à des frères et sœurs mais il n'a jamais montré de photo.

Sh : Il n'a donc rien dit autrement qu'en y faisant allusion ?

Ra : Il m'en a vaguement parlé mais n'y a jamais fait allusion devant les autres. Kai est quelqu'un de très secret. Avec nous tout du moins !

Sh : C'est vrai que nous n'avons pas vraiment de secret les uns pour les autres, mais Kai est séparé de nous et il y a certaines choses qu'il ne veut pas que l'on sache. On sait quand il ne va pas bien, mais on ne sait jamais pourquoi. La distance ne nous sépare pas, elle nous détruit au sens le plus pur du terme.

Ra : Elle vous détruit ?

Sh : C'est seulement à trois que nous ne sommes qu'un. Séparés, nous n'avons pas la même valeur, pas la même intégrité. Nous devenons justes des êtres faibles et défectueux.

Ra : Mais Kai n'a pas de problème de santé !

Sh : Oh que si, il en a ! Et pas des moindres ! Il est celui que la distance a le plus marqué, ce qui est tout à fait légitime.

Ra : Je l'ai entendu rêvé d'un accident. Ca avait l'air assez horrible, parce qu'il bougeait et s'est mit à pleurer dès que je l'eut réveillé.

Sh : Et tu voudrais savoir de quoi il s'agit.

Ra : Entre autres choses.

Sh : Tu voudrais aussi savoir pourquoi il vit avec grand-père alors que nous vivons avec notre père, j'ai raison ?

Ra : Tu es doué, je le reconnais.

Sh : C'est le jour où maman est morte. Kai était avec elle dans la voiture. Il y avait Mamie aussi. Elles sont mortes toutes les deux. Seul Kai à survécu.

Ra : Et pour votre père ?

Sh : Demande-le-lui toi-même, ça vaut mieux. Il sera vraiment en colère lorsqu'il saura que je t'ai dit pour l'accident, et je tient trop à lui pour te dire quoi que ce soit à propos de notre père.

Ra : Mais vous avez dit à votre père que vous alliez fêter votre anniversaire à l'hôpital. Pourquoi ?

Sh : Tu tournes le couteau dans la plaie. La conversation s'arrête ici. Je suis désolé mais il va falloir que tu parles de cela avec Kai. C'est lui qui décide de faire confiance ou pas. Pas moi.

Shuya se dirigeât vers Tyson et Max qui se chamaillaient pour savoir quel fromage prendre. Le jumeau arriva et prit les premiers paquets de fromage râpé qu'il vit, les mit dans le chariot et continua son chemin. Il fût bientôt rattrapé par Ray, qui ne considérait pas la conversation finie.

Ra : Ecoute, je suis vraiment désolé mais je ne savait pas. Kai est quelqu'un qui compte beaucoup pour moi et…

Sh : J'aurais un service à te demander.

Ra : Heu… Oui, si je peux.

Sh : Kai tient beaucoup à toi, alors ne le blesse pas. Si jamais tu fais quoi que ce soit qui puisse un tant soit peu le blesser, attend-toi à des représailles.

Ra : J'y penserais.

Sh : Et essaie de lui tirer les vers du nez. Tu pourras mieux le connaître. Mais si tu t'avises de le trahir… Je ne donne pas cher de ta peau, champion d'arts martiaux ou pas !

Ra : Pardon ?

Sh : Tu ne peux rien contre une balle de neuf millimètres…

Ra : il me tuerait ?

Sh : Faut voir…T'as la liste ?

Ra : Hein ?

Devant l'air dubitatif de Ray, Shuya ne put s'empêcher d'exploser de rire.

Sh : Désole. Je parlais de la liste des commissions.

Ray n'ayant pas cette fameuse liste, Ils durent retourner auprès de Tyson et Max qui continuaient leurs perpétuelles chamailleries. Ray mit cinq bonnes minutes à se procurer la fameuse liste.

Ra : On a fini. Tu voulais faire des courses si je me souviens bien.

Sh : Oui. Il faut impérativement que Kai reprenne du poids avant qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose. Et je compte bien l'y aider.

**Du côté maison :**

Sé : Il y a comme un vide…

Ke : Dès que Tyson et Max partent, un vide s'installe ici !

Ka : (marmonne) Du calme oui !

Di : Tu dis, Kai ?

Ka : C'est du calme qui s'installe, pas un vide !

Séphora et le grand-père pouffèrent en cœur, puis éclatèrent de rire. Kai les regarda, étonné.

Sé : T'aimes bien être au calme toi ! Mais tu sais, ça fait du bien de la compagnie de temps à autre ! Oh ! J'allais oublier ! J'ai quelque chose pour toi.

Ka : Hein ?

Sé : Amène ton ordi, je sors le miens.

Ka : Donne moi ta valise, je vais la monter.

Séphora sortit son ordinateur et donna son sac à Kai qui le montât dans sa chambre. Il redescendît avec son ordinateur et son câble d'alimentation.

Sa sœur s'était installée sur la table basse devant la télévision, où il s'installât à son tour.

Sé : Allumage. Saisie du mot de passe.

??: Salut Séphi ! Ca va ?

Sé : Très bien Oslo, merci ! Tu pourrais m'afficher les fichiers dans le dossier pour Kai stp ?

Os : Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait !

Di : Je ne suis pas la seule à être coincée dans un ordinateur !

Sé : Allume ton ordi Kai.

Ka : Attends trente seconde stp.

Kai saisit sa toupie et entreprit d'en extraire le bitbeast qu'il insérât dans une petite fente dans son ordinateur.

Ka : Voilà !

Dr : Salut Kai !

Ka : Salut dranzer.

Dr : Oslo, Séphora, Dizzi, Kenny, Grand-père... Dit moi, il y a du monde avec toi aujourd'hui!

Ka : Oui. Oslo va t'envoyer des fichiers… Tu peux les enregistrer STP ?

Dr : Ok ! Quand tu veux Oslo !

Os : C'est partit mon kiki !

Di : Et moi ? On me laisse sur la touche ?

Dr : Mais non Dizzi ! Tu sais bien qu'on t'adore !

Di : Oh ! Merci Dranzy chéri ! Tu m'as tellement manqué !

Dr : Entendre ta douce voix me rappelle doux souvenirs comme il en existe peu…

Os : Si vous arrêtiez de vous lancer des fleurs…

Sé : Tu tiens les chandelles et t'es jaloux ? Réjouie-toi de leur amour plutôt !

Ke : Quelqu'un m'explique ce qu'il se passe ?

Sé : Nous avons chacun un spectre dans notre ordinateur respectif, c'est tout.

Dr : Tu pourrais t'approcher un peu Dizzi ?

Ke : Je te l'amène !

En amenant Dizzi auprès des deux autres ordinateurs, Kenny aperçût une forme humaine sur l'écran de Kai.

Ke : C'est Dranzer sur ton écran Kai ?

Ka : hm !

Ke : Mais comment fait-il pour apparaître ?

Sé : C'est un programme que j'ai conçut lors de mon dernier séjour à l'hôpital. Et je le lui ai envoyé.

Di : Je peux l'avoir aussi Chef ?

Ke : Bien sur ! J'ai hâte de voir à quoi tu ressemble !

Di : Merci chef !

Gp : C'est incroyable ! Comment fais-tu pour mettre Dranzer dans ta machine Kai ?

Ka : C'est la technologie.

Ke : Vraiment incroyable.

Dr : Non, c'est l'intelligence de Kai, pas un tuc incroyable.

Ka : Dranzer…

Dr : Oh ! Tu peux le dire que tu as passé du temps sur ma puce Kai ! le résultat est tellement parfait !

Ty : ON EST DE RETOUR !

Ra : Il y a des nouveaux ? J'ai cru entendre des voix !

Sé : Vous en avez fait des courses !

Sh : Oui ! Et j'ai une surprise pour Kai ! ^^

Ka : C'est quoi ?

Shuya sortit une tablette de chocolat au lait de la poche de son blouson.

Sh : Tu la manges ou je t'assomme !

Ka : Tu sais bien que tu n'as pas besoin de me prier pour que je la mange. Tu ferais mieux de sortir ton ordinateur. Ou je t'assomme…

Sh : J'ai fait des réserves pour la semaine. Je vais les monter dans la chambre avec ma valise. Si tu me montres où c'est…

Ra : Je vais t'accompagner.

Ka : Vous devriez commencer à faire vos pizzas ! Il est déjà 23h35 et demain on s'entraîne.

Sé : Mais c'est dimanche !

Ka : Et alors ?

Shuya et Ray montèrent dans la chambre.

Sé : Vous vous entraînez souvent le dimanche ?

Ka : Tous les dimanches en fait.

Ty : C'est un vrai calvaire ! On s'entraîne tous les jours de la semaine ! Kai est un tortionnaire !

Dr : Comment expliquer à Dragoon que si je le torture c'est à cause de son possesseur ?

Ra : Qui a parlé ?

Sh : Bonjour Dranzer ! Ca fait un bout de temps!

Dr : Salut mec ! Ca va ?

Sh : Oui très bien, merci !

Dr : Tu nous amènes Sélénia ?

Sh : Oui !

Ka : T'as oublié ton ordi ! T'es infernal !

Shuya monta en courant et redescendit encore plus vite. Il alluma son ordinateur.

Sél : Bonjour à vous ! Bonjour Dizzi !

Di : Bonjour Sélénia !

Ma : Il y a quelque chose qui me dérange là…

Ty : J'avais raison, Kai est aussi dérangé que le reste de sa famille !

Dr : Si tu dis encore quoi que ce soit de péjoratif à propos de Kai, tu peux oublier Dragoon pour un bout de temps… C'était bon ?

Ka : Si tu savais !

Ke : (-_- ;) On devrait faire les pizzas…

Tous s'afférèrent pour faire les pizzas. Chacun avait la sienne et mettait ce qu'il voulait dessus. Ce fut une belle pagaille, mais les pizzas furent enfournées et prêtes pour minuit et demi. Les discutions allaient bon train, et l'ambiance était conviviale.

Ty : Kai, il faut que tu fasses attention !

Ka : Pourquoi ?

Ty : Je t'ai vu sourire ! C'est inouï !

Ka : On m'a raconté une blague pourrie !

Ty : Vas-y ! Raconte !

Ka : C'est trois nains qui vont à la mine…

Dr : NAAAAANN !! Pitié non ! Tais-toi ! Elle fait griller ma carte mère cette blague !

Ka : Ok Dranzer! Dommage pour toi Tyson.

Ty : Mais c'est vraiment Dranzer qui parle ?

Ka : Oui. Bon je vais me coucher. Demain : Levé à midi maximum, à 13h on part en footing jusqu'à la plage, après, musculation, courses, enfin comme toujours quoi, puis combats.

Ke : Hilary m'a envoyé un mail. Elle sera ici demain à 9h.

Di : Dit plutôt « tout à l'heure » Chef ! Il est déjà minuit passé !

Ke : Pardon Dizzi.

Ra : Je crois que je vais aussi aller me coucher. Bonne nuit ! .

Kai : Vous pourrez remonter mon ordinateur SVP ?

Sé : (en français) Aucun problème !

Kai et Ray montèrent en compagnie de Shuya et Séphora. Ces derniers prétextèrent aller chercher quelque chose puis repartirent. Ray et Kai se retrouvèrent seuls dans la chambre.

Ra : Ca te fait plaisir d'être avec eux, je me trompe ?

Ka : Non. Je les adore. Cela me fait vraiment plaisir de les revoir. Je sais que tu as parlé avec Shuya.

Ra : Il te l'a dit ?

Ka : Non mais je le sais. Il se sent coupable.

Ra : Je suis démasqué ?

Ka : Oui. Si tu as des questions à me poser, vas-y. Je veux bien faire une exception.

Ray décidât de jouer franc-jeu.

Ra : Tu te souviens de la nuit où je t'avais réveillé parce que tu bougeais et parlait ?

Ka : Oui.

Ra : Et bien tu parlais d'un accident.

Ka : Et tu as demandé à Shuya de quel accident il s'agissait…

Ra : Je suis désolé…

Ka : L'occasion était trop belle, je sais.

Kai sourit tristement.

Ka : On va s'asseoir sur ton lit.

Ils s'exécutèrent.

Ka : Qu'est-ce que Shuya t'a dit ?

Ra : Que c'était le jour où ta grand-mère et ta mère étaient mortes.

Ka : Oui, elles sont officiellement mortes ce jour là.


	2. Kai se lache! un peu

Re! alors voici le second chapitre... comment vous expliquer... En fait, dès que j'ai écrit un chapitre je le poste. Ce qui risque de parfois me prendre tu temps. Je m'en excuse d'avance! ^^

**Merci pour les reviews!** Du coup, je vous poste la suite

Kala1209: immagine-toi dranzer comme le plus beau mec de la terre! Et pour les descriptions, attends le prochain chapitre, yen aurre plein! ^^

Voilà! Merci encore pour vos reviews! Place au second chapitre!

* * *

Ka : Oui, elles sont officiellement mortes ce jour là. On était dans la voiture de Maman. Il faisait nuit, c'était l'hiver. J'étais derrière et Mamie était à côté de Maman qui conduisait. Elles riaient. Maman s'est tournée vers moi en me demandant si tout allait bien. Le temps que je lui réponde, une autre voiture était arrivée et nous était rentrée dedans. Juste dans Maman. La voiture a fait plusieurs tonneaux avant de finir dans un fossé.

Kai avait ramené ses genoux contre son torse et serrait ses jambes à l'aide de ses deux bras. Il parlait, le regard perdu dans le vague et les yeux embués de larmes. Ray le regardait, hésitant sur la démarche à suivre puis décida d'attendre.

Ka : J'ai eu peur. J'ai vu Maman compressée contre l'airbag, et Mamie était évanouie. J'avais peur. Je m'étais ouvert la tête et le sang coulait dans mon cou. J'ai réussi à sortir de la voiture par une fenêtre cassée alors je sui retourné sur la route, pour voir si quelqu'un était là et pouvait m'aider.. Le conducteur de l'autre voiture avait la tête qui traversait le pare-brise. Il y avait du sang partout. Et j'étais seul au milieu de nulle part. J'entendais le téléphone de Maman qui sonnait. Je l'ai cherché puis j'ai décroché, c'était mon père. Je pleurais et je n'arrivais pas à parler. Il m'a rassuré puis je lui ai tout expliqué. Il a appelé le médecin et une ambulance est arrivée. Ils ont mis une demi-heure. Mais ce fût trop long. Maman était morte. Et Mamie aussi. Une heure après l'arrivée de l'ambulance à l'hôpital, Voltaire venait chercher les corps. Il discutât avec mon père pendant un long moment. Je suis resté dans la chambre avec Shuya et Séphora. Nous pleurions tous les trois. Mon père revint accompagné de Voltaire. Il me déclara que j'allais vivre avec mon grand-père pendant un moment, le temps que les choses s'arrangent.

Ra : Mais tu vis encore avec ton grand-père…

Kai se mit à pleurer. C'était la première fois que qu'un membre des BladeBreakers le voyait dans un tel état.

Ka : Je sais. Mais je n'ai nul part où aller à part au manoir !

Ra : Mais tu ne vois plus ton père ?

Ka : Non. Il m'a effacé de sa mémoire. Il a voulu oublier l'accident et il y est parvenu. Et moi avec. Il ne me connaît plus. Il ne sait même pas que j'existe !

Cette révélation laissa Ray abasourdi. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce que Kai lui disait.

Ra : C'est pire que de le savoir mort… Il faut que tu le revoies ! Il faut qu'il se souvienne de…

Ka : On a déjà essayé ! Il ne veut pas se rappeler ! Je ne suis plus rien pour lui ! Je n'existe pas !

Les pleurs de Kai redoublèrent d'intensité. Ray le prit dans ses bras et le berçât.

Ka : Ne dit rien aux autres. Je t'en supplie, ne leur dit rien. S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît...

Ra: C'est bon. Je te jure de me taire. Tu veux bien qu'on aille voir ton frère et ta sœur ?

Kai répondit par l'affirmative et les deux garçons se mirent en route.  
Ils sortirent dans le jardin. Kai trembla : il avait froid.

Sh : Tu l'as fait pleurer ?

Ka : Non. Ne t'inquiète pas Shu. Ce ne sont que des mauvais souvenirs.

Ra : Tu devrais aller chercher un manteau Kai, tu grelottes.

Kai s'exécutât. Il entrât dans la salle de séjour, où il s'assit devant son ordinateur.

Dr : Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Ka : Je lui ai dit.

Dr : Un bon point pour toi !

Ka : Ce n'est vraiment pas drôle.

Dr : Mais ça libère, avoue !

Ka : Je vais t'éteindre pour t'apprendre à te taire. Je vais me changer.

Dr : Ok. Mais ne m'éteins pas, j'ai encore beaucoup de choses à dire à ces chers spectres.

Kai montât, se changeât, mit son manteau et redescendit. Lorsqu'il sortit, il trouva Ray, Shuya et Séphora une clope à la main.

Ka : Pourquoi tu fronces les sourcils Shu ?

Sé : Il a dit à Ray que s'il te fait souffrir, il le lui fera payer très cher.

Ka : Si on devait punir toutes les personnes qui m'on déjà fait souffrir…

Sh : (en russe)Si j'ai dit ça, c'est parce que tu l'aimes…

Ra : Hein ?

Sh : Laisse tomber.

Ka : File-moi une clope au lieu de raconter des bêtises.

Ils fumèrent en se racontant leurs vies. Ray se tut. Il se sentait de trop et ne voulait pas se faire remarquer. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini, ils montèrent, éteignirent les ordinateurs et allèrent se coucher. Les triplés se couchèrent dans le lit de Kai et s'endormirent presque aussitôt. Ray restât longtemps éveillé et ne dormit pas beaucoup cette nuit là.

_Le matin…._

9h03

Ray regardât l'heure avec étonnement. Il n'avait dormit que quatre heures. Il se leva, prit une douche et descendit. Il sortit les poubelles et croisât Hilary qui attendait.

Ra : Oh! Bonjour Hilary! Tu es ici depuis longtemps?

Hi : Juste une demie heure. Je suis arrivée à 9h piles !

Ra : Je suis désolé, je suis allé me doucher. Tu as faim ?

Hi : Oui mais j'ai plus froid encore.

Ra : Alors entre. Je suis le premier levé.

Hi : Les autres dorment encore ?

Ra : Kai nous a octroyé une grasse matinée. On s'est couché tard.

Hi : C'était son jour de bonté, c'est ça ?

Hilary et Ray pénétrèrent dans le salon. Hilary fût surprise de voir les ordinateurs sur la table basse mais ne les mentionna pas.

Ra : Il y a des céréales et du Nutella pour une fois. Sert-toi.

Hi : Merci Ray.

Hilary se servit. Ray était adossé à l'évier et semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

Hi : Pourquoi y a-t-il autant de vaisselle ?

Ra : Je n'ai pas eu la force de la faire hier soir.

Hi : Mais il y a un lave-vaisselle !

Ra : Hein ?

Hi : Qu'est-ce que tu as ce matin ?

Ra : Je suis désolé. Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit alors je suis fatigué.

Ka : Tant que cela ne perturbe pas l'entraînement… Bonjour Hilary.

Hi : Bonjour Kai. Tu vas bien?

Ka : Hm.

Sh : Bonjour…

Sé : Bonjour…

Ra : Vous avez l'air très fatigué !

Sh : Ne m'en parle pas ! Cet imbécile de Kai a gigoté toute la nuit ! Infernal !

Ka : Si tu savais ce que j'en pense…

Sh : Oh ! Mais je sais ! Avise toi de le dire et t'es privé de chocolat.

Ka : Et dire qu'hier encore, tu voulais me faire prendre du poids… Tu es un paradoxe mon cher…

Hi : J'hallucine.

Sé : Non, je te rassure. Tu es encore saine d'esprit. (A Ray) Où sont les céréales ?

Ra : Sur la table. Le lait est dans le frigidaire et les bols dans le placard au-dessus de l'évier.

Sh : Cool ! Des céréales ! J'ai faim moi !

Ka : Bah va manger abruti !

Hi: STOP!! Ray! Pourquoi il y a deux Kai et une fille qui leur ressemble étrangement ?

Sh : Parce qu'on est triplé !

Ka : Elle va faire une syncope.

Hilary se tourna vers Ray, à la recherche de soutient .

Ra : C'est la stricte vérité.

Hi : Et pourquoi tu ne nous en as jamais parlé Kai ?

Sh : C'est vrai ça ! Pourquoi ne leur as-tu jamais parlé de nous ?

Ka : Parce que je n'en voyais pas l'utilité et que je ne pensais pas que vous alliez débarquer à l'improviste !

Sh : Nous aussi on t'aime.

Hi : En y réfléchissant bien… Tu ne nous as jamais rien dit sur ta famille si ce n'est qu'elle est riche, du fait que ton grand-père est chef d'entreprise, et que tu vis seul avec ce dernier…

Sé : C'est vrai ça ?

Sh : Notre famille est riche ?

Ka : Nan, juste Voltaire. L'argent qui est sur mon compte bancaire vient de lui mais j'en ai gagné la plus grande partie…

Sh :Et comment ?

Dr : Tu parles trop. Tu ferais mieux de manger.

Sh : Ok, Ok Dranzer ! Du calme !

Hi : Je vais faire une syncope !

Ka : Mais non.

Hi : Si !

Ka : Non.

Hi : Mais puisque je te dis qu'avant la fin de la journée j'aurais fait une syncope !

Ka : Si tu pouvais juste éviter de la faire devant moi… C'est tout ce que je te demande !

Hi : Et pourquoi ?

Ka : Parce que c'est contagieux !

Shuya et Séphora éclatèrent de rire.

Hi : ( A Ray) C'est vrai ?

Ra : Je ne crois pas…

Sh : _Syncope :_ nom féminin. Suspension subite ou ralentissement des battements du cœur, avec perte de connaissance et interruption de la respiration.

Ra : T'es en train de dire que l'arrêt cardiaque est contagieux ?

Kai se leva et s'étira. Il avança jusqu'à Ray, penchât la tête sur le côté puis se tourna vers Hilary.

Ka : (grand sourire) C'était une blague !

Hi : Hein ?

Ka : Une blague ! Pour rigoler !

Hi : T'es pas normal aujourd'hui Kai…

Ka : Je ne suis pas Kai.

Sh : Enfoiré ! Tu te fais passer pour moi maintenant ? T'es vraiment le plus méchant des frères ! J't'aime plus !

Sé : Arrêtez de vous chamailler pour des broutilles !

Ra : (à Hilary) En fait c'est le vrai Kai.

Hi : (-_-) Tout s'explique.

Kai alla jusqu'à l'évier, pris un bol, le remplit de céréales et ajouta de lait. Il prit d'eux cuillers, en mit une dans le pot de Nutella et l'autre dans son bol de céréales puis alla chercher le pain de mie et le lait avant de se rasseoir. Il se mit à manger ses céréales avec appétit.

Sé : Ca donne faim de faire l'abrutit !

Dr : Séphora, ne risque pas ta vie inutilement…

Sé : Je prends exemple sur ce cher Shuya !

Sh : Erreur ! Je ne risque pas ma vie en vain, moi !

Hi :J'ai mal à la tête Ray. J'ai envie de vomir.

Sh : Loin de moi STP ! Je ne supporte pas !

Ra : Il y a du paracétamol dans la salle de bain.

Hi : Tu me sauves une fois de plus. Je t'aime Ray !

Sé : Quelle déclaration magnifique !

Séphora applaudit. Seule.

Sé : Bah quoi ? Pff… Vous êtes des hommes, vous ne pouvez pas comprendre !

Hi : Je te remercie de ton soutient Séphora. C'est la première fois que je vois une autre fille que moi dans cette maison…

Durant cette discussion entre filles, Shuya s'approcha de Kai…

Sh : Elles ont l'air bonnes tes céréales ! J'peux goûter ?

Ka : Nan ! Fini ton bol d'abord !

Sh : Juste une !

Ka : Fini ton bol, on verra après…

Sh : Mais t'aura déjà tout fini ! Allez ! STP ! Juste une ! Tient, celle là, la petite là !

Shuya tendit une main vers le bol de son frère mais Kai fut plus rapide. Il saisit son bol et alla se réfugier derrière Ray.

Ka : Laisse-moi manger en paix !

Ra : Que se passe-t-il ?

Sh : Il ne veut pas me laisser goûter ses céréales !

Ra : Fini déjà celles qui sont dans ton bol…

Ka : Voilà ! Bien dit Ray !

Sh : Tu vas souffrir Kai !

Ka : N'y pense même pas ! N'ose même pas en rêver !

Sh : Oh que si !

Ka : Oh que non !

Kai posa son bol sur le rebord de l'évier et commença à reculer… Shuya le suivit comme s'il allait lui sauter dessus, légèrement penché en avant, les mains tendues vers son frère… Et Kai se mit à courir vers le canapé… Pas assez vite pour échapper aux mains décidées de son frère, qui le plaquèrent sur le canapé sans ménagement et commencèrent à la chatouiller. Kai avait beau se tortiller, gigoter dans tous les sens, crier, jurer ou encore menacer, rien n'y fit : son frère continuait la torture. Le spectacle qu'offraient les jumeaux à Kenny lorsqu'il descendit lavé, habillé et son ordinateur sous le bras, le laissa coi. Il s'avançât alors jusqu'à Ray et lui fit part de son désir ardent d'aller réveiller Tyson et Max afin qu'ils assistent eux aussi à ce spectacle des plus insolites, bien que Dranzer lui affirma qu'il enregistrait toute la scène depuis le début.

Les deux frères se séparèrent essoufflés. Shuya était tellement essoufflés qu'il dut s'asseoir et Kai avait tellement mal aux côtes qu'il restât allongé un long moment. Ils allaient se rendormir lorsque Tyson descendit les escaliers comme à son habitude, c'est-à-dire, comme un éléphant, suivit de près par Max. Kai se redressa d'un coup et regarda l'heure.

Ka : Il n'est pas encore 11h que tu es debout Tyson ? On bat des records !

Ty : J'ai été réveillé par des cris insupportables. Qui a osé me réveiller de cette manière ?

Sh : Je suis désolé, vraiment ! Mais Kai ne supporte décidément pas les chatouilles, tu m'en vois navré !

Dr : Game Over ! Tu es mort Shuya.

Hi : La voix de Dranzer est très sensuelle je trouve !

Dr : Si tu me veux, viens me chercher, mais il te va falloir devenir un spectre !

Tyson était choqué.

Ty : Kai est chatouilleux… Kai est chatouilleux…

Ma : En à peine 24h, nous avons appris beaucoup plus de choses sur Kai qu'en une année avec lui.

Di : Exact Max. Et la nouvelle Draciel est magnifique !

Dr : Envoie-moi ça Dizzi et je t'envoie les plans de la nouvelle Dranzer !

Di : Tu le ferais ?

Dr : Pour sur !

Ka : Fait ça et je te matérialise !

Dr : Désolé Dizzi !

Di : Ce n'est pas grave.

Ke : Tu as fait une nouvelle Dranzer Kai ?

Ka : Oui.

Ty : Tu fais tes toupies toi-même ?

Ka : Oui !

Ma : Depuis le début ?

Ka : OUI ! Et arrêtez de poser des questions !

Hi : Ne nous fait pas une syncope !

Ka : J'vais me gêner.

Hi : Quand tu veux mais pas devant moi STP !

Ka : Pourquoi ?

Hi :C'est contagieux.

Hilary, Ray, Shuya et Séphora explosèrent de rire.

Sé : T'es géniale Hilary ! Je t'adore !

Sh : Elle t'a eu Kai !

Kai ne pipa mot, alla chercher son bol de céréales toujours sur le bord de l'évier et se rassit à table pour manger.

Ka : Hilary, tu vas t'entraîner avec nous aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ?

Hi : oui pourquoi ?

Ka : Voir les spectres demande beaucoup d'entraînement tu sais ? Tu veux toujours les voir ?

Hi : Bien sur que oui !

Ka : Alors je vais superviser ton entraînement à partir d'aujourd'hui.

Di : Je t'aimais beaucoup petite sœur…

Hi : Pourquoi ?

Ra : Le regard de Kai en dit long sur sa vengeance.

Dr : Un appel pour toi Kai !

Ka : De qui ?

Dr : Une fille…

Ka : Quel genre de fille ?

Dr : Le genre à traîner dans les bars gays juste pour passer le temps…

Ka : Décroche.

Kai s'agenouilla devant son ordinateur et mit son micro-casque.

Ka : Allô ? (…) Non (…) Oui je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps en ce moment (…) Demain ? (…) Tu fais quoi ? (…) Attend, je demande. (à Tyson) Je ne passerais pas la soirée de Noël ici. (Au micro) Quoi ?(…) Bah oui avec toi idiote. (…) J'préfère te savoir avec moi que dans un bar louche avec des gens louches.

Gp : Elle n'a qu'à passer la soirée avec nous !

Ty : Tu es trop gentil Grand-père !

Ka : T'as entendu ? (…) Je passerais te chercher (…) Ah ! Mais tu crèches où alors ? (…) Ok, alors à 10h devant le bar. (…) Oui c'est ça, à demain. Ciao !

Dr : C'est la galère pour elle !

Ka : Depuis longtemps.

Dr : Tu rencontres vraiment des gens qui n'ont pas de chance dans la vie !

Ka : Qui se ressemble, s 'assemble !

Sh : C'était qui? Dit ! Dit ! C'était qui ?

Ka : Ayumu. Elle est partie de chez elle.

Gp : Il y a des jeunes qui partent de chez eux ? Elle a quel âge ?

Ka : Elle a 17 ans.

Gp : Mais elle fait encore des études non ?

Ka : Oui mais elle va venir habiter en ville. La grande ville lui rappelle trop ses parents apparemment. Elle va venir au lycée ici et prendre un appartement si elle peut.

Gp : Mais ses parents sont d'accord ?

Ka : Ils ne savent pas.

Ma : Et elle va quant même venir ici ? Et prendre un appartement ? Sans l'accord de ses parents ?

Ka : C'est le problème des familles riche : Le prestige.

Sh : C'est gentil pour la famille…

Ka : Vous n'êtes pas riches, c'est Voltaire qui l'est !

Dr : Et au Japon, le prestige passe avant tout par les études c'est cela ?

Ka : Exact, et son goût pour les études égale le mien…

Ty : T'aimes étudier avoue !

Kai le regarda avec une telle expression de mépris que Tyson en eu des sueurs froides et des cauchemars pendant quelques jours.

Ka : Si j'aimais tellement étudier, j'irais en cours…

Sh : Mais tu n'y vas pas ?

Ka : Non.

Sé : Depuis quand ?

Dr : Depuis toujours.

Ka : J'y suis allé cette année, souvient-toi.

Dr : Ah ! Oui ! Et t'as lâché au bout de trois semaines !

Ka : J'étais avec 37 incapables immatures et débiles. C'est normal que j'aie lâché !

Dr : Mais t'y as pas rencontré Ayumu-chan ?

Ka : On ne s'était jamais parlé parce qu'elle n'était jamais en cours. Puis j'ai passé l'examen de fin de semestre. C'était suffisant pour Voltaire.

Gp : Que tu le passes ?

Dr : Qu'il arrive premier. Voltaire se fiche d'un examen ou de quoi que ce soit d'autre si le concurrent n'est pas premier. C'est pour ça qu'on a souffert après notre défaite contre Tyson. Quelle semaine épouvantable !

Ra : Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a fait ?

Dr : Il nous a fait nous entraîner entre 16 et 20h par jours pendant une semaine ! J'ai cru que j'allais mourir !

Sé : Grand-père a fait ça ?

Ka : Tu crois vraiment qu'il allait se gêner ?

Gp : Et il consistait en quoi cet entraînement ?

Dr : Tourner encore et toujours… Sans fin… Mon Dieu ! J'ai cru mourir !

Ka : Musculation, course, travail de la technique…

Ty : Pendant 20h par jours ?!

Ra : C'est inhumain !

Gp : J'aimerais bien le rencontrer ton grand-père.

Ka : Je vous le déconseille ! Il vous collerait un pistolet sur la tempe à la moindre réflexion !

Gp : Il t'a déjà menacé avec une arme ?

Ka : …

Dr : Et pire encore…

Ka : La ferme toi ! J'te remets dans ta toupie, on va aller à l'entraînement !

Dr : Tu devrais tout leur dire.

Ka : Si tu crois que c'est aussi simple, tu te trompes… Allez ! Eteins-toi !

Dr : A vos ordres ô capitaine, mon capitaine !

Kai reprit le bitbeast de Dranzer et le remit dans sa toupie.

Ka : Préparez-vous, je n'ai pas envie de vous courir après avant de partir !

Tous s'exécutèrent. Dix minutes plus tard, tous étaient prêts à partir

Ra : Je commence à faire le repas !

Sé : Je t'aide !

Sh : Moi aussi !

Ra : C'est gentil à vous, mais je vais pouvoir me débrouiller seul.

Ty : Venez jouer à la console avec Max et moi !

Sh : Ok !

Sé : Oslo ! Tu peux nous mettre de la musique ? Un truc qui bouge STP !

Ka: _Issues_… ou _how to save a life_ Stp.

Os: Les deux alors! J'ai fait le plein de musique avec Dranzer ! Mais il y a de dossiers auxquels on ne peut pas accéder sur ton disque dur, c'est normal ?

Ka : Oui.

Os : Et il y a quoi dans ses dossiers ?

Ka : T'auras essayé, c'est déjà ça.

Sh : On peut dîner sur la plage ce soir ?

Gp : C'est une excellente idée ! Allons tous dîner sur la plage ce soir !

Sé : On regardera le coucher de soleil.

Ka : Concentre-toi, tu vas perdre.

Kai s'approcha de Ray.

Ka : Je vais t'aider.

Ra : Tu devrais aller jouer avec les autres.

Ka : Il n'y a que deux mannettes et j'ai déjà fini ce jeu. Alors je vais t'aider. Et il faut préparer le repas pour ce soir. Grand-père, vous auriez un sac pour mettre le repas de ce soir ?

Gp : Bien sur mon petit ! Je t'apporte ça tout de suite !

Ka : Je fais le repas de ce soir et toi le déjeuner, c'est bon comme ça ?

Ra : Parfait !

Ray et Kai s'affairaient à préparer les repas tandis que les autres étaient devant la console. Sauf Kenny, qui travaillait avec Dizzi sur la toute nouvelle Dragoon.

Une demi-heure plus tard, le repas était prêt et tous étaient attablés, prêts à manger. Oslo jouait toujours de la musique.

Di : Oh ! C'est Heidi. !

Os : Bien vu Dizzi ! C'est Dranzer qui me l'a envoyé !

Ka : L'enfoiré !

Gp : Kai !

Ka : Quoi ?

Gp : Ton langage !

Kai leva les yeux au ciel.

Ka : Mangez, je n'ai pas envie que nous prenions du retard sur l'entraînement. Demain, je ne m'entraînerai pas.

Ra : Pourquoi tu ne l'emmènerais pas à l'entraînement avec nous ?

Ka : Parce que l'on va passer la journée ensemble, que c'est Noël et que j'ai des cadeaux à acheter.

Gp : J'ai aussi des cadeaux à acheter. J'irais demain.

Sh : Séph et moi pourrions venir avec vous ! Pour aider ! ;D

Gp : Bien sur !

Ka : Mangez au lieu de parler pour ne rien dire.

Ils s'exécutèrent. Le repas se déroula dans la bonne humeur et les conversations étaient toujours aussi nourries. Tous mirent la main à la patte pour aider à débarrasser et mettre le dîner dans les sacs et la glacière. La glacière et les sacs furent légués à Shuya, Séphora et Kenny qui allaient à la plage en marchant, tandis que les beybladeurs et Hilary y allaient en footing. Lorsque les trois marcheurs furent arrivés à la plage, les beybladeurs courraient encore mais s'arrêtèrent bientôt épuisés.

Sé : Vous courez depuis la maison ?

Ty : (dans un souffle) Oui.

Sé : (à Shuya) Ils ont l'air éreintés ! (à Kenny) C'est toujours comme ça ?

Ke : La plupart du temps, ils finissent très fatigué, mais ils se reposent en regardant les combats.

Sh : Tous les jours ?

Ke : Juste pendant les vacances… Re bonjour Dizzi

Di : Re bonjour Chef ! J'ai quelque chose pour toi !

Ke : Un cadeau avant l'heure ? C'est très gentil de ta part !

Di : Tu le verras demain !

Ke : … Tu deviens blagueuse Dizzi !

Di : C'est le pack que Dranzer m'a envoyé : Il contenait des logiciels d'ironie, de sarcasme et de blague en plus de ceux de jeux et d'affichage !

Ke : Ces programmes ont l'air assez bien fait… Tu peux me sortir les pages de programmation ?

Di : Tout de suite Chef !

Les beybladeurs faisaient des abdominaux lorsqu'un « plouf » sonore retentit.

Sé : Punaise de punaise ! Si j'avais eu mon portable ou quoi que ce soit d'autre d'électronique sur moi, je t'aurais tué !

Sh : Je suis tombé avec toi idiote !

Tous s'étaient tournés vers le frère et la sœur de Kai, qui étaient tombés à l'eau, ou plus exactement, s'étaient mutuellement poussés à l'eau.

Ka : Je savais bien qu'on aurai dut s'entraîner sur la berge… Allez ! On reprend !

Les jumeaux sortirent de l'eau, trempés jusqu'aux os.

Sé : Ce n'était vraiment pas malin ! On est en plein hiver abrutit ! Il y a du soleil mais l'eau est gelée !

Séphora entreprit d'enlever son pantalon ainsi que son pull et son T-shirt et Shuya fit de même. Ils mirent leurs habits à sécher (ou plutôt, à geler) sur la rampe des escaliers qui donnaient sur la plage. Shuya se retrouva en caleçon et Séphora en short très court et en débardeur.

Sh : Brrr!! Il fait froid !

Sé : C'est toujours mieux que de rester mouillés ! Heureusement que je suis prévenante !

Elle se saisit de son sac et en sortit deux tenues complètes.

Sh : Je croyais que tu avais pris les ordinateurs !

Sé : Oui mais j'ai aussi pris des changes… J'avais prévu le coup !

Sh : T'es trop forte p'tite sœur ! Tu ne serais pas voyante des fois ?

Sé : Non, juste prévoyante !

Sh : intéressant jeu de mot…

Ka : J'ai décrété que l'on travaillerait la souplesse à partir d'aujourd'hui.

Di : Et pourquoi ?

Ka : Pour pouvoir faire de plus grandes foulées…

Ke : C'est évident !

Ka : Bref ! Essayez de toucher le sable en vous penchant en avant, jambes tendues.

Les quatre s'exécutèrent à grand renfort de « Ca craque », de « Aïe ! » ou encore de « Ca fait mal ! ». En les voyants, Kai fût dépité. Tyson touchait à peine ses genoux, Max ne pouvait pas se pencher plus qu'à l'équerre et Hilary avait bien du mal à arriver à atteindre la moitié de ses tibias. Seul Ray réussi à attraper ses chevilles, bien que l'effort nécessaire lui coûtait.

Ka : Bon, ce n'est pas gagné…

Ra : J'arrive à attraper mes chevilles ! ^^

Ka : Oui mais tu souffles comme un bœuf !

Ty : Et pourquoi tu ne le fais pas, toi ? Tu veux que l'on soit souple, mais tu ne fais rien de ton côté !

Sh : Tu risques d'être épaté !

Kaï se pencha en avant jusqu'à enfoncer ses mains dans le sable avant d'entourer ses jambes de ses bras.

Di : Voilà ce qu'est la souplesse mon cher Tyson ! Prend-en de la graine !

Ka : (à Tyson ) Le jour où vous arriverez à faire ça, on discutera Tyson.

Ty : Vantard !

Ka : Incapable. Pour l'instant c'est Ray qui est le plus souple. (à Ray) Tu travailleras avec Hilary. Je m'occuperais de Tyson et Séph, de Max. Et pas de discussion, Tyson.

Sé : A nous deux mon petit Max !

Ka : Bien. On va commencer par les étirements. Une personne par binôme s'assoit les plantes de pied collées et se penche en avant. L'autre se met en face d'elle, lui prend les mains et tire. Comme ça !

Kai se saisit des mains de Tyson et tira.

Sé : Pas trop fort Ray !

Tyson criait au martyr tandis que Max discutait avec Séphora bien que grimaçant de douleur.

Ka : Trente malheureuses secondes ne vont pas te tuer Tyson.

Ty : J'espère que tu vas le faire après !

Ka : C'est fini ! On échange !

Les rôles s'inversèrent. Ray, Séphora et Kai se retrouvaient assis sur le sable. Tyson mettait tout son cœur à tirer les bras de Kai le plus fort possible.

Ka : On tient une minute !

Ra : Pourquoi ?

Sé : Parce que l'on est plus souple qu'eux pardi !

Ty : Jusqu'où vas-tu tenir Kai ?

Ka : Je ne sais pas… Tire plus fort !

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, Tyson tira de plus belle.

Ka : C'est fini. Dans la même position, attrapez vos pieds avec vos deux mains, posez vos coudes sur vos genoux en appuyez.

Sé : Moi aussi ?

Ka : Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu voulais être plus souple ?

Ty : En fait c'est à cause d'elle cette torture !

Ka : Non, j'y pensais déjà depuis un moment. Appuie sur tes genoux avec tes coudes ou c'est moi qui le fais ! Allez ! Appuie ! Encore !

Ty : Je n'y arrive pas !

Ka : Je te le fais alors ! Séphora, tu veux bien aider Max ?

Sé : Avec plaisir !

Ka : Ray, Hilary, vous devriez faire de même !

Di : (à Kenny) Qui est le plus souple d'après toi Chef ?

Ke : Séphora !

Di : Et bien non, c'est Kai ! Il touche le sol de 15 millimètres de plus que sa sœur !

Ke : Mais ils sont dans le sable !

Ka : Restez assis, écartez les jambes, et penchez-vous en essayant de toucher le plus loin possible devant vous. Hilary, appuie sur le dos de Ray STP.

Hilary fit ce que lui demandait Kaï, tandis que ce dernier et sa sœur faisaient de même avec Max et Tyson. Les rôles s'échangèrent et Dizzie pût à nouveau comparer la souplesse du frère et de la sœur.

Di : Tu as raison Chef , Il faudrait qu'ils soient sur un sol plus stable.

Ty : Je peux m'asseoir sur ton dos ?

Ka : Si t'en as tant envie que ça…

Tyson s'assit sur le dos de son capitaine et Max fit de même sur le dos de Séphora.

Ra : S'il te plaît Hilary, je tiens à mon dos.

Hi : Ne t'en fait pas, je n'en ai pas l'intention !

Le temps écoulé, Kai annonça l'arrêt de l'entraînement du jour et tous purent prendre un repos bien mérité.

Ke : (à Kaï) Dizzie voudrait savoir qui de ta sœur ou toi est le plus souple.

Di : Oui parce que sur le sable ce genre de conclusion n'est pas évident.

Sé : C'est lui le plus souple.

Di : Je voudrai tout de même en être sûre. Si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient bien sur !

Sé : Aucun problème ! Kai ?

Ka : Hm !

Sé: Alors Dizzie! Que veux-tu que l'on fasse ?

Di : Le papillon, le T, les écarts et après je verrais. C'est bon ?

Sé : Oui mais je suis en jean !

Sh : Enlève-le !

Et elle le fit. Kai et elle prirent position, collèrent leurs pieds respectifs l'un contre l'autre et baissèrent leurs genoux jusqu'au sol. Lorsque Dizzie le leur dit, ils attrapèrent chacun un de leurs pieds respectifs et tendirent leur jambe jusqu'à leur tête.

Sé : (en russe) On colle nos pieds ?

Ka : (en russe)Ce ne serait pas judicieux…

Ils n'en firent donc rien. Au signal de Dizzie, ils firent les deux grands écarts latéraux puis le facial.

Di : (à Kenny) A première vue, ils sont aussi souples l'un que l'autre. Mais testons une dernière chose. (à Kai et Séphora) Pourriez-vous me faire chacun un écart latéral en ramenant au maximum la jambe avant ?

Ils s'exécutèrent, bien que Dizzie n'arrivait toujours pas à faire de grande différence entre leurs souplesses. Elle leur demanda donc de se pencher en arrière le plus possible. Seul Kaï y parvint. Elle leur dit alors que Kaï était plus souple que sa sœur, bien que cette dernière n'eût pas besoin de s'assouplir encore.

Sé : Mais je veux l'égaler ! Et le dépasser !

Ka : Je te souhaite bien du courage !

Di : Vous pourriez enlever vos hauts ? J'aimerais vous monter quelque chose…

Sé : Voilà !

Di : Enlève la deuxième couche STP Kai… Merci. Bon alors… Vous voyez la différence entre leurs corps ?

Sh : Oui, Séphora a plus d'atouts que Kai.

Di : Non, au niveau de leurs bustes .

Ra : On voit les côtes de Kai lorsqu'il respire.

Di : Exact ! Ce qui veut dire ?

Sé : Qu'il est moins gros que moi.

Di : Oui. Mais je pense que ses muscles sont plus développés que les tiens.

Sé : Je pense aussi. (à Kai) Mais tu fais du sport depuis que tu es tout petit non ?

Ka : Oui.

Sé : Donc tu dois avoir un dos super musclé ! Fait voir !

Kai s'empressa de remettre ses hauts.

Ty : Aurais-tu des choses à cacher capitaine ?

Ka :Oui. Et n'espère pas que je te les dise.

Ra : On finira bien par le savoir, un jour ou l'autre…

Ka : Je n'espère pas.

Sh : Mais tu finiras par nous le dire, c'est sur !

Ka : L'espoir fait vivre !

Sé : C'est bien pour ça que tu es toujours là entre nous.

Ka : (en russe) Continue et je te tue.

Sé : (en russe) Et pourquoi cela ?

Ka : (en russe) Parce qu'ils ne savent rien de mon passé et que c'est infiniment mieux ainsi !

Sh : Kai !

Ka : Quoi ?

Sh : Tu devrais…

Ka : Non, je ne dois rien ! Et tu ne m'obligeras à rien ! Vous êtes borné ! Punaise de punaise ! Vous m'énervez !

Sh : T'es aussi borné que nous, idiot ! On a le droit de savoir non ? Comment veux-tu que les choses changent si tu ne fais rien ?

Ka : Va te faire voir. De toute façon tu ne peux rien contre beaucoup de choses dont tu ignores jusqu'à l'existence, alors n'essaie pas de t'interposer !

Sh : Tu es vraiment un abrutit !

Ka : Et toi le plus grand des idiots !

Ma : (à Séphora) C'est toujours comme ça entre eux ?

Sé : La plupart du temps… Les apparences sont trompeuses, en fait ils s'adorent !

Ma : On ne dirait pas !

Sé : Ils se chamaillent, mais c'est normal entre frères. Avec moi aussi c'est souvent comme ça. On se lance des défis, on s'engueule assez violemment parfois avec Kai, mais 20 minutes après on est assis et on rigole, comme si rien n'était arrivé. On s'est même battu une fois avec Kai.

Ra : Kai ? Se battre ?

Sé : Oui et il est très fort ! J'avais des bleus partout alors je ne suis retournée en France que lorsque tout avait disparut. Mais à part ça, on s'adore, tous les trois !

Di : Il frappe si fort que ça ?

Sé : T'as pas idée ! Je suis rentré chez moi avec une entorse au poignet mais mon père n'est pas du genre à chercher très profond.

Ka : Ah bon ?

Sé : Oui.

Ma : Tu ne connais pas ton père Kai ?

Ka : Je ne vis plus avec lui depuis 13 ans ! Donc, non, je ne le connais pas !

Ty : Le mien est mort il y a bien longtemps.

Ra : J'ai soif !

Sh : Il y a des boissons dans la glacière ! Sert-toi !

Ray alla se servir, suivit de tous. Ils commencèrent alors à sortir le repas et à s'installer sur la plage. Il était déjà 17H et le soleil commençait à décliner.

Sé : Pas cap' de mettre les pieds dans l 'eau !

Sh : Bien sur que si ! On y est allé tout à l'heure !

Sé : Et toi Kai ?

Ka : On parie ?

Sé : Pari tenu !

Ka : Shu ?

Sh : Je suis des votre !

Les triplés enlevèrent chaussures et chaussettes afin de pouvoir mettre les pieds dans l'eau.

Sé : On devrait remonter nos pantalons les gars…

Sh : Quelle clairvoyance sœurette !

Sé : Va te faire voir Shuya !

Ka : Vous voulez vraiment finir congelés vous deux !

Sh : Non-merci, j'ai déjà eu ma dose.

Sé : Allez, on y va !

Et ils se rendirent dans l'eau.

Ka : Punaise ! C'est glacé !

Sh : Bah sort si tu as froid !

Kai le regarda avec un air de défi tel, que son frère comprit bien vite à qui il avait affaire.

Sé : Il y a tout plein de coquillages dans l'eau ! Avançons !

Ils commencèrent à avancer, et ce, jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient de l'eau jusqu'en haut des mollets. Ils remontèrent un peu plus leurs pantalons de manière à ce qu'ils ne soient pas mouillés et restèrent debout en ligne face à la mer jusqu'à la nuit. Les autres les regardaient, en bavardant et se rassasiant. La nuit venue, seule la lumière des réverbères les éclairait depuis la rue bien quelle fut suffisante pour qu'ils puissent rassembler leurs affaires et prendre le chemin du retour, en marchant cette fois .

Sh : Vous ne tiendrez pas 10 minutes pieds nus !

Sé : Je tiens le pari ! Kai ?

Ka : Aussi.

Sh : Allez, on sort de l'eau !

Di : Tu as une cicatrice sur le mollet droit…

Kai se retourna immédiatement , tiqua, monta les marches qui l'amenaient sur le bitume, baissa son pantalon et fit un ourlet de manière à ce qu'il ne traîne pas.

Di : J'avais raison Chef, il a bien une cicatrice sur le mollet droit.

Ty : Oh ! Kai ! On apprend de plus en plus de choses sur toi ! Elle sort d'où cette cicatrice ?

Ka : Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde.

Ra : Au final on n'a pas combattu aujourd'hui.

Ka : On va arrêter l'entraînement pendant deux jours. On reprendra le 26. On m'appelle… (Sors son portable et décroche.) Allô ? (…) Oui et toi ? (…) Non pourquoi ? (…) Oui, toujours (…) Alors je t'explique, je marche dans la rue et je suis pieds nus, donc demain je viendrais en voiture. (…) Aucun, c'est juste pour trouver une excuse. (…) Ouais, bien sûr ! Arrête de rêver ma pauvre fille ! (…) Absolument pas ! (…) Tu devrais écrire un bouquin ! (…) Ouais, Ayumu-chan et l'entrée dans la psychose… Génial non ? (…) Et moi donc (…) On va au resto demain ? (…) Oui, chez moi aussi, évidemment ! (…) Oui, 10h ! (...) Ca va si tu dors chez lui, il n'est pas si méchant et en plus il est pas cher ! (…) Oui, je disjoncte ! (…) Oui j'ai trop courut, j'ai trop bu, tout ! (…) Ah, non ! Pas ce soir ! (…) Bon, je te laisse. (…) Moi aussi ! A demain !

Sh : J'ai rêvé ou j'ai entendu « je t'aime » ?

Ka : T'as rêvé.

Di : Ou pas !

Ty : Kai ? Avec une fille ? Impossible !

Ka : Au moins c'est dit.

Ra : Finalement, le grand-père n'est pas venu…

Ty : Ne change pas de sujet s'il te plait ! Comment une fille peut le préférer à moi ? C'est impossible !

Sé : Bien sur que si ! Moi je le préfère à toi !

Ma : C'est normal, tu es sa sœur !

Sé : Certes, mais il est beau, intelligent, séduisant, drôle, il sait écouter et il ne parle pas pour ne rien dire…

Ty : Maigrichon, totalement à côté de la plaque, abrutit, vantard, se fout de tout ce que l'on dit et totalement muet !

Ka : T'es vraiment mauvais joueur, toi !

Di : Il a raison ! Ce n'est vraiment pas compliqué de préféré Kai à toi !

Ke : Apparemment, les logiciels fonctionnent à merveille…

Ma : Arrêtez de vous chamailler, cela ne mène à rien ! Demain c'est Noël, vous devriez être contents !

Ra : Vous allez vous faire mal aux pieds, vous devriez remettre vos chaussures.

Sé : Non, je n'ai pas envie de perdre !

Sh : j'ai envie de fumer…

Sé : Les cigarettes sont dans le sac, si c'est ça que tu cherches.

Sh : Cool ! Vous en voulez une ?

Sé : Oui !

Ka : Hm !

Ty : Vous voyez ! Il est muet !

Ka : On dit « entendre », Tyson.

Ty : Et ceux qui lisent sur les lèvres alors ? Ils voient les gens parler !

Di : Un point pour Ty' !

Ka : Parce que tu sais lire sur les lèvres toi ?

Ty : Non.

Di : Un partout, balle au centre !

Ka : Puis, je n'ai pas ouvert la bouche pour répondre, donc tu ne risquais pas de pouvoir lire quoi que ce soit sur mes lèvres.

Di : Deux-un pour Kai, fin de la manche , remportée par Kai ! Rendez-vous après la pub !

* * *

PUB! voilà, à la prochaine! merci d'avoir prit le temps de lire ce chapitre! Tchou!


	3. bagarre, dilemme et révélations?

Re! Je reviens (enfin...?) après moins de 44h d'absence et avec un troisième chapitre. J'en profite pendant que je peux pour écrire mais il va falloir que je compense, je m'explique: Un chapitre fait plus ou moins 10 pages. En sachant que lorsque j'en poste 10, j'en réécrit 10 (afin de garder une marge de 30 pages si jamais je ne pouvais plus écrire) il va falloir que je compense en nombre de pages (et heures de sommeil, m'enfin c'est las vacances ou presque [ce sera les vacances après les résultats du bac!] ). Pour info, j'ai posté 35 pages (avec ce chap) sur 52 écrites donc je reposterai quand j'en serais à 65, ce que j'essaierais de faire dans les plus bref délais. Voilà, c'est tout. Pour le moment!

kaiylia: Quoi? Dranzer est une fille! Merde alors! c'est trop bête! désolée si je ne change pas le sexe du poulet roti pour cette fic mais je le ferais dans une autre, sur! Merci pour l'info et pour ta review

Kalas1209: Merci pour ta review! Tes questions vont surement avoir des réponses, mais pas tout de suite je pense. Peut-être dans une dizaine de chapitres, qui sait?

La pub est finie; place au chapitre 3.

* * *

Tous éclatèrent de rire en cœur, hormis les deux concernés. Max s'approcha de Tyson et lui passa un bras autour des épaules.

Ma : Allez Ty' ! Ce n'est pas si grave !

Ra : Et mieux vaut être seul que mal accompagné !

Ty : Ok, les gars, ça va, j'ai compris…

Ka : Pour changer !

Sé : Kai…

Ka : On m'appelle, tu veux bien me prendre mes chaussures stp ? Et me filer ton briquet aussi.

Kai fila ses chaussures à sa sœur qui lui tendait un briquet. Il le prit, sortit son portable et répondit.

Ka : Attend, 30 secondes STP. (il alluma sa cigarette) C'est bon. (…) Oui et toi ? (…) Demain je serais avec Ayumu-chan (…) C'est à elle qu'il faut demander. De toute façon tu travailleras non ? (…) Oui, à 10h. (…) Bonne question garçon ! Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée (…) 25 96 (…) Yop ! (…) Mais bien sur. Tu rêves là ! (…) Non ! Débrouille-toi tout seul ! (…) Fait-toi passer pour moi ! (…) Ouais mais nan. C'est mort. (…) Arrête de boire ou te ne seras pas payé. (…) Non, toujours pas. (…) Non, je suis avec des gens. (…) Quoi, t'es jaloux ? (…) M'en fiche ! T'as qu'à te trouver quelqu'un ! Boulet ! (…) Non, c'est sérieux. (…) Voilà ! (…) Oui ! (…) A cause de toi, ma cigarette s'est consumée toute seule !(…) T'as tout compris ! (…) Bon, il faut que je te laisse ! (…) Oui, oui… Ciao !

Et il raccrocha.

Di : C'est normal que quelqu'un t'appelle toutes les cinq minutes ?

Ka : Plus ou moins.

Ty : C'est vague comme réponse !

Ra : Arrête de le provoquer Tyson, ou tu risques d'avoir des ennuis.

Sé : De sérieux ennuis.

Ty : Mais il connaît une fille qui traîne dans les bars gays !

Sh : Et peut-être que toi aussi, seulement tu ne le sais pas !

Ma : Imagine que ton meilleur ami soit homosexuel !

Ty : Il resterait mon meilleur ami !

Ka : Si elle traîne dans des bars gays, c'est juste qu'elle n'a pas envie de se faire accoster par des mecs bourrés comme des cochons.

Ra : Mais comment t'as fait pour la rencontrer ?

Ty : Voyons Ray ! Tu devrais comprendre ! Il n'a pas envie de se faire accoster pas des groupies folles furieuses ! Sa côte de popularité est toujours au top parmi les beybladeurs !

Sh : C'est vrai ça ? Mais tu ne risques pas de te faire accoster par des mecs bourrés comme des cochons ?

Ka : Je sers ces mecs et ils savent ce que j'en pense, c'est tout. Ayumu-chan est une fille un peu paumée qui a juste besoin qu'on la lâche un peu.

Gp : Donc elle fugue.

Ka : Et alors ? En étant ici sans que Voltaire ne le sache, je suis en fugue. Et puis il a l'habitude maintenant. J'ai déjà disparut pendant un long moment sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte et, de surcroît, je préfère qu'il ne sache pas où je suis, ni avec qui, ni quand, ni comment ; il serait trop fier de me prendre et de me dire que je fais des choses louches ce qui lui donnerait une occasion de me punir « à sa manière », comme il le dit si bien.

Gp : Et comment te punirait-il ?

Ka : Cela dépend de la chose pour laquelle il veut me punir. Le problème, c'est que j'ai un caractère bien trempé, et que lui aussi, mais nous n'avons pas les mêmes ambitions. Je n'ai de cesse de lui rappeler qu'à son âge, la moindre crise de nerfs peut être fatale…

Sh : Donc tu fais tout pour l'énerver ?

Ka : Rien d'aussi horrible, je fais juste en sorte qu'il s'énerve tout seul.

Se : En fait, c'est quel genre de bar, celui où tu vas retrouver Ayumu ?

Ka : Ta question n'a aucun intérêt, je suis désolé. Je vais me doucher !

Sé : Mais tes pieds sont sales !

Ka : Rend-moi mes chaussettes !

Sé : Répond à ma question !

Ka : Va te faire voir !

Sé : Il est hors de question que tu ailles où que ce soit qui soit mal fréquenté !

Ka : Et il est hors de question que tu me dises ce que je dois faire !

Sé : Alors laisse-moi t'accompagner !

Ka : Tu peux toujours rêver !

Sé : Devient raisonnable ! Grandi !

Sh : Vous devriez vous arrêter, autrement, on aura droit à une violente bagarre … !

Sé : On ne t'a rien demandé !

Ka : Ne lui crie pas dessus, il n'a rien à voir dans cette histoire !

Sé : Toi, tu vas me décrire ce bar et les gens qui le fréquente et m'y emmener ! Ou je t'attache au lit !

Gp : Je pense que vous auriez de gros problèmes à entreprendre ce genre d'actions futiles, jeune demoiselle !

Sh : Merci Grand-père !

Ka : (tend la main vers sa sœur) Mes chaussettes.

Séphora lui lança sa paire de chaussette en pleine figure ce qui n'eut pour conséquence que d'énerver un peu plus son frère.

Ka : Tu prends beaucoup de risques inutiles.

Sé : Je t'emm…

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, le poing de son frère ayant percuté sa joue droite à une vitesse affolante. Elle percutait tout juste le sol que son frère l'avait rejointe et se penchait sur elle.

Ka : (en russe) Ne joue pas avec mes nerfs, tu risques de le payer beaucoup plus cher que la dernière fois.

Sé : (en russe) Je ne joue pas avec tes nerfs, je veux simplement savoir ce que tu fais de ta vie !

Ka : (en russe) Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir ce que je fais de ma vie lorsque tu n'es pas avec moi !

Sé : (en russe) Tu te prostitues, c'est ça hein ?!

Ses paroles ne firent qu'énerver un peu plus son frère. Il se jeta sur elle qui était restée à terre et la frappa si fort à la tête que sa lèvre inférieure se fendilla.

Gp : Et personne ne pense à arrêter Kaï ?

Sh : Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de finir broyé. Mais c'est un avis personnel…

Gp : Si on ne l'arrête pas, il va finir par la tuer !

Sh : Vous pouvez toujours essayer, mais je vous préviens, vous n'y arriverez pas !

Gp : Et pourquoi ?

Sh : N'avez-vous donc jamais vu mon frère se battre ?

Ty : Non, il est plutôt… Comment dire… Stoïque ! Avec nous. Déclara-t-il nan sans ironie.

Sh : Dans ce cas, je vais vous apprendre quelque chose. Si vous tenez à votre vie, ne tentez jamais d'arrêter Kaï lorsqu'il se bat.

Ty : Je ne suis pas sur qu'il risque de nous faire vraiment mal…

Sh : Il pourrait te tuer avec un crayon si tu l'énervais de trop !

Di : Et comme tu n'es pas encore mort…

Ra (^^) : Ca veut dire qu'il t'aime bien !

Ty : Vous n'êtes pas drôles !

Sh : Regardez, Séph' s'est relevée !

Tous se tournèrent vers les combattants. Kaï saignait du nez et sa sœur, de la bouche.

Sé : (en russe) Il ne faut pas avoir honte frérot ! Tu as le droit de vendre ton corps si cela t'amuse !

Ka : (en russe) : Continue et je te mets en pièces !

Sé : (en russe) Tu n'as pas à avoir honte !

Ka : (en russe) Je n'ai honte de rien ! Et je ne fais pas ce genre de choses !

Sé : (en russe) Avoue ! Il faut que tu assumes tes actes ! Tu couches avec des hommes ou des femmes ?

Ka : (en russe) La ferme…

Sé : (en russe) Peut-être les deux…

Ka : (en russe) La ferme !

Sé : (en russe) Mais après tout, c'est ton choix et ton corps, tu en fais ce que tu veux !

Kaï lui sauta dessus à pieds joints, frappant en plein plexus solaire ce qui la fit reculer, le coup lui ayant coupé le souffle. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de retrouver ses esprits ; il lui donna un coup de talon sur la tempe droite, coups qui lui fit perdre l'équilibre. Elle tomba à terre et y resta allongée. Kaï s'agenouilla à côté d'elle et rapprocha sa tête de celle de sa sœur.

Ka : (en russe) Ca t'apprendra à tenir ta langue, lui chuchota-t-il dans le creux de l'oreille.

Il se releva et tourna les talons mais s'agenouilla aussitôt en se tenant le bas-ventre. Séphora se leva et le frappa à l'endroit exact où il serrait son ventre, coup qui arracha à Kaï un hurlement de douleur et l'envoya rouler jusqu'à l'autre bout du jardin, juste à côté des parterres de fleurs. Kaï se releva avec difficulté, se tenant toujours le ventre à une main. Séphora le chargeait. Il ne bougeât qu'au dernier moment, barrant le passage du poing de sa sœur avec sa main libre. Séphora poussa un hurlement qui fit vriller les tympans de toutes les personnes présentes.

Gp : Je crois que tu avais raisons Shuya, il ne vaut mieux pas s'interposer !

Sh : C'est plus sage ; en effet.

Ra : Mais où Kaï a-t-il apprit à se battre ?

Sh : pourquoi cette question ?

Ra : Sa façon de combattre me donne plus l'impression qu'il combat plus pour sa survie que pour sa défense…

Séphora avait à nouveau frappé Kaï au ventre ; ce dernier était à terre, dans un état de semi-conscience, sa sœur lui ordonnant de se lever. Elle se pencha sur lui et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille que personne n'entendit. Elle attrapa quelque chose à son cou et entreprit de le détacher, ce qui le fit réagir vivement bien qu'elle fût plus rapide et lui bloqua les deux bras d'un même mouvement dans le dos. Elle s'assit sur les bras de son frère et continua de défaire la chaîne qu'il portait au cou. Il avait beau lui hurler d'arrêter, elle prit la chaîne et la balança au loin, non sans lui décocher un droite qui le laissa étendu sur place lorsqu'il tenta de se dégager. Elle se leva et partit en direction de la porte d'entrée devant laquelle était restée notre petite troupe. Lorsqu'elle atteignit ladite porte, elle mit ses chaussettes et pénétra dans la maison, déclarant aller se doucher. Tous la suivirent du regard.

Lorsqu'ils furent certains qu'elle était montée, ils se tournèrent vers Kaï, ou plus exactement, l'endroit où il était supposé être. Il avait disparu, ne laissant derrière lui qu'un sillon au milieu des graviers de la cour. Ray se précipita à sa poursuite, et le trouva à l'endroit où était tombé la chaîne, allongé sur le dos.

Ra : Il faut rentrer. Il faut te soigner et tu vas prendre froid à rester allongé ici.

Ka : Accroche-le…

Ra : Pardon ?

Ka : Accroche moi la chaîne, je n'y arrive pas.

Ray s'agenouilla à côté de Kaï et lui souleva la tête. Celle-ci retomba mollement sur le sol. Ray saisît son capitaine par les aisselles et le ramena vers lui. Il lui accrocha sa chaîne, le fit basculer par-dessus son épaule gauche et le portât jusqu'au canapé où il l'allongeât. Kaï se mit à tousser. Ray alla chercher une bassine vide sous l'évier et la posa à terre à côté du canapé, au niveau de la tête de son capitaine. Kaï finit par vomir dans la bassine, Ray l'ayant positionné sur le côté. Il tenait son pendentif dans sa main gauche et se mit en position fœtale, les genoux collés au dossier du canapé.

Ray avait demandé au grand-père de quoi soigner les blessures de son capitaine. Le grand-père revint avec tout ce qu'il fallait en grande quantité et Ray commença à nettoyer les plaies de Kaï. Il banda sa main entaillée par la pierre et appliqua de la pommade sur sa joue meurtrie avec tant d'attention qu'il ne vit pas revenir Shuya.

Sh : Tu fais du bon travail.

Ra : Tu m'as fait peur. (il regarda la main valide du bleuté) Qu'y a-t-il dans ce pendentif ? Qui le lui a donné ? Pourquoi y tient-il autant ?

Sh : Je ne sais pas. Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux rien te dire de ce pendentif. Il est le seul à pouvoir l'ouvrir, et ainsi, le seul à savoir ce qu'il contient. Je lui ai déjà posé la question, mais j'ai l'impression que le contenu de ce pendentif fait partit des nombreuses choses qu'il nous cache, à tous. Il en encaisse beaucoup plus que ce qu'il dit.

Ra : Comment ça ?

Ka : Taisez-vous, j'ai mal au crâne.

Ra : Kaï !

Ka : J'ai mal au crâne !

Ra : Oups ! Pardon.

Kaï détourna la tête vers le dossier du canapé et se rendormi ce qui fit sourire le neko.

Sh : Il est mignon quand il dort, n'est-ce pas ?

Ra : Oui…

Kai retourna sa tête vers Ray ce qui ne put que le faire rougir et de regarder ses mains, embarrassé.

Ra : Pardon…

Ka : Pourquoi ?

Ra :… Parce que j'ai parlé alors que tu as mal à la tête.

Ka : Ne cherche pas d'excuse. Et ne regrette pas ce que tu as dit.

Ray baissa la tête, confus, puis se tourna vers Shuya qui lui sourit.

Ra : On devrait le laisser dormir ici.

Ka : Alors tu dors avec moi.

Sh (^^) : Cool ! J'ai un grand lit pour moi seul !

Ka : Non, on va tous dormir en haut.

Sh : Mais tu n'arrives même pas à te mettre debout !

Ka : et bien porte-moi, malin !

Sh : Je suis trop faible, demande à Ray !

Ils se tournèrent vers le concerné.

Ra : heu… D'accord.

Ray se leva puis se pencha vers Kaï qui se retourna et tendit les bras vers le neko pour lui agripper le cou. Ray le souleva, le laissa entourer ses hanches de ses jambes et fourrer sa tête dans son cou. Ray se sentait bien. Il sentait le souffle chaud de son capitaine lui chatouiller le cou mais n'aurait voulu que cela cesse pour rien au monde. Kaï avait des haut-le-cœur, ce qui décidât Ray à monter une bassine propre dans la chambre.

Ra : Il faudrait que tu ailles prendre une douche et que tu te changes, Kaï.

Ka : J'ai envie de dormir…

Sh : Tu as eu chaud, tu es blessé, tu t'es traîné par terre et tu as vomi. Tu as BESOIN d'aller te laver. Avec du savon.

Kaï céda devant l'obstination de son frère, saisit un boxer et un t-shirt puis partit en direction de la salle de bain. Lorsqu'il revint, Shuya dormait et Ray l'attendait assit au bureau, un livre à la main.

Ka : Je vais me coucher.

Ray le regarda tirer les couvertures et se glisser dans le lit. Il se rendit alors compte qu'il n'avait toujours pas prit sa douche. Il saisit alors son pyjama et se dirigeât vers la douche. Il pénétra dans la salle de bain et se déshabilla. Il alluma l'eau et se rendit compte que le mitigeur affichait 40 degrés. Il baissa la température de l'eau et entrât dans la douche. Il se remémora la journée passée en compagnie du frère et de la sœur de son capitaine. Il avait découvert tant de chose que tout se mélangeait dans sa tête alors qu'il essayait d'y faire régner un semblant d'ordre. Ces révélations avaient soulevé beaucoup de questions. Pourquoi ne vivait-il pas avec son père ? Qui est Ayumu ? Pourquoi ne va-t-il pas en cours comme tous les autres membres de l'équipe ? Qui est exactement Voltaire ? Pourquoi ne leur avait-il rien dit ? Où diable avait-il appris à se battre ? Etait-ce parce qu'il ne voulait pas que l'on lui pose toutes ces questions qu'il n'avait rien dit ? Par peur de leur réaction ?

Ray soupira. Chaque question en soulevait un autre sans pour autant y apporter une quelconque réponse. Il se sentait fatigué et rien ne paraissait fixe autour de lui. Il avait mal au dos et parvenait à peine à tenir debout. Il se savonna, se lava les cheveux, se rinça et sortit de la douche. Il faillit glisser sur le carrelage mouillé mais se rattrapa. Il saisît sa serviette, se sécha et enfila son pyjama avant de sortir de la salle de bain pour retourner dans la chambre qu'il partageait désormais avec les triplés.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la chambre, il se rendit compte que Kaï s'était roulé en boule au centre du lit, entraînant avec lui la majeure partie de la couette. Ray repéra un bout de la couette assez grand pour la couvrir et s'installa dessous. Il se demanda alors si la proximité de leurs corps n'allait pas déranger son capitaine. La réponse fût quasi-immédiate ; le bleuté se retourna pour se coller à lui, libérant la couette dans un même mouvement. Le neko fût surpris mais ne dit rien de peur d'éveiller son capitaine. Il prit alors conscience que Kaï tremblait et était brûlant de fièvre. Le bleuté se serra un peu plus contre le chinois qui ne s'en plaignait pas.

Ka : Ca te gêne si je dors contre toi? J'ai froid…

Ra : Aucun problème.

Ka : Merci.

S'ensuivit un long silence.

Ka: Ray…?

Ra: Oui?

Ka: J'ai mal...

Ra : Où ?

Ka : Au cœur…

Ray comprit à quelle douleur Kai faisait allusion.

Ra : Si je peux t'aider… Ou si tu veux pleurer…

Ka : Merci.

Kaï enfouit sa tête dans le haut de Ray et passa ses mains sous son haut ce qui fit frissonner le neko.

Ka : Désolé, mais j'ai vraiment froid.

Ra : La chaleur humaine est la meilleure dans ces cas-là. Je vais enlever mon haut.

Ray enleva son haut, se recoucha, tira la couette sur son capitaine qui s'était recollé à lui et l'entoura de ses bras.

Ka : Ton cœur bat vite.

Le chinois ne répondit rien et remerciât l'absence de lumière qui avait empêché le bleuté de la voir rougir.

Ra : Tu devrais dormir.

Kaï se blotti un peu plus contre le torse du chinois et s'endormis presque aussitôt. Ray médita un moment avant de tomber lui aussi dans les bras de Morphée.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain matin, Kai s'étonna de la chaleur qui avait rendu sa nuit plus qu'agréable se refusant à sortir du lit, gardant les yeux résolument fermés. Lorsqu'il se décida enfin à bouger, il se remémora la soirée de la veille et sentit une bouffée de colère monter en lui. Il s'extirpa du lit, non sans mal car Ray l'entourait de ses bras. Il comprit alors que cette nuit agréable ne le fût que grâce à Ray ; sa chaleur et ses bras. Il se coiffa, s'habilla et mangea puis partit en direction du manoir, espérant ne pas y croiser Voltaire.

Lorsqu'il y arriva, il prit la direction de sa chambre en faisant le moins de bruit possible afin de ne pas être repéré - ce qui ne fut pas une mince affaire étant donné le nombre aberrant de domestiques travaillant au manoir. Il pénétra dans sa chambre, saisit les clés de sa voiture et redescendit en direction du garage. Il pénétra dans le garage encore vide à cette heure matinale, monta dans sa voiture et partit en direction de son point de rendez-vous avec Ayumu.

**Du côté de la maison :**

Ray se réveilla. Seul. Kaï était parti sans réveiller qui que ce soit. _Il est discret_ pensa Ray. Il sourit et se leva ; Tous dormaient encore. Il s'habilla et descendit. Il lut le mot posé sur la table : _Désolé pour hier soir. A plus tard. Kaï._ Deuxième sourire de la matinée. _C'est les soldes rayon sourire ce matin !_ Lorsque les jumeaux descendirent, Ray affichait toujours un petit sourire.

Sh : Ton portable a sonné, tu devrais aller voir.

Sé : Ou l'éteindre la nuit, merci pour le réveil !

Shuya regarda Ray, s'excusant silencieusement du comportement de sa sœur ; Ray monta et saisit son portable. Il sonnait.

Ra : Allô ? (…) Oui merci. (…) Non, pas de problème, ne t'en fais pas pour ça ! (…) Oui, tu as vu juste. (…) A ce soir, amuse-toi bien !

Il raccrocha et redescendit, un grand sourire accroché aux lèvres. Shuya essayait tant bien que mal de soutirer des informations à sa sœur à propos de l'altercation d'hier soir avec son frère jumeau. Il n'essaya pas de s'interposer et se contenta de les laisser crier, se demandant s'ils allaient finir par réveiller les autres.

Ke : Que leur arrive-t-il pour qu'ils crient aussi fort ?

Ra : Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas envie de me risquer à le leur demander.

Kenny se tut et prit son petit déjeuner en compagnie de Dizzy qui l'informait de ses nouveaux projets pour l'équipe. Le téléphone sonna. Ray répondit. Il resta à parler pendant une demi-heure. Max descendit, suivit de près par un Tyson affamé. Séphora criait toujours autant tandis que son frère s'énervait de plus en plus.

Ray décida de monter dans sa chambre. Il saisit un livre dans la bibliothèque bien fournie de Kaï, replia le convertible et lu. Si longtemps que Tyson débarqua en trombe pour lui demander prestement d'aller préparer le repas sous peine de sa mort pour sous-nutrition. Ray s'exécuta en souriant. Il préparant un tel repas que même Tyson ne pût finir son assiette. Tous décidèrent d'aller faire leurs derniers achats de noël. Séphora et Shuya partirent en compagnie du Grand-père, Kenny, Max et Tyson partirent de leur côté et Ray du sien.

Ray prit le bus qui le mena au centre commercial. Arrivé à destination, il descendit du bus et entra dans l'immense édifice trônant devant lui. Il flâna, regardant les enfants et leurs parents et les couples se tenant par la main. Il cherchait quoi offrir à ses coéquipiers, au grand-père et aux nouveaux venus. Pour Kenny, Max, Tyson et Hilary, la question ne se posait pas. Kenny allait avoir de nouvelles pièces pour son ordinateur, Tyson et Max, des jeux vidéo et Hilary, allait avoir sa première toupie. La question ne se posait pas non plus pour le grand-père. Ray allait lui offrir un sabre flambant neuf de grande qualité qu'il avait acheté deux mois auparavant. Il avait décidé d'acheter un Cd à Séphora et un autre à Shuya d'après les conseils d'une Dizzie très enthousiasmée par la fête qui se préparait. Restait donc le problème du repas. Qui passait après celui de Kai.

Ray ne savait pas quoi lui offrir. Il hésitait. Il aurait voulu lui offrir une peluche – sans grandes convictions. Il se rendait compte qu'il ne savait rien de Kai. A part qu'il aimait le beyblade et la lecture… Il entra dans le supermarché et prit le nécessaire pour le repas de fête. Il regarda chaque livre, en prenant parfois un pour lire le résumé. Mais aucun ne lui parut convenir à Kai. Il soupira. Il fit le tri de ce qu'il savait. Il était russe, aimait les couchers de soleil, la neige et la mer. Il décida de payer puis de se diriger vers le magasin spécialisé attenant au supermarché dont il sortait. Il entra donc dans la librairie et commença à regarder les livres après avoir déposé ses sacs à la consigne dans trois casiers différents. Une conseillère l'aborda.

C1 : Je peux vous aider ?

Ra : Heu, oui. Je cherche un livre à offrir.

C1 : C'est pour votre petite amie ?

Ra : (rouge dranzer) Non, mais c'est pour quelqu'un que j'aime beaucoup.

C1 : Dites moi les goûts de cette personne et je vous dirais ce qu'il lui faut. Si ce n'est pas indiscret.

Ra : Comment dire… Il aime la mer la neige et les couchers de soleil… Le rock et le classique, le bleu et le rouge… Que dire d'autre… Il est très secret… Il parait calme mais ne l'est peut-être pas…

C1 : Comptez-vous lui offrir un seul livre ?

Ra : Je ne sais pas. Il aime lire. Mais je pense qu'il n'aime pas les romans à l'eau de rose, ni les bandes dessinées et les mangas.

C1 : Je pense avoir ce qu'il vous faut.

Ray la suivit. Elle l'emmena au rayon _fantaisie_ et sortit un gros volume d'une étagère.

C1 : Je pense que c'est ce qui lui conviendrait le mieux.

Ra : C'est vrai qu'il a beaucoup de livres de fantastique dans sa bibliothèque. C'est étonnant la facilité avec laquelle vous cernez les autres. (Il lut le résumé du livre qu''il tenait) C'est parfait, merci.

C1 : Les autres tomes sont ici. Autre chose ?

Ra : Oui, j'aurais besoin d'un jeu vidéo pour deux garçons surexcités, d'une toupie pour débutant, et de composantes pour ordinateur portable.

C1 : Les jeux vidéo sont dans le magasin en face, les toupies sont dans le magasin de jouets à l'étage supérieur et les composantes électroniques sont à l'étage inférieur.

Ra : Et vous sauriez ce que je pourrais acheter à des personnes que je ne connais pas ?

C1 : Pardon ?

Ra : En fait ce sont le frère et la sœur de la personne à qui je vais offrir ces livres.

C1 : Sont-ils proches ?

Ra : Les doigts de la main.

Elle sembla réfléchir un instant.

C1 : Je vous propose d'aller voir avec mon collègue. Suivez-moi s'il vous plait.

Ray la suivie jusqu'à un autre rayon du magasin. La conseillère interpela un conseillé affairé à ranger les rayons. Elle lui exposa le problème de Ray puis les laissa seul à seul.

C2 : Je pense avoir ce qu'il vous faut. Un album photo pour qu'ils y mettent tous leurs souvenirs ensemble. Vous pensez que ça ira ?

Ra : Oui, merci, je vais vous en prendre trois.

C2 : (lui tendant les albums vierges) Ceux-là ?

Ra : Je ne pense pas qu'ils aiment le rose fluo. En auriez-vous en forme de livre ?

C2 : Non, mais vous trouverez votre bonheur au magasin de loisirs créatifs.

Ra : Bien, merci, au revoir.

Le conseil répondit à son sourire et reprit son rangement. Ray paya ses articles et sortis du magasin. Il acheta deux jeux vidéo, des composants derniers cris pour l'ordinateur de Kenny et choisis une magnifique toupie pour Hilary. Restait toujours le problème Hiwatari & Co. Il entra dans le magasin d'art créatif et chercha les albums photo. Il en trouva de toutes sortes, des grands, des petits, de formes bizarres… Tout sauf ce qu'il cherchait. _La perle rare ne porte pas un nom anodin… _Il soupira et son regard se posa sur l'étagère du bas. Il posa ses sacs et saisi un énième album photo. Le bon. Ni trop fin, ni trop épais, ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau à un livre ancien, Sans écriture sur la couverture en cuir sombre. Il souri. Il en saisi trois, passa en caisse, et retourna chercher ses sacs qu'il avait laissés à la consigne automatique de la librairie. Il se dirigea ensuite vers l'arrêt de bus, chargé comme un mulet. Le bus venait de passer et le prochain n'était pas pour tout de suite. Il s'assit sur le banc et regarda les gens passer. Il vit que beaucoup de monde avait afflué. De plus en plus de parents, de plus en plus d'enfants et de plus en plus de couples. Un couple attira son attention. Le garçon portait un pull rayé noir et rouge lui arrivant presque au milieu des cuisses, les manches couvrant ses mains et les hanses des nombreux sacs qu'il portait. Il avait un jean noir et des baskets en toile. Ses cheveux étaient tressés d'un seul coté de sa tête. Les tresses collées s'arrêtaient au niveau de son oreille. Le reste de ses cheveux était lâché et retombait sur ses épaules. La fille qui l'accompagnait avait une jupe tellement courte que Ray se demanda si elle avait conscience de la température ambiante qui frôlait le zéro degré Celsius. Elle portait des bottes à semelle compensées qui lui arrivaient aux genoux ainsi qu'un pull en coton léger. Le tout en noir. Comme ses cheveux. De longs cheveux noirs comme l'ébène presque aussi longs que les siens. Ils entrèrent dans une bijouterie et Ray les perdit de vue. Son portable sonna. Kai.

Ra : Allô ? (…) Je suis au centre commercial, j'attends le bus (…) Oui, j'ai acheté les ingrédients pour le repas de ce soir. (…) Ce n'est pas de refus ! (…) ok je reste ici, je t'attends. Où tu es ? (…) D'accord. Dans dix minutes alors. A tout à l'heure.

Il raccrocha. Une chance qu'il ait raté le bus, Kai venait le chercher en voiture. Ray sourit et leva la tête vers le ciel. Il faisait beau et le soleil le réchauffait malgré le froid. Il laissa vagabonder ses pensées tandis que quelques personnes commençaient à attendre le bus. Une voiture noire s'arrêta devant lui et quelqu'un en sorti pour venir se planter devant lui.

Ka : Alors, monsieur le rêveur, on n'est pas pressé de rentrer ?

Ra : (étonné) Kai ?

Ka : Qui d'autre ? Allez, dépose tes paquets dans le coffre.

Ils s'exécutèrent en silence. Kai était le jeune homme qu'il avait vu entrer dans la bijouterie dix minutes plus tôt. _Ca lui va bien. Il devrait s'habiller come ça plus souvent…_

Ka : Tu as acheté du papier cadeau ? Parce que je n'y ai pas pensé…

Ra : Ah ! Non, désolé.

Ka : Ca ne te dérange pas si on y va ? Après avoir garé la voiture s'entend.

Ra : Aucun problème. _On dirait un autre Kai. C'est vrai qu'il ressemble à son frère !_

Ray monta à l'arrière de la voiture, la place avant étant prise par une jeune fille que le bleuté lui présenta comme étant Ayumu. Kai prit le volant et alla garer la voiture. Ils tournèrent sur les différents parkings pendant cinq minutes avant de pouvoir se garer. Ils sortirent de la voiture et pénétrèrent à nouveau dans l'immense centre commercial.

Ay : On devrait aller à la librairie, ils doivent avoir du papier cadeau. Ou au magasin de loisirs créatifs.

Ka : On commence par la librairie.

Ay : Tu vas encore t'acheter un bouquin ?

Ka : Peut-être, qui sait ? (il lui sourit narquoisement)

Ay : Génial… Je n'ai pas envie de passer la fin de l'après-midi là-bas. Tu demandes, et s'ils ne l'ont pas, tu ne prends rien.

Ka : Je vais essayer. Tu ne devais pas aller t'acheter des fringues ?

Ay : Si mais je commence à saturer de ce centre commercial inondé de monde !

Ka : Fais un effort pour une fois. Tu achètes tes fringues et je n'achète pas de livre. Ca te va comme marché ?

Ay : C'est honnête. Allons-y. On prend le chemin le plus court. Il faudrait que tu t'achètes un appareil photo. Et un véritable mp3.

Ka : ok, ok, on verra ça après…

Ils prirent le chemin de la librairie.

Ka : Ray, tu viens ? Ne reste pas en arrière sinon on va se perdre. Tu ne veux tout de même pas que je te prenne par la main ?

Ay : (chuchote) Il n'attend que ça.

Ka : La ferme sorcière.

Ay : Je t'emm…

Ra : Désolé, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

Ka : Pour changer. Allez, on est repartis.

Il attrapa Ray par le bras et ne le lâcha pas. Arrivés à la librairie, Kai demanda à une conseillère s'il y avait le livre qu'il cherchait. Elle regarda Ray puis Kai qui le tenait toujours par le bras. Elle chercha dans la base de données et déclara que le livre demandé par Kai n'arriverait que la semaine suivante. Ils repartirent donc, en prenant quelques rouleaux de papier cadeau au passage, puis se dirigèrent vers le magasin de loisirs créatifs où ils achetèrent de nouveaux rouleaux de papier cadeau.

Ils se rendirent ensuite dans un magasin de grande marque afin d'acheter une robe à Ayumu. Cette dernière semblait connaître les employés car ils la saluèrent en l'appelant « mademoiselle ». Ce qui étonna Ray.

Ka : Sa mère est la fondatrice de la marque.

Ay : Messieurs, bienvenue chez ma mère. Elle passe son temps à dessiner des fringues alors servez-vous, c'est gratuit pour vous. Ray, je pense que tu ferais un bon modèle. Il ne faut pas qu'elle te voie, tu risquerais de te voir affublé de tous les surnoms ridicules qu'elle donne à ses mannequins qu'elle habille de la plus moche des façons possible.

Ra : …

Ka : C'est malheureusement vrai. M'enfin, aujourd'hui c'est gratuit, profitons-en !

Ay : KAI ! Aide-moi s'il te plait.

Ka : T'es grande, tu peux te débrouiller seule.

Ay : Tout est moche ici.

Kai flâna dans le rayon femme un moment en compagnie de Ray.

Ra : Tu as l'habitude de faire du shoping avec une fille ?

Ka : Ce n'est pas une fille, c'est Ayumu, la pire des sorcières qui puisse exister. On s'y habitue.

Il avait dit ça avec le sourire. Ray n'arrivait pas à cerner le type de relation qu'ils entretenaient. Il regardait les robes sans les voir, se perdant à nouveau dans ses pensées.

Ka : J'AI TROUVE ! Allez, amène-toi la sorcière !

Ay : Quoi ? Et arrête de m'appeler sorcière !

Kai lui tendit une robe bleu nuit. Elle alla l'essayer puis ressorti de la cabine une fois changée.

Ka : Je crois qu'on a trouvé !

Ay : Tu penses ?

Ka : J'en suis certain.

Ay : Ok, maintenant c'est ton tour.

Ka : Ce n'est pas utile.

Ay : Au moins, tu es accompagné, toi !

Ka : Il ne veut pas non plus.

Ayumu se tourna vers la porte.

Ay : Merde, v'là la vieille qui s'amène. On se cache !

Ils se cachèrent donc. Enfin, Kai et Ayumu se cachèrent. Ray n'eut pas la présence d'esprit de les suivre et se retrouva ainsi seul devant la cabine. Sur le passage de la mère d'Ayumu. Elle était imposante par son aura. Elle dégageait du respect, et ne semblait pas très aimable. Elle le regarda et parla avec un homme à sa droite. Elle arrivait à sa hauteur. Kai arriva derrière lui et lui parla dans l'oreille.

Ka : Qu'est-ce que tu fais, on y va !

??: Kai Hiwatari, restez ici et présentez-moi ce charmant jeune homme je vous prie. Vous n'êtes pas avec ma fille ?

Ka : Votre fille, madame ? Non, je ne l'ai pas vue. Et ce jeune homme s'appelle Ray. C'est un ami. Nous sommes pressés par le temps, veuillez nous excuser Yuko.

Yu : Non, Mr Asano ici présent, souhaite faire un article sur ma nouvelle ligne de vêtements et nous cherchions justement un mannequin. Ce jeune homme me semble parfait.

Ray n'arrivait pas à suivre. Elle voulait qu'il fasse mannequin ? Alors qu'il ne s'habillait qu'en noir et blanc pour éviter les erreurs d'accord entre les couleurs ? _La poisse._

Ka : S'il le fait, je le fait. Si je ne le fait pas, il ne le fera pas.

_Merci Kai ! Mon sauveur ! _

Yu : C'est d'accord. Je vous contacterais. En attendant, prenez ce qui vous plait, je vous l'offre.

Ka : C'est gentil à vous.

Yu : Le bonjour à votre grand-père. Bonne journée !

Ka : A vous aussi.

Elle partit, suivie de sa suite puis disparu dans une salle au fond du magasin.

Ay : Traitre ! Tu as cédé !

Ka : Je n'allais pas lui céder Ray sans rien faire !

Ay : Tu n'avais qu'à lui dire non !

Ka : Pour qu'elle en parle à voltaire ?

Ay : Je ne rigole pas.

Ka : Ca tombe bien, moi non plus.

Ray explosa de rire. Il avait pourtant essayé de se contenir mais là, il n'y parvenait plus. Les deux autres se tournèrent vers lui.

Ay : (à Kai) Il lui arrive quoi ?

Ka : Il rit.

Ay : Pourquoi ?

Ka : Va savoir… On y va ?

Ay : Vous devez choisir des fringues, je vous rappelle.

Ray se calma subitement lorsqu'il entendit « choisir » et « fringues » dans la même phrase. Ce fut au tour des deux autres de rire.

Ka : C'est pas un drame tu sais ? Tu ne vas pas mourir parce que tu dois acheter des fringues ! Allez, on va au rayon homme. (à Ayumu) Et toi, garde cette robe et trouve-t-en une autre. Prends quelques autres trucs au passage. Profite, c'est gratuit !

Kai entraina Ray au rayon homme. Il semblait savoir où il allait, ce qui ne fit qu'accroître l'inquiétude du neko. Puis ils s'arrêtèrent.

Ka : Prêt ?

Ra : Non.

* * *

Séance de shoping à venir. Voilà, j'ai l'impression que ce chapitre est moins drole que les deux premiers... non?

Si jamais vous vous ennuyez en attendant la suite, allez sur mon site qui est affiché sur ma page profile et n'hésitez pas à me poser des questions s'il y en a. En attendant, Musique! Et merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre! ^^


	4. noyeux joël!

Ayé, je poste de nouveau!

Merci pour vos reviews SNT59, kaiylia et Kalas1209! Voilà la suite, enjoy! ^^

* * *

Ka : C'est partit. On choisi chacun de notre côté et on voit après ?

Ra : Non.

Kai le regarda étonné. Ray baissa la tête.

Ra : Je suis nul pour choisir. C'est pour ça que je ne m'habille qu'en noir, rouge et blanc.

Kai rit.

Ka : Je vais t'aider alors.

Ce qu'il fit. Il regardait chaque bout de tissu attentivement. Ray le laissa faire, perplexe. Il se contentait de saisir les habits que son capitaine lui tendait sans le regarder. Il arrivait à la fin du dernier rayon lorsqu'Ayumu débarqua sans crier gard.

Ay : Vous trouvez votre bonheur ?

Ka : Plus ou moins. Aide-le à tenir tout ca s'il te plait. Et évite d'arriver comme ça, sans crier gard.

Ay : J'ai déjà les bras chargés. Et tu préfères peut-être que j'arrive en criant "GARD! GARD!" comme une folle, histoire de se faire remarquer?

Ka :Va chercher un panier s'il te plait.

Ay : Bien monsieur.

Elle s'exécuta. Elle revint avec deux paniers. L'un était vide, l'autre plein. Ray déposa les habits qu'il tenait dans le panier vide.

Ka : Direction la cabine d'essayage. Allez Ray, on se dépêche. (Il fouilla dans le panier qu'il avait prit à Ray tout en marchant) Prend ça (il lui tendit un pantalon) et ça puis met ça par-dessus.

Ay : (à l'oreille de Ray) Fait attention parce que lorsqu'il est partit, plus rien ne peut l'arrêter.

Ra : Je vois ce que tu veux dire.

Ay : Bonne chance.

Ka : Ce n'est pas bientôt fini ces messes-basses ? Allez Ray, dans la cabine, pareil pour toi sorcière.

Ay : Et toi ?

Ka : J'y vais, j'y vais.

Et ils entrèrent chacun dans une cabine. L'essayage leur prit presque une heure. Ray était épuisé à force de se changer encore et encore. Sans compter que Kai s'arrangeais pour lui faire changer de haut ou de bas indéfiniment en fonction de la couleur du bas ou du haut qu'il portait. _Kai, l'éternel insatisfait…_ pensa-t-il avec un sourire. Kai semblait prendre gout à voir Ray se changer plus que nécessaire ( à coire qu'il le voit à travers le rideau... pervers! xD) et le fit se changer des centaines de fois, sans que cela paraisse lui causer en quelconque problème. La séance d'essayage achevée, ils se dirigèrent vers la caisse. Mais la caissière se contenta d'enlever les antivols et les prix, de plier les vêtements et de les mettre dans différents sacs. Ils ne payèrent rien, ce qui gêna Ray.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le magasin d'électronique où Kai acheta un appareil photo et un mp3 dernier cri. Puis ils rentrèrent chez Tyson. En voiture. Kai roulait tellement vite que Ray cru mourir à plusieurs reprises. Ils arrivèrent à destination sains et saufs. Bien que Ray resta dans la voiture une minute après qu'ils se soient arrêtés afin de reprendre ses esprits.

Ka : Tu descends ?

Ra : O… Oui, j'arrive.

Ay : Tu devrais conduire moins vite, tu vas tuer quelqu'un un jour ou l'autre.

Ka : ouais bon allez, on rentre tout ça.

Ils vidèrent le coffre. Il était 18h et personne à la maison, ce qui leur laissait le champ libre pour emballer les cadeaux et préparer le repas. Ray se chargea du repas et Kai d'emballer les divers cadeaux qu'il avait achetés. Il laissa Ayumu discuter avec Dranzer puis se dirigea vers la cuisine.

Ka : Tu veux de l'aide ?

Ra : Non, c'est bon, merci.

Ka : Tu devrais aller emballer les cadeaux que tu as achetés.

Ra : D'accord. Tu surveilles ce qui est sur le feu ?

Ka : Ok, autre chose ?

Ra : Il faudrait couper le pain de mie en triangle et le foie gras en tranches fines.

Ka : Ok pour le pain mais je risque de rater la découpe du foie gras !

Ra : Je t'expliquerais, tu devrais juste avoir le temps de couper le pain de mie. En quatre s'il te plait.

Ka : Ca marche, maintenant, va-t-en !

Kai le poussa hors de la cuisine et referma la porte derrière lui.

Ka : Allez, dépêche-toi !

Ayumu ri. Ray se tourna vers elle.

Ay : Il ne faut pas le contrarier, dépêche-toi de faire ce qu'il t'a demandé, on ne fait pas attendre un Hiwatari !

Ra : Oui, oui.

Ray alla chercher ce qu'il avait acheté ainsi que le nécessaire pour les empaqueter et alla s'asseoir en face d'Ayumu.

Ra : Tu as l'air de bien le connaître.

Ay : On fait parti du même milieu. On a été élevé de la même manière. Encore et toujours l'image de marque de la famille, ne pas salir le nom de la famille, faire ce que l'on nous demande sans discuter, et bla bla bla et bla bla bla… Bref, de vrais gosses de riches… Encore que…

Ra : Et comment vous-êtes vous rencontrés ?

Ay : Dans un bar gay.

Ra : Alors c'était vrai cette histoire de bar ?

Ay : Oui.

Ra : J'imagine mal Kai dans un bar. Surtout un bar Gay.

Ay : Il ne vous en a vraiment pas parlé ?

Ra : Non.

Ay : Il travaillait là-bas et moi aussi mais nous ne nous étions jamais rencontrés. Depuis on est devenu amis.

Ra : Comme ça ?

Ay : Non. Au début, je ne pouvais pas le saquer. Il était gentil avec tout le monde, avait tout le temps le sourire, ne se plaignait jamais… Bref, le parfait petit serveur. Et moi, je passais mon temps à me plaindre des clients, à ne rien faire. Jusqu'au jour où je l'ai vu derrière le bar, à la limite de se faire agresser par un client ivre. Il s'est énervé et a failli le frapper. Je les ai arrêtés. Mais il était vraiment énervé. Alors on a piqué des verres et on a fumé en discutant. C'est là que j'ai découvert qui il était réellement puis on s'est vu. Je venais le voir lorsqu'il travaillait, je calquais mes horaires sur les siennes puis, nous sommes devenus amis. Depuis, on partage pas mal de choses. On parle même de s'installer ensemble.

Ra : Ah bon ?

Dr : Ouais, ils vont « s'installer » ensemble pas « coucher » ensemble.

Ay : C'est clair. Il m'avait dit quoi la dernière fois ? A qui il pensait déjà ?

Dr : A la personne qui lui avait volé son cœur.

Ra : Et vous savez qui c'est ? Je ne demande pas de nom mais Kai est vraiment amoureux ?

Dr : Oui, il l'est mais c'est un secret.

Ay : Tu es au courant l'ectoplasme ?

Dr : aw… Heu… Non, je ne suis au courant de rien.

Ay : S'il te plait Dranzy chou…

Dr : C'est un secret. Je resterais muet comme une tombe…

Ay : Venant de la part d'un ectoplasme…

Dr : La ferme sorcière.

Ay : Ayé, tu commences ! T'as pas honte ? Kai m'appelle-t-il donc sorcière à toute heure ?

Dr : Non. Seulement lorsqu'il est avec toi ou qu'il discute avec moi. Sinon c'est Ayumu voire Ayumu-chan.

Ay : Et ce nom, il vient ?

Dr : J'ai dit non alors c'est non.

Ka : Y'a plutôt intérêt pour toi le piaf !

Ra : Kai…

Ka : (à Ray) T'as bientôt fini ?

Ra : Ah ! Heu, oui. Presque.

Ka : Bon allez, dépêche-toi.

Ray s'exécuta pendant qu'Ayumu essayait de tirer les vers du nez à Dranzer et Kai. La scène était comique, ce qui arracha un sourire au chinois. Il n'avait jamais vu Kai comme ça. Il avait toujours ce pull rayé noir et rouge pelucheux dont le col trop large laissait apparaître ses épaules immaculées.

Ka : T'as fini ?

Ra : _Grillé_ Non je m'y remet.

Ka : J'aimerais qu'on finisse avant que les autres (bruit de clef dans la serrure) n'arrivent… Bref, on se bouge.

Ra : J'ai fini, on y retourne.

Ty : On est rentrés ! Ca sent bon, c'est quoi ?

Ke : Tyson, calme-toi ou tu vas tomber. Et enlève tes chaussures avant d'entrer !

Ma : Laisse-le chef. Il n'a mangé qu'un seul petit kilo de chocolat aujourd'hui.

Ke : Ce n'est pas une raison pour qu'il garde ses chaussures à l'intérieur.

Tyson couru en direction de la cuisine. Il ouvrit la porte et y trouva Ray et Kai coupant du foie gras. Il s'arrêta et reparti en direction de l'entrée, l'air ahuri.

Ty : Merde les gars, y'a un mec bizarre dans la cuisine avec Ray. Vous êtes sur qu'on est à la bonne adresse ?

Ka : TYSON ! (Kai arriva, l'air furax) On ne t'a jamais dit d'enlever tes chaussures avant d'entrer dans une maison ?

Les trois garçons étaient tombés à terre. Ils regardaient la personne en face d'eux comme si elle était un extra-terrestre.

Ma : K… Kai ? C'est vraiment toi ?

Ka : Non Max, je suis ton pire cauchemar !

Ty : Donc, c'est vraiment Kai.

Ka : Toi ! Tu vas aller chercher un sceau et une serpillère et tu vas nettoyer les traces de chaussure que tu as faites. (Il se tourna vers Kenny et Max) Vous ! Il y a de quoi faire des paquets cadeau sur la table basse dans le salon. Quand vous aurez fini, vous irez déposer vos cadeaux dans le dojo. Exécution ! Ah ! Et interdiction formelle d'entrer dans la cuisine. Sous n'importe quel prétexte !

Kai repartit en direction de la cuisine, laissant les trois pauvres adolescents à leur triste sort.

Ke : C'était bien Kai

Ty : Ouais, avec une coupe bizarre et des fringues bizarres !

Ma : Mais toujours avec le même caractère.

Ke : C'est sur. On devrait faire ce qu'il nous a demandé. Avant de se faire engueuler. Encore.

Ma : Aw Chef !

Ty : On le fait c'est tout. Le grand manitou a parlé !

Ma : Ok, ok.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le salon.

Ma : (à Kenny) Tu vois ce que je vois ?

Ke : Je ne sais pas. Qu'est-ce que tu vois ?

Ma : Une fille avec une jupe plus courte que celles d'Hilary et des chaussettes multicolores qui lui arrivent aux genoux.

Ke : On voit bien la même chose. Tu es sur que l'on est chez Ty' ?

Ra : Ah ! Vous êtes rentrés il y a longtemps ?

Ke : Non, on vient juste d'arriver.

Ra : Vous allez emballer vos cadeaux ? Sinon je débarrasse la table.

Ty : Ray ! Elle est où la serpillère ?

Ra : Dans le débarras au fond du dojo.

Ma : On va emballer nos cadeaux ok ?

Ra : Ok, si vous avez un problème je serais dans la cuisine avec Kai.

Ma : On n'aura pas de problème. Enfin j'espère.

Ra : J'allais oublier. Je vous présente Ayumu. Ayumu, Max Kenny ; Kenny, Max Ayumu. J'y retourne, ya du travail.

Ay : Besoin d'aide ?

Ra : Je ne pense pas. Ne laissez surtout pas Tyson entrer dans la cuisine.

Ma : Ok !

Et chacun reprit son activité initiale. Les autres ; c'est-à-dire le Grand-père, Shuya et Séphora ; ne tardèrent pas à rentrer. Ils trouvèrent Ayumu en pleine conversation avec Dranzer et un Tyson de battant avec les rouleaux de papier cadeau. A leur tour, ils emballèrent ce qu'ils avaient acheté. A 21h tapantes, Ray et Kai sortirent de la cuisine qu'ils fermèrent à clef de peur que Tyson ne se jette sur la nourriture.

Ka : On mangera dans une heure et demie. Soyez lavés et habillés d'ici-là ok ? Est-ce que tout le monde a emballé ses cadeaux ?

Tous : Oui !

Ka : Ok. Ray ?

Ra : Merci. Dans une heure et demie donc, tout le monde ici. En attendant, personne en bas ou dans les escaliers, est-ce clair ?

Gp : Il y a le sapin derrière la maison. Il faudrait l'amener et le décorer.

Ra : On va s'en charger. Il y a des décorations ?

Gp : Oui, dans le débarras au fond du dojo. Je vais aller vous les chercher. Oh ! Et Hilary devrait arriver d'une minute à l'autre.

Ay : Et si on veut fumer, on fait comment ?

Ka : A la fenêtre d'une pièce hermétique.

Ay : Mais encore ?

Ka : Tu ne fais pas.

Ay : …

Ka : Bon allez !

Ra : Et faites-vous beaux, ce n'est pas tous les jours noël !

Tous montèrent à l'exception de Ray, Kai et le Grand-père, qui allèrent chercher le sapin pour le mettre dans la salle à manger.

Sh : On peut aller se fumer une dernière clope avant de monter ?

Ka : Ouais mais grouillez-vous.

Ay : Ok, ok. Tu nous accompagnes ?

Ka : Attends deux minutes STP.

Ay : Ok.

Kai acheva ce qu'il avait entreprit puis rejoignit son frère, sa sœur et son amie à l'extérieur.

Ka : Ce n'est pas un temps à fumer ça. On va tous tomber malades.

Ay : Fume, fume, avant que la vie ne te fume.

Ka : Ouais, bah je n'ai pas franchement envie de fumer ma vie là. Fait tourner.

Ayumu lui tendit une cigarette et un briquet. Kai examina le briquet attentivement.

Ka : C'est celui que tu m'as piqué, ça, non ?

Ay : Ouais mais maintenant c'est la mien.

Ka : on réglera ça plus tard. Tu ne perds rien pour attendre.

Ils se toisèrent du regard. Puis Kai se tourna vers son frère.

Ka : Au fait Shuya, vous avez fait quoi aujourd'hui ?

Sh : Nos achats de noël. Je croyais que noël était la fête des amoureux au Japon mais apparemment, de plus en plus de gens le fête en famille.

Ka : C'est ce qu'on appelle la mondialisation

Ay : Mon – dia- li- sa –tion. Waw, un mot de plus de trois syllabes sortant de ta bouche l'affreux, ce jour est à marquer d'une pierre blanche !

Ka : Je t'emm…

Hi : Hé ho ! Y'a quelqu'un ? Je crois que l'interphone ne marche pas.

Ay : C'est qui cette pimbêche qui crie ?

Ka : La seule fille de l'équipe. Et elle est loin d'être une pimbêche. Tu comprendras vite.

Ay : On va lui ouvrir ? En faisant les pingouins ?

Ka : Ok.

Ayumu s'accrocha au bras de Kai. Ils s'avancèrent vers le portail et allèrent ouvrir à Hilary.

Hi : Bonsoir heu… Shuya ?

Ay : Oui ?

Hi : (à Kai) C'est qui elle ? Ta petite amie ?

Ay: (à Kai) Ah ! Merde j'ai répondu à ta place Ayumu. (À la pauvre Hilary qui ne comprend rien) En fait, il y a eu un accident et j'ai échangé de corps avec l'amie de Kai.

Hi :(complètement paumée) Ah, d'accord. Heu… Kai est là ?

Sh : On m'appelle ?

Hi : Heu Kai, dit-moi, ils n'ont pas échangé de corps hein ? Ce n'est pas vrai, c'est une blague hein ?

Ka : Oui, c'est une blague, ne t'en fait pas.

Hi : Mais t'es pas Shuya toi ? Ou Ayumu ?

Ka : Non, moi c'est Kai. Le capitaine des BladeBreakers. Celui-là même qui vous fait souffrir aux entrainements tous les jours.

Hi : Ray ! Au secours !

Ra : (accourt) Que se passe-t-il Hilary ?

Hi : (se cache derrière lui) S'il te plait, dit-moi qui est qui !

Ra : La fille en botte c'est Ayumu, l'amie de Kai, le garçon pendu à son bras, c'est Kai, et l'autre garçon c'est Shuya. Ca va mieux maintenant ?

Hi : Oui, merci. Ah ! J'ai amené des cadeaux pour tout le monde et à boire et à manger. Ce n'est pas grand-chose mais…

Ay : (chuchote à l'oreille de Kai) Elle me plait. J'l'aime bien. Par contre, je déteste sa robe.

Kai explosa de rire.

Hi : Ray, tu es sur que tu ne t'es pas trompé ?

Ra : Moi aussi j'avais du mal, mais on s'y habitue. En fait Kai ri beaucoup. Surtout avec eux.

Hi : C'est gentil pour nous.

Ka : Bref, dépêchez vous de finir vos cigarettes et montez vous changer.

Ay : (à Hilary) Dit-moi, tu comptes rester coiffée comme ça pendant toute la soirée ? Et pas maquillée en plus ?

Hi : Je ne te plais pas c'est ça ? Et bien tant pis pour toi, je ne suis pas ici pour toi sorcière !

Ka : On se calme ! Et tout de suite les filles ! Hilary, s'il te plait, ne l'appelle pas sorcière parce que ceci est mon droit et Ayumu, ne l'étripe pas pour sa franchise ! De toute façon, vous allez devoir vous supporter toute la soirée et j'espérais que cela ne commencerais pas comme ainsi. Alors vous vous calmez. Et tout de suite. C'est clair ?

Ay+Hi : Oui.

Ka : Allez, les cigarettes sont finies, vous me donnez les mégots que je les jette et vous montez vous lavez et vous changer. En vitesse parce qu'on vient de perdre 10 minutes. Allez, hop ! Hop ! Hop !

Tous montèrent sauf Ray et Kai qui décorèrent le sapin et dressèrent la table pour 10 avant de monter se changer. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la chambre, Shuya était allé se changer dans la chambre de Kenny et Séphora était sous la douche. Ayumu avait passé la robe qu'elle avait « achetée » dans l'après-midi et avait changé Hilary.

Ka : Je te plains Hilary. Tu dois penser que tu es une poupée… Pauvre de toi.

Hi : Non, ça va. J'ai bien fait de ne pas venir en kimono !

Ka : (à Ayumu) Tu lui as prêté des habits ?

Ay : Oui, on fait la même taille ! C'est étrange non ? Et ta sœur aussi apparemment ! Comme quoi tu as bien fait de me faire choisir d'autres tenues !

Ka : Et maintenant, tu prends Hilary pour ta poupée ? Ou ta tête à coiffer peut-être.

Ay : Attend, ce n'est pas fini. Prenez vos fringues et déguerpissez en vitesse.

Ra : (à Kai) Je vais aller demander à Max de nous prêter sa chambre.

Ka : S'il te plait. Je n'ai pas envie de mourir le soir de noël. Je prends des fringues et je te rejoins.

Ay : He ! Ray ! Il va falloir faire quelque chose pour tes cheveux !

Ka : Je vais m'en occuper, toi, occupe-toi des filles tu veux ? Sorcière !

Kai entreprit de déballer les habits qu'ils avaient achetés avec Ray. Il choisi deux tenues, une pour lui et une pour le chinois, puis alla le rejoindre dans la chambre de Max.

Ra : C'est bon, on a le champ libre. On peut faire ce que l'on veut.

Ka : Tient (il lui tendit la tenue qu'il lui avait préparé) Mets ça, je reviens.

Kai retourna dans sa chambre pendant que Ray se changeait. Il prit une brosse, un peigne et la plus grosse pince à cheveux qu'il trouva puis retourna dans la chambre du blond pour s'y changer. Une fois qu'ils furent tous deux changés, Kai demanda à Ray de s'asseoir sur le lit et s'agenouilla derrière lui.

Ra : Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Ka : Je vais te coiffer avant qu'Ayumu ne te tombe dessus. Sinon, ce sera pire. Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

Ra : Elle a l'air terrible quand tu dis ça comme ça.

Ka : Elle l'est. C'est le genre de personne qui pourrait te mettre du rose fluo dans les cheveux « juste pour rire » (clin d'oeil à Kalas! ^^).

Ray ne répondit pas et abandonna ses cheveux à Kai. Kai lui enleva tous ses bandeaux et commença à lui brosser les cheveux.

Ra : Kai, sois doux avec moi.

Kai explosa de rire et sorti de la chambre pour se rendre dans la sienne.

Ray l'avait suivi machinalement. Le russe s'était réfugié derrière Ayumu et lui chuchotait quelque chose à l'oreille que le chinois ne saisi pas puis reparti en direction de la chambre de l'américain.

Ka : Reprenons.

Ra : Il t'est arrivé quoi pour que tu coures comme ça ?

Ka : C'est ta blague qui m'a fait rire.

Ra : Cela aurait pu rester entre nous.

Ka : Ah, désolé mais c'était trop énorme. (Il avait recommencé à le coiffer)

Ra : En fait, cette fille, elle représente quoi pour toi ?

Ka : C'est ma meilleure amie et ma pire ennemie. On partage beaucoup de choses, et on passe souvent pour un couple auprès des autres mais ce n'est pas le cas. On sait qu'un jour, tout s'arrêtera alors on préfère ne pas trop s'attacher l'un à l'autre.

Ra : On dirait que c'est raté.

Ka : C'est ce que je pense aussi.

Ra : Alors c'est elle que tu aimes ?

Ka : Grands dieux, non ! Je te l'ai dit, c'est ma meilleure amie. Rien de plus.

Ra : Et elle ne sait pas qui tu aimes ?

Ka : Parce que tu le sais toi ? Même Dranzer a eu du mal à me tirer les vers du nez.

Ra : Ah, effectivement, tu ne veux pas en parler.

Kai se tut, continuant de démêler les cheveux du neko.

Ka : Tu veux des couettes ?

Ra : Non merci, ça va aller.

Ka : Bon bah, les mêmes tresses que moi alors.

Ra : Yop ! Mais de l'autre côté dans ce cas.

Ka : Ca marche.

Et Kai entreprit de le tresser. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il alla cherche le fer à lisser de sa sœur afin d'aplatir les mèches rebelles du chinois.

Ka : Tu peux aller te voir dans la glace.

Il s'exécuta.

Ra : Wow ! C'est vraiment moi ? Je ne me reconnais pas.

Ka : C'est vrai que ça change du jogging noir et de la tunique blanche.

Ra : C'est radical. (Il se tourna) Et mes cheveux ont encore poussé ! Youpi !

Ka : Bon allez, il faut qu'on descende, histoire de mettre les cadeaux sous le sapin. (Il se leva et lui tendit le bras) Si vous voulez bien vous donnez la peine…

Ray saisit son bras et ils descendirent. Ils allèrent chercher les cadeaux dans le dojo et les mirent sous le sapin. Ils eurent fini à 22h25.

Ra : On a juste le temps de faire chauffer le saké et d'amener l'entrée. Ca me fait un peu bizarre de faire la fête.

Ka : Et moi donc !

Ils firent donc chauffer le saké et apportèrent l'entrée sur la table. Ou plus exactement, ce fut Ray qui s'en occupa. Pendant que Kai allait sonner le rappel et faisait la voiture-balais (ou plutôt l'homme-balais). Il prit son appareil photo flambant neuf au passage.

Tous s'étaient mit sur leur trente-et-un et Ray n'avait pas tout-à-fait fini lorsqu'ils débarquèrent.

Ty : Ray ? Waw, ça change !

Di : C'est vrai que ça te va bien comme ça.

Ra : (rouge Dranzy) Merci.

Ay : Faut bien si tu veux devenir mannequin !

Ty : Quoi ? Ray, mannequin ?

Ka : Je propose que l'on commence à manger.

Ils s'assirent et commencèrent à manger non sans bruit. Kenny avait posé Dizzy avec Dranzer, les laissant discuter ensemble. Ce qui avait fait plaisir aux deux spectres. Le repas se déroula sans incident notable. Ray expliqua l'incident du magasin à Tyson qui le harcelait pour tout savoir. Le Grand-père prenait des photos avec l'appareil de Kai, jouant avec comme un enfant et ne cessant de répéter « Ah ! La technologie ! » . Ayumu, Hilary et Séphora discutaient joyeusement tandis que Kai discutait avec son frère en face de lui.

Ils surent qu'il était minuit lorsque Dranzer tonna un énorme « JOYEUX NOEL !!! » qui couvrit le bruit ambiant. Il revint à Shuya et Tyson de distribuer les cadeaux. Ils attendirent la fin de la distribution pour les ouvrir et Ray eu la présence d'esprit d'aller chercher un immense sac poubelle pour y mettre les papiers. Ce fut un joyeux bordel, mais la pauvre maison tint le coup et ne ressembla pas à un dépotoir ou à champs de bataille après l'ouverture des cadeaux. Hilary sauta presque au plafond lorsqu'elle découvrit sa toupie accompagnée d'un mot.

Hi : Waw ! Trop bien ! Y'a même un mot ! Qui est-ce qui m'a offert ça ?

Ray pointa Kai du doigt tandis que Kai le pointait du doigt.

Ra : En fait, c'est moi qui ai choisi la toupie mais c'est Kai qui à écrit le mot. Lit-le je pense qu'il te fera plaisir.

Hi : (lit) Bienvenue dans l'équipe, tu pars avec nous pour le prochain tournois, Kai. (Elle se tourna vers son nouveau capitaine, les larmes aux yeux) Merci ! C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie ! C'est trop bien.

Ma : Levons un verre au nouveau membre de notre équipe ! A Hilary ! Santé !

Ils portèrent un toast.

Tyson et Max furent contents d'avoir de nouveaux jeux vidéo et Kenny pleura presque lorsqu'il déballa les différents paquets contenants presque tous des pièces pour ordinateur. Le Grand-père fur tout aussi content de recevoir un sabre neuf, Ayumu serra très fort Kai dans ses bras lorsqu'elle déballa l'édition collector des Cd de son groupe préféré et Shuya et Séphora furent surexcités lorsqu'ils découvrirent une petite collection de casse-têtes dans une magnifique boite en bois (une pour chacun, cadeau de leur frère adoré). Ray, ne pu réprimer un immense sourire lorsqu'il découvrit l'arsenal à dessin que Kai lui avait offert. Et Kai failli le tuer lorsqu'il découvrit que Ray lui avait offert les livres qu'il voulait acheter. Le chinois lui expliqua qu'ils étaient allés voir la même vendeuse qui lui avait conseillé ces livres et qu'elle avait compris que les livres en questions étaient pour Kai ; elle avait donc prétendu ne plus en avoir.

Sh : Kai, il faut que tu ouvres le gros paquet. Allez, plus vite.

Ka : (S'exécutant) C'est quoi ce truc encore ? Une cage ? Pourquoi une cage ?

Gp : Pour ceci. (Il lui tendit une boite percée)

Ka : C'est quoi ce canular encore ? (il essaya d'ouvrir la boite) Merde, ça bouge ce truc ! Oh ! Puis ça pue !

Sh : Tu dois lui avoir fait peur.

Ka : C'est vivant ? C'est quoi ? Une moufette ?

Sh : Mais non, réfléchis. Tu m'en avais parlé la dernière fois que tu es venu me voir à l'hôpital.

Ka : Un furet ?

Sé : Tout juste Auguste !

Ka : Mais ça mord ces bestioles !

Sh : C'est pour ca qu'on va commencer par monter la cage dans la chambre, et laisser cette pauvre petite furette au calme.

Ka : Et en plus c'est une nana…

Sh : Oui parce qu'il parait qu'elles sont plus câlines ! Et il va falloir lui trouver un nom.

Ka : Pour l'instant, on va la mettre dans sa cage.

Sé : Et il y a autre chose, mais c'est un peu plus délicat… Comment dire…

Ka : Un deuxième furet ?

Sh : non.

Ka : Une panthère rose ?

Sé : Non plus.

Ka : Alors quoi ? Nan mais parce que je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de pire que la panthère rose.

Sh : (à sa sœur) on est mort (à son frère) Un bébé husky.

Ka : Pour de vrai ou pour de blague ?

Sh : Pour de vrai…

Ka : J'vous adore !

Ty : Kai aime les animaux ?

Sh : non, juste les gros chiens genre husky, labrador,… les chats à poils courts et les furets. Mais on s'est dit, qu'un chat, un chien et un furet dans la même maison, ça commençait à faire beaucoup. Donc, on a abandonné l'idée du chat.

Ka : on va la monter cette cage ?

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, Kai, Shuya et Ray montèrent dans la chambre. Ils passèrent une demi-heure à monter la cage et à installer les divers étages et autres trucs dans la cage. Une fois qu'ils furent certains que la furette avait à boire et à manger, Kai demanda aux autres de sortirent et posa la boite sur le canapé avant de l'ouvrir. Il attendit que la furette arrête de bouger pour commencer à ouvrir la boite. Lorsqu'il l'eut ouverte, il présenta au mustélidé le dos de sa main et attendit qu'elle s'approche d'elle-même. Lorsqu'elle toucha sa main de sa truffe, il la retourna lentement et l'ouvrit. La furette posa ses pattes avant sur sa main. Elle était encore jeune et ne devait faire plus de cinq centimètres de plus que sa main. Il la saisit lentement et la déposa dans la cage toujours aussi lentement puis sortit de la chambre après avoir fermé la cage et éteint la lumière. Les deux autres l'attendaient devant la porte. Ils redescendirent.

Sh : Elle ne t'a pas mordu ?

Ka : Non. Je pense qu'elle était un peu paumée là…

Sh : C'est sur.

Ka : Et le chien ?

Sh : Dans la chambre de papy.

Ka : Voltaire ?

Sh : Grands dieux non ! J'ai pas envie de mourir. Papy, le grand-père de Tyson

Ka : Ah ! Tu m'as fait peur !

Sh : Aha ! (tire la langue) Plus on est de fous, moins ya de riz !

Ka : Sale môme…

Sé : Hé les gars, on a encore des cadeaux !

Sh : Youpi ! C'es quoi ?

Sé : Bah je sais pas, ouvre !

Ka : On dirait un bouquin

Sé : dans ce cas, on aurait tous les trois le même.

Sh : Vrai, mais ce n'est pas un bouquin.

Sé : C'est quoi alors ?

Sh : Je ne sais pas, mais t'as déjà vu un bouquin sans titre ?

Ka : C'est un album photo.

Sh : T'es sur ?

Ka : Tu m'expliques l'intérêt d'offrir un bouquin vierge ?

Sh : Ah. Non.

Ka : Et avec du film plastique sur toutes les pages ?

Sé : Non.

Ka : Donc, c'est un album photo. J'aurais préféré un rose fluo avec une forme bizarre...

Ra : C'est vrai ?

Ka : Alors c'est toi ? Bien sur que non ce n'est pas vrai, mais maintenant tu me dois une photo. A mettre en première page. (En voyant sa tête) T'as pas le choix.

Kai saisit son appareil photo que tenait Tyson et le tendit à Ayumu.

Ay : Rapprochez-vous. Et souri Ray !

Il s'exécuta.

Ay : hé, les mecs, c'est noël, ce n'est pas la peine de rester aussi loin l'un de l'autre. Allez, rapprochez-vous… Encore… Faites-vous un bisou… Non, je rigole, je rigole. Souriez.

Ray et Kai sourirent. Leurs épaules se touchaient, tout comme leurs mains sur lesquelles ils étaient appuyés. La séance photo de Ray et Kai dura dix longues minutes. En fait, elle dura jusqu'à ce que Shuya se manifeste jalousement.

Sh : Moi aussi je veux prendre des photos avec Kai ! Ce n'est pas juste ! Arrête de la monopoliser Ray !

Ra : Je ne le monopolise pas, c'est Ayumu qui veut absolument prendre des photos de nous deux.

Ay : Ca te déplait peut-être ?

Ra : Non.

Il avait répondu du tac au tac et baissa la tête en réalisant ses paroles.

Ay : C'est mignon. De toute façon vous allez en faire plein des photos ensemble.

Ka : Je pense que Shuya ira à ma place.

Sh : Faire des photos ?

Ka : Ouais. Tu ne voulais pas devenir mannequin ?

Sh : Bah si, mais l'occasion ne s'est jamais présentée. Ou alors j'était a l'hôpital lorsqu'elle se présentait.

Ka : Donc, prends ma place. Je n'en ai pas franchement envie.

Sh : Je n'ai pas envie de me faire connaître en me faisant passer pour qui je ne suis pas.

Ka : Alors tu nous accompagneras à la séance.

Sh : C'est négociable.

Sé : Moi aussi je veux venir ! Moi aussi je veux venir !

Ka : Je vais essayer d'arranger ça… (A Ray) Elle est quand déjà cette séance photo ?

Ra : « Je vous contacterais ». C'est ce qu'elle a dit.

Ay : Donc vous allez être au courant le lendemain pour la veille. Bonne chance les gars !

Ka : Je ne pense pas.

Dr : Message ! Message !

Kai se leva et alla lire le message.

Ka : On a rendez-vous demain à 14 heures…

Ty : Yes ! Une journée de repos en plus !

Ka : Donc on s'entrainera le matin.

Ty : T'as pas le droit de nous faire ça !

Ka : J'vais me gêner.

Ty : Mais, Kai… Comment veux-tu que l'on s'entraine le matin alors qu'il est déjà une heures ? On n'aura jamais le temps de se reposer !

Kai tapait à toute vitesse sur le clavier de son ordinateur.

Ka : (à Tyson) On ne s'entrainera pas. Je n'ai pas envie d'arriver à une séance photo avec des cernes.

Ay : C'est allé vite. Je pensais que la vieille vous contacterait dans une semaine au plus tôt.

Ka : On ne fait pas attendre un Hiwatari. Et elle l'a bien compris.

Tous rirent en cœur, y compris les deux spectres.

Dr : C'est bien vrai ! Si elle t'avait envoyé le message demain pour le jour même, tu n'y serais pas allé.

Ka : C'est sur. Et elle le sait. Ou a fait exprès de l'envoyer au milieu de la nuit.

Dr : Je pense qu'elle ne sait pas que tu es toujours debout. Ah, voilà la réponse.

Ka : Bonne nouvelle. Shuya, Séphora, vous allez pouvoir venir avec nous.

Sh : C'est vrai ? Génial !

Sé : Ca va nous faire des souvenirs en plus.

Ka : Elle ne sait pas que vous êtes mes jumeaux. Je lui ai juste demandé si je pouvais amener deux personnes en plus avec moi. Elle a répondu « oui, bien sur, qui vous voulez ».

Ay : La lèche-cul. Elle veut absolument que Ray soit son modèle. (À Ray) Il va falloir que tu fasses attention.

Ra : A quoi ?

Ay : A ce qu'elle ne te demande pas une séance photo seul sinon tu peux dire bonjour à une longue carrière de mannequin pour sa marque.

Ra : Ok, je ferais attention. Merci pour le tuyau.

Ay : Pas de problème.

Sh : J'espère que l'on pourra faire des photos ensemble !

Ay : Je pense qu'elle ne peut rien refuser à Kai à partir du moment où il demande.

Sh : Cool ! Je compte sur toi frérot !

Ka : Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. (Baille) La journée a été longue. Je crois qu'il est temps d'aller se coucher.

Ay : Oui. Je vais vous aider à ranger puis je partirais.

Hi : Pourquoi ? Tu ne dors pas ici ?

Ay : Ce n'est pas prévu.

Gp : Vu l'heure tardive je vais devoir vous séquestrer pour votre bien jeune fille.

Ay : Comme vous voulez. Ah ! (se tourne vers Kai) C'est ça que j'allais oublier !

Ka : Quoi donc ?

Ay : Tu te souviens que tu m'as promis une photo il y a deux semaines ?

Ka : Ah bon ?

Ay : Ouais. Quand tu lisais dans une position bizarre… Tu te souviens ?

Ka : Oui, mais pas ici tout de même !

Ay : Oh si !

Ka : Mais y'a pas de place !

Ay : Je vais te la trouver la place.

Elle déplaça la table basse ce qui créa un grand espace vide entre le canapé et le téléviseur.

Ka : Tu ne m'auras que de face là.

Ay : Mais non.

Ka : Il va falloir que je change de pantalon.

Ay : Mais non.

Ka : Je vais le craquer.

Ay+Ka : Mais non.

Ka : T'as pas d'autres mots dans ton vocabulaire la sorcière ?

Ay : Je t'emm…

Ka : Et moi donc !

Ay : Allez ! En place ! Continue de te plaindre et je te mitraille.

Ka : Je n'ai pas besoin de me plaindre pour que tu ais envie de me photographier plus que nécessaire.

Ay : Tais-toi et met-toi en place.

Kai s'exécuta sous le regard curieux des autres personnes présentent dans la pièce. Il bascula en arrière pour arriver dans la position du pont puis lança une de ses jambes en arrière, basculant sur le ventre. Il avait un pied au niveau de son oreille et l'autre restait résolument collé au sol. Il posa son menton dans une main balançant tranquillement le pied au niveau de sa tête.

Ka : Je t'en prie sorcière, mitraille-moi.

* * *

Aw, fini. Désolée si la séance d'essayeage est un peu courte! en tous cas, merci de me soutenir!

Je m'excuse si mon laps de temps entre chaque post s'allonge mais je tape un fic Kai/Kenny donc je suis moins sur celle-ci. Et je reprends mes autres fics aussi et les fini. Bref, à bientôt j'espère! ^^


	5. Séance photo et révélation?

Hey! Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre! mes chapitres sont de plsu en plus longs (je crois) et, lorsque vous serez arrivé à la fin de ce chapitre vous aurez lu, en tout et pour tout, 60 pages de word! (petit record perso pr une fic bref...)

En tous cas, merci pour vos reviews Kalas1209 et Chibi. Firey. Pawa et bonne lecture! ^^

Enjoy!

* * *

Hi : Ce n'est plus de la souplesse, c'est de la contorsion à ce niveau.

Ra : Qui aurait pu imaginer que notre capitaine était si souple ?

Ma : Personne, je crois. C'est incroyable.

Ayumu mitraillait littéralement Kai. Elle le prenait sous tous les angles, lui demandant parfois de changer légèrement de position.

Ay : Tu ne veux pas faire la ballerine ?

Ka : Non.

Ay : Allez, pendant qu'on y est !

Ka : Ok, ok… (Soupir)

Il se releva donc en faisant le mouvement inverse de celui qu'il avait effectué quelques minutes auparavant pour se retrouver debout. Ensuite, il attrapa une de ses jambes par derrière à l'aide de ses deux mains et cambra son dos afin de former un cercle avec sa jambe.

Ay : ce n'est pas franchement de la danse classique m'enfin.

Ka : Si tu n'es pas contente, on arrête, cela ne me pose aucun problème.

Ay : Tu peux monter en pointe s'il te plait ?

Il s'exécuta et elle le mitrailla de nouveau le prenant encore sous tous les angles possibles et imaginables. Les autres personnes présentent dans la pièce les regardaient faire, n'osant pas bouger devant la nouvelle démonstration de souplesse de Kai. Ce dernier ne bougeait pas d'un pouce alors qu'Ayumu lui tournait autour, le touchant parfois.

Hi : On dirait qu'il est fait pour ça.

Ay : Fini ! Tu peux reprendre une position normale. J'en prendrais d'autres lorsqu'on retournera à la patinoire.

Dr : ah non ! Je refuse que vous arrêtiez. Je mets de la musique et vous dansez ! Une musique de ballet.

Ay : Oh non ! Dranzer t'es lourd à la fin !

Dr : Mais allez ! Une valse alors !

Ay : C'est hors de question !

Dr : Mais ! Ce n'est pas juste ! Si on n'a plus le droit de s'amuser…

Ay : Oh, ca va le piaf ! Ne commence pas !

Dr : C'est toi qui as commencé sorcière !

Ay : Qu'est-ce que t'as poulet rôti ?

Ka : Calmez-vous. Dranzer, on ne dansera pas, point à la ligne !

Dr : Ah ! J'ai trouvé ! On va passer du Kai ! Et un grand cru !

Ka : Pardon ?

Dr : A la patinoire.

Ka : Et quand ?

Dr : Le mois dernier. Avec la gamelle que t'as fait, c'est trop drôle !

Di : Envoie-moi la vidéo s'il te plait Dranzy chéri !

Ka : Hors de question ! Fait-ça et tu resteras dans ta toupie toute une semaine.

Dr : Je suis désolé Dizzie chérie, mais j'espère que tu comprendras si je ne te l'envoie pas.

Ka : Sage décision.

Ay : On a évité le pire.

Ka : C'est sur.

Ty : (Baille) Je crois que je vais aller me coucher.

Ma : Moi aussi.

Sh : Pareil pour moi.

Ay : En fait, je vais dormir où ?

Gp : Dans le dojo, avec les deux autres filles, si cela ne les dérange pas, bien sur.

Hi+Sé : Aucun problème.

Gp : La question est réglée. Je vais vous chercher des futons.

Il partit en compagnie de Tyson, Max et Shuya. Il redescendit et aida les filles à installer les futons dans le dojo avant d'aller se coucher. Ils se souhaitèrent bonne nuit et chacun parti de son côté. Ray et Kai restèrent pour ranger les relents de la fête et remirent la salle à manger et la cuisine en état. Ils allèrent ensuite se coucher. Shuya dormait à points fermés et ils ne tardèrent pas à l'accompagner dans un sommeil sans rêve.

Lorsque Kai se réveilla, des éclats de rire lui parvinrent d'en bas. _Ah, les filles… Toujours aussi bruyantes…._ Fut sa première pensée. Il se leva en se frottant les yeux et s'habilla. Il n'avait pas prit la peine de mettre son pyjama, se contentant de son boxer pour seul habit de nuit. Il enfila donc un pantalon et un gros pull puis descendit dans la salle à manger. Il entreprit de se servir en céréales.

Ay : Accro ! Des céréales à midi ! Tu ne te nourris donc que ce ça ?

Ka : Si je pouvais, je le ferais, soit-en certaine.

Ty : J'ai faim !

Ka : Il n'y a rien à manger Tyson. Débrouille-toi.

Ty : Ray n'est pas levé ?

Ka : Non, débrouille-toi tout seul.

Ty : Il doit bien rester quelque chose d'hier soir…

Il commença à se diriger vers la cuisine.

Ka : Il n'y a plus rien, je te rappelle que tu as tout mangé…

Sé : Je vais te faire à manger.

Ty : Ma sauveuse !

Séphora lui prépara à manger. Elle n'avait pas fini que Ray et Shuya descendirent.

Ra : Bonjour… Houlà ! Déjà 12h30 ! On part à quelle heure pour la séance photo ?

Ka : Dans une demi-heure.

Sh : Dépêchons-nous de manger !

Sé : on y va comment ?

Ka : En voiture.

Sh : Et qui va conduire ? Je ne connais personne avec le permis ici… Peut-être Papy…

Ka : Non, c'est moi qui vais conduire.

Sé : T'as le permis ?

Ka : Peut-être, qui sait ?

Sé : Ce n'est pas dangereux de conduire sans permis dans ce pays ?

Ka : Si, mais je m'arrange pour ne pas me faire prendre.

Ty : Je vous déconseille de monter avec lui. Il n'a pas besoin de conduire pour être un danger pour l'humanité.

Sa réflexion lui valut des regards noirs de la part du frère et de la sœur de son capitaine.

Ils mangèrent tous puis les quatre qui devaient aller se faire prendre en photo s'habillèrent en vitesse puis partirent.

**Dans la voiture :**

Après dix minutes de trajet.

Ra : J'ai un peu peur de ce qui va se passer.

Ka : Reste toi-même et tout ira bien.

Ra : Tu dis ça pour me rassurer ?

Ka : Non.

Ra : Ah.

Silence.

Ra : Mais j'ai quand même un peu peur.

Ka : Ray…

Ra : Oui ?

Ka : Tu ne veux pas dormir un peu ?

Ra : Non pourquoi ?

Ka : …

Re silence.

Ra : Kai ?

Ka : Quoi ?

Ra : Non rien.

Ka : (-_- ;) …

Nouveau silence.

Sh : Ray ?

Ra : Oui ?

Ka : Il veut savoir pourquoi tu nous à offert à tous trois un album photo.

Sh : Hé ! Ne parle pas à ma place !

Ka : Alors tais-toi.

Sh : T'es méchant.

Ka : C'est une de mes grandes qualités.

Sh : Alors, la réponse ?

Ra : Je ne sais pas moi-même si tu veux tout savoir.

Sé : Comment peux-tu ignorer pourquoi tu as offert quelque chose à quelqu'un ?

Comme pour couper court à la discussion Kai écrasa l'accélérateur et la voiture bondit.

Sh : Ne. Refais. Jamais. Ca ! J'ai cru que j'allais mourir !

Ka : On est en retard. Et on ne fait pas attendre Yuko Shinagawa.

Sh : Est-ce une raison suffisante pour vouloir tuer ton frère ?

Ka : Il n'y a pas besoin de raison pour vouloir tuer un homme. Mis à part celle de la volonté.

Sh : Je ne suis pas rassuré du tout là frérot !

Kai alla se garer dans un parking souterrain situé sous une immense tour d'un quelconque magazine pour adolescent(e)s puis fit descendre tout ce beau monde de la voiture.

Ka : On a rendez-vous au 32ème étage.

Ils montèrent donc au 32ème étage. Il y avait énormément de studios. Ils s'annoncèrent à l'accueil et Mme Shinagawa vint les accueillir en personne.

Yu : Bonjour jeunes… Gens. Heu… Pardonnez-moi mais qui est qui ?

Ka : Je suis Kai. Voici mon frère, Shuya et ma sœur, Séphora. Vous aurez reconnu Ray.

Yu : Vous êtes… Triplés ?

Ka : Exact. On y va ?

Yu : Oh ! Oui, bien sur, suivez-moi s'il vous plait.

Elle les conduisit dans un studio éloigné de l'accueil et les fit patienter quelques minutes dans une salle. Elle revint avec le styliste qui les contempla (ou plutôt, les scanna) pendant une minute qui leur parut être une éternité puis ils partirent. Et revinrent de nouveau portant une pile de vêtements.

Yu : C'est la collection été que vous allez porter. Mes toutes dernières créations. Si vous êtes toujours d'accord, on fera une autre séance en plus de celle-ci. Mais en attendant, je vais voir ce que vous deux valez.

Elle regarda Kai et sa sœur.

Ka : Excusez-moi, mais je pense que vous savez déjà ce que je vaux.

Yu : Veuillez me pardonner, je vous ai confondu avec votre frère.

Elle se tourna alors vers Shuya, lui tendit une tenue complète puis fit de même avec sa sœur.

Yu : Vous êtes attendus en salle de maquillage. Ray, Kai, voici vos tenues. Ne vous pressez pas, votre shooting aura lieu après le leur.

Ka : Je préfèrerais que l'on inverse.

Yu : A votre guise.

Elle sorti et Kai se tourna vers son frère et sa sœur.

Ka : Observez et surtout, surtout, restez naturels. Et faites ce qu'ils vous demandent.

Sh : Ok ! On va vous regarder et essayer d'en prendre de la graine.

Ils s'habillèrent non sans bruit et se dirigèrent vers la salle de maquillage. Shuya et Kai étaient habillés de la même manière. Ils portaient tous deux une chemise blanche presque transparente ainsi qu'un pantalon en toile de la même couleur. Séphora portait une robe courte rose Barbie avec des très, très hauts talons qui lui donnaient l'impression de voler au dessus du sol. Ray portait un simple pantalon en toile noir avec un haut cintré en lin à col en V rouge sang. Ils se dirigèrent donc vers le studio dans un silence quasi-religieux. Le photographe et les stylistes les y attendaient en discutant. Des petits-fours étaient déposés sur une table. Kai remercia le ciel que Tyson ne soit pas avec eux. Un canapé noir en velours avait été déposé sur le sol vert entre le photographe et le fond de la même couleur que le sol (non le photographe n'est pas vert ! … Ok, j'me tais…).

Yu : Vous voila. Commençons si vous le voulez bien.

Ray et Kai s'assirent sur le canapé pas trop proches mais pas assez éloignés l'un de l'autre pour que cela puisse paraître suspect. Le photographe s'adressa à eux.

Ph : Kai, assied-toi de l'autre côté du canapé, sur le dossier. (Il s'exécuta) Voilà, maintenant regarde-moi comme si j'étais la plus belle fille du monde. Pareil pour toi Ray. C'est parti. (Il appuya sur le déclencheur) C'est bien, continuez. Tournez un peu la tête. Voilà, c'est parfait. Je suis la plus belle fille du monde. Voilà. Merci. Maintenant regardez-vous comme si vous étiez amoureux l'un de l'autre. Kai, caresse-lui la joue. Ray, prend-lui la main. (Il parlait tout en continuant à appuyer sur le déclencheur de son appareil photo posé sur un trépied) Embrassez-vous. Du moins, faites tout comme. Ne vous touchez pas les lèvres. Vous vous désirez l'un l'autre. C'est bien. Merci. C'était parfait. Vous pouvez disposer.

Sh : (chuchote) Tu vois frangin, c'était du gâteau.

Kai sourit.

Ka : J'ai vu. Je crois que Ray aussi n'y a vu que du feu.

Deux assistants vinrent enlever le canapé et déposèrent un ballon gonflable déjà gonflé ainsi d'un sac de plage et une natte sur le sol vert.

Ph : A vous les débutants. Imaginez que vous êtes à la plage. Jouez au ballon, il faut que l'on voie que vous êtes joyeux d'être à la plage. (Ils s'exécutèrent et commencèrent à jouer au ballon) C'est parfait, continuez, ne vous arrêtez pas. Voilà, c'est bien. Encore un peu… Parfait, arrêtez tout. (On leur apporta de fausses glaces à l'eau en plastique et les assistants reprirent le ballon et la natte) Séphora, met le sac sur ton épaule. Tenez-vous par la main et regardez-vous. Vous êtes joyeux d'être en vacances. Vous marchez dans la rue comme un couple. Vous êtes contents d'être ensembles… Voilà, c'est bien. Tenez-vous la main. Ne restez pas statiques, il faut que ça paraisse naturel, voilà, comme ça, c'est bien, ne changez rien… Merci, on fait une pause.

Kai et Séphora se dirigèrent vers Ray et Shuya.

Ka : Alors ?

Sh : C'est marrant. Je recommencerais bien.

Ra : (à Shuya) Tu n'es pas Kai ?

Sh : Et non ! Tu es aussi tombé dans le piège. Comme quoi…

Sé : Moi aussi…

Les jumeaux rirent de concert, alertant les deux stylistes et le photographe.

Ph : Que vous arrive-t-il ?

Ka : On a échangé de place avec Shuya et vous n'y avez vu que du feu.

Yu : Vous avez fait quoi ?

Ka : On a échangé de place.

Yu : Alors, si je comprends bien, vous étiez Shuya ?

Ka : Exact. Mais cela n'avait pas l'air de vous gêner.

Yu : En effet. (À Shuya) C'était votre premier shooting ?

Sh : Oui.

Ph : Vraiment ?

Sh : Oui.

Ph : Vous devriez revenir plus souvent, vous pourriez facilement devenir mannequin pour les plus grandes marques. On pourrait faire des photos de vous deux ensemble, les jumeaux. Cela pourrait devenir un jeu de vous reconnaître.

Yu : Les affiches ne sont pas faites pour jouer mais pour exposer nos produits.

Ka : Si le jeu consiste à déterminer qui est qui sur une affiche en 4 par 3 (4 mètres de long par 3 mètres haut) les adolescentes, c'est-à-dire, votre principale clientèle, regarderont vos affiches plus qu'il n'est nécessaire.

Yu : Je ne peux qu'approuver votre raisonnement. (À Asano) Trouvez-leur d'autres tenue je vous prie. Mais des différentes cette fois-ci. Et d'autre aussi pour les deux autres.

Il s'exécuta et les quatre adolescents regagnèrent la salle où ils devaient se changer. Asano revint avec quatre nouvelles tenues et en tendit une à chacun. Séphora était maintenant vêtue d'une robe bleu turquoise qui lui arrivait aux genoux et avait le même modèle de chaussure dans une couleur assortie à sa robe. Ray portait un jean blanc légèrement rosé avec une chemise bleu outre-mer, Shuya portait une nouvelle chemise noire bien trop ouverte à son gout ainsi qu'un pantalon léger anthracite. Kai était vêtu d'un haut cintré blanc immaculé et d'un jean de la même couleur que le pantalon de son frère. Ils repassèrent par la case maquillage puis coiffure et retournèrent sur le lieu de photographie.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, le photographe et les deux stylistes les attendaient.

Ph : C'est reparti. Faites ce que vous voulez.

Sh : Houlà… Ca ne va pas être simple. Vous ne pourriez pas être plus précis ?

Ph : Sautez tous ensemble pour commencer. On va faire plusieurs essaies. (Ils se mirent en place.) Allez-y, trois, quatre. (Ils sautèrent tous ensemble). Soyez joyeux, vous partez en vacances ! Souriez, levez les bras… Voilà, comme ça, encore un petit saut pour la route, ok ! C'est dans la boite. Restez en ligne et criez aussi fort que vous pouvez ! Allez, plus fort, je n'entends rien. Voilà ! C'est bien. Mettez-y de l'émotion, ce sont des cris de joie ! Voilà ! Merci ! C'est bon, ça suffit !

Ka : On pourrait en faire un dernier mais dans un tout autre style ?

Yu : à publier ?

Ka : Non, juste pour nous.

Yu : Quel style voulez-vous ?

Ka : Séphora ?

Sé : J'aime bien les gothiques lolitas. On peut le faire comme ça ?

Sh : Avec les trucs à jabot et tout ?

Sé : Ouais, de la dentelle partout.

Yu : Une préférence pour les décors ?

Ka : Rouge sang. Vous auriez un fauteuil dans le même style que le canapé mais en rouge et noir ?

Yu : On doit avoir ça. Asano ?

As : On l'a, on vous l'apporte et on change le décor pendant que vous changez de tenue et de coiffure. N'oubliez pas de repasser par le maquillage s'il vous plait.

Ka : Bien, allons-y.

Sh : On fait comment pour les tenues ?

Ka : On va les choisir nous même. Suivez-moi.

Ray, Shuya et Séphora suivirent Kai dans une immense pièce remplie de portants sur lesquels étaient accrochés tant de vêtements que les non-initiés en restèrent coi.

Ka : Ne restez pas plantés là à essayer de gober les mouches ! Les habits de style gothique sont au fond.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le fond de la pièce où ils choisirent chacun une tenue. Enfin, une tenue pour Séphora et trois fois la même pour les garçons. Séphora se retrouva avec une robe aussi longue que la précédente noire et blanche avec beaucoup, beaucoup de dentelle, des bottes noires à hauts talons lui arrivant au dessus des genoux et une ombrelle blanche. Les garçons étaient vêtus de bottes à plateformes plates, d'un pantalon noir et d'une veste longue à haut col de laquelle sortaient des dentelles au niveau des poignets et du cou. Les cheveux de Séphora faisaient maintenant de magnifiques boucles anglaises et les cheveux des garçons tombaient droit vers le sol (c'est préférable parce que s'ils tombaient droit vers le plafond… Ok, ma gueule…). Le décor de la salle avait changé. Ce qui était vert était devenu rouge sang et un fauteuil faisant plus penser à un trône qu'à un fauteuil trônait (haha la blague… Je me tais, je me tais ! (^_^); ) dans la ligne de mire de l'objectif de l'appareil photo juste devant un grand piano noir sur lequel était posé un violon et un archet (c'est plus pratique pour jouer du violon… J'avais dit que je me taisais ?).

Séphora s'installa sur le fauteuil, ses deux frères s'assirent chacun sur un accoudoir et le chinois resta debout derrière elle, les mains posées sur le dossier. Le photographe leur demanda de garder la pose et les photographia à plusieurs reprises.

Une fois qu'il eut fini, Shuya saisit le violon et Kai s'installa derrière le piano.

Ph : Jouez, je vous prends en photo.

Ce qu'ils firent. Ils jouaient sans partition. Une harmonie parfaite. Les deux autres écoutaient. L'une profitait de la musique et l'autre les regardait, médusé.

Ra : Ce n'est pas humain de jouer aussi bien.

Sé : On n'a jamais dit qu'on était humain !

Ra : C'est vrai. En tous cas, le photographe est aux anges !

Sé : Comment ne pas se laisser emporter pas une aussi belle mélodie ?

Ra : Etre sourd.

Sé : rester calme, ne pas le frapper ; rester calme, ne pas le frapper ; rester clame. Mais t'es débile ou tu le fais exprès ?

Ra : Pourquoi ?

Sé : Laisse tomber…

Les jumeaux eurent fini de jouer. Ils posèrent encore tous ensemble puis deux par deux, puis re tous ensemble puis un par un, puis ils allèrent –enfin me dira-t-on – se changer et rentrer chez Tyson. Après que Yuko les eut avertis que la prochaine séance se déroulerait à la patinoire de leur ville.

**Dans la voiture :**

Silence… Une mouche entre par une fenêtre et ressort aussitôt. Une autre s'y risqua quelques minutes plus tard. Et repartit aussitôt. Une troisième s'y risqua.

Bam ! Shuya l'avait explosée au plafond avec le plat de sa main.

Sh : Mouches de merde !

Ka : Refais ça et on meurt tous dans un accident de la circulation.

Sh : Pardon. Mais je déteste les mouches.

Ka : Ce n'est pas une raison pour en mourir.

Sh : Si.

Ka : Non.

Sh : Si !

Ka : Non !

Ra : Kai ! Regarde la route ! Déjà que tu conduis vite, mais si tu ne regardes pas la route on va vraiment finir par mourir !

Kai se tut. Et les autres l'imitèrent jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent chez Tyson.

Arrivé, donc, ils descendirent de la voiture et entrèrent dans la maison. Ils furent accueillis par Ayumu et Hilary qui tentaient de savoir comment cela s'était passé.

Hi : Alors, alors ? Comment ça s'est passé ?

Sh : Très bien. C'était plutôt marrant d'inverser nos rôles avec Kai. Ils ont cru que j'étais lui. Et Ray aussi. Les photos vont être marrantes ! Surtout les dernières !

Ray était rouge Dranzy, tandis que Séphora et Kai se retenaient d'exploser de rire.

Ay : C'est quoi cette histoire de rôles ?

Ka : On s'est fait passer l'un pour l'autre et personne n'a rien vu. C'était assez comique comme situation. Vous auriez du voir la tête de Ray !

Ray devint plus rouge que Dranzer (c'est possible ça ? o.O).

Ay : Comment ça ?

Sh : T'as déjà vu un merlan frit ?

Ay : Je vois…

Sh : C'était franchement comique ! Et on est convié à une autre séance si j'ai bien compris ?

Ka : Oui, la semaine prochaine à la patinoire.

Ay : (à Kai) Mais c'est qu'elle s'intéresse à toi la vieille. Tu vas finir par devoir arrêter le beyblade avec toutes ces séances photo !

Ka : Voltaire ne me laisserai jamais abandonner le beyblade. Même si je devais en mourir…

Ay : A ce point ? Comme ma mère ! N'arrête pas tes études ! Deviens Médecin ou avocate mais rien de moins ! Comment ça tu traines dans les bars ? Je vais te séquestrer et te torturer si tu oses mettre le nez dehors encore une fois !

Ka : T'as de la chance, elle te prévient au moins. Voltaire n'est pas aussi « gentil ».

Ay : Ah bon ? Explique-toi ?

Ka : Il m'enferme au sous sol et me torture avec des machines qui me font m'entrainer jusqu'à ce que mort se montre.

Sh : Mort se montre ? C'est-à-dire ?

Ka : Jusqu'à ce que je m'écroule de fatigue. Ou que je meure de faim. Ou de douleur. Ou tout ce qui pourrait faire que je m'écroule sans qu'il me touche ou presque…

Ay : Mais encore ?

Ka : Ca lui arrive de vouloir m'enfermer.

Ay : Dans le sous-sol ?

Ka : Ouais mais c'est surtout une autre forme de torture. Pas de machine mais pas de nourriture et une petite bouteille d'eau.

Ay : Et t'y restes combien de temps en moyenne ?

Ka : Je ne sais pas, je suis dans le noir…

Sh : Grand-père fait ça ?

Ra : Ca ne m'étonne pas de lui…

Sé : Mais c'est totalement illégale !

Ka : Je conduis bien sans permis.

Sé : Ce n'est pas la même chose.

Ka : Le fond est le même.

Sé : Mais pas la loi. Ni la forme.

Ay : De toute façon, c'est illégal. Tu ne devrais pas conduire sans permis et il ne devrait pas te torturer.

Ka : Comme si quelqu'un pouvait l'empêcher de faire quelque chose…

Ay : As-tu au moins essayé ? As-tu au moins pensé à lui désobéir ? As-tu au moins pensé autrement que lui ?

Ka : (énervé) Ecoute, je ne suis pas lui et nous n'avons ni les mêmes principes, ni les mêmes objectifs.

Ay : Tu esquives la question.

Ka : Ta réponse, si c'est ça que tu veux, la voilà. Oui, je l'ai déjà empêché de faire quelque chose –du moins j'ai essayé. Oui, je lui ai désobéi en sortant avec toi et d'autres avant, et oui je pense autrement que lui !

Il monta.

Ay : On dirait que j'ai appuyé là où ça fait mal…

Sé : Sans blague…

Hi : C'est quoi cette histoire ?

Ay : Quelle histoire ?

Hi : Vous êtes sortis ensemble ?

Ay : T'es amoureuse de lui ?

Hi : Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te concerne.

Ay : Dans ce cas inquiète-toi plus pour sa santé mentale que ses relations.

Ra : Pourquoi sa santé mentale ?

Ay : Il n'est jamais arrivé chez l'un de vous à moitié mort ?

Ra : Je ne crois pas, pourquoi ?

Ay : Il ne s'est jamais évanoui devant vous ? Il n'a jamais vomi devant vous ?

Ra : Pourquoi se serait-il évanoui ? Pourquoi aurait-il vomi ?

Sh : Je vois où tu veux en venir. Mais connais-tu seulement l'origine de son problème ?

Ay : Il ne m'en a jamais parlé. J'espérais que l'un de vous saurait, mais apparemment ce n'est pas le cas.

Sh : Alors personne ne le saura jamais…

Hi : C'est quoi ce problème au juste ?

Sé : Il vaut mieux pour vous que vous ne sachiez pas…

Ay : Il se drogue.

Ra : Pardon ?

Ay : Kai se drogue. Et quand il est en manque il s'évanoui ou vomi. Et lorsqu'il a trop consommé, il est au bord de l'overdose.

Ra : C'est impossible.

Ay : Tu voulais savoir, maintenant tu sais. Si la réponse ne te plait pas, ne te plains pas.

Hi : Il ne peut pas faire ça, c'est impossible ! S'il le faisait vraiment, comme tu dis, on l'aurait déjà vu !

Sé : Il est plutôt du genre intelligent et prudent. Il doit lui arriver de disparaître quelques fois non ?

Ra : Si, pendant une journée ou deux mais après il revient.

Hi : Alors il se drogue vraiment…

Ay : C'est ce que l'on vous explique depuis trois heures !

Sh : Ca ne sert à rien de s'énerver.

Sé : C'est sur, ce n'est pas ça qui va le faire arrêter.

Gp : Et comment comptez-vous l'aider ?

Ils sursautèrent.

Ra : Vous étiez là ?

Sh : Alors vous avez tout entendu ?

Gp : Oui. Et il ne doit pas rester comme ça.

Ay : Je vais vous expliquer. Mais pas ici. Seule à seul.

Elle emmena le grand père de Tyson dans la cuisine.

Ay : Il ne se drogue pas.

Gp : Alors vous avez menti ?

Ay : Ils voulaient savoir, je leur di ce qu'ils voulaient entendre.

Gp : Alors c'est quoi le problème de Kai ?

Ay : Il est anorexique.

Le Grand-père resta interdit.

Gp : Kai, anorexique ? Pourtant il mange.

Ay : Et rend tout après.

Gp : On le saurait, on l'entendrait !

Ay : Comme l'a déjà dit sa sœur, il est intelligent et prudent, il sait se cacher.

Gp : Depuis combien de temps ?

Ay : Avant que l'on se connaisse. Je ne sais pas exactement depuis combien de temps mais je suppose que ça fait au moins trois ans. Il faudrait voir ses photos.

Gp : Et il ne s'évanoui pas en faisant du sport ?

Ay : Il a l'habitude.

Gp : Comment ça ?

Ay : Il s'entraine souvent sans manger. Il dit que manger avant de s'entrainer donne l'impression d'être lourd et il n'aime pas ça.

Gp : Mais quel rapport avec le beyblade ? Il se sent lourd en jouant ses matches ?

Ay : Il se fiche du beyblade. S'il pouvait arrêter je pense qu'il le ferait. Enfin c'était vrai il y a trois ans. Depuis, je pense qu'il ne regrette pas de jouer au beyblade. Il a enfin des gens sur qui compter.

Gp : Vraiment ? Tu penses qu'il pourrait arrêter le beyblade alors qu'il ne fait que ça de ses journées ?

Ay : S'il pouvait, il patinerait toute la journée. L'avez-vous déjà vu sur la glace ?

Gp : Je ne savais pas qu'il patinait.

Ay : Il faudrait arranger cela.

Gp : C'est vrai que Kai a toujours été très secret avec nous.

Ay : Avec tout le monde. Il garde beaucoup de choses pour lui. Et il ne compte pas en faire part.

Gp : Je sais. Mais il pourrait au moins nous informer qu'il a des problèmes de santé.

Ay : Pour qu'on le harcèle de questions ?

Le grand-père se tut et Ayumu rejoignit les autres dans la salle à manger. Tyson, Max et Kenny les avaient rejoints.

Ty : C'est quoi cette ambiance ?

Ma : C'est vrai que l'air est à couper au couteau.

Hi : Il parait que Kai se drogue.

Ra : Hilary !

Hi : Ils ont autant le droit de savoir que nous !

Les trois nouveaux venus restèrent bouche bée un moment.

Ay : Fermez la bouche, on voit vos amygdales.

Ma : Mais… Ce n'est pas vrai hein ?

Ty : C'est vrai qu'on a failli y croire.

Sh : C'est très sérieux.

Ma : Quoi ? Non, ce n'est pas possible, pas notre capitaine.

Ty : Il est fou Max ! Il est capable de tout et tu le sais bien.

Ma : Non Tyson, il n'est pas fou ! Tu ne peux pas dire ça !

Ka : Laisse Max, j'ai l'habitude.

Kai sorti. Ayumu le suivit.

Ay : Kai… Je suis désolée.

Ka : Qu'est-ce que tu leur as raconté ?

Ay : Que tu te droguais.

Ka : T'aurais pas pu trouver mieux ? Quitte à mentir, fais-le bien !

Ay : Kai…

Ka : Quoi ?!

Ay : J'ai dit la vérité au grand-père de Tyson.

Ka : Tu as fait quoi ?

Ay : J'ai dit la vérité au grand-père de Tyson.

Ka : Et en quel honneur ?

Ay : Je ne pouvais pas le laisser croire que tu te droguais.

Ka : Tu n'avais pas à le leur dire. Après tu te plains que je ne te fais pas confiance. Maintenant tu sais pourquoi.

Ay : Comment veux-tu t'en sortir si tu n'en parles pas ? Je doute de ta volonté.

Ka : Tant que Voltaire sera en vie, je ne pourrais pas m'en sortir.

Ay : Arrête de rejeter la faute sur Voltaire ! Je ne le défends pas, je le hais et tu le sais mais ta volonté ne dépend pas de lui ! Alors arrête de dire que c'est de sa faute si tu ne fais rien contre ton anorexie !

Ka : Tu devrais crier encore plus fort.

Ayumu lui décolla une gifle plus forte que nécessaire.

Ay : J'espère que tu comprends à quoi je fais référence. Je t'en mettrais volontiers une autre.

Kai ne parla pas, se contentant de lui jeter un regard noir.

Ay : Oh ! Tu peux m'en vouloir comme je t'en veux, au moins tu comprends, c'est un bon début ! Mais ARRETE d'accuser les autres.

Ty : Bien dit !

Gp : Tyson !

Ty : Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit encore ?

Kai serra Ayumu dans ses bras. Il pleurait silencieusement et enfoui sa tête dans le cou de la jeune fille. Ils restèrent dans cette position quelques minutes puis se détachèrent l'un de l'autre et Kai prit la tête de la jeune fille entre ses mains et l'embrassa passionnément. Ceux qui assistaient à la scène restèrent abasourdis.

Ka : J'y vais.

Ay : Attends deux minutes STP.

Ka : Je ne crois pas que ce soit indispensable.

Ay : Alors explique-moi comment je vais cacher l'énorme suçon que tu viens de me faire dans le cou.

Ka : Ne le cache pas, il est très bien là où il est.

Et il s'en fut. Il entra dans la maison puis en ressorti deux minutes plus tard, un sac de sport à l'épaule. Il entra dans sa voiture et parti à toute vitesse. Les autres étaient restés dehors, certains tentant de réaliser ce qui venait de se passer devant leurs yeux incrédules, Ayumu se contentant d'analyser la situation.

Ay :(A tous) Venez, je vais vous montrer quelque chose.

Ra : Quoi donc ?

Ay : Tu verras quand on sera arrivé.

Ray se tut, à l'instar des autres, se contentant de la suivre à travers la ville.

Ils marchèrent une bonne demi-heure qui leur parut une éternité, la compagnie du silence allongeant le temps. Elle s'arrêta devant une patinoire sur la porte de laquelle était inscrit : « Nous sommes désolés mais nous sommes fermés en cette période de fête. Merci de votre compréhension et bonnes fêtes » ce qui interpela le chef.

Ke : C'est fermé.

Comme pour le contredire, Ayumu déverrouilla la porte avec sa clef, les fit entrer à sa suite puis verrouilla la porte derrière eux. Ils la suivirent à travers la salle de location puis s'installèrent dans les gradins. Elle reparti, les laissant seuls puis revint, une paire de patins blancs à la main.

Ay : Regardez, voilà qui il est réellement.

Ils tournèrent tous la tête vers la glace. Kenny demanda à Dizzie d'enregistrer la scène.

Kai évoluait sur la glace comme s'il avait pratiqué le patinage toute sa vie. Il tournoyait, sautait, s'arrêtait pour repartir aussitôt, sans remarquer les 9 paires d'yeux braquées sur lui.

Ra : On dirait un ange.

Di : C'est un ange. Il patine au moins aussi bien que les meilleurs mondiaux. Pourquoi a-t-il fait du beyblade ?

Ay : Parce que le patinage n'apporte pas la puissance.

Di : C'est du gâchis. Personne ne devrait pouvoir avoir autant de talent et le cacher.

Ay : Va dire ça à Voltaire.

Di : En fait, vous sortez ensemble si j'ai bien compris ?

Ay : Non.

Di : Alors pourquoi ce baiser ?

Ay : Pose-lui la question.

Elle avait chaussé ses patins et alla s'appuyer devant la rambarde à l'opposé de l'équipe et de la famille de Kai. Elle attendit qu'il la remarque. Lorsqu'il la remarque enfin, il s'arrêta et s'approcha d'elle. Il lui tendit la main et l'invita à entrer sur la glace, un sourire accroché aux lèvres.

Ils patinèrent ensemble un long moment avant que le russe ne remarque la présence de ses coéquipiers. Il s'approcha d'eux.

Ka : Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

Ty : C'est Ayumu qui nous a amenés ici.

Ay : C'est juste.

Ka : Ok. (A Ayumu) On y retourne ?

Ay : Vas-y tout seul, je suis fatiguée.

Ka : Ok. Repose-toi un peu. J'y retourne

Et il regagna le centre de la patinoire en sélectionnant une chanson de son baladeur. Il fermi les yeux et recommença à patiner seul. Il virevoltait, occupant tout l'espace disponible, bougeant gracieusement, donnant parfois l'impression d'avoir des ailes.

Ty : Oh ! Ray ! T'es mort ? Réééponnnd !! Allô, la Terre appelle Pluton ! Vous me recevez ?

Ray tourna la tête vers Tyson assis à ses côtés.

Ra : Je te reçois très bien Tyson, ce n'est pas la peine de crier.

Ty, Ca fait cinq minutes que je t'appelle et que tu en réponds pas.

Sé : Aurais-tu un faible pour le magnifique corps de mon frère ?

Ra : (Rouge Dranzer) No… Non. Pourquoi ?

Sh : Menteur !

Hi : Arrêtez un peu d'être autant inquisiteurs ! De toute façon Ayumu et lui sont ensembles donc Ray perd son temps.

Ay : Nous ne sommes pas ensembles.

Hi : Alors pourquoi ce baiser ?

Di : Merci petite sœur.

Ay : Demande-le-lui toi-même et tu sauras.

Ty : Ou pas. A mon avis, il t'enverra voir ailleurs s'il y est.

Di : Et il y sera.

Ke : (-_- ;) Dizzie…

Di : Oui Chef ?

Ke : Tu es parfois désespérante.

Silence.

Ay: I don't care.

Ra: Pardon ?

Ay : La chanson qu'il écoute.

Ra : Comment peux-tu savoir ça ?

Ay : Je l'ai assez vu patiner pour savoir quelle chanson il écoute en fonction de ses mouvements.

Ra : A ce point ?

Ay : On se connaît depuis trois ans et on a passé beaucoup de temps ensemble, que ce soit au bar, dans une écurie ou à la patinoire.

Ma : Une écurie ?

Sé : Il fait de l'équitation aussi. Une vieille tradition familiale dira-t-on. Et du trampoline.

Ke : Et il a réussi à nous cacher tout ça pendant tout ce temps ?

Sé : On vous l'a déjà dit ; il est intelligent et discret.

Hi : Mais avoir le temps de faire tout ça en plus du temps qu'il passe au beyblade…

Sh : Il est insomniaque aussi je crois.

Ay : Oui, merci papy.

Sé : Merci papy ?

Ay : C'est Voltaire qui l'empêchait de dormir à l'abbaye. C'est pour ça qu'un jour il s'est écroulé de fatigue. Et il s'est retrouvé dans un coma artificiel. A six ans.

Ty : Aw, dur…

Hi : Et il est devenu insomniaque ?

Ay : Perdre du sommeil est plus facile que d'en gagner. Et comme Voltaire continue parfois à l'empêcher de dormir, il n'a pas perdu cette habitude. Et c'est seulement la nuit qu'il se sent libre.

Hi : Pourquoi ?

Ay : Allez savoir…

Kai se dirigea vers eux en éteignant son baladeur.

Ka : Vous en faites de ces têtes ! Qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive ?

Ra : On vient d'apprendre que tu faisais du beyblade, du patinage, de l'équitation et du piano. Ce n'est pas un peu beaucoup ? Tu ne vas jamais en cours ? Tu ne prends jamais de vacances ?

Ka : Houlà, une seule question à la fois s'il te plait !

Gp : Je pense que Kai va nous expliquer tout ça autour d'un bon repas.

Sé : Bonne idée ! Je commence à avoir faim ! (notez que ce n'est pas Tyson qui parle !)

Sh : Allons-y !

Ay : On vous rejoint !

Elle s'élança avec Kai sur la glace.

Ray et Hilary restèrent à les regarder patiner en parfaite harmonie. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini, ils allèrent enlever leurs patins et remettre leurs chaussures. Les deux spectateurs les accompagnèrent.

Hi : Où avez-vous appris à patiner comme ça ?

Ka : Sur la glace et à la télé.

Ra : En autodidacte ?

Ay : Oui. C'est un long travail de patience et d'observation.

Hi : Et depuis quand pratiquez-vous ?

Ay : Moi, depuis que je suis toute petite et Kai…

Ka : Depuis que j'ai trouvé comment échapper à la surveillance du vieux et de ses sbires.

Ra : C'est-à-dire vers quel âge ?

Ka : Dix ans à peu près.

Hi : Donc ça fait tout juste six ans que tu pratiques ?

Ka : Oui.

Ra : Et tu as atteins un niveau équivalent à celui des plus grands champions en si peu de temps ?

Ka : Faut croire.

Ay : Faut dire que ce n'est pas n'importe qui qui peut enchainer trois quadruples boucles piquées (waïe, je ne sais pas si ça existe mais bon, je pense que c'est plausible non ?).

Ka : La dernière est encore triple, mais je m'entrainer.

Ay : Je crois que tu ne saisis pas. Tu DOIS passer professionnel !

Ka : Si je m'oppose à Voltaire, je ne ferais plus jamais quelque chose d'autre que le beyblade. Si je respire encore, cela va de soi.

Hi : C'est-à-dire ?

Ka : Si je ne suis pas mort entre temps.

Ra : Il te tuerait ?

Ka : Comme s'il allait se gêner. Il peut en trouver d'autres qui pourraient lui apporter la puissance à laquelle il aspire tant. Il contrôle l'abbaye et n'en est pas peu fier. Je me demande ce qu'elle pouvait lui trouver.

Hi : L'abbaye ?

Ka : Ma grand-mère. C'est elle qui m'apportait à manger quand Voltaire oubliait volontairement de le faire ou lorsqu'il m'enfermait.

Ra : Et elle n'a jamais rien dit ?

Ay : On rentre en voiture ?

Ka : Non, vous courrez derrière. Bah oui bécasse.

Ils montèrent dans la voiture de Kai et rentrèrent chez Tyson. Ray commençait à s'habituer la conduite plus que rapide du russe. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent chez Tyson, ce dernier sauta sur le chinois, se plaignant du « temps fou » qu'ils avaient prit pour rentrer en voiture tandis qu'ils rentraient à pied et le pria instamment de préparer un repas digne des plus grandes réceptions. Kai se préparait mentalement à dévoiler tous ses secrets aux autres.

Hi : Ray a peut-être aussi envie de savoir. On pourrait attendre qu'il ait fini de préparer le repas.

Ra : Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi Hilary, j'entendrais tout de la cuisine du moment que la porte reste ouverte.

Gp : Dans ce cas, je propose que l'on s'assoie autour de la table. Il y aura assez de place.

Ka : Je vais allez chercher mon ordinateur.

Kai monta pendant que les autres s'asseyaient autour de la table. Il redescendit, son ordinateur à la main, et y introduisit Dranzer.

Dr : T'as une de ces têtes… Quelqu'un est mort ?

Ka : Non, on passe aux révélations.

Dr : Je vois… Je vais t'aider dans ce cas.

Kai lui sourit.

Ka : Merci.

Dr : Mais c'est tout naturel.

Di : Comme c'est mignon.

Dr : Je ne serais pas le seul. Shuya, Séphora et Ayumu vont aussi nous aider n'est-ce pas ?

Sé : Oui.

Sh : Avec joie !

Ay : Si je peux…

Dr : Bon ! Alors allons-y… Mais où est Ray ?

Ra : Dans la cuisine ! Je vous entends, ne vous en faites pas.

Dr : Ok ! Alors… Pour commencer, vous avez des questions ?

Ke : Oui.

Dr : Vas-y Chef.

Ke : Comment se fait-il que tu ne vives pas avec ton père ?

Ka : Il m'a oublié.

Ke : Comment ça ?

* * *

Aw, désolée mais j'ai du couper ici sinon ça commençait à faire trèèèèèèèèsssss long! ^^'

Je trouve ce chapitre très dense et peu clair donc, si vous avez des quetions, MP ou reviews! As U want! ^^

So, C U soon! ^^ A la prochaine! Enjoy!


	6. Révélations et disparitions

Ayé! De retour pour vos jouer un mauvais tour! Afin de préserver le monde... Quoi? C'est pas une fic pokémon? Wah! Pardon!

Bref me revoilà pour faire souffrir mes persos adorés et principalement ce CHEEEEERR Kai-chan! xD

Et pour les reviews: Merci! ^^ Alors, toutd'abord...

Kalas1209... (sourire sadique) Si, Ca se fait de couper comme ça! Et ce sera encore pire pour ce chapitre! Petite vengence perso! xD Mais j'avoue que ta review était quelque peu... Enorme... Longue... osée... bref merci! ^^

Puis Chibi. Firey. Pawa. Merci! ^^ Voilà la suite que tu m'as demandée!

Voilà pour les reviews! Et voilà le sixième chapitre!! Enjoy! ^^

* * *

Kai lui expliqua ce qu'il avait expliqué à Ray lorsque son frère et sa sœur avaient débarqués.

Ty : Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire « officiellement mortes » ?

Dr : D'autres questions ?

Ty : Hé ! Ne m'ignore pas !

Ka : Il vaut mieux que vous ne sachiez pas. Je ne dirais rien qui pourrait mettre vos vies en danger.

Dr : Donc question suivante.

Ma : Que s'est-il passé une fois que tu es arrivé chez Voltaire ?

Ka : Il m'a emmené à l'abbaye et là, il m'a forcé à pratiquer le beyblade. J'y ai rencontré Tala et les autres. Il a demandé à Boris de « veiller » sur moi. Ou plutôt, il lui a demandé de me garder en vie. Il aurait tout simplement pu me tuer.

Hi : Et que se passait-il exactement à l'abbaye ? Je veux dire, pour les entrainements et tout…

Ka : Les entrainements étaient bien trop compliqués pour des enfants. Ils ressemblaient un peu à ceux que je vous fais faire. Sauf que je ne vous enferme pas ou vous affame lorsque vous perdez un match. Et je ne vous fait pas jouer pour de la nourriture ou une nuit de sommeil complète ou encore la dispense d'une heure d'entrainement.

Di : Tu vois Tyson, il n'est pas sans cœur.

Gp : Qu'est-ce que tu entends par « une nuit complète de sommeil » ?

Ka : Ils nous laissaient dormir entre quatre et huit heures pas nuit, ce qui était trop peu.

Gp : Et même après avoir quitté l'abbaye Voltaire continue d'appliquer ce traitement sur toi ?

Ka : Que ferait quelqu'un qui a toujours été prisonnier lorsqu'il trouverait la liberté ?

Gp : Je ne sais pas.

Ka : C'est pareil pour moi. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si je retrouvais une vie normale.

Ay : Pourtant tu as des projets. Entre la musique, le trampoline, la voltige et le patinage, tu as de quoi faire. Sans compter sur ma mère qui veut à tout prix que tu deviennes son mannequin attitré.

Ka : Mais je ne me vois pas briller dans une autre discipline que le beyblade.

Ay : Mais tu pourrais.

Ka : Faire autre chose que du beyblade signifie abandonner Dranzer aux mains d'un autre, et ça je ne veux pas et tu le sais.

Ay : Je ne t'ai pas demandé d'abandonner ton spectre.

Ka : C'est tout comme.

Dr : D'autres questions ?

Sh : Qu'y a-t-il dans les dossiers cachés de ton ordinateur ?

Ka : Toutes les informations que les différents gouvernements ont sur moi.

Sh : C'est-à-dire ?

Ka : Le beyblade n'était qu'une façade. Ils nous faisaient nous entrainer beaucoup mais il n'y avait pas que ça. Ils nous entrainaient aussi au meurtre. Si l'abbaye existe toujours c'est grâce aux différents gouvernements qui ferment les yeux dessus et parfois même la subventionnent. Les unités d'élite créées là-bas servent à se débarrasser des criminels ou des personnes qui s'opposent aux gouvernements.

Hi : Et tu as fais partie d'une de ces unités ?

Ka : Oui. Tala, les autres et moi ne nous appelions pas les blitzkrieg boys pour rien. Nous étions les plus performants dans tous les domaines. On faisait les missions les plus dangereuses rapidement et sans laisser de traces.

Gp : Et en quoi consistaient ces missions ?

Ka : A tuer telle ou telle personne, à infiltrer des bâtiments hautement surveillés, à suivre quelqu'un, à repérer un bâtiment secret… Tout cela par tous les temps. Du coup nous étions recherchés par interpole et d'autres organisations « secrètes » partout à travers le globe. J'ai récupéré toutes les données me concernant et les ai effacées des serveurs.

Hi : Mais vous aviez quel âge ?

Ka : Pas plus de six ans. Notre intelligence nous permettait de nous sortir de toutes les situations à Tala et moi. Ou presque.

Ra : (de la cuisine) Vous vous êtes fait prendre ?

Ka : Deux fois. Mais nous avons réussi à nous échapper. Et nous n'aurions pas du nous présenter devant Boris.

Ma : Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a fait.

Ka : Question suivante.

Ay : D'où te sont venues ces envies de musique et de patinage ?

Ka : De la télévision. Nous n'avions pas la télévision à l'abbaye donc quand j'ai découvert cette boite à image, j'ai passé pas mal de temps devant et je regardais beaucoup de patinage et de concerts.

Sh : Et le trampoline ?

Ka : L'impression de voler. J'avais vu ce sport aux jeux olympiques et les sauteurs me donnaient l'impression de voler. Donc j'ai essayé puis j'ai adopté.

Hi : Tu nous montreras ?

Ka : Si vous voulez, mais il faudra trouver un gymnase ou aller au manoir. D'autres questions ?

Les autres se regardèrent.

Ma : On pourra voir les photos que vous avez faites ?

Sh : Dès qu'on les aura reçues. Le prochain shooting est la semaine prochaine non ?

Ka : Oui.

Ra : Le repas est prêt. On peut manger.

Tous s'activèrent. En cinq minutes montre en main, la table était mise et ils étaient tous assis, prêts à manger.

Gp : Bon appétit !

Ils se servirent et mangèrent non sans bruits. Tyson avalait –ou plutôt engloutissait – tout ce qu'il pouvait, tandis que Dranzer et Dizzie discutaient sur la table basse.

Dr : Je me sens tout bizarre.

Di : Peut-être que tu mutes enfin.

Dr : Il serait temps, en effet.

Ka : Comment ça tu mutes ?

Dr : Les spectres ont réussi à prouver qu'ils mutaient.

Sh : Comme les escargots ?

Di : Plus ou moins. Les escargots mutent pour se reproduire mais c'est différent pour les spectres.

Dr : Encore que nous sommes des escargots du temps.

Di : Belle métaphore.

Sh : Mais alors, pourquoi vous mutez ?

Di : Cela dépend avant tout de notre possesseur.

Sh : Comment ça ?

Di : Si notre possesseur à trouvé ce qu'il cherchait dans ce monde, nous mutons. Sinon nous restons des hommes.

Sh : Et pourquoi ?

Dr : Mais tu vas arrêter de poser des questions ?

Sh : Mais euh ! Kai, Dranzer est méchant avec moi !

Ka : Alors arrête de l'embêter.

Sh : Pourquoi vous vous liguez contre moi hein ? Est-ce si mal de s'informer ?

Tout le monde rit, mis à part Shuya qui boudait.

Le repas se finit dans la bonne humeur et tous aidèrent à ranger. Puis chacun vaqua à ses occupations. Max et Tyson jouèrent aux jeux vidéo qu'ils avaient reçus à noël, Hilary rentra chez elle, Ayumu joua aux cartes avec les triplé pendant que Ray dessinait et que Kenny travaillait avec Dizzi.

Ils allèrent tous se coucher, la journée ayant été longue pour certains. La nuit fut parfaite, les ronflements de Tyson mis à part. Lorsque Ray se réveilla, il fut étonné de ne pas trouver Kai à côté de lui. Il entendit des bruits provenant du salon et descendit après s'être habillé. Il trouva Kai et Ayumu assis devant la télévision, jouant aux jeux vidéo.

Ay : T'as triché ! Sale gosse ! On ne t'a pas appris ce qu'est l'anti jeu ?

Ka : C'est toi qui as commencé à faire de l'anti jeu ! Tu veux qu'on revoie la partie précédente ? Personnellement, je n'ai rien contre !

Ay : Mais puisque je te dis que je n'ai pas fait d'anti jeu !

Ra : Bonjour.

Ay : Bonjour.

Ka : Bonjour, bien dormi ? Cette folle ne t'a pas réveillé en criant au moins ?

Ra : Non, c'est bon, ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

Ka : On essaie de jouer sans que mademoiselle ne triche.

Ay : C'est lui qui triche.

Ka : Non, c'est toi !

Ay : Mais puisque je te dis que c'est faux !

Ray rit. Il ne pouvait pas croire que Kai se chamaillait avec une fille à propos d'un jeu vidéo. Et pourtant, c'était vrai et la scène était bien plus qu'hilarante.

Ka : Arrête de te moquer s'il te plait.

Ra : Désolé mais c'est trop drôle de vous voir vous chamailler pour un jeu. On dirait un vieux couple.

Ka : Arrête de te raconter des bêtises.

Ty : Je me disais bien qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux ! Kai a une copine ! Kai a une copine !

Ka : Tu es tombé du lit Tyson ? C'est bien, tu vas pouvoir aller t'entrainer avant les autres ! Et je vais pouvoir t'entrainer personnellement… Allez, dépêche-toi de manger et de t'habiller pour l'entrainement, on commence dans une heure !

Ty : Et pourquoi Ray ne nous accompagne pas ?

Ka : Parce qu'il en a moins besoin que toi. Et je n'attendrais pas une seule minute !

Ty : C'est pas juste…

Ay : Tu as plutôt intérêt à t'exécuter. A tes risques et périls si tu ne le fais pas.

Ty : Je sais.

Tyson s'exécuta et Ray le suivit pour se servir son petit-déjeuner. Ils partirent pour l'entrainement dès que Max et Kenny furent prêts. Hilary les rejoignit à sur la berge où ils s'entrainaient et testa sa première toupie face à Kai.

Les jours s'écoulèrent, se ressemblant. La semaine s'écoulât si vite qu'ils ne la virent pas passer et le réveillon arriva comme par surprise. Ils ne s'entrainèrent pas le jour du réveillons ni les deux suivants, le premier jour étant dédié au repos et le second à la séance photo de Ray et des triplés.

**Une semaine plus tard, patinoire municipale, 14h30 :**

Ra : Je ne sais pas faire de patin.

Ka : Tu apprendras.

Sh : Moi aussi je ne sais pas.

Sé : Et moi donc…

Ka : Vous apprendrez.

Yu : Bonjour et, avant de commencer, bonne année à tous. La séance d'aujourd'hui se passera donc ici, sur la glace. Je vous prierais de vous entrainer à patiner avant de commencer le shooting pour que vous n'abimiez pas les vêtements.

Ray, Shuya et Séphora se tournèrent vers Kai avec un grand sourire qui en disait long sur leurs pensées.

Yu : Bien, allez vous chercher des patins, le professeur arrivera dans une demi-heure, ce qui vous laisse le temps de vous entrainer un peu.

Ils allèrent donc chausser leurs patins et essayèrent de patiner sans tomber. Kai les aida un peu. Il laissa vite son frère et sa sœur se débrouiller seuls pour aller aider Ray qui, lui, n'avait jamais fait de roller.

Ra : Merci. Je crois que je n'y arriverais jamais à ce rythme là.

Ka : Mais si tu vas le faire. Allez, un pied après l'autre. Vers l'extérieur.

Ray tomba dans les bras du russe.

Ra : Oups ! Désolé.

Ka : Ce n'est pas grave. On continu.

Ra : Je ne vais jamais y arriver.

Ka : Arrête de te plaindre, c'est du temps en moins à essayer.

Ra : Mais…

Ka : Pas de mais ! Tu continues et tu y arrives, un point c'est tout !

Ray ne broncha pas et s'exécuta, suivant scrupuleusement les conseils que son capitaine lui donnait.

Lorsque l'entraineur arriva, Ray savait à peu près patiner, s'étonnant lui-même de ses rapides progrès.

L'entraineur les rejoignit sur la glace après les avoir observés pendant dix minutes.

?? : Je me présente, Ryôtaro Kinoshita. Je vois que vous vous débrouillez bien. Mais l'un des jumeaux semble être plus avancé que les autres.

Sh : Ce n'est pas moi, c'est Kai.

Ry : Très bien, dans ce cas, Kai, si tu pouvais nous faire une petite démonstration, que je vois ce dont tu es capable. Les autres, libérez la glace je vous prie.

Kai se positionna au centre de la patinoire tandis que les autres la quittaient et que Ryôtaro allait allumer la musique. Il mit une chanson que Kai lui avait demandé de passer.

Lorsque la musique commença, Kai s'élança les yeux fermé, profitant de l'air frais et du vent créé par ses mouvements. Il sautait, s'arrêtait soudainement puis repartait encore plus vite. Il enchaina eux sauts, puis deux, puis trois, tournait sur un pied puis en changeait et fini par s'arrêter avec la musique. Les spectateurs assis dans les gradins applaudirent. Ryôtaro le rejoignit sur la glace.

Ry : C'était parfait. Je crois que je ferais mieux de te piquer ton programme pour les prochains jeux olympiques d'hiver.

Ka : Venant de la part du quadruple champion du monde de patinage artistique, je crois que je ne peux qu'accepter.

Ry : Tu devrais passer professionnel. Tu es dans quel club ?

Ka : Je n'appartiens à aucun club. J'ai appris tout seul.

Ry : Dans ce cas, j'aimerais que tu me fasses l'honneur de venir assister à mes entrainements.

Ka : Je suis obligé de refuser, le prochain tournoi mondial de beyblade commence dans un mois et demi et nous devons nous entrainer, mon équipe et moi.

Ry : Je comprends. Dans ce cas j'attendrais la fin de votre tournoi pour réitérer ma demande.

Ka : Et ce sera avec plaisir que je l'accepterais.

Ry : Bien, continuons l'entrainement.

Il invita les autres à les rejoindre au centre de la patinoire. On entendait les cris des fans agglutinés devant la porte close de la patinoire. Lorsque Ryôtaro déclara qu'ils en savaient assez pour la séance photo.

Ka : En fait, pourquoi avez-vous accepté de nous entrainer pour cette séance photo ?

Ry : Parce que Yuko me fait mes costumes de compétition. Je lui dois au moins ça. J'aimerais avoir des photos de toi en train de patiner.

Ka : Comme vous voulez.

Ry : Merci. Bon, allez vous changer, on va commencer.

Les quatre adolescents allèrent se changer puis revinrent sur la glace, habillés, maquillés et coiffés. Les mêmes scènes se répétèrent. Le photographe parlait, leur disait quoi faire, comment se positionner, quelle expression avoir… Bref, ils s'amusèrent tout autant que lors du dernier shooting et Kai fut prit seul en photo, puis avec Ryôtaro, ce dernier lui faisant promettre de venir assister à ses entrainements après les tournois mondial de Beyblade.

Lorsqu'ils eurent fini, Ray, Séphora et Shuya se plaignirent des courbatures qui faisaient leur apparition dans tous leurs membres et Kai repartit avec un petit sourire aux lèvres et de bons souvenirs. Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent chez Tyson, ce qu'ils virent les laissèrent ébahis.

Max courait derrière Tyson, Hilary et Ayumu se battait à coup de sabre et Kenny filmait le tout en riant.

Sh : Vous êtes surs que l'on est au bon endroit ?

Ra : Les personnages sont les mêmes et les caractères semblent convenir. Mais le spectacle me semble quelques peu heu… étrange ?

Sé : Exact.

Ay : (à Kai) Tu veux bien arrêter cette folle furieuse ? Avant que je la tue de mes propres mains !

Ka : Vous êtes grandes, débrouillez-vous.

Ay : T'es chiant ! En fait, le shooting s'est bien passé ?

Ka : Ouais. Même s'ils ne savaient pas patiner. Et Ray n'avait même pas fait de roller.

Ay : A ce point ?

Ra : Il parait que les mouvements sont les mêmes…

Ay : C'est vrai.

Ra : Mais Kai m'a aidé alors ça allait.

Sé : Et tu connais un certain Ryôtaro Kinoshita ? C'est lui qui nous a entrainés…

Ay : C'est vrai ? La chance ! Alors, c'était bien ? Et toi Kai, tu lui as fait une petite démo ?

Sh : Un peu qu'il l'a fait ! Ryôtaro lui a même proposé d'assister à ses entrainements !

Ay : C'est vrai ? Tu as accepté au moins ?

Ka : Oui, mais pour après le tournoi.

Ay : La chance ! Moi aussi je veux le rencontrer ! Quadruple champion du monde de patinage artistique. Le numéro un dans tous les domaines à tout juste 22 ans ! La nouvelle coqueluche des filles.

Sh : La grande classe. Je ne pensais pas qu'il avait autant de succès !

Ka : Shuya, j'ai une surprise pour toi.

Sh : Arrête, j'ai peur.

Ka : Mais non, 'faut pas.

Sh : J'aime pas les surprises.

Kai sortit un papier plié en quatre de sa poche.

Ka : Tu vas me faire le plaisir de signer ça. Et Séphora aussi.

Shuya saisit le papier, le déplia, le lu puis se tourna vers sa sœur.

Sh : T'es pas rentrée en France sœurette !

Sé : Et pourquoi ?

Sh : On signe ce truc et on est mannequins. C'est pas bien compliqué !

Sé : C'est vrai ? Je vais devoir appeler papa… Je ne sais pas s'il va comprendre…

Sh : Je lui parlerais. Mais va falloir trouver un bobard pour qu'il ne veuille pas parler à grand-père.

Sé : C'est mort, je crois que je vais juste lui envoyer un mail.

Sh : Pour qu'il appelle au manoir ?

Sé : Ok, on va l'appeler… En fait, je pensais à un truc. (À Ray et Kai) Que s'est-il passé hier entre vous ?

Ka : Quand ?

Sé : Quand tu as débarqué comme une furie dans la chambre.

Ka : Ah ! Heu… C'est un secret !

Sh : Alors vous sortez ensemble ?

Ra : Non ! Qu'est-ce qui te fais penser ça ?

Sh : Vos regards ne trompent pas.

Ka : Tu es sur que tu tiens à la vie ?

Sh : Ok, j'ai rien dit.

Ka : Je préfère. Vous appelez votre père maintenant ou au milieu de la nuit ?

Sh : On va la faire maintenant, ça vaut mieux !

Ra : Pourquoi ?

Sé : Au plus il est endormi, au moins il pose de questions.

Sh : Donc, on espère le réveiller.

Hi : On dirait que ce n'est pas le père de Kai…

Ka : Génétiquement parlant, si. Mais affectivement parlant, non. C'est aussi simple que ça.

Hi : Vive la famille.

Sh : On y va. Kai, tu viens ?

Ka : J'arrive, j'arrive…

Les triplés pénétrèrent donc dans la maison. Séphora se saisit du téléphone accroché à un mur du couloir et composa le numéro du domicile de son père. Elle attendit.

Sé : Réponds… Réponds… Rép… Allô, Papa ?

Pa : Bonjour Séphora ! Tu vas bien ? Comment ça se passe ?

Sé : Ca va, ça va, ça se passe bien. Je suis avec Shuya.

Pa : Il va bien ? Vous êtes à l'hôpital ?

Sé : Tu veux lui parler ?

Pa : Avec grand plaisir !

Elle tendit le téléphone à Shuya.

Sé : (chuchote) Pas de blague, hein ?

Sh : T'inquiète. (Il prit le combiné) Allô ? Tu vas bien ?

Pa : Très bien et toi mon fils ? Comment vas-tu ?

Sh : Ca va, ça va… En fait, on t'appelle pour te demander si Séphora peut rester un peu plus longtemps au Japon avec moi.

Pa : Il n'y a pas de problème, mais est-ce que votre grand-père est d'accord ?

Sh : Oui, on lui a demandé la permission avant de te déranger.

Pa : Vous ne me dérangez pas. C'est bien que vous restiez ensemble. Et ça me fait plaisir de te parler mon fils. Vous avez eu un bon noël ?

Sh : Oui ! On a eu beaucoup de beaux cadeaux ! Surtout Kai

Pa : Kai ? Qui est-ce ?

Sh : Un… Le fils d'un ami de grand-père qui a passé noël avec nous.

Pa : Il est gentil au moins ?

Sh : Très ! On a exactement le même caractère !

Pa : Toi qui rêvais depuis toujours d'avoir un frère jumeau !

Sh : Oui. Bon, je vais devoir te laisser ! On se verra après le tournoi ok ?

Pa : Quel tournoi ?

Sh : Le tournoi mondial de Beyblade qui aura lieu en France.

Pa : Le truc de toupies bizarres ?

Sh : Exact ! Embrasse tout le monde de ma part d'accord ? A bientôt !

Pa : A bientôt, je t'aime mon, fils.

Shuya raccrocha et ce tourna vers son frère pour s'excuser.

Sh : Kai, je…

Ou plutôt, l'endroit où il était censé se tenir.

Sh : Il est où ?

Sé : Aucune idée.

Ils montèrent dans la chambre, fouillèrent chaque recoin de la maison et, ne le trouvant pas, demandèrent à Ayumu.

Ay : Kai ? Il est partit avec Ray. Enfin, c'est plutôt Ray qui l'a suivit.

Sh : Comment ça suivit ?

Ay : Kai est partit en courant et Ray l'a suivi.

Sé : Et merde. Shuya, tu restes ici, je vais les chercher.

Ay : Parce que tu sais où ils sont ?

Sé : Non. Surement au bord de l'eau.

Hi : Et la ville est parcourue par pas moins de quatre fleuves et trois rivières, sans compter la mer.

Sé : Donc, on va tous s'y mettre.

Ty : On devrait plutôt attendre qu'ils reviennent. Ils finiront bien par revenir. Kai ne nous laisserait pas sans entrainement plus de deux jours de suite, surtout avant un tournoi !

Ke : C'est bien vrai !

Ils restèrent donc à attendre le retour du russe et du chinois. Shuya essaya à maintes reprises d'appeler son frère, sans succès. Ils restèrent plusieurs heures sans nouvelles. Ils sursautèrent lorsque le téléphone sonna et Tyson alla répondre.

Ty : Allô ?

Ra : C'est Ray, il faut absolument que vous me rejoignez ! Kai a fait un malaise ! Nous sommes sur la berge, là où nous nous entrainions le mois dernier ! Dépêchez-vous !

Il raccrocha et Tyson retourna dans la salle où étaient restés les autres.

Ty : J'ai besoin de la voiture grand-père ! Kai a fait un malaise et ça semble sérieux ! Il faut aller le chercher !

Le grand-père se leva à la hâte, prit les clefs de sa voiture et se précipita dehors avec son petit-fils.

Gd : Où sont-ils ?

Ty : Sur la berge où nous nous entrainions le mois dernier. Celle de la rivière Koshoku !

Le grand-père démarra en trombe et mit le pied au plancher. Ils arrivèrent à destination en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire et, une fois rendus, Tyson descendit de la voiture et chercha Ray.

Ra : Je suis ici !

Le japonais se précipita vers Ray.

Ty : Que s'est-il passé ?

Ra : Plus tard, il faut le ramener au chaud avant qu'il n'attrape une pneumonie. Aide-moi s'il te plait.

Tyson et Ray transportèrent le russe jusqu'à la voiture et ils rentrèrent dans un silence pesant. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent chez Tyson, ils montèrent Kai et l'allongèrent. Ray resta à son chevet une demi-heure puis descendit préparer le repas pour les autres. Shuya se précipita sur lui.

Sh : Que s'est-il passé ?

Ra : Il s'est évanoui. Nous parlions et il est tombé.

Sh : Mais pourquoi ? De quoi avez-vous parlé ?

Ra : Cela ne te regarde pas.

Sh : Dis-moi ! Tu n'as pas le droit de me le cacher !

Ra : Parce que tu penses que ça me fait plaisir ? Je lui ai juré de ne rien dire et je ne te dirais rien, que tu le veuilles ou non ! Et si cela ne te plait pas, va le lui demander toi-même ! Maintenant, laisse-moi aller préparer le repas que je retourne m'occuper de lui.

Tous les membres de l'équipe étaient sous le choc. Ray s'était énervé. Ray avait crié. Et Ray avait donné des ordres. C'était bien loin de ses habitudes. Ils décidèrent donc, devant l'état anormal de Ray, d'aider ce dernier à dresser la table et préparer le repas. Lorsque le chinois eut fini de préparer le diner, il posa la nourriture sur la table et remonta au chevet de Kai.

Ty : Il ne s'énerve pas souvent. Ca me fait un peu bizarre de le voir énervé !

Ke : Ca nous fait bizarre à tous Tyson. Mais Kai ne va pas bien alors c'est normal qu'il soit énervé.

Ay : Surtout s'il est amoureux !

Sé : Ce n'est pas le moment de plaisanter.

Ay : Je ne plaisante pas. Que ça vous plaise ou non, Ray aime Kai. Ca se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure ! Ouvrez les yeux et vous verrez !

Sh : Je veux bien te croire mais cela ne lui donne pas le droit de me cacher ce qui est arrivé à mon frère !

Ay : Et si Kai lui avait demandé de ne rien te dire ? Et si Kai ne voulait pas que tu saches ? Sais-tu seulement tout de lui ? Sais-tu seulement ce qu'il ressent ? Sais-tu seulement quelles souffrances il endure ? Sais-tu seulement qui il est ? Tu prétends être son frère mais tu ne sais rien de lui ! Alors arrête de vouloir tout savoir dans l'instant si tu ne sais rien de son passé ?

Sh : Parce que tu sais toi ? Parce que tu penses que je n'ai essayé de savoir ? Parce que tu penses…

Shuya s'écroula en se tenant la gorge. Sa sœur s'agenouilla à ses côtés après avoir lancé un regard noir en direction d'Ayumu.

Sé : Allongez-le sur le canapé !

Elle monta à la hâte et redescendit presque aussitôt avec un sac en tissu. Elle en sortit plusieurs boites et un inhalateur. Elle soigna son frère qui respirait bruyamment et attendit qu'il se calme avant de le couvrir d'une couverture. Elle resta assise à ses côtés.

Ma : On ferait mieux de débarrasser et d'aller se coucher…

Ty : Bonne idée Maxou !

Ils débarrassèrent.

Gp : (à Séphora) Je t'apporte un futon si tu veux dormir à côté de ton frère…

Sé : Ce n'est pas de refus. Merci.

Le grand-père s'exécuta pendant que les autres débarrassaient la table. Séphora étant installée, tous montèrent dans leur lit. Ayumu occupait le lit de Kai tandis que Kai était allongé dans celui de Ray.

Ay : Tu veux te reposer ?

Ra : Non, ça va aller, merci.

Ay : Du café alors ? Ou du thé ?

Ra : Je veux bien du thé.

Elle descendit et revint avec une théière pleine de thé fumant, des tasses, des cuillères et du sucre.

Ay : Voilà. Tu ferais bien de dormir un peu.

Ra : Ca va aller.

Ils burent leur thé en silence puis la jeune fille se changea et monta se coucher après avoir souhaité une « bonne » nuit au chinois.

Ray regardait Kai. Il semblait paisible et détendu. Il repensa alors à la conversation qu'ils avaient eut plus tôt dans la soirée. Kai lui avait presque tout expliqué. Et, lorsque le russe s'était penché vers lui, il s'était écroulé. Comme ça, sans prévenir. Ray n'avait pas comprit pourquoi son capitaine s'était évanoui mais les faits étaient là, Kai était évanoui et lui n'y pouvait rien. Il fut tiré de ses pensées par un cri strident. C'était Kai. Il se tordait de douleur et criait. Ray prit peur. Ayumu était descendue du lit, Tyson, Max, Kenny et le grand-père avaient tous accouru dans la chambre et regardaient le russe se tordre de douleur sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit. Kai s'arrêta de crier et se recroquevilla sur le côté, se tenant les flancs. Il pleurait et gémissait légèrement. Ils restèrent là, à le regarder pendant plusieurs minutes puis, constatant qu'il semblait calmé, retournèrent se coucher. Ray se rassit en se servant un nouveau thé et Ayumu remonta se coucher. Ray était sur le point de s'assoupir sur son tabouret lorsque Kai commença à avoir des haut-le-cœur. Il descendit à toute vitesse, saisit une bassine sous l'évier de la cuisine et remonta très vite la déposer au bord du lit. Juste à temps. Dés qu'il eut posé la bassine, Kai commença à vomir. Le chinois pensa qu'il ne s'arrêterait que lorsqu'il se serait complètement vidé de ses entrailles. Il resta à le regarder, impuissant face à la violence des vomissements de son capitaine. Il pria pour qu'il s'arrête, il pria pour que son capitaine se rétablisse, que tout redevienne comme avant, avant que son frère et sa sœur ne débarquent, avant de découvrir ce qui lui était arrivé avant de…

Ay : Il ne sert à rien de pleurer. Cela ne le soignera pas. Il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital.

Ra : Mais Voltaire le trouverait !

Ay : Tu préfères rester là à le regarder mourir ?

Ra : Non.

Ay : Alors il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital.

Ra : Pourquoi vomit-il ainsi ? Il n'a pourtant rien mangé…

Ay : C'est du sang Ray, du sang.

Ra : Mais pourquoi, pourquoi doit-il endurer tout cela ?

Ay : La vie est parfois injuste.

Ra : Il faut qu'il s'en sorte ! Il faut qu'il retrouve une vie dite normale ! Une vie d'un adolescent de seize ans ! Pas cette existence minable pleine de souffrance et de sang ! Il a le droit de vivre ! Personne n'a le droit de le faire souffrir ! Personne ! Ni Voltaire, ni Shuya, ni personne ! Il ne doit pas souffrir, il ne doit plus…

Ray pleurait. Il pleurait tellement qu'il ne pouvait pas retenir ses larmes. Elles coulaient toutes seules comme investies d'une volonté propre.

Ay : Il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital.

Gp : Il vaut mieux appeler une ambulance. Il me semble préférable de ne pas le déplacer.

Ay : Cela me semble plus sage.

Gp : J'appelle l'ambulance.

Le grand-père descendit et remonta quelques minutes plus tard.

Gp : C'est fait, ils arriveront dans une dizaine de minutes au plus tard. C'est ce qu'ils m'ont affirmé au téléphone.

Ay : Vous leur avez expliqué la situation ?

Gp : Oui.

Ay : Alors nous n'avons plus qu'à attendre.

Ce qu'ils firent. Le grand-père alla attendre au portail et pendant qu'Ayumu prenait un autre tabouret et tentait de calmer Ray.

Ay : Il va s'en sortir.

Ra : On ne dirait pas.

Ay : Kai n'est pas du genre à se laisser terrasser par une foutue maladie.

Ra : Je ne veux pas qu'il meure.

Ay : Il ne mourra pas.

Ra : Comment peux-tu le savoir ?

Ay : Il t'a. Tu es à ses côtés et il le sait. Si c'est pour toi, il vivra.

Ra : Tu penses ?

Ay : Il a enfin quelqu'un sur qui compter. Il ne baissera pas les bras aussi facilement.

Ra : Comment sais-tu cela ?

Ay : Il me suffit de le regarder te regarder pour savoir que tu lui es important.

Ra : Vraiment ?

Ay : Oui, et cela me suffit aussi pour savoir qu'il mourrait de savoir que tu l'as trahi. Tu ne le sais peut-être pas mais Dranzer m'a certifié qu'il m'a quittée pour toi.

Ra : Je… Je ne savais pas

Ay : Tu croyais que tes sentiments étaient à sens unique ?

Ra : Non, je… Je serais…

Ay : Tu serais ?

Ra : Gay ?

Ay : Si tu aimes Kai, alors oui.

Ra : Mais comment ?

Ay : Le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ne connaît pas.

Ray se tut.

Ay : Tu comprends maintenant ?

Ra : De quoi ?

Ay : Que Kai est resté en vie grâce à toi. Pour toi. Et que si tu le trahis, il n'y survivra pas.

Ra : Je suis si important que ça pour lui ?

Ay : Et plus encore. Sinon, il ne passerait pas le plus clair de son temps ici, avec toi. Et il n'aurait pas ce sourire.

Ra : Tu as raison. C'est pareil pour moi. Je crois que s'il n'était pas là, avec moi, je ne saurais pas arrêter ce goinfre de Tyson, et personne ne saurait me remonter le moral lorsque je déprime.

Ay : Tu vois que tu l'aimes.

Ra : C'est vrai. Même si l'homosexualité est proscrite dans mon village natal en Chine, je préfère être banni que de vivre loin de lui. Il est le seul qui réussisse à me remonter le moral lorsque je vais mal, le seul qui ait décelé mes moindres faiblesses, le seul avec qui je voudrais rester pour l'éternité et le seul pour qui je donnerais ma vie. Mais aujourd'hui, j'ai tellement peur qu'il parte !

Ay : Il ne mourra pas.

Ka : Pardon.

Ra : Kai !

Gp : Les ambulanciers sont ici. (Aux ambulanciers) Il est là.

Les ambulanciers mirent Kai sur la civière qu'ils avaient apportée et le sanglèrent.

Am : Quelqu'un veut-il l'accompagner ? Je crois qu'il va avoir besoin de soutient.

Ra : Je viens.

Ray partit donc avec Kai et les ambulanciers.

Ayumu se recoucha dans le lit de Kai et le grand-père alla se coucher. La nuit fut courte et Shuya s'était rétablit. Lorsqu'Ayumu se leva, elle descendit. Shuya et sa sœur étaient déjà réveillés.

Ay : Vous avez bien dormi ?

Sh : Un peu agité mais sinon, rien de bien méchant.

Ay : Je suis désolée de m'être emportée hier.

Sh : Ce n'est pas grave. Comment va Kai ?

Ay : Vous ne vous êtes pas réveillés de la nuit ?

Sé : Absolument pas. Nous, quand on dort, on ne fait pas semblant.

Ay : Je vois ça…

Sh : Pourquoi ?

Ay : Kai a été transporté à l'hôpital cette nuit.

Sé : Pardon ?

Ay : Il a été transporté à l'hôpital. Ray est avec lui. On attend son appel.

Sh : C'est si grave que ça ?

Ay : Apparemment…

Le téléphone sonna.

Ay : Ca doit être lui.

Sh : J'y vais.

Ay : Non, je vais répondre. (Elle répondit) Allô, Ray ?

Ra : Oui.

Ay : Comment vas-tu ?

Ra : Moi, ça va, mais Kai…

Ay : Qu'a-t-il ?

Ra : Ils l'ont plongé dans un coma artificiel. Ils ne savent pas ce qu'il a. Ils m'ont demandé de sortir pendant qu'ils le soignent alors j'en profite pour vous appeler.

Ay : D'accord. Tu as dormi ?

Ra : Non. Et ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé…

Ay : Bon. Essaye de dormir un peu et rappelle si tu peux d'accord ?

Ra : Ok. Ah ! Et… Merci.

Ay : Pour quoi ?

Ra : Pour m'avoir ouvert les yeux.

Ay : De rien.

Il raccrocha et Ayumu se tourna vers le frère et la sœur de Kai.

Sh : Alors ?

Ay : Il est plongé dans un coma artificiel. Ray n'en sait pas plus pour le moment. Il rappellera lorsqu'il en saura plus.

Sé : Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Kai est-il dans un tel état ?

Sh : Tu penses que…

Ay : Que quoi ?

Sh : Tu dois être au courant pour la situation avec notre père non ?

Ay : Oui.

Sé : Et pendant le coup de téléphone hier…

Ay : Quoi ?

Sh : Ecoute, je ne suis pas sur mais je pense que ça a fait du mal à Kai d'entre notre père m'appeler « mon fils » et prétendre que j'avais toujours espéré avoir un frère jumeau.

Ay : Tu penses ?

Sh : Je ne suis pas sur mais…

Ay : Tu n'es pas sur ? Tu te payes ma tête ou quoi ? Vous débarquez, toi et ta sœur, comme ça, un beau jour, à l'improviste et là quoi ? Tous les secrets que Kai s'efforçait de garder pour lui ressortent, tous les sentiments qu'il gardait enfouis au plus profond de lui-même refont surface, toutes ses peurs, tous ses cauchemars ressurgissent juste après votre arrivée. Vous ne pensez donc jamais à ce qu'il peut ressentir ? Vous ne pensez donc jamais aux sentiments des autres ? MAIS POUR QUI VOUS PRENEZ-VOUS ? VOUS VOUS CROYEZ TOUT PERMIS ?

Sh : Bien sur que non ! Et toi alors ? Nous ne savons même pas qui tu es et tu te permets de nous faire la morale ! Tu crois tout savoir de Kai mais tu ne le connais pas plus que nous ! Nous sommes sa famille !

Ay : Oui et vous êtes comme Voltaire. Encore que Voltaire a le mérite d'être franc. Il déteste Kai et le lui montre ! Alors que vous, vous faites simplement semblant de l'aimer, vous croyez que le fait d'être sa famille vous donne tous les droits, mais vous ne savez pas ce qu'il ressent au fond de lui, vous n'essayez pas de chercher sous la surface, vous n'essayez pas de le comprendre comme vous devriez pour avoir le statut de « Famille » !

Sh : Parce que tu sais toi peut-être ?

Ay : C'est toi qui étais à ses côtés lorsqu'il appelait ou se présentait à toi à moitié mort ? C'est toi qui le soignais lorsqu'il faisait une tentative de suicide ? C'est sur ton épaule qu'il pleurait le soir ? C'est toi qui l'empêchais de sauter d'un pont au moins une fois par mois ? C'est toi qui le retrouvais avec des côtes brisées au bord d'un fleuve à trois heures du matin ? C'est encore toi qui lui donnais ses antidépresseurs ? Lorsque et seulement lorsque tu auras fait tout cela, tu pourras peut-être aspirer à avoir le statut de « Famille ». Mais avant, pose-toi les bonnes questions, les VRAIES questions.

Ke : Kai a vraiment fait tout ce que tu as dit ?

Ay : Si tu penses que ça m'amuse, détrompe-toi vite.

Ma : Je ne pensais pas que notre capitaine allait si mal.

Sé : Nous aussi nous ne savions pas.

Gp : L'heure n'est pas aux remords mais à la recherche des solutions. Il ne sert à rien de rester à se morfondre si l'on ne fait rien.

Ma : Il a raison, il faut trouver le moyen de le sauver !

Ay : Parce que vous croyez que c'est simple ? Vous croyez que, parce que vous le voulez bien, il va s'en sortir ? Nous ne sommes pas dans un de vos jeux vidéo à la con bordel ! Vous voulez savoir pourquoi il est comme ça ? Je vais vous le dire, même si cela ne va pas vous plaire. Il comme ça parce qu'il n'a pas de père. Ou plutôt parce que son père ne veux pas de lui. Voltaire le hait parce qu'il a soi-disant tué sa femme. Voltaire l'a enfermé, battu, violé, affamé, et que sais-je encore pendant de longues années et aujourd'hui encore il continue, sous votre nez et celui de monsieur Dikenson. Il a tué des hommes sans savoir pourquoi, juste parce qu'on le lui avait ordonné et s'il « joue » aujourd'hui à ce sport débile qu'est le beyblade c'est seulement pour l'égo démesuré de son prétendu grand-père. Il n'a pas d'autre choix que de lui obéir sans poser de questions. Et vous pensez qu'il va s'en remettre du jour au lendemain, comme ça, d'un coup de baguette magique ? Mais vous vous prenez pour qui ? Arrêtez de rêver un peu et raccrochez-vous à la réalité !

Tous étaient sous le choc d'une telle déclaration. Ayumu était tellement énervée qu'elle en pleurait, à l'instar de Shuya qui était plus que choqué.

Ty : Nous ne savions pas. Comment voulais-tu que nous sachions ?

Ay : L'avez-vous déjà suivi ?

Ma : Non.

Di : Je l'ai toujours suivi d'après son portable. Et apparemment, il était sur les lieux de plusieurs crimes de grande envergure ces deux dernières années. Le lieu du crime de l'ex premier ministre, celui de l'assassinat du patron de l'ex première firme japonaise et celui de la mort d'un chef yakuza. C'était lui ?

Ay : Qui d'autre ? Il n'est qu'un outil pour Voltaire, qu'un animal qui obéit au moindre de ses ordres.

Ma : Comment peut-on faire endurer de telle choses à un enfant ?

Ay : Il n'est pas un enfant. C'est un robot !

Ma : Mais il a des sentiments non ?

Ay : Il en a mais les a toujours refoulés. A quoi bon avoir des sentiments si c'est pour toujours se faire trahir ?

Di : Je comprends ton raisonnement. Mais est-il possible qu'il retrouve un jour une vie normale ?

Ay : Non. Il est possible qu'il passe un jour du statut d'objet à celui d'être humain mais il est impossible qu'il ait une existence normale. Jamais.

Di : Tu as raison. Surtout que Dranzer est en pleine mutation. Il ne reste plus qu'à espérer que le processus ne s'arrête pas.

Ke : Tu penses qu'il pourrait s'arrêter ?

Di : Oui. Il pourrait même s'inverser si Kai perd son envie de vivre.

Le téléphone sonna, coupant court à la conversation. Le grand-père alla décrocher.

Gp : Allô ?

Ra : Je… S'il vous plait, venez vite.

Ray raccrocha.

Ty : Qui était-ce ?

Gp : Ray. Il nous demande d'aller le rejoindre. Ca a l'air urgent.

Sé : On y va.

Ils sortirent donc tous et réussirent tant bien que mal à rentrer à huit dans le véhicule du grand-père. La route se fit en silence. Devant l'hôpital les attendaient monsieur Dikenson et Hilary.

Dk : Venez vite.

Ils le suivirent jusqu'à une chambre devant laquelle les attendait un Ray effondré.

Ra : Il n'avait pas le droit. Il n'avait pas le droit !

Une infirmière sortit de la chambre dont les stores des vitres donnant sur le couloir étaient baissés.

In : Ne criez pas s'il vous plait.

Sh : Que se passe-t-il ?

In : Les médecins essayent de le réanimer.

* * *

Fin!! Fini! ^^ Je sais chui méchante! N'est-pas? hahaha!! C'en est fini de ce chapitre! xD Le prochain bientot j'espère! C'est en cours! ^^

Oh! Puis... Reviews! S'il vous plait! :D

C U soon! Enjoy!


	7. All the same

Me revoilà! et oui, déjà! donc! je ne sais pas ce que j'ai eu aujourd'hui mais j'ai tapé près de heum... 30 pages... (j'ai du sacrifier une nuit!)Berf!

Voilà la suite et j'espère qu'elle va vous plaire! (chapitre TRES court, sorry!)

Mais tout d'abord, reviews!

Alors... Merci à Chbi. Firey. Pawa! = La réputation de Kai? Hum... peut-être... Faut voir...

Et l'éternelle Kalas1209! = Moi sadique? Tu penses? Je ne quitte jamais ma Kalaschnikif tu sais... xD Moi? Me payer ta tête? Meuh... bien sur! xD

Allez! Place au chap! Enjoy! ^^

* * *

In : Les médecins essayent de le réanimer. Ne faites pas de bruit s'il vous plait. Je vous prie d'aller attendre dans la salle d'attente au fond du couloir. Le médecin viendra vous informer de son état.

Ray s'effondra dans les bras d'Ayumu.

Ra : Il n'a pas le droit de mourir. Pas maintenant. Pas encore ! Il n'a pas le droit de me laisser ! Il ne peut pas ! Il n'a pas le droit de mourir ! Qu'ils prennent ma vie si cela peut lui rendre la sienne, mais ils n'ont pas le droit de le laisser mourir !

Ay : Ray… Il ne mourra pas.

Comme pour la contredire, un médecin sorti de la chambre l'air atterré.

Mé : Je suis désolé mais il n'y a rien à faire. Nous avons tout tenté pour le sauver. Qu'il repose en paix.

Sh : C'est impossible, il doit y avoir une erreur. Il ne peut pas être mort, vous blaguez !

Mé : J'aimerais plaisanter, soyez-en certain.

Shuya s'effondra à son tour dans les bras de sa sœur. Tous avaient la mine grave. Ils venaient de perdre leur capitaine.

Ma : Je ne peux pas y croire.

Les autres infirmières présentent dans la chambre sortirent avec les appareils qui avaient servi à maintenir Kai en vie durant quelques heures. Ray en profita pour se ruer dans la chambre, suivit par les autres.

Ay : Ray !

Ray se jeta sur son capitaine immobile pour l'éternité.

Ra : Tu n'as pas le droit de mourir tu m'entends ! Arrête de blaguer, ce n'est pas drôle ! Réveille-toi ! Allez ! Tu ne peux pas m'abandonner ! Je t'aime, Kai ! Reste avec moi, je t'en supplie !

Le chinois enfouis sa tête dans le cou du russe. Chacun pleurait dans la pièce. Ils ne pouvaient pas y croire. Le grand Kai, celui qui les faisait s'entrainer dur, jour après jour, celui qui les avait fait parfois rire, parfois pleurer, n'était plus. Il ne rentrerait pas chez Tyson, il ne rentrerait pas au manoir, il irait dans un simple four où des milliers de personnes avant lui s'étaient faites incinérées puis il irait dans un pot posé devant une photo de lui sur un autel sur lequel on ferait brûler de l'encens et devant lequel on prierait. Mais jamais plus ils ne reverraient ses sourcils froncés, jamais plus ils n'entendraient le son de sa voix les appeler, jamais plus ils…

Ka : Pardon.

Ils n'y croyaient pas. Il avait parlé alors que tout indiquait qu'il était mort. Ray releva la tête.

Ra : Kai ?

Ka : Pardonne-moi, s'il te plait.

Ra : Pourquoi devrai-je te pardonner ? Tu ne m'as rien fait. Je veux juste que tu vives. S'il te plait, réveille-toi !

Di : Il y a une forte activité magnétique dans cette pièce. Dranzer y est peut-être pour quelque chose.

Kai ouvrit violemment les yeux et se cambra sur son lit d'hôpital. Puis il ne se passa rien pendant deux longues minutes durant lesquelles chacun se tut, se posant d'innombrables questions en son for intérieur.

Di : Dranzer, s'il te plait…

Ke : Que pourrait bien faire Dranzer ?

Di : Sortez tous vos toupies ! Dépêchez-vous !

Max, Tyson et Ray s'exécutèrent. Les médaillons brillaient comme si leurs spectres étaient prêts à en sortir.

Ty : Qu'est-ce que…

Il ne fini pas sa phrase. Une lumière aveuglante jaillit de chaque toupie. Elle ne dura qu'un instant mais, lorsque la luminosité revint à son état initial, Kai avait les yeux ouverts et regardait le chinois d'un œil vitreux.

Di : On ferait mieux de sortir.

Ra : Je…

Di : Pas toi Ray.

Ils laissèrent donc Ray et Kai dans la chambre, refermant la porte derrière eux.

Ra : Kai…

Ka : Pardon. Je suis désolé d'avoir été un fardeau…

Ra : Non Kai, c'est moi qui suis désolé.

Ka : Pourquoi ?

Ra : Je… J ne savais pas ce que tu endurais et…

Ka : Ray ?

Ra : Oui ?

Ka : C'était vrai lorsque tu disais m'aimer ? Tu étais sincère ?

Ra : Si je n'étais pas sincère c'est que la vérité n'existe pas.

Kai lui sourit.

Ka : Ne pleure plus. Je préfère voir ton sourire que tes larmes. Et ça te fait des yeux bouffis et rouges.

Ra : Ah, pardon.

Ka : Arrête de t'excuser.

Ra : Pardon.

Ka : Ray…

Ra : Oui ?

Ka : Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? Quand vas-tu enfin écouter ton capitaine ?

Ra : Par…

Kai le coupa d'un baiser long et passionné.

Ra : Je… Heu… Waw…

Le chinois ne reçu qu'un sourire tendre de la part du russe.

Ka : On y va ?

Ra : Tu penses pouvoir marcher ?

Ka : On ne sous-estime pas un Hiwatari jeune homme !

Ra : Si tu le dis.

Kai se leva et fut prit de vertiges. Il ferma les yeux quelques instants afin de retrouver son équilibre puis de dirigea vers la porte.

Ka : Avant que l'on ne sorte, sache que je ne fuirais plus.

Ray ne comprit pas le sens de ces paroles et se contenta de sourire. _L'important c'est que l'on soit ensemble. Peut importe qui se trouvera sur notre chemin, nous saurons avancer. Ensemble._ Il saisit la main de son amour et sorti de la chambre. Les autres les attendaient de l'autre côté de la porte.

Ka : On y va ? J'ai toujours détesté le blanc.

Dk : Je m'arrangerais avec le médecin. Rentrez chez vous jeunes gens.

_Ka : Chez nous c'est n'importe où du moment que l'on est ensembles !_

Ra : Merci.

Toute la troupe partit. Les triplés, Ayumu et Ray montèrent dans la voiture du grand-père tandis que les quatre autres rentraient en bus.

**Arrivés à la maison :**

Ra : Il faut que tu manges.

Ka : Je n'ai pas faim.

Ra : Je ne te demande pas ton avis. Tu dois reprendre des forces.

Ka : A vos ordres.

Ray lui prépara un somptueux petit déjeuner malgré le fait que la matinée était déjà bien avancée. Kai mangea tant et plus avant de monter se coucher.

Ka : J'ai eu une nuit plutôt agitée…

Ra : Ah bon ? Je n'avais pas remarqué ! Et en quel honneur ?

Ka : J'ai rêvé que je mourrais…

Ra : Va te coucher si tu es fatigué…

Le russe s'exécuta. Il dormi pendant trois jours. Trois jours pendant lesquels Ses coéquipiers s'entrainèrent sans relâche, trois jours pendant lesquels Oslo surveilla l'activité magnétique autour de Kai, trois jours pendant lesquels tous se demandèrent quand il allait enfin se réveiller.

Ray préparait le repas dans la cuisine, Kenny travaillait avec Dizzie, Tyson et Max jouaient à la console et les filles jouaient aux cartes avec Shuya.

Ka : J'ai faim.

Sé : Kai !

Ka : J'ai faim.

Ra : Qu'est-ce que tu veux manger ?

Ka : Tu veux vraiment savoir ?

Ra : Heu… Oui.

Ka : Toi

Ra : (rouge Dranzy) Heu…

Sh : Moi je veux manger Mac Do…

Ka : Pas mauvaise idée frérot ! Mais qui va y aller ?

Gp : Moi. Mais il va falloir me faire une liste s'il y a plus de trois menus à prendre !

Ra : Je pense qu'il n'y a que Kai qui va manger Mac do, le dîner est presque prêt.

Sh : C'est pas juste !

Gp : Que voulez-vous?

Sh : Un menu maxi best of big mac frite coca

Ka : Deux maxi best of CBO frites sprite avec un Sundae caramel et une mousse au chocolat.

Sh : J'ai déjà commandé frérot !

Ka : J'ai jamais dit que c'était pour toi.

Sh : Tu vas tout manger ?

Ka : Oui.

Ra : Ca fait trois jours qu'il n'a pas mangé, donc il doit être affamé.

Ka : Non, je n'ai pas faim, j'ai juste envie de manger Mac Do.

Ty : Après trois jours, tu n'as pas faim ?

Ka : Non.

Ra : C'est vraiment bizarre.

Sé : Je vais chercher Oslo. En fait, la furette a à manger et à boire ?

Ra : Punaise, je l'avais oubliée la pauvre !

Sh : Et le chien ?

Gp : Il est toujours dans ma chambre.

Ka : Pauvre petite furette. Je vais la voir.

Kai s'exécuta. Le grand-père partit et Séphora monta avec son frère. Kai trouva la furette endormie dans son hamac. Elle n'avait presque plus de nourriture et d'eau. Kai rempli la gamelle et le biberon avant de saisir la furette qui s'était réveillée. Il le regarda et joua avec elle en lui parlant.

Ka : Comment je vais t'appeler toi hein ? T'as pas une idée petite fufute ?

Sé : Appelle-la fufute, ça ira plus vite.

Ka : C'est pas faux.

Os : L'activité magnétique reste très élevée autour de toi, tu devrais éviter de toucher d'autres êtres vivants et de sortir.

Ka : Ah bon ?

Os : Oui et de toucher les objets électroniques.

Ka : Et pourquoi ?

Os : Tu voudrais provoquer une panne électrique importante ?

Ka : Et si je porte des gants ?

Os : Tu peux toujours essayer…

Kai fouilla dans son sac et saisi une paire de gants en cuir.

Ka : Je pense que ça devrait suffire.

Sé : Tu devrais remettre la furette dans sa cage.

Kai s'exécuta.

Ka : Je me sens tout bizarre.

Sé : C'est parce que tu viens de te réveiller.

Ka : Peut-être. Mais où est passé mon ordinateur ?

Os : Il est resté en bas mais je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée de l'allumer.

Ka : Qui ne tente rien n'a rien. Si je ne l'allume pas je ne saurais pas si ces gants retiennent les ondes magnétiques qui émanent de mon corps.

Os : C'est pas faux. Mais fait attention ok ?

Ka : Oui chef.

Kai descendit, sa toupie à la main.

Di : Kai, il faut que je te parle.

Ka : Deux minutes s'il te plait.

Di : Kai…

Ka : Quoi ?

Di : N'allume pas ton ordinateur.

Ka : En quel honneur ?

Di : S'il te plait, fait ce que je te dis sans discuter pour une fois.

Ka : Explique-moi et je verrais si je t'obéis ou pas.

Di : Dranzer n'est plus.

Ka : Pardon ?

Di : Dranzer n'est plus dans ta toupie.

Ka : Et pourquoi ça ?

Di : C'est compliqué.

Ka : Explique-toi. Et vite.

Di : C'est vraiment compliqué.

Ka : Je m'en fiche ! Maintenant que tu as commencé tu t'expliques et plus vite que ça !

Sh : Calme-toi un peu…

Ka : Me calmer ? Tu me demandes de me calmer ? Tu te fous de moi ? Dranzer est partit et tu me demandes de me calmer, c'est la meilleure !

Di : Il n'est pas partit, il n'est plus dans ta toupie !

Ka : Alors il est où hein ? Il s'est envolé ? Il s'est matérialisé ? OU EST-IL ?!

Di : Il est en toi.

Ka : Hein ?

Di : Il t'a sauvé la vie ! Tu étais mort et il est entré en toi pour te sauver la vie ! Tu ne comprends donc pas ? Il a commencé à muter et il est arrivé à te posséder !

Ka : Mais bien sur…

Di : Je ne ri pas Kai. Il est vraiment dans ton corps. Tu étais mort et il est allé dans ton corps pour te sauver. La dernière fois qu'une telle chose est arrivée, la chasse aux sorcières à commencé.

Ka : Je ne comprends pas… Pourquoi aurait-il fait ça ?

Di : Parce qu'il t'aime, parce qu'il ne veut pas que tu meures, parce qu'il…

La voie de Dizzie se brisa.

Ke : Dizzie…

Kai était perdu. Dranzer l'avait sauvé. Dranzer n'était plus…

Ka : C'est impossible.

Ke : En soi, le fait que les spectres existent est irrationnel.

Ka : Il n'a pas pu faire ça. Il n'a pas pu m'abandonner…

Ke : Je ne pense pas qu'il t'ai abandonné.

Ka : Y a-t-il un moyen pour qu'il revienne dans la toupie ?

Di : Il devrait quitter ton corps. Ce qui implique te faire mourir. Je ne pense pas que ce soit ce qu'il veuille… Quitter le monde des spectres pour celui des vivants… Il t'aimait vraiment pour t'offrir sa vie.

Ka : Ce n'est pas possible. Pourtant…

Di : Tu ne te sens pas bizarre ? Tu n'as pas chaud ? Tu es sur d'être dans ton état normal ? Tu n'as pas un endroit du corps qui te démange en particulier ?

Kai réfléchi quelques instants.

Ka : C'est vrai que je men sens bizarre mais j'ai dormi pendant trois jours. C'est aussi pour ça que j'ai faim. Mais c'est vrai que j'ai le dos qui me démange.

Di : Le haut du dos. Parce que Dranzer ne peut pas déployer ses ailes. Te rends-tu compte de ce à quoi il renonce pour ta vie ?

Ka : Il n'avait pas à faire ça.

Soudain, il se recroquevilla, se griffant les épaules.

Di : Sort ! Sort ! SORT !! Faites-le sortir !

Ray se précipita sur le russe et le porta jusqu'au jardin où il le posa par terre. Kai criait de douleur, se tordait dans tous les sens, à tel point que les personnes assistant à cette scène crurent qu'il allait se casser le dos. Il criait. Il se roulait dans la neige. Il semblait possédé. Et il l'était.

Soudainement, il s'arrêta, se repliant sur lui-même. Puis, déviant toutes les lois de la gravité, il se releva ou, plus exactement, sembla être tiré par un fil qui le redressa, le laissant léviter cinq centimètres au dessus du sol. Puis, une bulle bien visible formée par un champ électromagnétique se forma autour de Kai. Et l'air se réchauffa, la neige fondit dans un rayon de cinquante centimètres autour du russe et il déploya ses ailes. D'immenses ailes de feu sortirent de chaque omoplate de Kai qui pleurait des larmes de sang. Puis, tout aussi soudainement, tout s'arrêta. Kai retomba lentement dans sa position initiale pendant que Ray accourait pour le rattraper. Lorsque Ray le saisit dans ses bras, il fut parcouru par une faible courant électrique qui failli lui faire lâcher son amant.

Ra : Kai ! Kai !

Ka : Crie pas, c'est bon, je t'entends…

Ra : Ouf ! J'ai cru que tu avais encore fait un malaise.

Ka : Comment ça « encore » ?

Ra : Oui, tu t'es évanoui il y a de cela une minute. Puis tu as fais semblant de te réveillé, t'as sortis tes ailes puis t'es retombé.

Ka : C'est tout ? On peut rentrer maintenant ? Parce que j'ai un peu froid.

Le chinois porta le russe jusqu'au canapé sur lequel il le déposa.

Ka : Merci.

Di : Dranzer n'est pas prêt de sortir de ton corps Kai.

Ka : Comment ça ?

Di : Il vient de fusionner avec toi.

Ka : Pardon ?

Di : Il vient de t'offrir ses ailes. Ne le lui fait pas regretter.

Kai commença à pleurer. Sans qu'il sache pourquoi.

Ka : Il n'avait pas à faire ça.

Di : Il ne reviendra pas.

A nouveau, la voix de Dizzie se brisa. Elle pleurait.

Ka : IL N'AVAIT PAS LE DROIT DE FAIRE CA !!

Sh : Kai…

Ka : Il ne peut pas, il n'a pas le droit de m'abandonner !

Di : Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi ! Il ne t'a pas abandonné ! Il t'a sauvé ! C'est la plus grande preuve d'amour qu'un spectre puisse faire à son détenteur !

Ka : Je n'en veux pas !

Di : Tu n'as pas le choix ! Il bafoue toutes les règles que les spectres ont instaurées pour te sauver la vie et tu oses refuser ?! Arrête donc de croire qu'il s'est senti obligé ! Il aurait aussi bien pu te laisser mourir s'il ne t'avait pas aimé ! Ce n'est pas faute de l'avoir déjà fait !

Ke : Il a déjà laissé mourir un de ses détenteurs ?

Di : Comme chaque spectre. Si notre détenteur se montre trop exigeant ou trop despotique, nous le laissons mourir si nous ne jugeons pas nécessaire de lui laisser la vie. D'autres spectres, comme Driger, sont plus compréhensifs. Driger est l'un des rares spectres à prévenir ses détenteurs de leurs fautes. Mais seulement s'il les juge dignes de le posséder.

Ke : Comme il l'a fait avec Ray ?

Di : Exact. Mais un spectre ne bafoue pas les règles inutilement. Surtout celles qu'il a lui-même instaurées. Dranzer devra rendre des comptes aux autres spectres ou il faudra trouver un moyen de le matérialiser.

Ra : Les spectres ont des règles ?

Di : Oui. Elles régissent l'univers tout entier. Et je n'ai pas le droit de vous en parler.

Ke : Dizzie…

Di : Je suis désolée Kenny, mais je ne peux pas t'en révéler d'avantage.

Ke : Je comprends, ne t'en fais pas.

Gp : Je suis de retour ! (regarde alentour) C'est quoi cette ambiance pesante ?

Di : Kai va devoir apprendre à contrôler ses ailes.

Gp : Pardon ?

Sh : C'est la vie de Dranzer qui est en lui. Autrement il serait mort.

Gp : Je ne comprends pas tout mais j'espère que vous avez faim.

Ra : Oups ! Je crois que j'ai laissé brûler le déjeuné…

Ray se précipita dans la cuisine pendant que le grand-père déposait les repas achetés au fast-food sur la table. Kai ne pleurait plus. Il s'assit et engouffra son repas pendant que les autres dressaient la table et commençaient à manger. Il jeta ses paquets et s'adressa aux autres.

Ka : On va aller s'entrainer. Je suppose que vous ne vous êtes pas entrainés depuis trois jours…

Ke : Faux ! Ils se sont entrainés pendant six heures par jour depuis ta sortie de l'hôpital.

Ka : Alors je vais constater vos progrès. Et Hilary ?

Ke : Il faudrait l'appeler. Elle ne sait pas que tu es réveillé.

Ka : Je vais l'appeler.

Di : N'oublie pas tes gants !

Ka : Oui, oui…

Kai mit une nouvelle paire de gants et saisit le téléphone. Il composa le numéro d'Hilary.

Une sonnerie. Une deuxième. Une troisième. Une quatr…

??: Allô ?

Ka : Bonjour, est-ce qu'Hilary est là ?

??: Qui la demande ?

Ka : C'est Kai.

??: Je vous la passe.

Il entendit la voix appeler la jeune fille et cette dernière lui répondre puis se saisir du téléphone.

Hi : Allô ?

Ka : Hilary ?

Hi : Oui ?

Ka : C'est Kai.

Hi : KAI ! Tu es enfin réveillé ? Tu vas bien ? Comment tu te sens ? Tu n'es pas malade ? Tu n'as mangé ?

Ka : Du calme, du calme. On a rendez-vous dans une heure près de la rivière où on s'entrainait le mois dernier. Ca te va ?

Hi : Oui. A tout à l'heure alors !

Ka : C'est ça, à tout à l'heure.

Il raccrocha. Ray se tenait derrière lui, ce qui le fit sursauter.

Ka : Tu étais là…

Ra : Oui. Tu m'as manqué.

Il esquissa un geste dans sa direction.

Ka : Non ! Ne me touche pas.

Ra : Kai… C'est déjà fait tu sais ? C'est juste un petit courant électrique de rien du tout. Ca ne me fera pas de mal.

Ka : S'il te plait, ne me touche pas…

Ra : Kai…

Kai s'effondra à genoux. Il pleurait. Ray s'agenouilla face à lui et l'entoura de ses bras.

Ra : Calme-toi, ça va passer…

Ka : Mais pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? Pourquoi ? Il n'avait pas le droit…

Ray le berça doucement puis lui releva la tête à la recherche de son regard rempli de larmes.

Ra : Il reviendra.

Ka : Comment en être sur ?

Ra : Fais-lui confiance.

Ka : Ray ?

Ra : Oui ?

Ka : Embrasse-moi.

Ray s'exécuta. Un courant électrique plus fort que le précédent parcouru son corps lorsqu'il entra en contact avec le russe. Il frissonna.

Ka : Tu as froid ?

Ra : Non. Le courant est plus fort que tout à l'heure.

Kai se libéra de son étreinte.

Ra : Ca ne me dérange pas.

Ka : Moi si. Imagine que je t'électrocute.

Ray le plaqua contre le mur et l'embrassa passionnément. Kai essaya de se dégager, sans succès. La douleur dans ses omoplates revint au grand galop. Ray senti sa douleur et rompit le baiser.

_Ka : Non, pas maintenant, pas maintenant… Il faut que je sorte avant de tout faire brûler…_

Il se leva et sorti. Ses ailes réapparurent et commencèrent à battre, d'abord lentement puis de plus en plus vite. Sans le sentir, il s'éleva dans les airs. Ray assistait à ce spectacle, médusé.

_Dr : Je t'offre la liberté. Ne la gâche pas. S'il te plait. Tu peux toujours compter sur ma puissance au beyblade. _

Ka : Dranzer… Ne me laisse pas… S'il te plait…

_Dr : Envole-toi. Vole vers la liberté. Vole vers la vie !_

La voix de Dranzer s'évanouit dans les pensées de Kai. Kai battit des ailes. Il essaya de contrôler cette nouvelle puissance. Il faillit s'écraser dans le jardin à maintes reprises mais parvint à se stabiliser. Il s'envola alors, ses ailes de feu laissant une trainée de lumière derrière lui. Avant d'être trop loin de ses coéquipiers, il s'adressa à eux.

Ka : On se retrouve sur la berge dans cinquante-cinq minutes d'accord ?

Les autres le regardèrent s'envoler. Loin. Libre. Vivant.

Lorsqu'ils ne le virent plus, ils rentrèrent dans la maison et finirent leur repas. Une fois le repas fini, ils partirent pour la berge où les attendait une Hilary quelque peu furieuse.

Hi : Vous avez trois minutes de retard ! (cherche Kai des yeux) Où est Kai ?

Ils levèrent tous les yeux au ciel. La jeune fille suivi leurs regards.

Hi : Qu'est-ce que… ?

Une boule de feu piquait droit vers eux.

Ra : Là-haut.

Kai atterri juste derrière Hilary, ses ailes de feux réchauffant l'atmosphère.

Ay : Alors ? Ca fait quoi de voler ?

Ka : J'ai croisé deux avions et plein d'oiseaux ! C'est franchement cool mais l'air se raréfie trop là-haut pour que je vole très loin…

Sh : Si un jour on m'avait dit que je croiserais un homme volant…

Ma : On commence l'entrainement ?

Ty : Bonne idée Maxou !

Ils commencèrent donc l'entrainement. Le capitaine de l'équipe s'enquit des progrès effectués et, chose unique, il en arriva même à féliciter ses coéquipiers.

Ka : C'est bien, vous avez bien travaillé. Surtout toi Hilary. D'ailleurs, en place, je combats contre toi.

Ils se placèrent donc devant l'arène, lanceurs en main. Kenny leur donna le départ. Leurs toupies tombèrent dans l'arène à une vitesse foudroyante. Elles se percutaient avec une force foudroyante. Et elles s'éjectèrent mutuellement à la suite d'un impact foudroyant (quoi ? Ca fait trois fois que je le dit ? Ah bon ? (compte) Ah ouais ! Me taire ? Ok…). Les quatre autres membres de l'équipe regardèrent leur capitaine, surpris.

Ke : C'est sidérant ! Kai a perdu contre Hilary…

Di : Dranzer n'habite plus la toupie Chef !

Ke : C'est vrai… Mais il a quand même une force incroyable, même sans spectre !

Di : C'est vrai que tout le monde ne peut pas en faire autant.

Ke : Tu as raison. Kai ?

Ka : Hm !

Ke : Tu veux bien faire un match contre Max s'il te plait ?

Ka : Hm !

Max prit position en face de son capitaine lanceur prêt.

Ty : 3, 2, 1 Hyper vitesse !

Les deux toupies s'élancèrent dans l'arène. Le même schéma se répéta. Sauf que Kai ne fut pas éjecté de l'arène et que le combat fut beaucoup plus court. A peine les toupies étaient-elles dans l'arène que Draciel était éjectée. Max suivit sa toupie du regard, la bouche grande ouverte.

Di : On dirait qu'il n'a rien donné contre Hilary…

Ke : Qu'il la testait…

Di : Exact. Kai ? Tu veux bien laisser ta toupie tourner le temps d'une analyse ?

Ka : Hm !

Il regarda sa toupie tourner pendant que Dizzi faisait son analyse.

Di : Je n'y comprends rien Chef.

Ke : Qu'y a-t-il ?

Di : La puissance de Dranzer est toujours dans la toupie mais Dranzer n'y est plus… Un coup de maitre !

Ke : Mais alors…

Di : Oui Chef. Si Dranzer, ou plus exactement la toupie, reçoit une attaque d'un autre spectre, le corps de Kai sera directement touché. Et il n'a pas la même capacité de régénération que nous, les spectres.

Ke : Il risquerait de mourir ?

Di : Oui. Et les autres spectres vont tout faire pour, étant donné que Dranzer nous a tous trahis.

Ke : Même Dragoon et les autres ?

Di : J'aimerais que non… Espérons qu'il n'ait pas à faire de matches en double, ce serait fâcheux.

Ka : Je ne compte pas jouer pendant le championnat.

Ke : Mais Kai…

Di : Cela vaut mieux pour lui. Il faudrait changer le capitaine de l'équipe.

Ma : D'accord, mais qui prendrait se place ?

Hi : Ray ? Certainement pas Tyson, il ne réfléchit pas assez…

Ma : Je ne suis pas volontaire.

Ra : Moi non plus.

Ke : C'est un refus catégorique.

Di : Vous êtes désespérants ! Capitaine, dans ce cas, c'est juste un titre ! Kai restera le capitaine de cette équipe mais pas sur le papier ! Si c'est comme ça, je décide. C'est Ray qui sera nommé capitaine ! J'envois un mail à Monsieur Dikenson. Et pas de discutions !

Ay : (tordue de rire) Je pense qu'ils n'ont pas vraiment le choix.

Sé : Dizzie a des méthodes de persuasions…

Sh : Peu orthodoxes !

Sh : C'est peu dire…

Di : On reprend.

L'entrainement ne dura pas beaucoup plus longtemps car la nuit tombait vite et l'air était très frais. Lorsque Dizzie décréta l'entrainement fini, Kai s'approcha de Ray, lui proposant de l'accompagner.

Ra : Où donc ?

Le russe leva la tête vers le ciel.

Ka : Tu viens ? Je t'emmène au septième ciel…

* * *

Yop, jsuis Hyper méga giga méchante pr le coup... enfin moins que pour le chapitre précédent non?

Ah! Et j'explique le titre! _All the same _est une chanson des sick puppies magnifique qui dit (en gros) "Je t'aime pour qui tu es, Je te prends comme tel si tu m'accepte come je suis" et j'ai trouvé que ça allait bien avec ce chapitre non? voili voilou!

Allez, C U soon! et Reviews plz! Enjoy!^^


	8. Va, vit et devient!

Et oui! Déjà! C'est re moi! ^^ Héhé... Et avec un nouveau chapitre! ^^ j'ai passé mes nuits et es journées à écrire et je peux dors et déjà vous affirmer que la fic est loin d'être finie!

Place aux reviews!

**Kaiylia:** Merci pour tes encouregements! ^^

**Chibi. Firey. Powa:** Et oui, Kai vole... petit délire de moi, mais puisque ça pliat...! ^^ Merci!

**Kalas1209**: Vivant mais pour combien de temps ancore...? *sourire sadique spécial Kalas* héhé...! xD

Voilà! ^^ Maintenant, place à la suite! Enjoy!

* * *

Ka : Tu viens ? Je t'emmène au septième ciel…

Ra : Dit-il avec un sourire ne laissant rien présager de bon… C'est d'accord.

Ka : Accroche-toi bien !

Kai déploya ses ailes et Ray s'agrippa à lui comme il put, évitant les flammes.

Ka : Elles ne te bruleront pas. C'est du feu froid. C'est bizarre mais c'est comme ça…

Ra : Je te fais entièrement confiance. Même si j'ai un peu peur, je dois l'avouer…

Kai sourit en son for intérieur puis s'élança, sans crier gare. Ray cria de surprise.

Ka : Tu as le vertige ?

Ra : Non.

Ka : Alors c'est partit !

Kai s'éleva de plus en plus haut dans le ciel. L'air se raréfiait et le chinois s'agrippait tant bien que mal au haut du russe. Ils volaient en cercles concentriques très, très loin au dessus de la maison de Tyson.

Ra : C'est génial… C'est magnifique…

Ka : On ferait mieux de redescendre.

Ra : Encore un peu, s'il te plait…

Ka : Une minute, pas plus. Autrement mon corps aura atteint ses limites… Et le tient aussi.

Ra : D'accord.

Ils restèrent à voler un peu moins d'une minute et Kai les fit redescendre auprès des autres qui les attendaient dans le jardin des Kinomiya.

Ay : Alors Ray ?

Ra : C'était…

Sh : Magnifique ?

Ay : Bandant ! (perverse !)

Gp : On reste polie jeune fille !

Ay : Oups !

Ra : Bien plus que magnifique.

Ty : J'ai faim…

Ils rirent en cœur et entrèrent dans la maison. Chacun vaqua à ses occupations. Ray prépara le repas, Tyson et Max jouèrent à la console non sans bruit, Kenny discutait technique avec Dizzie et les triplés, Ayumu et Hilary jouaient aux cartes.

Hi : Au fait ! C'est quand la reprise des cours ?

Ra : Demain.

Sé : Je me disais aussi qu'il fallait que je rentre en France…

Sh : Raté frangine ! Tu vas devoir rester au japon !

Sé : pf… La poisse. Et on va devoir aller chez Grand-père si les autres reprennent les cours. Mais quelle galère…

Sh : Sinon on s'inscrit à l'école !

Ka : Crève.

Sh : Mais allez ! En plus je n'y suis jamais allé !

Ka : Bah vas-y tout seul !

Sh : Bande de lâcheurs !

Sé : Ok, je te suis. Kai ?

Ka : J'ai droit à un joker ?

Sh : A ton avis ?

Ka : (soupir) Ok.

Sh : (tout sourire) Génial ! Dans ce cas, on les accompagne demain à la première heure pour s'inscrire !

Le grand-père ri.

Gp : Monsieur Dikenson va être content d'apprendre que Kai retourne à l'école !

Di : Je lui envoie un mail pour qu'il fasse les demandes d'inscriptions ! (un court silence) Voilà, c'est fait ! Je crois que son ordinateur est allumé en plus… !

Sh : Youpi !

Ka : On la finie cette partie de cartes ?

Sh : Yop !

Ra : (au grand-père) Pourquoi Shuya a-t-il crié ?

Gp : Les triplés vont à l'école… Demain.

Ra : Je vais rester ici tout seul pendant toute la journée ?

Gp : Tu ne veux toujours pas assister à mes entrainements de kendo ?

Ra : Non, je suis désolé.

Gp : Dans ce cas il ne te reste plus qu'à aller à l'école avec eux.

Ra : Mais je n'en ai pas envie ! Et j'ai déjà mon diplôme !

Ka : Ray, s'il te plait ! Moi aussi j'ai déjà mon diplôme ! Mais j'y retourne sinon je me fais tuer !

Ra : Certes mais moi, je ne risque rien !

Ka : Ray…

Ra : (sourire innocent) Oui ?

Ka : L'entrainement pourrait se durcir sans que je ne m'en rende compte tu sais ?

Ra : Dizzie ?

Di : C'est fait. J'ai envoyé une demande pour toi.

Ra : Merci ! Pendant un instant, j'ai cru que j'allais mourir !

Di : Pour le bien de l'équipe !

Les personnes jouant aux cartes rirent de concert.

Ay : T'es trop forte Dizzie ! Je t'adore !

Di : Je sais, je sais…

Ra : Ne prends pas la grosse tête non plus !

Di : J'envoie que cette demande était inutile ?

Ra : Non, ça va aller.

Ty : J'ai faim !

Ra : Ca vient ! Mettez le couvert !

Sh : Mais on n'a pas fini !

Ra : Toi, tu te tais ! Déjà que c'est de ta faute si je vais en cours alors t'as pas intérêt à la ramener !

Sh : Ce n'est pas juste…

Ka : Tu apprendras vite que la vie est injuste ! Surtout en cours…

Ma : Mais c'est bien l'école !

Ka : On mange ?

Ils se mirent à table.

Ka : En fait, Ayumu, Tu vas faire quoi toi demain ?

Ay : J'vais retourner au bar. Ou chez moi. Ou ailleurs…

Sé : Tu ne vas pas en cours ?

Ay : En quel honneur ?

Sh : Viens avec nous !

Ay : Mais bien sur…

Sh : Mais allez !

Ka : Shuya…

Ay : C'est d'accord.

Ka : Hein ?

Ay : J'irais avec vous.

Sh : Yes ! Jai encore gagné !

Ils rirent puis les discutions reprirent. Le repas fini, Kai alla voir le grand-père.

Ka : Je suis désolé qu'ils s'imposent comme ça…

Gp : Tu sais, Tyson et moi avons été seuls pendant tant de temps que je pense que cela lui fait du bien qu'il y ait du monde dans cette maison. C'est un peu comme s'il avait une famille. Et des chambres vont se libérer avec le départ de Max et Kenny.

Ka : C'est vrai. Mais, même s'ils habitent à côté, cela reste leurs chambres.

Gp : Je leur en ai déjà parlé. Dans cette éventualité. Ils m'on déjà donné leur accord.

Ka : Mais il y a un autre problème. Je ne peux toucher personne.

Gp : Ray et toi gardez votre chambre.

Ka : Mais…

Gp : Laisse-moi finir. Donc, vous gardez votre chambre, Les filles prennent celle de Max qui l'a vidée pour l'occasion et Shuya prend celle de Kenny. Ca vous va comme ça ?

Ka : Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut poser la question…

Gp : Je suis déjà allé leur parler de toute façon. Ils sont d'accord. Et les filles semblaient heureuses d'avoir la même chambre !

Ka : Vous êtes vraiment trop généreux…

Gp : Je suis comme ça naturellement.

Ka : Je crois aussi. Merci beaucoup.

Gp : Merci à toi d'apporter de la vie dans cette maison.

Kai lui sourit puis retourna auprès des autres.

Sé : Hé ! Frérot ! Va falloir racheter des provisions !

Sh : Et de quoi aller en cours !

Ka : La flemme. De toute façon, c'est toujours moi qui paye !

Sh : Mais allez…

Ka : Ne me touche pas !

Sh : Kai…

Ka : Allez-y sans moi.

Ay : Je vais avec vous.

Ra : Je reste ici.

Ka : J'ai faim.

Tous se tournèrent vers lui, comme un seul homme.

Ty : Pardon ? Tu as quoi ?

Ka : J'ai faim ! T'es sourd ou bien ?

Ty : Je voulais juste m'assurer de ce que j'ai entendu…

Di : Et tu vas avoir faim pendant un petit bout de temps !

Ka : Et en quel honneur ?

Di : Dranzer…D'ailleurs, est-ce qu'il s'adresse à toi ?

Ka : Ou…

_Dr : Non ! Ne le lui dit pas !_

Ka : Ah… Non.

Di : C'est étrange…

Ka : Pourquoi ? C'est peut-être du à sa mutation… Il ne peut pas tout faire en même temps !

Di : Tu dois avoir raison. Sinon, ces ailes ?

Ka : J'apprends tout doucement à les contrôler… Mais j'ai plus de problèmes avec la toupie.

Di : Faux ! Tu as gagné contre Max !

Ka : Certes mais après j'ai eu des vertiges aussi. Comment je vais faire pour le championnat si je dois combattre ?

Di : Tu ne combattras pas.

Ka : Mais bien sur… Autant que je m'assoie dans les gradins !

Di : Tu ne peux plus combattre Kai !

Ka : Et en quel honneur ? Ce n'est pas parce que Dranzer n'est plus dans cette putain de toupie que je ne peux pas retrouver sa puissance !

Di : Si en autre spectre attaque ta toupie, c'est toi qui seras touché, pas Dranzer. Tu ne t'en sortiras peut-être pas ! Tu veux gâcher ta vie ? Tu veux gâcher la vie de mon Dranzer ?

Ke : Dizzie…

Di : Kenny, explique à cet abruti fini qu'il vient de gâcher une éternité d'amour !

Ke : Dizzie ?

Di : Explique-lui que Dranzer compte plus que tout pour moi dans cet univers ! Explique-lui que Dranzer l'aime apparemment plus que moi… Explique-lui que…

Ka : La ferme ! T'es conne ou tu le fait exprès ? Plains-toi à Dranzer, pas à moi ! Je te rappelle que je ne lui ai rien demandé et que je ne te dois rien, à toi ! Alors n'essaie pas de me faire la morale, tu n'y perds pas grand-chose !

Di : Tu penses que je n'y perds rien ?

Ka : Tu perds peut-être l'être que tu aimes le plus au monde mais au moins, tu sais où il est. Ce n'est pas comme si tu le voyais sans pouvoir le toucher, ce n'est pas comme si tu ne pouvais plus rien toucher sans savoir pourquoi. Ce n'est pas comme si tu devais ton existence à un être immatériel à qui tu n'as rien demandé si ce n'est de te laisser mourir si ça devait arriver. Et qui ne l'a pas fait à cause de son esprit de contradiction surdimensionné ! Tu ne sais pas ce que CA fait, alors tu te tais et tu fais ce qu'on te demande sans discuter l'ectoplasme !

Kai était bien plus qu'énervé. Personne n'osa parler. Kai resta debout au milieu de la salle à manger, se calmant peu à peu. Ray esquissa un pas vers lui.

Ka : Tu bouges, t'es mort.

Ray le regarda, effaré.

Ra : Kai…

Ka : Tais-toi !

Ra : Kai ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu as ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Ka : Demande à ces enfoirés de spectres ! Ce sont eux les responsables !

Ra : Mais Kai !

Ka : Tu ne comprends pas. Je ne peux toucher personne, je ne peux pas te toucher. A chaque fois que je te touche je prends le risque de te tuer. J'aurais préféré mourir.

Ray se planta devant lui et lui envoya une énorme claque.

Ra : Je te hais !

Ka : Et tu as raison.

Kai monta. Ray soupira. Et les autres restèrent figés de stupeur.

Di : Comme si c'était de notre faute.

Ke : Dizzie, s'il te plait, n'envenime pas les choses.

Di : Je ne fais que dire la vérité ! Dranzer a fait un choix !

Ra : Et tu le hais pour ce choix ?

Di : Oui ! Il aurait du rester dans le médaillon ! Il n'aurait jamais du investir le cops de Kai ! Jamais, tu m'entends ?

Ra : Oui, de toute façon je ne peux pas faire autrement que de t'entendre tellement tu cries ! Tu crois que ça me plait de ne pas pouvoir le toucher, hein ? C'est ça que tu penses ? Que ça m'amuse ? Que je m'en fous ? Je hais Dranzer au moins tout autant que toi ! Kai ne lui a rien demandé ! Moi non plus d'ailleurs ! Alors pourquoi faut-il que vous, les spectres, vous mêliez toujours de tout hein ? Vous ne pouvez pas vous contenter de nous laisser vivre notre vie ?

Driger sortit de sa toupie, sans que personne ne sache pourquoi, ni comment.

Dg : Toi, on monte et on s'explique.

Ra : Kai doit être dans la chambre.

Dg : Tant mieux. Tu te grouilles.

Driger rentra dans sa toupie et Ray monta dans la chambre. Une fois arrivé, il posa Driger par terre et s'assit sur le convertible qui était replié et attendit.

Ka : Ray, je… (Suis le regard de Ray) Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Ra : J'attends.

Ka : oui, mais quoi ?

Ra : Que Môsieur Driger daigne se montrer.

Ka : Pardon ?

Dg : Bonjour.

Kai s'étala par terre, surpris.

Ka : Co… Comment ?

Ra : Va savoir…

Dg : Commence par te calmer tu veux ? Je perds patiente là.

Ra : Et moi donc.

Ka : Heu… Driger ?

Dg : Oui ?

Ka : Heu… Pourquoi t'es là en fait ?

Dg : Pour vous expliquer la situation. Dizzara est bien trop énervée à mon gout. Et elle n'est pas prête de se calmer avant les dix prochaines années. Donc je vais vous expliquer. A moins que vous ne veuillez attendre dix ans…

Ra : Accouche.

Dg : J'ai dit, tu te calmes ; J'suis clair là ?

Ra : Ouais.

Dg : Ecoutez. Aucun spectre ne sait pourquoi Dranzer a fait une telle chose. Nous ne pouvons que supposer.

Ka : Ca nous avance bien…

Dg : Kai, le silence est aussi valable pour toi.

Ka : Pff…

Dg : Donc, je continue. Nous, les spectres, supposons qu'il a fait ça pour vous permettre de vous aimer et permettre à Kai de trouver ce qu'il cherche dans ce bas monde.

Ra : On s'aime, certes, mais on ne peut pas se toucher. Et CA c'est plus qu'insupportable.

Dg : Je sais que tu as besoin de contacts physiques dans une relation Ray, mais il va falloir que vous attendiez un peu…

Ra : Un peu du point de vue humain ou du point de vue spectral ?

Dg : Je ne sais pas. Mais tant que Dranzer sera dans le corps de Kai, tu ne pourras peut-être pas le toucher.

Ka : Alors autant que je me suicide tout de suite. Sinon, on ne se touchera jamais.

Dg : Tu penses que c'est la meilleure solution ? Le suicide hein ? Pour quoi faire d'abord ? Fuir ? Encore et toujours ? De toute façon, à chaque fois que tu tentais de te suicider, Dranzer prenait les commandes et t'empêchait de mourir. Et maintenant qu'il est dans ton corps, plus rien ne l'empêche de contrôler tes gestes.

Ka : Comment tu sais tout ça toi ?

Dg : Ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes dits « enfermés » que nous ne pouvons pas discuter entre nous.

Ra : Je ne supporte plus cette conversation.

Dg : Il va le falloir pourtant.

_Dr : Qu'il se la ferme le minou ! Il me saoule ! _

Ka : Dranzer demande à ce que tu te taises.

Dg : Dranzer ?

Ka : Oups.

_Dr : Et voilà, c'est gagné… _

Dg : Tu l'entends ?

Ka : Quelle importance ?

Dg : Si tu l'entends, cela veut dire qu'il risque de ne jamais partir.

Ka : Pardon ?

Dg : C'est pour faire son deuil que Dizzara voulait le savoir.

Ra : Ca veut dire que…

Dg : Ecoute Ray, le champ électromagnétique autour de Kai est du à la présence de Dranzer, tu la sais. Mais il pourrait que cela se calme ou s'intensifie selon l'humeur de Kai.

Ra : Comment ça ?

Dg : Cela dépend des battements de cœur de Kai.

Ka : Pas de Dranzer ?

Dg : Non. Cela dépend entièrement de toi. Plus ton cœur accélère, plus le champ va s'intensifier. Plus tu seras calme, plus il sera faible. En attendant, porte des gants et couvre ta peau. Tu pourrais toucher quelqu'un et le tuer par électrocution.

Ka : Il aurait du me laisser mourir.

Ra : Admettons que quelqu'un d'autre produise le même champ, pourrait-il le toucher ?

Dg : Nous ne savons pas. Mais la réponse découle de la polarité de la deuxième personne et de sa compatibilité génétique avec la première.

Ra : Cette situation n'est jamais arrivée ?

Dg : Exact.

Ra : Alors elle va arriver. Entre dans mon corps !

Dg : Pardon ?

Ra : Possède-moi !

Dg : Ray.

Ra : Je t'ordonne de me posséder !

Dg : Ce n'est pas aussi simple !

Ra : Dranzer l'a bien fait, lui !

Dg : Premièrement, Dranzer est en pleine mutation donc nous ne savons pas si c'est un homme ou une fille. Deuxièmement, Dranzer a utilisé notre puissance pour entrer dans le corps de Kai. Et troisièmement, je refuse catégoriquement de te posséder.

Ra : Tu oses me laisser comme ça ?

Ka : Je refuse aussi qu'il te possède.

Ra : Maintenant c'est toi contre moi ?

Ka : Non, je veux dire qu'il ne doit pas te posséder.

Ra : Et pourquoi ?

Ka : Ray, tu sais que je t'aime mais là, tu vas trop loin.

Ra : Je me fiche de perdre la vie si c'est pour toi.

Ka : Et moi je refuse que tu meures tu m'entends ? Je refuse que tu partes en me laissant ici !

Ra : Kai…

Ka : Ne me laisse pas… S'il te plait…

Ra : Je ne te laisserais pas. Mais cette situation devient insupportable.

Ka : Je sais, mais s'il te plait, ne me rejettes pas.

Ra : Pourquoi je te rejetterais ?

Ka : Je suis un monstre.

Dg : Tu n'es pas un monstre.

Ka : Toi, va falloir que tu m'expliques un truc.

Dg : Vas-y.

Ka : Tu vas me donner ta définition d'un monstre.

Dg : Il n'y en a pas.

Ka : Donc nous sommes potentiellement tous des monstres, j'ai tord ?

Dg : (réfléchi) C'est vrai.

Ka : Alors ne me contredis pas !

Dg : Kai, peut-être que Dranzer est en toi, peut-être que tu as deux entités distinctes dans ton corps, mais cela ne t'empêche pas de vivre.

Ka : Ah bon ? Et comment s'il te plait ?

Dg : Tu as encore la musique et le sport.

Ka : Vraiment ? Je ne peux plus rien toucher de vivant ou d'électrique et tu me dis que la vie continue ? Mais tu te fous de moi là hein ?

Dg : Non. Tu peux continuer à vivre ainsi.

Ka : C'est ce que tu penses ?

Dg : Oui.

Ka : Mais je ne te demande pas de penser la chose ! Je te demande juste de m'expliquer comment virer Dranzer de mon corps !

Dg : Tu vas rester poli pour commencer et ensuite, tant que tu entendras Dranzer, tu ne pourras pas le « virer » comme tu dis. Autrement tu mourras.

Ka : Je préfère encore mourir. Au moins je ne souffrirais plus. Et Ray aussi.

Dg : Soit, meurt. Mais n'oublie pas que ta tombe sera toujours fleurie. Une dernière chose.

Ka : Quoi ?

Dg : Ne combat plus.

Ka : En quel honneur ?

Dg : Ecoute, L'esprit de Dranzer est en toi mais sa puissance reste dans la toupie. Si la toupie subi des dégâts directement d'un autre spectre c'est ton corps qui va prendre.

Ka : Et donc, je risque de mourir c'est ça ?

Dg : Notre capacité de régénération est quarante fois supérieure à la votre. Et notre puissance d'attaque l'est cent fois. Ce qui nous rend quasi-indestructibles. Mai entrer dans un corps mortel divise par vingt ces capacités. Et augmente les capacités physiques et mentales du corps réceptacle.

Ka : Comme si j'en avais besoin…

_Dr : Note qu'il n'a pas répondu à la question…_

Dg : Je sais que tu n'en a pas besoin, tu es même bien plus intelligent que la plupart des spectres existants mais Dranzer se fichait de ces capacités. Il est rare qu'un spectre rejette ces capacités pour un mortel. Personne n'a comprit son choix, mais les faits sont là et il va falloir s'en accommoder.

Ka : Je capitule. Toutes ces conversations tournent en carré.

Ra : Ca n'a pas de sens.

Ka : C'est ce que je viens de dire.

Dg : Je crois que vous n'avez plus besoin de moi.

Ra : Je suis désolé de m'être emporté.

Dg : C'est compréhensible. Je ne vais pas te quitter pour ça. Nous sommes tous sur les nerfs aujourd'hui. Et la nuit porte conseil non ?

Ra : Oui. Et merci.

Driger s'approcha de Ray et lui posa une patte sur l'épaule.

_Dr : Embrasse-le pendant qu'il est en contact avec Driger._

Kai s'approcha du chinois et l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

Dg : Kai !

Driger ne rompit pas le contact établi entre les deux garçons, ni celui entre le chinois et lui-même. Il attendit simplement qu'ils se séparent.

Ra : Il n'y avait pas courant.

Ka : C'est parce que tu étais en contact avec Driger.

Ray se tourna vers son spectre qui reposa son énorme patte sur lui. Ray embrassa Kai à son tour.

Dg : Profitez, ce ne sera pas tous les jours.

Ra : On déplie le lit ?

Ka : Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée.

Dg : Ce n'est pas une bonne idée si vous voulez y faire des galipettes.

Ra : Ce n'est pas grave. On va se contenter de ça pour le moment.

Ka : Oui.

Ils reprirent là où ils en étaient. Ray enlevait les gants de Kai puis passait ses mains sous son haut tandis que ce dernier lui dénouait les cheveux et fourrait ses mains dedans.

Dg : Il va falloir que je parte.

Ra : Non, s'il te plait Driger…

Dg : Je suis désolé mais c'est la loi…

Ra : Je comprends.

Ka : Ne pleure pas.

Dg : Un dernier pour la route. Après je m'en vais.

Ra : merci Driger.

Ray embrassa de nouveau Kai.

Dg : J'y vais. A bientôt.

Et l'immense tigre blanc rentra dans sa toupie. Ray se mit à pleurer.

Ka : Ne pleure pas. Il nous a fait un magnifique cadeau.

Ra : C'est vrai, mais la situation ne s'arrange pas.

Ka : Nous devons nous armer de patience. On finira bien par trouver un moyen de s'en sortir non ?

Ra : Tu dois avoir raison…

Ka : J'ai toujours raison…

Ra : On ne contredit pas un Hiwatari.

Sh : C'est bien vrai.

Les deux jeunes gens assis sur le canapé sursautèrent puis se tournèrent vers le nouveau venu – qui n'était pas seul.

Sé : Bon les amoureux, on vient chercher nos affaires !

Ay : Et on vous laisse après. Les garçons vous attendent en bas pour vous dire au revoir !

Ka : On y va.

Il se tourna vers Ray puis descendirent saluer ceux qui partaient puis aidèrent ceux qui restaient à déplacer leurs affaires. Enfin, Ray les aida pendant que Kai déballait les courses et triait ce qui devait être trié. Une fois que les affaires furent déplacées, celles de cours triées et la quantité énorme de nourriture achetée par Shuya rangée, tous se réunirent dans la chambre du couple.

Sh : On joue aux cartes ?

Ay : On ne fait que ça depuis trois jours…

Sh : Oui mais c'est drôle !

Ay : Non, c'en devient lassant.

Sh : Tu dis ça parce que tu perds tout le temps ! Avoue !

Ay : C'est faux.

Sh : Mauvaise joueuse !

Ay : Je ne suis pas mauvaise joueuse !

Sh : Oh ! Que si tu l'es !

Ay : Oh que non !

Sh : Si !

Ay : Non !

Sh : Si !

Ay : Non !

Kai : (plié de rire) Vous allez arrêter oui ? On fait une partie, une seule après, on fait autre chose ! Ca vous va comme ça ?

Sh+Ay : Oui.

Ay : Ne parle pas en même temps que moi !

Sh : C'est toi qui parle en même temps que moi !

Sé : Je crois que je vais les descendre…

On frappa à la porte.

Ra : Oui ?

Ty : C'est Tyson, je peux entrer ?

Ra : Tu es encore chez toi !

Il entra.

Ty : Heu…

Sh : Chouette ! Un nouveau joueur ! Viens t'asseoir qu'on montre à cette sorcière qui est le meilleur !

Ty : (ne comprend plus rien) Heu…

Ra : On devrait aller jouer dans le salon.

Sh : Mais on est bien ici !

Ka : Le manque de place coco, ça te parle ?

Sh : Hum… (Réfléchi) Non !

Ka : Fit-il avec un grand sourire. On descend, point final.

Sé : Enfin il est de retour !

Ra : Comment ça ?

Sh : Il n'était pas dans son état normal depuis qu'il s'est réveillé…

Ay : C'est vrai.

Sh : Alors frérot, on reprend du service ?

Ka : Toi, t'as de la chance que je ne puisse pas te toucher, autrement, tu aurais eu droit à une séance de chatouilles mémorables !

Sh : Mais oui, c'est ça, comme si j'allais te croire !

Ka : Toi…

Shuya courut jusque dans la salle à manger, suivi de prêt par son frère quelque peu énervé. Ceux restés dans la chambre décidèrent de les suivre, emportant au passage le jeu de carte et une partie des provisions. Lorsqu'ils débarquèrent dans la salle de séjour, Kai et Shuya se chamaillaient verbalement et le grand-père regardait les informations. Ray l'invita à venir jouer aux cartes avec eux et il accepta. Ainsi, ils firent une partie de carte avant de faire un tournoi improvisé de jeu vidéo pendant que Kai engloutissait une grande partie des provisions achetées par son frère.

Sh : Mais tu vas arrêter de manger oui ? Tu mets du chocolat partout sur les cartes !

Ka : Va te faire voir ! J'ai faim, je mange, c'est tout ! Après tout, c'est moi qui paye non ?

Sé : Le pire c'est qu'il a raison…

Sh : Mais il ne va rien nous laisser !

Ay : Tant qu'il reprend un peu de poids…

Sh : C'est vrai que c'était le but, à la base…

Gp : Vous devriez aller vous coucher, demain il y a cours. Il vous faut être en forme.

Sh : J'ai hâte !

Ka : T'es bien le seul…

Ty : Faux !

Gp : Il est tard jeunes gens !

Ils se souhaitèrent bonne nuit et se couchèrent. Seuls Tyson et son grand-père dormirent bien cette nuit-là. Les seuls qui n'étaient pas stressés à l'idée d'aller en cours.

Le lendemain arriva. Le soleil n'était pas encore levé que toute la maisonnée était éveillée et s'activait entre la pauvre douche et le petit déjeuné. Ray téléphona au manager des BladeBreakers qui lui affirma qu'il les attendait devant l'école afin d'aller finir leurs inscriptions en leur compagnie. Ils se dépêchèrent donc de finir de se préparer et montèrent dans le mini bus du grand-père pour se rendre au lycée. Du moins, les triplés, Ayumu et Ray. Tyson allait rejoindre Max, Hilary et Kenny à un carrefour non loin de chez lui pour se rendre au lycée à pied, comme à l'accoutumée.

**Du côté de Ray, Ayumu et les triplés :**

Sh : Je suis tout excité !

Ka : Pas moi…

Ra : J'ai mal dormi !

Ay : Et moi donc…

Sé : J'ai sommeil…

Gp : On arrive…

Sh : Déjà ?

Gp : Ce n'est pas loin. Et demain vous y irez à pied avec Tyson et les autres.

Ka : Génial…

Ra : Tu ne penses pas à une autre occasion de nous entrainer ?

Ka : Je n'ai franchement pas envie de m'entrainer surtout si c'est pour se rendre à l'école…

Le grand-père les déposa devant le portail encore clos où les attendait monsieur Dikenson.

Dk : Bonjour jeunes gens. Veuillez me suivre s'il vous plait.

Sh : Bonjour !

Ka : Tais-toi cinq minutes tu veux ?

Sh : Et si je ne veux pas ?

Ay+Sé : On t'étripe !

Dk : Ne soyez pas violents s'il vous plait.

Ils suivirent monsieur Dikenson et se rendirent dans le bureau du directeur, monsieur Harakiri

Ha : Bonjour… Vous êtes combien à rentrer aujourd'hui ?

Dk : Ils sont cinq.

Ha : Tous sous votre responsabilité ?

Dk : Non. Ray et Kai sont sous ma responsabilité (il les désigna de la main), Séphora et Shuya sont les jumeaux de Kai et Ayumu est une amie de Kai.

Ha : Heureusement que vous avez déjà commencé à remplir les dossiers. (Aux adolescents) Je vous les donne (il leur tendit les dossiers) et je vous prie de vérifier que tout est juste et bien orthographié. Je vous prie de remplir aussi les lignes concernant vos hobbies, vos souhaits pour l'avenir et vos options. Des questions ?

Sh : Non.

Ha : Bien, je vais chercher vos uniformes et vos chaussures. Vous pourrez laisser vos vêtements dans votre casier à chaussure et les récupérer en partant. Je vais aussi vous donner vos livres. Souhaitez-vous être dans les mêmes classes ?

Dk : Cela va me sembler compliquer, monsieur Harakiri, puisque Ray et Ayumu ont 17 ans tandis que les triplés vont en avoir 16 le moi prochain.

Ha : Les triplés sont donc en première et les deux autres en terminale si je comprends bien ?

Dk : C'est exact.

Sh : Fini !

Ha : Posez votre dossier sur mon bureau s'il vous plait et accompagnez-moi chercher vos affaires.

Sh : Tout de suite.

Lorsqu'ils revinrent, tout le monde avait fini de remplir son dossier et Shuya leur tendit à chacun une paire de chaussure nominative et un uniforme. Ils se changèrent chacun leur tour dans la petite salle attenante au bureau du directeur puis attendirent, leurs livres dans leur sac.

Ha : Très bien, vos inscriptions sont validées, je vous accompagnerais jusqu'à vos salles de cours après la sonnerie. Il nous reste quelques minutes, je vais donc vous exposer le fonctionnement de cet établissement. Tout d'abord, sachez qu'il est interdit, conformément à la loi en vigueur, de consommer tabac et alcool dans l'enceinte de ce lycée. Le réfectoire se situe au rez-de-chaussée du bâtiment de travaux pratiques, entre le gymnase et le bâtiment de cours. Ray sera au troisième étage, tout comme Ayumu et les triplés seront au deuxième étage. Ray sera en classe 3-A, celle de l'option arts plastiques et chinois. Ayumu sera en 3-D, celle de l'option Français.

Sé : Tu parles français ?

Ay : Je suis à moitié française. Par mon père.

Ha : S'il vous plait, ne vous dispersez pas. Donc, je continue. Séphora et Shuya, vous serez dans la classe 2-D, celle de l'option français en deuxième année quant à vous, Kai, Vous serez dans la classe 2-A, celle qui fait option musique. (La cloche retentit) Des questions ?

Tous : Non.

Ha : Bien, dans ce cas, n'oubliez pas d'inscrire vos noms sur la première page de chacun de vos livres.

Sh : J'ai une question, monsieur.

Ha : Allez-y.

Sh : Pourquoi Kai n'est-il pas avec nous ?

Ha : Il ne fait pas la même option que vous, il est donc logique qu'il ne soit pas dans votre classe.

Sh : Je comprends.

Ha : Allez mettre vos chaussures dans vos casiers pendant que je vais prévenir vos professeurs. Je vous rejoins là-bas.

Ils s'exécutèrent. Monsieur Dikenson les accompagna jusqu'aux casiers puis les abandonna à leur sort prétendant une réunion à la fédération pour laquelle il était déjà en retard.

Ay : On n'est pas sortis de l'auberge…

Ka : Je ne te le fais pas dire. Dans quelle galère on s'est encore fourrés ?

Sh : Mais allez, ça va être marrant ! Moi, c'est la première fois que je vais à l'école.

Ka : T'es infernal. Quand je pense que c'est de ta faute si on en est là…

Sé : Kai, ne dramatise pas ! Au moins tu peux garder un œil sur l'équipe en permanence !

Ha : Veuillez me suivre.

Il les dirigea à travers un dédale de couloirs qui leur parut interminable.

Ha : Restez ici. Shuya, Séphora, voici votre nouvelle classe ;

Il ouvrit la porte et les fit entrer, les présenta sommairement à la classe puis les laissa avec leur professeur principal. Ensuite, il emmena Kai vers sa nouvelle classe, puis Ayumu et pour finir Ray.

**Kai :**

Ka : (pense) _J'espère que cela ne va pas être trop long. Et l'autre professeur qui me demande de me présenter alors que tout le monde me connaît._ Je m'appelle Kai Hiwatari, je vis dans cette ville et j'ai bientôt 16 ans.

Pr : Vous êtes si jeune que ça ? Je crois que vous êtes le plus jeune élève de la classe. Bienvenu parmi nous. Votre place et celle à côté de la fenêtre au deuxième rang.

_Dr : Je crois que tu lui plais ! Et tu aurais pu te présenter un peu plus…_

Kai (Pense)_ Le ferme le poulet rôti !_

**Ray :**

Ra : (pense) _Nous y voilà, l'école… Rahlala, si ce n'était pas pour Kai je ne sais pas si je le ferais… J'espère qu'il va bien. Et que toutes les filles ne sont pas sur le point de se jeter sur lui. Et qu'il n'a pas enlevé se gants. Et qu'il_

Pf : Ray ? Vous m'entendez ?

Ra : Pardon, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées… _pas très aimable ce prof… Joli cul… C'est moi qui viens de penser ça ?_

Pf : Présentez-vous à la classe je vous prie.

Ra : Je m'appelle Ray Kon, j'ai 17 ans, je joue au beyblade et je suis chinois.

Pf : Vous avec des passions ?

Ra : Le dessin et le sport.

Pf : C'est tout ?

Ra : Je crois.

Pf : Asseyez-vous. Deuxième place que la gauche à côté de la porte.

La matinée se déroula sans encombre. Kai regardait par la fenêtre, à l'instar d'Ayumu, Ray et Séphora suivaient les cours sans vraiment y prêter attention et Shuya se prenait de passion pour les sciences. Arriva l'heure du déjeuné. Ils se retrouvèrent tous au réfectoire.

Ra : Mais où sont-ils donc tous ?

Ka : Derrière toi.

Ra : (se retournant) Kai ! Où sont les autres ?

Ka : Je ne sais pas, j'ai laissé les trois zigotos s'en charger. Alors, ce premier jour de cours ?

Ra : Bof. Et toi ?

Ka : Je crois que je vais vite arrêter.

Ra : Prend ça comme une compétition !

Ka : Tu dois avoir raison. Tu as eu ton cours d'option ?

Ra : Pas encore et toi ?

Ka : Oui…

Ra : Alors ?

Ka : Ce sont tous des nazes en musique. Aucune culture, aucune sensibilité et aucun sen du rythme. De vraies calamités !

Ra : Haha !

Ka : Ne rit pas, attends de voir ta classe. On dirait que certaines options sont des options poubelles. Au fait, comment as-tu réussi à échapper aux filles de ta classe ?

Ra : Les filles ? J'en sais rien, si ça se trouve elles nous suivent à la trace !

Ka : Tu me fais peur.

Ra : Pourquoi ?

Ka : T'es pas censé avoir des liens de parentés avec les félins ?

Ra : Si mais…

Ka : Mais…

Ra : On court ?

Ka : Le dernier arrivé est une poule mouillée !

Ils coururent à travers le lycée jusqu'à ce qu'ils croisent un professeur.

Pf : Hé ! Vous deux ! Il est strictement interdit de courir dans les couloirs ! Et c'est quoi ces bandeaux et ces gants ? Vous m'enlevez ça tout de suite ! Et les garçons se doivent d'avoir les cheveux COURTS ! Demain, je veux vous voir le crâne rasé est-ce clair ? Et pas de téléphone portable ni de mp3 dans cet établissement ! Ais-je été clair.

Ra : Oui monsieur.

Il s'éloigna sans attendre la réponse de Kai qui s'empressa de remettre ses gants.

Ka : Pauvre tâche ! Tu vois pourquoi je hais les cours ? Toujours des interdictions débiles en tout genre ! Fais pas ci, fais pas ça…

Sh : Vous étiez là ! Ca fait vingt minutes que je vous cherche ! On est tous à la cantine, on vous attend !

Les deux BladeBreakers le suivirent, non sans attirer les regards de ceux qu'ils croisaient.

Ra : Wow, ça fait bizarre ça !

Ka : On est les beybladeurs les plus connus du japon je te rappelle. Equipe deux fois championne mondiale.

Sh : Ah oui, c'est vrai. D'ailleurs, c'est normal qu'il y ait autant de filles qui me courent après depuis ce matin ?

Ka : Oui, elles te prennent pour moi…

Ra : Et Kai est toujours la personnalité la plus populaire au Japon.

Sh : C'est normal, c'est mon frère !

Ty : Dit plutôt Mister Ice ! Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi les filles le préféraient à moi.

Sé : On t'a déjà dit que ce n'est pas compliqué de le préférer à toi Tyson !

Ty : Mais-heu !

Ka : La ferme Tyson !

Ty Rho ! Ca va !

Ma : On va manger ?

Hi : J'ai mon bentô !

Ra : Je n'ai pas pensé à les préparer…

Sh : C'est pas grave, il reste la cantine ! On y va ?

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers la queue formée devant les comptoirs où était disposée la nourriture. Ils mangèrent puis retournèrent en cours.

Les journées passèrent et se ressemblèrent. Les cours, l'entrainement, les devoirs. Le mois passa de manière routinière, ponctué par les séances photo de Shuya qui était devenu, à l'instar de son des beybladeurs, une véritable star auprès des jeunes filles du lycée. Kai avait reprit un peu de poids et entrainait son équipe de plus en plus durement en vue du tournoi imminent. Ils s'assouplissaient à vue d'œil, ce qui satisfit leur capitaine.

Peu avant le tournoi, ils eurent une réunion avec leur manageur.

Dk : Jeunes gens, nous somme ici pour préparer le tournoi. Il se déroulera en France, à Paris. Vous ne participerez pas aux éliminatoires étant donné que vous êtes les champions en titre.

Sh : On pourra les accompagner ?

Dk : J'avais prévu. Nous partons donc dans deux semaines, autrement dit, une semaine avant le début des qualifications. Le lycée est prévenu. Il ne vous reste plus qu'à préparer vos affaires.

Ty+Ma : Génial !

Dk : En ce qui concerne le déroulement du tournoi, vous participerez à la cérémonie d'ouverture, la veille de la cérémonie d'ouverture et vous serez logés à l'hôtel George V, en plein cœur de Paris. Si vous le souhaitez, Séphora et Shuya, vous pourrez retourner chez votre père.

Sh : Refus !

Sé : Catégorique !

Dk : Je me disais aussi. Bref ! Le tournoi se déroulera de la manière suivante. Vous participerez aux seizièmes de finale puis aux huitièmes et ainsi de suite jusqu'à la finale si vous gagnez contre toutes les équipes que vous rencontrerez. En cas d'égalité à la fin d'un tour, les équipes à égalité se rencontreront et, s'il y a encore égalité, les équipes se rencontreront en double si les deux capitaines de chaque équipe n'ont pas pu désigner le vainqueur. Des questions ?

Ke : Non, c'est bon. Et Kai a retrouvé toute sa puissance. Si ce n'est plus.

Dk : Retrouvé ?

J'avais oublié de vous dire que Dikenson n'était pas au courant de la « perte » de spectre de Kai. Par contre, le champ électromagnétique qui émanait de lui avait presque totalement disparu. Mais il n'avait toujours pas couché avec Ray. Reprenons.

Ke : Rien.

Dk : Il y a eu un problème avec ton spectre Kai ?

Ka : Non, juste un passage à vide.

Dk : Bien. Autre chose ?

Ty : Je suis pressé d'y être !

Ma : Moi aussi !

Ty : Ne vous inquiétez pas, on va tous les écraser ! Attention Paris, on arrive !

Ka : Du calme Tyson, on n'est pas encore partis et l'entrainement est loin d'être fini !

Ty : Ca va, ça va…

Dk : Sur ce, jeunes gens, je vous souhaite une bonne journée.

Et la routine reprit. Tout le lycée connaissait la date de départ de l'équipe nationale de Beyblade. L'établissement avait donc organisé une fête en leur honneur. Ils y participèrent puis partirent pour Paris.

* * *

Voilà!!! C'est fini!! Alors, alors alors? *saute partout* Ca vous a plu? Et le titre? Bizarre non?

Bref! De deux choses l'une: Reviews! et deux: A la prochaine! Enjoy!

Lilith.


	9. Paris, nous voilà!

Yo! c'et enocre moi, lilith! ^^ ce chapitre a mit plus de tps que les autres à arriver parce que je n'étais aps franchement chez moi, que j'ai commencé une autre fic (tjr pas postée) et que je voulais écrire la fin de celle-ci aant de poster (ce qui n'est toujours pas fait mais presque! ^^; )

Bref! Reviews!

Alors... **Chibi. Firey. Pawa** , **kaiylia** et **kalas1209**: Voici la suite! ^^ j'espère qu'elle vous plaira!

**Moeka-rayra**: hum... Oui, je pense que Kai va encore souffrir! Sa relation avec Ray-chan va s'approfondir! (ça c'est sur attends de voir le prochain chap! ^^) Ray, souffrir encore plus ahem... Pourquoi pas? (la dernière) Kai, revoir son père? Oui, c'est sur mais lier des liens avec lui l'est beaucoup, beaucoup moins! ^^'

Voilà pour les reviews! ^^ Maintenant, place au chapitre 9! ^^ Enjoy!

* * *

**Quelque part dans le ciel entre Tokyo, Narita et Paris, Charles de Gaulle :**

Sé : Hé ! Vous savez qu'après demain c'est notre anniversaire ?

Sh : C'est vrai ! J'avais presque oublié !

Ra : C'est vrai ? Mince, je ne vous ai pas acheté de cadeaux !

Sh : Tu vas nous offrir quoi hein ? Dit ! Dit ! Tu vas nous offrir quoi ?

Ka : Shuya…

Sh : (grand sourire innocent) Oui ?

Ka : T'es lourd à la fin. Tu ne veux pas dormir un peu ?

Sh : hum… (Réfléchi) Non ! J'aime trop t'embêter pour ça !

Kai se tut tandis que les autres rigolaient de concert.

Di : J'ai récupéré les principales informations concernant nos principaux adversaires.

Tous se réunirent autour de l'ordinateur portable de Kenny, exceptés Ayumu, Shuya et Séphora. Dizzie leur présenta toutes les équipes qui pouvaient potentiellement leur faire de l'ombre et leur donner du fil à retordre.

Di : Voilà ! C'est tout pour le moment ; Ah ! Et… Kai ?

Ka : Hm !

Di : Tu es officiellement Capitaine de l'équipe cette année encore !

Ka : Je croyais que ça devait être Ray !

Di : Et bien non ! Tu as le plus fort de cette équipe et tu peux sans doute vaincre tous tes adversaires sans qu'ils aient le temps de sortir leurs spectres – pour ceux qui en ont.

Ka : Soit.

Ty : C'est tout ? Et comment ça c'est lui le plus fort ? Il n'a même pas de spectre !

Di : Tu devrais le crier encore plus fort.

Ty : Oups !

Ils se rassirent et le voyage se déroula sans incident – ou presque. Shuya et Tyson s'étaient lancés dans une course de petites voitures acharnée dans les allées de l'avion et les filles discutaient de trucs ah… De filles justement. Séphora et Ayumu décrivaient Paris à Hilary, ou plutôt, elles discutaient de la ville pendant que la japonaise les écoutait. Lorsqu'ils atterrirent, un comité d'accueil les attendait et ils apprirent plus tard qu'un terminal entier avait été réservé pour accueillir les différentes équipes participant au tournoi. Le comité d'accueil en question était principalement composé de photographes, de fans et de présentateurs télé essayant de décrire l'engouement dont faisaient preuve les fans malgré le bruit ambiant. Seule l'équipe était présent sur le tapis rouge partant de l'aéroport à la navette qui les conduirait jusqu'à leur hôtel, les trois autres ayant choisi de pendre un taxi –au frais de la fédération, cela va de soi.

Ils traversèrent donc la foule, Tyson et Max faisant de grands gestes de salut à leurs fans et signant des autographes. Les autres décidèrent de les imiter. Même Hilary et Kenny avaient des fans. Tous signèrent des bouts de papiers et sourirent à leurs fans. Même Kai se prit au jeu. Ce qui leur prit une petite heure avant de parvenir à leur minibus. Ils prirent donc le minibus en question qui les amena jusqu'à leur hôtel en plein centre de Paris dans le hall duquel Séphora les attandait, seule.

Ty : C'est un palace plus qu'un hôtel !

Ma : Qu'est-il écrit sur la pancarte ?

Ke : C'est aussi écrit en anglais Max…

Ma : Mais je veux le lire en français !

Ka : Bienvenue aux beybladeurs.

Ra : Tu lis le français ?

Ka : Oui, et cinq autres langues aussi.

Sh : Vous ne le saviez pas ?

Ra : Non. Quelles autres langues ?

Sé : Le japonais, le russe, l'anglais, l'allemand et l'espagnol si je me souviens bien.

Ka : C'est exact.

Ma : Waw ! Tout ça ?

Ka : Oui…

Un employé se dirigea vers eux. S'ensuivit une conversation en anglais.

Em : Je vous souhaite la bienvenue. Vous devez être les BladeBreakers ?

Ty : C'est exact. Nous sommes bien les champions en titre et nous comptons le rester !

Ke : Tyson…

Em : Vos amis sont déjà installés dans vos suites.

Ka : Excusez-moi mais vous avez dit « vos » suites ?

Em : Oui. Vous en avez une pour les filles qui est plus petite que celles des garçons. Elles sont face à face. Auriez-vous préféré une seule et unique suite ?

Ma : Merci mais c'est parfait !

Em : Tant mieux. Si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine…

L'employé de la réception les conduisit jusqu'à l'ascenseur dans le quel ils montèrent. Leurs bagages avaient étés pris en charge par d'autre employés sont c'était la tâche. L'employé les conduisit devant une lourde porte en bois très ouvragée et très ancienne.

Em : Voici votre chambre. Vos bagages y ont été déposés. Les draps sont changés tous les jours. N'hésitez pas à m'appeler si vous avez la moindre question.

Ty : Attendez ! Heu… Vous pourriez nous indiquer où se trouve la cantine ?

Em : Naturellement, elle se trouve en face de la réception, de l'autre côté de la cour intérieure. Autre chose ?

Ka : Les salles d'entrainement.

Em : Elles se situent dans les sous-sols et sont accessibles par l'ascenseur ou les escaliers. Il y a aussi une piscine intérieure, un spa et une cour intérieure à votre disposition. Et le service d'étage sera disponible à toute heure durant toute la durnée de votre séjour. Je vous souhaite un agréable séjour en France de la part de toute l'équipe de l'hôtel.

Ke : Merci.

Il leur ouvrit la porte et leur donna à chacun une clef (une carte en fait. Comme dans tout hôtel qui se respecte. ) Ils entrèrent.

Ty : Waw ! C'est immense !

Ma : Et magnifique !

Ils se trouvaient dans une immense simple et très ouvragée. Les murs étaient blanc cassé. C'était la principale couleur de la pièce. A première vue, il n'y avait que des sièges et un canapé blancs aux pieds en or avec une table basse bien plus grande que nécessaire. Tout semblait ancien et précieux malgré la propreté parfaite de l'endroit. Les fauteuils et le canapé étaient disposés autour de la table basse en hémicycle et faisaient face à une sorte d'armoire beaucoup moins épaisse que la normale. Face aux beybladeurs se dressait une baie vitrée parcourant tout le mur donnant sur un balcon tout aussi ouvragé que la pièce, offrant ainsi une vue magnifique sur la cour intérieure. Six portes en bois blanc vernis qui semblaient avoir été taillées à même le mur se dressaient sur les murs latéraux, trois d'un côté et trois de l'autre.

Sh : C'est magnifique non ?

Tous sursautèrent.

Sh : Et vous n'avez pas vu la chambre des filles !

Ka : Shuya…

Sh : Quoi ? Je vous ai fait peur ?

Ma : Oui !

Sh : Cool ! C'était le but !

Ka : Shuya… Je vais te tuer…

Sh : Ah ! (il désigna une porte) Là, c'est ma chambre, à côté celle de Kai et vous, vous débrouillez ! (il se déplaça dans la pièce comme s'il était chez lui désignant les portes une à une) Là, C'est la salle de bain (il ouvrit la porte et passa sa tête. sa voix résonna) Elle est immense ! Et là, trois autres chambres. Et dans l'espèce d'armoire face au canapé, il y a un immense écran plat et tout plein de films. Y a même la dernière console avec des jeux !

Ty : Il ne fait pas partie de l'équipe et il décide ! Mais pour qui se prend-il ?

Ra : ce n'est pas plus mal, ça va nous éviter de faire des histoires pour les chambres !

Ma : Il a raison, Tyson.

Ty : Maxouuuuu… ?

Ma : Oui !

Ty : On dort ensemble ?

Ma : Je viens de te dire oui !

Ty : (lui saute au cou) T'es Génial Maxou ! J't'adore !

Ka : Au moins, c'est fait. Allez, on déballe nos affaires et on va voir les filles.

Ils s'exécutèrent toujours dans un joyeux bazar. Une fois qu'ils eurent déballé leurs bagages, ils frappèrent à la porte des filles, qui ouvrirent.

Ay : J'adore cet endroit ! Il y a tout ! La wifi, les consoles, les sèche-cheveux dans la salle de bain,… Et j'en passe et des meilleures ! Et vous avez vu les chambres ? Elles sont immenses ! Et cette salle-de-bains hein ? Plus grande que ma chambre !

Ka : Calme toi tu veux ?

Sé : Arrête un peu, il est vraiment magnifique ce palace ! J'ai toujours rêvé de venir dormi ici ! Il faut que j'appelle papa !

Sh : Bonne idée frangine !

Ka : Pas d'accord.

Sé : Pourquoi ?

Ka : Il ne va pas venir vous chercher si vous lui dites que vous êtes à Paris ?

Sh : Il est en vacances alors ça ne risque pas !

Ka : Ca craint !

Sé : On va lui dire de regarder le tournoi !

Ka : Non mais ça va pas ?!

Sh : Bah pourquoi ?

_Dr : Laisse-les faire. C'est peut-être ta plus belle chance de retrouver ton père…_

Ka :_ Tu as peut-être raison._ Faites ce que vous voulez.

Ay : Hey ! Je viens de trouver la chaine hifi ! Cet endroit est tout simplement Gé-nial !

Ma : Tu as raison !

Ay : Il parait qu'il y a même une salle de musique et une salle de conférence !

Ka : Oui. C'est là que se déroulerons les interviews.

Ra : tu en sais des choses sur cet endroit !

Ka : Je suis déjà venu ici.

Sh : C'est vrai ? Et tu as osé nous cacher ça !

Ka : C'était avec Voltaire. Je ne me suis pas franchement amusé…

Ty : Parce qu'il t'arrive de t'amuser, toi ?

Sé+Sh+Ay : TYSON !

Ty : Bah quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai ENCORE dit ?

Ay : Mais quel boulet…

Ma : Allez, vient Ty' ! On va jouer à la console.

Ka : Hors de question ! On va s'entrainer ! Tout de suite ! Et pas de discutions !

Hi : La poisse… Merci de l'avoir mit en colère Tyson !

Ty : Oh ! Ca va mademoiselle je-sais-tout !

Hi : Tyson…

Me : Ce n'est pas le moment de vous battre ! On fait ce qu'il nous a dit de faire et après ça ira mieux.

Ay : Pendant ce temps, nous, on va aller faire un tour dans la ville !

Sé : Yes !

Sh : Je suis des votre ! Je vais chercher la carte !

Ay : Ca va, j'ai la mienne.

Sé : On est très dépensiers, tu sais ?

Hi : Traitres !

Ay : On y retournera tous ensemble plus tard, ne t'en fais pas Hilary !

Sh : Pendant un de vos jours de congé !

Ty : Autant dire JAMAIS !

Ka : Vous êtes prêts ? Mais vous attendez le déluge ou quoi ?

Ils se hâtèrent donc de se préparer pour l'entrainement pendant que les non-beybladeurs se préparaient à sortir après que Kai leur eu prêté sa carte bancaire. Ensuite, ils descendirent dans la salle d'entrainement dont leurs cartes leurs permettaient l'accès. L'équipe française s'entrainait déjà en vue des éliminatoires. Ils s'ignorèrent royalement et l'équipe japonaise se mit au travail sous les regards sévères de Kai et Dizzie.

Ka : Max, la défense c'est bien, mais il va falloir que tu penses à attaquer ! Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu vas gagner ce championnat !

Un employé entra dans la salle à leur recherche.

Em : Les BladeBreakers ?

Ka : Eux-mêmes.

Em : Je viens vous informer que vous avez une séance d'interview dans une heure dans la salle de conférence.

Ka : Merci.

Ty : Oulà ! Kai qui remercie quelqu'un ! Ce jour est à marquer d'une pierre blanche !

Ka : La politesse ne te parle peut-être pas mais c'est l'éducation que j'ai reçue.

Ma : On va se préparer ?

Ka : Pour quoi faire ? On est très bien en tenues d'entrainement !

Di : Vous devriez vous faire plus présentable qu'en sueur et en jogging.

Ke : Ce n'est pas faux.

Ka : Je vois… On reprendra l'entrainement après.

Ils montèrent donc et se changèrent après s'être douchés. Ils se rendirent ensuite à leur interview. Les questions fusaient. « Pensez-vous pouvoir gagner ce nouveau tournoi ? », « Pensez-vous que vos fans serons toujours au rendez-vous ? » « Vous sentez-vous prêts ? » « Avez-vous une déclaration à faire à vos fans ? » et d'autres questions sortant totalement du contexte du tournoi, notamment à propos des séances photo de Ray et Kai. Lorsqu'ils sortirent, les divers photographe qui n'avaient pas pu entrer dans la salle de conférence à cause du manque de place se ruèrent sur eux à une vitesse ahurissante, leur posant tous types de questions.

Ils réussirent tant bien que mal à retourner dans leur suite pour se changer en vue de la suite de leur entrainement. Kai avait prévu de les faire courir jusqu'à un grand parc situé dans le centre de la ville, les tuileries (bon, ce n'est pas vraiment au centre de Paris mais ce n'est pas très loin du quartier jap ! genre 20 minutes à pied… bon ok, ma gueule…). Ils coururent pendant une bonne heure, certains se retournant sur leur passage, les invectivant parfois. Lorsqu'ils revinrent –enfin me dira-t-on- à leur hôtel, Les non-beybladeurs étaient rentrés et les attendaient. Shuya se jeta sur Kai, se plaignant d'avoir faim.

Ils se douchèrent à nouveau puis descendirent au réfectoire. Il y avait de grande tables pouvant accueillir jusqu'à huit convives qui juraient avec le reste du bâtiment par leur aspect moderne et froid. En effet, les tables étaient de simples tables en fer blanc recouvertes de nappes blanches. Un troisième employé vint les recevoir à la porte.

Em : Je vais vous placer et vous donner la carte.

Ils le suivirent et furent placés au centre de l'immense pièce. L'employé leur tendit des menus puis revint quelques minutes plus tard prendre leur commande. Ils commandèrent puis attendirent de nouveau tout en discutant.

Ty : Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait autant de monde…

Sh : Ne jamais sous-estimer l'adversaire.

Ty : Oh ! Ca va, je sais ! A tous mes matches tu me le répètes !

Ka : Je n'ai absolument rien dit.

Sh : Le pauvre… Je t'imagine bien le lui répéter à chaque match !

Ay : On ira faire un tour dans la salle de musique après ? J'en ai entendu beaucoup de bien ! Il parait qu'ils ont même un stradivarius ! (NdA : Cette salle de musique est purement fictive, je tiens à le préciser ! par contre, la salle de conférence existe !)

Ka : Si tu y tiens tant…

Ay : Mais j'y tiens !

Ka : Ok, ok…

Ay : YES !

Sh : Je vous accompagne !

Ka : Ce n'est pas une garderie ici…

Cette réplique lui valut un regard noir des deux concernés.

Sh : Répète un peu pour voir…

Ka : Ce n'est pas une garderie ici !

Shuya se leva et s'approcha dangereusement de son jumeau en position d'attaque (position qui veut dire _fait-attention-à-toi-je-vais-te-chatouiller-jusqu'à-ce-que-mort-s'ensuive !-Niark !_)

Ka : On est au beau milieu de la cantine et tu oserais me faire perdre ma réputation ?

Ay : Au diable la réputation ! Tu vas payer pour cet affront ! En garde mécréant !

Elle s'était levée, un pied sur la table, l'autre sur la chaise, pointant du doigt le russe. Toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle s'étaient tues et les regardaient.

Sh : Tu vas peut-être un peu loin là…

Ka : Haha ! Tu vois que la réputation est importante !

Sh : Mais elle n'a pas tord ! (il se remit en position d'attaque) Tu vas payer pour cet affront !

Ka : Non, nous sommes au beau milieu de la cantine, je vous rappelle !

Sh : On s'en fiche, pour l'instant, ta punition passe avant tout !

Il s'approcha dangereusement de son frère qui avait les yeux rivés sur lui. Ainsi, lorsqu'il jugea son frère trop proche de lui, il ne vit pas Ayumu qui se tenait derrière lui et se retrouva face à elle lorsqu'il se retourna pour échapper aux mains de son frère. Il en cria presque de stupeur et pivota si vite qu'elle n'eut pas le temps de le saisir. S'ensuivit une coures-poursuite entre les tables et les gens assis autour. Kai essayait tant bien que mal d'échapper à ses poursuivant jusqu'à ce que…

BAM ! Il venait de s'étaler sur le carrelage à la porte du réfectoire. Il se tenait l'arrière de la tête qui avait heurté le sol. Ses poursuivant se précipitèrent vers lui et s'agenouillèrent à ses côtés.

Ay : Ca va ?

Ka : (se tient la tête, gémit) …

Sh : Hey! Répond !

Ka : (se lève et leur tire la langue) J'vous ai bien eu !

Et il repartit à toute vitesse dans les dédales. Toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle les regardèrent d'un œil rieur.

Di : Ce qu'ils peuvent être désespérants quand ils s'y mettent.

Ke : Remarque qu'on en a apprit bien plus sur Kai ces deux derniers mois que depuis la formation de l'équipe !

Di : Tu n'as pas tord Kenny. C'est ces moments de dispute et de rires que l'on a découvert Kai.

Sé : Vous n'allez pas vous en plaindre quand même !

Hi : Oh non ! C'est bien mieux de le voir rire que de ne l'entendre que pour donner des ordres !

Di : Mais on ne l'a toujours pas vu sur un cheval ou un trampoline. Ni devant un piano par ailleurs.

Sé : Vous seriez étonnés !

Un employé arriva, poussant un chariot.

Em : Voici ce que vous avez commandé.

Il saisit les plats les uns après les autres sur la table, les annonçant et les déposants devant la personne qui les avait demandés.

Em : Il reste des plats pour vous.

Sé : Déposez-les sur la table, ils sont partis courir un peu. Une guerre de chatouille si j'ose dire…

Em : Ils ont l'air d'avoir de l'énergie à revendre.

Sé : Je me demande comment ils font pour avoir autant d'énergie après une séance d'entrainement et un longue après-midi de Shoping sur les champs Elysée… De vraies boules d'énergie.

Em : Cela met un peu d'ambiance dans cet endroit formel. Je trouve cela réjouissant. Mais ce n'est que mon avis.

Séphora s'adressa à lui en français.

Sé : Et un des meilleurs si je puis me permettre.

Em : Je vous remercie. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser.

Sé : Vous devez avoir d'autres personnes à servir.

Em : C'est exact.

Sé : Laissez-les donc mourir de faim, cela nous fera des adversaires en moins pour le tournoi.

Em : Je risque ma place en entreprenant de telles actions.

Sé : Je vous laisse partir. Mais tâchez de revenir !

Em : Comme il vous plaira. Je vous souhaite un bon appétit.

Sé : Merci. A bientôt j'espère !

Em : Je l'espère aussi.

Il s'en fut et tous se tournèrent vers la jeune fille.

Di : T'as une touche !

Sé : Je crois bien…

Di : Ne le laisse pas s'enfuir ok ?

Sé : T'inquiète pas pour ça, avec tout ce que j'ai acheté aujourd'hui, il risque de ne jamais vouloir partir !

Ma : On nous explique ?

DI+Sé : Non !

Ma : (-_- ; ) Ok…

Ty : (trop content de pouvoir ENFIN manger) BON APPETIT !!!

Ils commencèrent à manger. Sans attendre les trois qui se livraient une guerre de chatouilles sans merci.

Dès qu'ils franchirent la porte, Séphora les héla !

Sé : Alors ? Qui a gagné ?

Ayumu et Shuya se précipitèrent sur elle, s'agrippant à son haut.

Ay : C'est un tortionnaire !

Sh : Le pire des tortionnaires !

Ay : Il ne nous a laissé aucune chance !

Sh : Il court trop vite !

Séphora se tourna vers son autre frère qui arrivait, un grand sourire victorieux accroché aux lèvres.

Sé : Alors ?

Ka : Je les ai la-mi-nés. Ils ont perdu, et pour de bon.

Ay : On a mal aux côtes !

Sh : Au secours !

Ka : Arrêtez de vous plaindre. Le repas est servi ! Bon appétit !

Certaines personnes dans la salle traduisirent leur conversation, qui se répandit comme une trainée de poudre. Bientôt, toute la salle riait aux éclats, certains félicitant Kai dans leur langue ou en anglais, ce dernier étant bien trop occupé à manger pour s'en occuper.

Lorsqu'ils eurent fini de manger, les fumeurs se rendirent dans la cour intérieure pendant que Max et Tyson allaient à la piscine et que Kenny travaillait avec Dizzie dans la suite des garçons.

**Du côté des fumeurs**

Ay : Franchement Kai, t'es infernal ! Comment tu peux encore courir près l'entrainement que tu as fait ? Et gagner de surcroit ?

Ka : L'habitude ma chère, l'habitude.

Sh : Mais bien sur… J'ai cru que j'allais mourir tellement tu m'as chatouillé !

Ay : Et on n'est toujours pas allés dans la salle de musique !

Ka : Ca va venir, ne t'en fais pas.

Ay : J'espère bien !

Ka : je ne suis pas sur que tu sois en position de négocier !

Ra : En fait, où est passée Hilary ?

Ay : Elle doit être au lit. Elle était vraiment fatiguée !

Ka : Si tu le dis…

Ils discutèrent puis se rendirent à la salle de musique, le froid se faisant ressentir.

Ay : Waw ! Kai ! Regarde-moi ce piano ! Ma-gni-fique !

Ka : C'est vrai.

Sh : Je vais chercher mon violon !

Ay : Moi aussi ! Le dernier arrivé est une poule mouillée !

Sé : Non ! Vous arrêtez ça tout de suite !

Sh : Mais…

Ka : Elle a raison, ce n'est franchement pas le moment de nous faire un crise.

Sh : Bon, d'accord.

Il regarda Ayumu, d'un air entendu.

Ka : J'ai dit non ! Vous êtes sourds ou vous le faites exprès ?

Ay : Ca va, ça va, on a compris.

Ka : J'espère bien. On vous attend ici.

Les deux concernés partirent.

Sé : Frérot…

Ka : Frangine…

Ils s'installèrent tous deux sur le tabouret de piano et la jeune fille commença à jouer.

Ka : Pas comme ça le poignet.

Sé : Mais tu es à côté de moi.

Kai se leva et sa sœur se plaça au centre du tabouret. Kai resta debout à ses côtés, appuyé sur le piano, son regard inquisiteur fixé sur les mains de la jeune fille.

Ka : Ton poignet ! Reprends ! (elle reprit) Tes doigts ! Ce n'est pas ça ! Reprends. (Elle reprit) Non, non et non ! (il fouilla dans les étagères couvrant trois murs et en sorti une partition qui paraissait avoir été utilisée des centaines de fois.) tient, la partition. Regarde le doigté et met-le !

Sé : (soupir) Oui mon capitaine.

Elle reprit.

Ka : Mais bon sang ! Quand est-ce que tu vas faire attention au doigté ? On vous apprend quoi au conservatoire de Paris ? Pousses-toi que je te montre. Regarde bien mes doigts.

Il joua le morceau en entier. Ray se laissa porter par la musique, imaginant un bourdon butiner des fleurs.

Lorsque Kai eut fini de jouer, on entendit des applaudissements venant du fond de la salle.

??: Bravo ! Je vois que tu t'es encore amélioré ! Mes félicitations !

Ka : Tala !

Ta : C'est lui-même.

Ka : Vieux frère ! Merde ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?

Ta : A ton avis ?

Ka : Tu passes les éliminatoires ?

Ta : Je n'ai pas le choix, nous ne sommes pas champions du monde, nous !

Ka : Tant pis pour toi ! Comment tu as su que j'étais ici ?

Ta : Tu n'étais ni à la cantine, ni dans la salle d'entrainement. Alors, quand j'ai appris qu'il y avait une salle de musique et que j'en avais l'accès, tu penses bien que j'ai accouru. Mais je ne peux pas rester, Boris nous attends dans la salle d'entrainement heu… tout de suite en fait.

Ka : File !

Ta : Tu sais comment il est…

Ka : Casse-toi j't'ai dit !

Ta : On se voit en finale !

Ka : Compte sur moi !

Tala sortit en courant tandis que Kai le regardait avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Sa sœur se remit çà jouer.

Ka : Non, non et non ! Ce n'est pas bon ! Le doigté nom de Dieu !

Sé : Tu arrives à le savoir le dos tourné ?

Ka : Oui. Cela te pose-t-il un problème très chère ?

Sé : Oui…

Ray les observait se chamaillait pendant que Kai donnait un cours de piano magistral à sa sœur. Les deux autres revinrent, chargés de meurs violon respectifs.

Sh : Merde, Kai lui donne un cours…

Ay : C'était à prévoir.

Sh : Mais on en a pour toute la nuit ! Puis avec ce morceau…

Ay : Ajouté au perfectionnisme de Kai…

Sh : On sera encore là dans quinze jours…

Ay : Hé ! Le demi-poulet rôti !

_Dr : Ta gueule sorcière !_

Ka : Dranzer te demande humblement de la fermer.

Ay : Dit-lui que je l'emm…

Ka : J'avais compris. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

Ay : On n'est pas allés chercher nos violons pour rien !

Ka : Pf… C'est d'accord. (À sa sœur, toujours au piano.) On arrête. On reprendra plus tard.

Sé : Ne te sens pas obligé.

Ka : C'est tellement mal joué que je ne peux pas faire autrement. Pour le bien de la musique.

Sé : Cause toujours. Tient ! Ya quoi dans ce placard ? (Elle ouvrit ledit placard.) Génial ! Une contrebasse ! Et un violoncelle ! Et un alto ! Une harpe! La grande classe cet hôtel !

Ray se tourna vers la porte avant qu'elle ne s'ouvre. Un jeune homme roux aux yeux bleus apparut. Ils se tournèrent tous vers lui.

Sh : Qui va là ! Déclinez votre identité !

??: Ah ! S'cusez, j'vous avais pas vus. Si tu pouvais juste éviter de me menacer de ton archet.

Sé : T'es qui toi ? Décline ton identité !

??: Je m'appelle Brooklyn.

Sé : Que fais-tu ici ?

Br : Je... Je visitais…

Ka : Shuya, tu veux bien arrête de prendre ton archet pour une épée ?

Sh : Pourquoi tu me casses dans mon délire ? Faux frère !

Ka : Shuya…

Ray explosa littéralement de rire.

Ay : houlà… Dit, Ray, t'es sur que tu vas bien ?

Sé : Surement le décalage horaire.

Sh : Peut-être…

Ay : On reprend ?

Sh : Hum… Oui. Cet individu aux cheveux de feu ne me semble pas dangereux.

Ka : T'es vraiment désespérant…

Br : C'est Brooklyn…

Sh : Tu veux que je prenne ma revanche ?

Ka : Non, ça va aller.

Sh : Alors tais-toi et joue ! Attend que je te trouve une partition bien compliquée. Et Séphora sera ton juge !

Sé : (sourire sadique) Avec grand plaisir.

Ra : Vous êtes bien drôles tous les trois !

Ay : Incorrigibles oui !

Sh : (cherche dans les rayonnages de partitions) Dis-moi, individu aux cheveux rouges, fais-tu de la musique ?

Br : C'est Brooklyn.

Sh : Qu'importe, réponds !

Br : Oui.

Sh : La réponse !

Sé : Il vient de te la donner.

Sh : J'ai rien entendu !

Br : J'ai dit, oui, je joue de la musique.

Sh : Quel poste moussaillon ?

Br : Pardon ?

Sé : (chuchote) Quel instrument.

Br : Ah ! Heu… Violoncelle et piano.

Sh : Parfait ! Tu vas pouvoir jouer avec nous !

Br : Pardon ?

Sh : Trouvé ! Tient mon vieux, voilà pour toi !

Br : Pardon ?

Sh : Pas pour toi, pour l'autre abrutit qui se la pète au piano.

Ka : L'autre abruti en question t'emm…

Br : Mais vous êtes jumeaux !

Sh : Bravo le rouquin ! T'as trouvé ça tout seul ou on t'a aidé ?

Br : On m'a aidé.

Sh : (tout sourire) J't'aime bien ! Bon, Kai, tu vas me jouer ce truc et parfaitement !

Ka : D'accord. Mais c'est la partition pour orchestre.

Sh : Ah ouais. Attends que je trouve celle pour piano.

Ray s'approcha de Brooklyn pendant que Shuya continuait de lire chaque titre sur la tranche de chaque partition en murmurant.

Ra : Tu sais, on s'y fait à la longue.

Br : Tu dois avoir bien du courage pour les supporter à longueur de journée…

Ra : Ils ne sont pas aussi méchants qu'ils en ont l'air. Tient, prends Shuya, en fait c'est un ange. Toujours à s'inquiéter pour les autres. Surtout pour son frère et sa sœur. On dirait un grand gamin, mais en fait, il est plus mature que la plupart d'entre nous.

Br : Vraiment ?

Ra : Oui. En fait, je m'appelle Ray, enchanté.

Br : Je te connais. Aucun beybladeur ne vous connaît pas. Moi c'est Brooklyn, enchanté.

Ay : Tu fais partie de quelle équipe ? Tu viens d'où ? Pourquoi veux-tu participer à cette compétition ? Réponds !

Br : Je fais partit de l'équipe des BEGA puis…

Sh : On s'en fout ! J'ai trouvé la partition !

Ka : C'est pas la même…

Sh : M'en fout ya tout plein de notes partout. Pourquoi tu souris toi hein ? Ca te fait rire toutes ces notes c'est ça ?

Ay : C'est quoi la partition ?

Sh : (lit) Cho… pin ! Chopin !

Ay : (Rit) excellent choix !

Sh : Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous riez, mais je ne veux pas le savoir.

Ay : Tu vas l'apprendre à tes dépends. Vas-y Kai.

Ka : Ok.

Sh : Tu pourrais au moins ouvrir la partition !

Ka : (s'exécute) Ok, ok, comme tu veux.

Ay : Pétard, les nocturnes de Chopin, très, mais alors TRES mauvais choix !

Sh : Tu vas la fermer sorcière ? Active frérot !

Ka : J'y vais, j'y vais. Je joue celle que je veux ?

Sh : On s'en fiche, tu joues. Magne !

Kai commença à jouer. Il ne tournait pas les pages, jouant pas cœur. Mais ce qu'ils ne voyaient pas, c'était que le russe fermait les yeux, se laissant lui aussi porter par la musique. Lorsqu'il eut fini, Brooklyn fut le premier à applaudir. Puis les autres firent de même.

Sh : C'est vrai que c'était un « très, mais alors TRES mauvais choix» !

Br : je n'ai jamais entendu une aussi belle interprétation de Chopin. C'était simple et magnifique.

Ay : Attention à ne pas tomber amoureux, l'homme en blanc !

Br : Qu'est-ce que tu racontes la sorcière ?

Tous éclatèrent de rire tandis que la jeune fille était sur le point d'exploser de colère et que le roux la regardait sans comprendre.

Ka : Je t'avais bien dit que ce surnom t'allait comme un gant !

Ay : La ferme ectoplasme malformé !

Ka : Va te faire voir sorcière !

Sé : Du calme les jeunes !

Sh : Je te signale que c'est toi la plus jeune ici ! A moins que notre ami aux cheveux rouges ne soit né après nous… (Audit ami, grand sourire innocent en prime) T'as quel âge ?

Br : Bientôt dix-huit ans.

Sh : (A sa sœur) Donc toi, tu te tais et t'observe !

Sé : Tu vas mourir.

Sh : Toi aussi, ne t'en fais pas, mais ce n'est pas encore l'heure.

Sé : Tu connais l'expression « mort de rire » ?

Sh : Oui Pourquoi ? (réfléchi en vitesse) N'y pense même pas.

Ka : On se le fait ce quintet ?

Sh : Yes ! En plus, on est pile le compte avec cheveux rouges !

Br : C'est Brooklyn…

Sh : Du pareil au même ! Allez, cheveux rouges, en piste ! Après, tu nous montreras ce que tu vaux au piano ok ?

Br : Heu…

Ra : (chuchote) Je crois qu'il se fiche un peu de ton avis.

Sh : Résumons, Séph' à la contrebasse, Cheveux rouges au violoncelle, la sorcière à l'alto et Kai et moi aux violons !

Br : Je n'ai effectivement pas mon mot à dire…

Ra : Je m'excuse pour lui.

Br : Ce n'est pas grave. Puis je comprends pourquoi il y a eut tant d'animation au diner !

Ra : C'est dans sa nature je pense…

Sh : Allez, Allez, on se dépêche plus vite que ça !

Ka : je prends les partitions.

Sé : Je sors la contrebasse et le violoncelle.

Ay : Je sors les pupitres.

Sh : Enfin un peu d'organisation !

Ils s'activèrent et la salle fut prête en peu de temps.

Sh : En place moussaillons !

Ay : Tu vas arrêter avec tes moussaillons ?

Sh : Tu préfère Matelot ?

Ka : Un, deux, trois, quatre, un, deux,

Sh : Trois, quatre !

Ils partirent tous ensembles. Ray les regardait, médusé. Ils jouaient toujours en parfaite harmonie, un jumeau suivant l'autre, sans chercher à se mettre en avant ou à couvrir les autres instruments. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini, ils s'applaudirent.

Sh : Tu t'es ramolli frérot !

Ka : il faut dire que je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de bosser ces deux derniers mois ! La faute à qui ?

Sh : Je sais pas moi !

Ka : Mais ouais, c'est ça !

Quelqu'un fit irruption dans la salle.

??: Brook' ! On doit aller s'entrainer ! T'es infernal ! Ca fait une demi-heure qu'on te chercher partout !

Br : J'arrive, j'arrive… Et pourquoi je dois m'entrainer moi hein ?

?? : Brooklyn…

Br : Garland, tu ne veux pas m'oublier cinq petites minutes ?

Ga : Mais on a entrainement !

Br : Et depuis quand je m'entraine hein ?

Sh : De toute façon, il est occupé ! Repasse plus tard !

Ga : T'es qui toi ?

Sh : J'te retourne la question le bleu !

Ga : Tu joues au beyblade au moins ?

Sh : Non merci, très peu pour moi, maintenant… (Le pousse hors de la salle) Tu dégages et tu vas voir ailleurs si cheveux rouges y est ok ? Et tu reviendras quand tu l'auras trouvé !

Il referma la porte derrière Garland.

Br : Dans le genre direct…

Sh : A ton tour cheveux rouges ! Au piano ! Et que ça saute !

Brooklyn s'exécuta. Il joua comme il put.

Ay : C'était…

Sé : Bien ! Trop bien ! C'est quoi comme morceau ?

Br : Une de mes compos.

Ay : Pas mal ! Kai ?

Ka : …

Br : Tu n'as pas aimé ?

Ka : Si, mais ya un truc qui me dérange. (Il prit sa place) Cette harmonie (il joua) Après celle-ci (il joua) me parait fausse. Mais ce n'est que mon avis.

Br : Tu arrives à rejouer un truc que tu n'avais jamais entendu ?

Ka : Je ne lis presque pas mes partitions. Je les apprends toutes par cœur.

Ay : Du coup, il en connaît un bon millier. Il a une mémoire de spectre !

Br : Je suis impressionné. Mais je dois avouer que tu as raison.

Ka : Après tout, la musique contemporaine est principalement basée sur des dissonances.

Sh : On va vous laisser ok ? Kai, n'oublie pas de monter te coucher !

Ka : Rho, ça va, j'ai plus cinq ans…

Sh : C'est à se le demander parfois…

La porte se rouvrit.

Sh : Oh non ! Pas toi encore ! Allez ! Du vent ! Va t'entrainer et laisse-nous donc tranquille !

Ga : (en russe) La ferme nabot !

Sh : (en russe) Qu'est-ce que t'as l'armoire à glace hein ? Tu veux te battre ?

Ga : (en russe) J'vais te ratatiner.

Br : (en russe) Tu fais ça et je quitte l'équipe, c'est clair ?

Garland leur jeta un regard noir puis s'adressa à Brooklyn.

Ga : Ming-Ming te demande pour l'entrainement.

Br : Qu'elle aille se faire voir. Dis-lui que je suis occupé.

Ga : Très bien.

Il partit sans demander son reste, suivit de près par Shuya, Ayumu, Ray et Séphora. Brooklyn et Kai restèrent seuls dans la salle.

Ka : Tu pourrais me le rejouer ?

Il s'exécuta.

Br : Alors ?

Ka : Tu l'as écrite ?

Br : Non. Mais je devrais le faire.

Ka : Moui… M'enfin, je vais me contenter de ça.

Br : Désolé.

Ka : Ce n'est pas grave. On les fait ces arrangements ?

Br : Ok.

Une heure durant, ils travaillèrent sur la composition du roux. Ils n'avaient pas fini mais durent arrêter, Kai étant épuisé. Ils se séparèrent dans l'ascenseur et Kai rentra dans sa suite.

Ka : Ca pionce sec ici…

Sh : Oui, ils sont tous allés se coucher. Le décalage horaire sans doute. Les filles te souhaitent une bonne nuit et je pense qu'il va falloir réveiller ce pauvre Ray qui s'est endormi sur le canapé. Moi, je vais me coucher (baille) je pense que je commence à être fatigué !

Ka : Tu es crevé oui !

Sh : hum ! Allez, bonne nuit frérot !

Il l'embrassa sur la joue puis se dirigea vers sa chambre.

Ka : Bonne nuit !

Kai s'agenouilla auprès de Ray dès que son frère eut refermé la porte. Il lui souffla dans l'oreille.

Ka : Ray… Ray… Il faut se réveiller et aller dans son lit… Allez… (Il lui lécha la joue) Debout… (Il remonta vers ses lèvres) On se révei…

Il ne fini pas son mot. Ray l'embrassa à pleine bouche, ce qui le fit tomber par terre.

Ra : Tu croyais franchement que je dormais ?

Ka : Tu m'as fait peur…

Ra : C'était le but.

Ka : Il faudra que j'en touche deux mots à mon imbécile de frère.

Ra : Je crois que tu changeras d'avis dans une petite demi-heure…

* * *

Voilà! ^^ fini! La suite dans le prochain chapitre!^^ je passerais en rated M (pas trouvé le MA lol) bref juste pour vs le dire!^^ dc, prochain chap, lemon et révélations, âmes sensibles s'abstenir! Et jveux bien des reviews pr ce chap!^^;

Merci de m'avoir lue!^^ A la prochaine! Enjoy!


	10. Ray est déchainé!

Hey! C'est encore moi! ^^ Déjà 10 chapitres en ligne ça se fête non? J'vais vous expliquer mais d'abord... Place aux reviews! ^^

**Kalas1209:** Ahem, prenons les choses dans l'ordre... 1: Mercie! ^^ 2: Bah en fait ils peuvent se toucher parce que le champs electromagnétique (trop long ce mot, faut que je le change lol) qui entourait Kai s'est peu à peu dissipé! 3: C'est vrai que la rencontre avec Brooklyn était bizarre mais il faut bien faire avancer l'histoire non? et 4: Talinou ahem... Tu verras quand il réaparaitra! (héhé...!) Voilà!

**Moeka-rayra:** heu... jvais commencer par la fin! ^^; Non, ta review ne m'a pas saoulée t'inquiète! ^^ J'aime bien voir des retours sur ce que je fais! ^^ Merci! C'est vrai que Brooklyn ne s'entend pas du tout avec son équipe (mais je n'ai asp vu la saison trois alors je fais un peu ce que je veux des persos. Surtout ce que je peux! ^^; ) Kai va revoir son père, c'est sur (sinon ya presque plus d'intérête à l'histoire d'après moi m'enfn..) Et Séphora et son employé... A voir! Oui, Shuya aprécie Brooklyn, surtout parce qu'il s'énerve lorsque Shuya l'appelle "Cheveux de feu" ou "Cheveux rouges"! L'est sadique le frère de Kai! xD Voilà! ^^ (j'espère que ce chapitre ne va pas te endre encore plus accro à ma fic que tu ne l'est déjà ok? A consommer avec modération!!! :P )

C'en est fini des reviews, je vous explique donc l'intérêt de se chapitre. Je fais la fête (lol) parce que c'est le dixième! ^^ (aucun intérêt m'enfin...) Et que les relations entre Ray et Kai s'approfondissent enfin! (d'où le passage en rated M) Pour le plus grand bonheur de certaines... héhé... Donc moi faire la fête et moi pas encore avoir fini d'écrire cette fic... Bref, je vous laisse lire!

Enjoy!

* * *

Ra : Je crois que tu changeras d'avis dans une petite demi-heure…

Il l'embrassa à nouveau. Ils étaient allongés par terre entre le canapé et la table basse.

Ka : (entre deux baisers) Pervers…

Ra : Je sais…

Ray descendit le long du cou du russe, le couvrant de baisers. Kai soupirait de plaisir sous les caresses offertes.

Ka : Ray… (Soupir) Pas ici… (Autre soupir) Je ne suis pas douché… (Encore un soupir)

Ra : Tu (bisou) te (bisou) doucheras (bisou) après (encore un bisou)

Kai retourna le chinois et se retrouva à califourchon sur lui, les mains appuyées de chaque côté de son visage.

Ka : Je me douche et on verra après ?

Ra : Tortionnaire.

Ka : Je sais… (Ça me rappelle quelqu'un tient ! xD)

Il l'embrassa de nouveau puis se leva, prit la direction de sa chambre. Ray le suivit et l'encercla de ses bras.

Ka : T'es en chaleur ?

Ra : A chaque fois que je te vois…

Ka : T'es en forme…

Ra : Oui. (Il l'embrassa dans le cou.)

Ka : Ray…

Ra : (continu de l'embrasser) Hum… ?

Ka : La douche…

Ra : Hum…

Ka : Ray… (Soupir)

Kai se retourna pour faire face à son amant. Il l'embrassa, échangea de place avec lui et le balança littéralement sur la lit.

Ka : Si c'est ce que tu veux…

Il se remit à califourchon sur lui et lui enleva son haut. Il entreprit de lécher chaque courbe et son torse. Il redessina ses abdominaux biens développés avec sa langue, laissant une trace de salive brûlante sur son passage, faisant soupirer le chinois de plaisir.

Ra : Kai…

Ka : Hum… ?

Ra : (soupir)

Ka : Oui ?

Il avait levé la tête.

Ra : Rah ! Continue s'il te plait !

Ka : J'vais me doucher.

Ra : Ah non ! T'as pas le droit de me faire ça !

Ka : Tu penses ?

Ra : T'oserais pas…

Ka : (sourire narquois) Je vais me gêner.

Il allait sortir lorsque Ray se leva et le plaqua face au mur.

Ra : Je t'interdis de faire ça.

Ka : Tu ne peux rien m'interdire…

Ra : Tu penses ?

Ka : Hum…

Ray avait reprit ses caresses et ses baisers. Il tenait le russe par la taille et lui léchait le cou. Kai s'abandonna aux caresses et lui prit les mains, l'attirant un peu plus contre lui.

Ra : (dans un souffle) On va sur le lit ?

Ka : Hum… Mais ne t'arrête surtout pas… (Soupir)

Ra : Si tu veux…

Il le conduisit jusqu'au lit où il l'allongea sur le ventre. Avant de s'allonger littéralement sur lui.

Ra : Maintenant, dodo.

Ka : Hey ! T'as pas le droit de me faire ça !

Ra : Tu ne peux rien m'interdire…

Ka : Tu penses ?

Il le mit sur le lit et enleva son propre haut avant d'entreprendre de lui ôter son pantalon et ses chaussettes, sans oublier de jouer avec son sexe au passage. Il sourit à ses gémissements.

Ra : Traitre…

Ka : Pardon ?

Ra : Traitre !

Ka : Dans ce cas…

Kai se leva et ramassa ses affaires de douche. Ray le rattrapa et le ramena sur le lit.

Ra : Toi, tu restes ici, et ne t'avises surtout pas de bouger !

Ka : Comme si j'avais le choix…

Ra : La ferme !

Le russe tenta de répliquer mais fut couper d'un baiser enflammé. Le chinois lui enleva à son tour son pantalon puis lui fit un énorme suçon dans le cou tout en lui caressant les dos comme il pouvait. Kai plantait ses ongles dans le dos de son aimé de plaisir tout en murmurant son nom.

Ka : Kon, tu es le diable incarné…

Il ne lui répondit pas et entreprit de caresser le sexe tendu de son amant, lui arrachant des gémissements de plaisir de plus en plus intenses.

Ra : Tu veux toujours aller prendre ta douche ?

Ka : Tu t'arrêtes et je supervise ton entrainement. Et je serais sans cœur.

Ra : Enlève-moi ce boxer où je sens qu'il va craquer…

Ka : Et le tient alors ?

Ils se levèrent et s'exécutèrent. Kai se rassit sur le lit en attirant le chinois avec lui. Il lui enleva ses bandeaux.

Ka : Je préfère…

Ray l'embrassa, l'allongeant sur le lit au passage. Le russe entoura les hanches de son partenaire de ses jambes et commença à faire des mouvements de bassins, arrachent des gémissements à son partenaire qui l'embrassai. Il délaissa sa bouche pour le regarder dans les yeux.

Ra : Arrête et t'es un homme mort.

Ka : J'vais me gêner…

Il s'arrêta, faisant grogner le chinois de mécontentement.

Ra : T'es franchement sadique…

Ka : Je s… Ah !

Ra : Chut !

Ka : Salaud ! Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ?

Ray jouait avec sa langue sur le sexe du russe qui lui agrippa les cheveux, gémissant de plaisir. Sentant que le russe arrivait au paroxysme de son plaisir, le chinois retira le sexe de sa bouche pour se rediriger vers la bouche de son amant, ce dernier en ayant décidé autrement.

Ka : Tu ne perds rien pour attendre.

Il retourna le chinois sur le lit et reprit ses léchouilles de torse, s'attardant sur son pubis. A son tour, le chinois plongea ses mains dans la chevelure du russe, sans pour autant lui appuyer sur la tête mais sans cesser de gémir son nom, les yeux clos et le sang bouillonnant.

Ra : Ne t'arrête pas… (Soupir) surtout pas… (Autre soupir) Possède-moi… (Encore un soupir) Kai, s'il te plait… (Un p'tit dernier pour la route... Oui, un soupir. Ok, ma gueule…)

Ka : C'est si gentiment demandé… (Sourire pervers)

Kai remonta plus que lentement que nécessaire avec sa langue jusqu'à la bouche de son amant, relevant ses jambes au passage.

Ka : Mes cours de souplesse vont enfin servir…

Ra : Ne t'arrête pas…

Kai le pénétra doucement, cessant de bouger pendant un moment afin que le chinois se détende. Lorsqu'il fut détendu, il entama de lents mouvements de va-et-vient, lui arrachant son nom par le plaisir. Le chinois lui enfonçait ses ongles dans le dos.

Il éjacula en lui puis s'effondra sur lui, dans un râle rauque.

Ra : Tu fais quoi là ? C'est pas fini, à mon tour !

Ka : Je ne veux pas bouger…

Ra : Tu veux essuyer une tempête ?

Ka : Non…

Kai se redressa et se retrouva une fois de plus avec les genoux de chaque côté du corps nu du chinois. Il redescendit et s'empara du sexe du chinois qui lui sembla sur le point d'exploser. Le neko fourra ses doigts dans les cheveux du russe et l'encouragea en appuyant légèrement sur sa tête. Le russe recommença ses mouvements de va-et-vient, avec sa bouche. Il laissa le chinois se libérer dans sa bouche puis s'allongea à ses côtés.

Ka : Alors ?

Ra : On recommence ?

Ka : Dodo.

Ra : Non, douche.

Ka : Pas envie… Dodo…

Ra : Tu te douches ou on recommence…

Ka : J'vais me doucher.

Il se leva.

Ra : Kai ?

Ka : Hum.

Ra : Je t'aime.

Ka : Moi aussi.

Ra : Et mon bisou ?

Ka : Mais…

Ra : M'en fout, viens ici.

Kai s'approcha de Ray et l'embrassa. Ray se retrouva allongé sur les coudes et Kai au dessus de lui, appuyé sur ses mains.

Ra : Tu devrais au moins mettre un boxer avant de sortir de la chambre.

Ka : Hum ! J'y vais.

Ils s'embrassèrent (beaucoup) plus brièvement que précédemment puis Kai enfila un boxer et sorti de la chambre tandis que Ray s'allongeait sur le lit. Kai découvrit la salle de bain. Immense, comme son frère l'avait dit. Une baignoire trônait en plein milieu de la pièce. Il y avait deux lavabos surmontés d'un immense miroir éclairé par des lampes. Il y avait de grandes serviettes moelleuses déposées délicatement sur un sèche-serviettes chauffant. Il y avait aussi, de chaque côté de la baignoire, deux fauteuils bleu ciel avec les pieds en or, tout comme les broderies. Kai se fit couler un bain bien chaud dans lequel il se plongea, ce qui lui détendit les muscles et lui apaisa l'esprit. Il ferma les yeux de bien-être. Il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir et ne vit pas l'ombre se faufiler dans la salle de bain et refermer la porte derrière elle. Des mains douces vinrent lui caresser les joues. Il ouvrit les yeux de stupeur et leva son regard sur…

Ka : Ray ?

Ra : Tu étais trop long. J'en avais assez de t'attendre.

Ka : Désolé. J'arrive.

Ra : Non, c'est moi qui viens.

Ray entra dans le bain, s'allongeant sur le torse du russe.

Ra : A quoi tu pensais ?

Ka : A rien. Je profitais de l'eau chaude.

Ray ri.

Ra : Tu arrives à ne penser à rien ?

Ka : Tu veux que je te noie ?

Ra : Tu arriverais à vivre avec ma mort sur la conscience ?

Ka : Crime passionnel. Je me ferais une raison.

Il entoura le chinois de ses bras, ce dernier tourna sa tête vers lui.

Ra : Kai ?

Ka : Hum ?

Ra :…

Kai tourna la tête vers lui.

Ka : Quoi ?

Sans prévenir, il l'embrassa, faisant rougir le russe.

Ra : T'es magnifique quand tu rougis.

Ka : Gr…

Ray ri de nouveau. Kai posa sa tête sur la sienne. Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que l'eau ait trop refroidi pour qu'ils restent immobiles. Ils décidèrent de sortir de l'eau et de se sécher mutuellement.

Ra : Waw, Kai ! T'as une trace énorme dans le cou !

Ka : A qui la faute hein ? C'est toi qui m'a fait cet énorme suçon j'te signale.

Ra : C'est vrai ?

Ka : Dans le feu de l'action…

Ra : Les griffures aussi ?

Ka : Tu as aussi quelques marques dans le dos…

Ra : Moins que toi, je pense. Tu me sèches les cheveux ?

Ka : C'est tignasse ? Plutôt mourir.

Ra : T'es méchant.

Kai le saisit par la taille et lui embrassa le cou.

Ka : Je sais…

Ra : Hum…

Ka : Tes cheveux me chatouillent…

Ra : Pff… C'est pour ça que tu t'arrêtes ?

Ka : Va savoir… En plus ils sont tout mouillés.

Ra : Arrêtes de jouer avec mes sens tu veux ?

Ka : Mais c'est qu'il est devenu autoritaire dites-moi…

Ra : Ca te dérange ?

Ka : Hum… Je ne sais pas… Ca dépend jusqu'à quel point tu pousses la chose…

Ra : Tu t'arrêtes et je te tue.

Ka : Comme ça ?

Ra : Gr… Continue ou c'est moi qui deviendrais le tortionnaire dans cette histoire.

Ka : Comme ça ?

Il reprit ses baisers dans le cou du chinois, suçotant sa peau par endroit, y laissant des marques rouges.

Ra : Kai… Je…

Ka : (à son oreille) Ne dit rien, je sais tout…

Ra : Mais…

Ka : Je vais te réchauffer…

Ra : J'aurais préféré un bain…

Ka : Soit.

Le russe le lâcha pour aller remplir la baignoire qu'ils venaient de vider en eau chaude.

Ra : (gémit) Kai…

Ka : (assit au bord de la baignoire, les jambes croisées) C'est moi…

Ra : Reviens…

Ka : Je suis bien où je suis…

Ra : Mais heu… (S'approche) je vais te punir pour m'avoir abandonné…

Ka : Essaye un peu pour voir…

Ra : Paris tenu.

Ray entra dans la baignoire où l'eau chaude coulait encore. Il passa sa main sous le jet puis la laissa gouter dans le dos du russe qui frissonna.

Ka : Tu veux jouer ?

Ra : (regard innocent) …

Ka : On va jouer…

Il se pencha sur le neko et l'embrassa en le regardant droit dans les yeux, lui faisant ainsi entrevoir toutes ses intensions.

Ra : Je crois que la guerre est lancée…

Ka : Bonne déduction…

Ils reprirent leur baiser. Dans la baignoire qui commençait à être bien pleine, le ruse sur le chinois. Le neko caressait chaque parcelle de l'anatomie du russe, s'attardant sur son postérieur qu'il s'amusait à frôler, le faisant frémir.

Soudain Kai se leva et sorti de la baignoire. Il ordonna au chinois de faire de même et éteignit l'eau. Il saisit le chinois par la taille et l'attira vers lui, frottant son bassin contre le siens dans un but très précis. Le chinois gémissait et essayait de se dégager de l'emprise de son capitaine en gesticulant. Manque de bol pour lui, Kai était fort et n'était pas du tout décidé à le laisser s'échapper. Il voulait lui faire payer son attirance et le ferait, coûte que coûte.

Ra : En fait, c'est toi le diable.

Ka : Non, c'est toi qui m'as tenté.

Ra : C'est pas faux…

Kai le retourna contre lui et lui caressa le bas-ventre d'une main experte.

Ra : Dis-moi (soupir) ce n'était pas ta première (gémissement) fois, hein ?

Ka : Non, je l'avoue…

Ra : Ah…

Ka : Profite… Tes cheveux me chatouillent toujours…

Ra : Tant pis pour toi, (gémissement) tu continues et tu ne discutes pas…

Ka : Tu penses ?

Ra : T'as pas (gémit) le choix, mon coco.

Ka : Je n'en suis pas si sur…

Ray entreprit alors de lui faire un nouveau suçon sur l'épaule, lui affirmant qu'il l'avait prévenu. Il enlaça le russe de ses bras et suivit les mouvements de son bassin. Kai commença _enfin_ pense-t-il à gémir de plaisir. Il lui lécha le creux de l'oreille puis lui chuchota :

Ra : Alors, tu crois toujours que c'est toi le tortionnaire ?

Ka : Arrête…

Ra : C'est si gentiment demandé…

Ray s'exécuta, laissant son capitaine en plan. Il entra dans le bain

Ra : Tu as raison, ça fait du bien l'eau chaude…

Ka : Je te déteste ; Reviens ici tout de suite !

Ra : C'est toi qui m'as demandé d'arrêter.

Ka : De me lécher l'oreille.

Ra : C'est du pareil au même.

Ka : Kon, sors de cette baignoire. Immédiatement. Ou je saurais me montrer persuasif. Sur le long terme…

Ra : C'est-à-dire ?

Ka : Tu tiens vraiment à le savoir ?

Ra : Hum… Peut-être…

Kai se dirigea vers la porte.

Ra : Et notre bain alors ?

Ka : Tu as fait un choix, maintenant, il te va falloir l'assumer…

Ray sorti de la baignoire et tira Kai par le bras.

Ra : Tu ne franchiras pas cette porte.

Ka : En quel honneur ?

Pour tout réponse, Ray la plaqua de contre la pauvre porte qui n'avait rien demandé et descendit le long du torse du russe, le couvrant de baisers. Arrivé à son pénis gonflé de sang, il entreprit de jouer avec, tantôt à l'aide de ses doigts, tantôt avec sa langue. Il l'entendit gémir de plaisir sous ses caresses, son qui lui arracha un sourire. Il attendit que le russe soit à la limite de lui arracher les cheveux pour s'arrêter.

Ka : Hé !

Ra : Moins fort !

Ka : Alors ne t'arrêtes pas !

Ray le conduisit jusqu'à un des fauteuils sur lequel il le fit s'asseoir, lui écartant les jambes de ses mains et plongeant sa tête entre ses cuisses, les lui léchant par la même occasion. Le russe replongea aussitôt ses mains dans les cheveux déjà bien en bataille de chinois puis posa ses mains sur ses épaules, lui griffant le dos tout en gémissant son nom, les yeux clos, son corps de réclamant qu'un orgasme. Ray avait décidé du contraire. Il jouait littéralement avec l'extrémité du sexe de son partenaire, le faisant languir insupportablement. Les gémissements du russe se firent plus rauque et son envie plus pressante. Ray se décida enfin à enfourner le sexe de son partenaire dans sa bouche, le laissant s'y libérer dans un râle rauque. Le russe se recroquevilla dans le fauteuil, ce qui inquiéta le chinois.

Ra : Kai… ?

Ka : Hum.

Ra : Ca va ?

Ka : T'es malade…

Ra : Hein ?

Ka : La prochaine fois que tu me fais un coup pareil, je te prends sans te demander la permission.

Ra : Ah, heu… Ok.

Il s'agenouilla et commença à avancer à quatre pattes au dessus de Ray, le menaçant du regard.

Ka : Ne. Refais. Jamais. Ca.

Ray l'attira à lui en lui enlaçant la taille. Il recommença à l'embrasser dans le cou puis le retourna lentement sur le carrelage réchauffé de la salle de bains.

Ra : On va voir qui est le plus fort.

Il recommença à jouer avec le sexe pas encore totalement remis de son capitaine.

Ka : Arrête, arrête, ça suffit, (gémissement étouffé) j'ai eu mon compte… Ray…

Ra : Hum… ? (S'arrête cinq petites secondes, arrachant un grognement de mécontentement au russe) Désolé mais j'aime trop ça… Et puis, j'ai eu un bon professeur…

Ka : Qui ?

Ra : Toi…

Il reprit, arrachant à Kai des gémissements qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à retenir. Lorsqu'il fut satisfait du résultat, il écarta les jambes de son capitaine et les lui releva afin de le pénétrer en douceur, lui arrachant ce qu'il cru un gémissement de douleur.

Ra : Ca va ?

Ka : T'arrête pas, faut qu'j'te l'dise comment nom de dieu ?

Ray sourit et commença un léger mouvement de va-et-vient qui prit de l'ampleur à l'instar de son désir. Il fini par se libérer dans son amant qui répandit sa semence sur le bas-ventre du chinois lui laissant des griffures sanguinolentes dans les dos.

Ra : à la douche.

Ka : Si elle est encore chaude…

Ray l'embrassa chastement avant de le conduire jusqu'à la baignoire dans laquelle il le laissa s'installer avant se s'y installer lui-même, entre les jambes du russe.

Ra : T'as intérêt à me coiffer les cheveux en sortant.

Ka : En quel honneur ?

Ra : T'as vu le bordel que t'y a foutu ?

Ka : A qui la faute…

Ra : T'aurais pu te retenir de mettre ma magnifique chevelure dans cet état.

Ka : T'aurais pu te retenir de me sauter toi ?

Ra : Te faire l'amour Kai, pas te sauter.

Ka : Monsieur fait de l'esprit…

Ra : Il y a une grande différence entre sauter et faire l'amour mon grand !

Ka : Tais-toi, j'ai mal au crâne. Quelle heure est-il ?

Ra : Pas loin de minuit je pense…

Ka : Si tôt ?

Ra : Le décalage horaire Kai…

Ka : Même, je pense qu'il ne doit pas être loin d'une heure du matin. On devrait sortir de l'eau autrement, on va avoir la peau toute fripée.

Ra : Excellente idée, mon ange. Mais je ne suis pas sur d'en avoir envie.

Ka : Je risque de m'endormir…

Ra : Je ne te laisserais pas faire…

Ka : On sort. Maintenant.

Ra : Mais-heu… C'est pas juste, j'te boude.

Ka : Allez, plus vite, j'ai froid moi.

Ray s'exécuta à contrecœur. Ils se séchèrent à l'aide des serviettes chaudes puis Kai brossa les cheveux du chinois comme ce dernier le lui avait ordonné. Ils s'habillèrent puis allèrent se coucher sous l'épaisse couette qui couvrait le lit. Ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Sh : DEBOUT !!! Il faut se lever ! C'est le matin !!

Ka : Non, encore un peu…

Ra : (à son oreille) si tu ne te lèves pas, je te prive de sucettes pour le reste du tournoi…

Ka : (ouvre un œil) T'oserais pas…

Ra : Comme si j'allais me gêner…

Sh : (se vautre sur le lit entre les deux) Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? (avec un immense sourire innocent)

Ra : Que je le priverais de sucettes s'il ne se lève pas tout de suite. Et comme il n'est pas encore levé…

Sh : A moi les sucettes !

Shuya courut jusqu'au placard qui avait été aménagé et déclaré comme « placard à provisions » pour y saisir l'énorme paquet de sucettes qu'il avait acheté la veille.

Sh : Mes sucettes adorées… (fait un câlin au paquet)

Et se le voit subtilisé par une main plus rapide que la sienne. Le temps de se retourner et le voleur avait disparu.

Sh : NAAAOOOOONNN !!! MES SUCETTES ! REVIENS ICI ! SALE PETIT VOLEUR !

Il courut jusqu'à la chambre de son frère.

Sh : (avec une voix bizarre) ILS NOUS L'ONT VOLE ! SALE PETIT HOBBIT JOUFFLUE !

Ra : Du calme s'il te plait.

Sh : Mais, Mais,… (chibi-eyes tout pleins de larmes) il m'a volé mon paquet de sucettes !

Ka : C'est faux ! Menteur ! Puis c'est toi le hobbit ! J'ai rien volé du tout !

Sh : Menteur ! Y a que toi qui peux me voler un truc aussi rapidement et retourner dans ton lit !

Ka : C'est faux ! J'ai rien volé du tout !

Sh : Avoue ! Je te rappelle que la guerre n'est pas finie ! Bataille !!

Shuya se jeta littéralement sur son frère et le chatouilla. Par mesure de précaution, Ray descendit du lit et observa la scène. La bataille de chatouille se transforma rapidement en bataille d'oreillers. Il resta contre le mur à les regarder puis décidé de s'habiller lorsqu'il prit conscience qu'il ne portait que son boxer. Il saisit un jean et un haut au hasard dans son armoire et s'en vêtit. Il repensa à la soirée de la veille et devint plus rouge que Dranzer. _J'ai pas fait ça ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'a prit ? C'est vrai que c'est Kai en même temps… Il me rend vraiment dingue… Et le pire, c'est que j'aime ça ; moi qui suis si pudique d'habitude…_

Ka : Ray ? Ca va ?

Ra : (lève la tête) Hein ?

Kai posa sa main sur son front.

Ka : Pourtant tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir de fièvre.

Ra : Rien, je pensais, c'est tout…

Ka : (chuchote) La soirée d'hier ?

Ray rougit un peu plus, ce qui conforta Kai dans son idée. Il lui souleva le menton et l'embrassa. Il du rompre le baiser lorsqu'il reçu un cousin dans la tête.

Sh : N'essaies pas de faire diversion frérot ! Reviens te battre ! Sinon, tu peux aussi déclarer forfait !

Ka : Jamais !

Il se rua sur son frère, le coussin qu'il avait reçu à la main.

Ka : Tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça ! Reviens ici tout de suite ! Hé !

Shuya s'était enfui de la chambre et courait à présent à travers les différentes pièces de la suite, suivi de près par son frère, rendu fou furieux par l'interruption de son baiser avec le chinois. Il était toujours en boxer. Après avoir fait le tour des différentes pièces sous les regards effarés de Max, Tyson et Kenny, Shuya tenta de sortir de la suite. Il ouvrit la porte, sorti puis entra dans la chambre des filles dont Séphora ouvrait la porte à cet instant ; toujours suivi de son jumeau. Séphora remercia ses fabuleux réflexes à qui elle devait sa survie en cet instant. Shuya avait déboulé comme une fusée dans leur suite, suivi de très, très près par Kai. Les garçons se battaient à présent sur le canapé de la suite rouge et or des filles. Elle les regardait, ébahie. Le bruit réveilla Hilary qui sortit de sa chambre, toujours en pyjama.

Hi : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

Sé : Il vaut mieux que tu juges par toi-même. Et que tu ailles t'habiller.

La japonaise rougit violemment et alla vite se changer. Avant qu'elle ne revienne, Ayumu s'était levée, réveillée par le bruit causé par les jumeaux, ce qui la mit de mauvaise humeur.

Ay : Kai et Shuya Hiwatari ! Vous dégagez d'ici tout de suite ! Et pas de discussion ! Retournez dans votre piaule ! Maintenant !

Elle ne leur laissa pas le temps de répliquer qu'elle les avait déjà jetés dans le couloir. Les jumeaux se regardèrent.

Sh : T'as la carte ? Parce que moi, non.

Ka : On va devoir frapper.

Ce qu'ils firent. Sans succès. L'absence de réponse les laissa anxieux. Ils étaient au beau milieu du couloir et Kai était toujours en boxer. Et ils croisèrent celui qu'ils ne devaient pas croiser.

Ka : Boris…

* * *

Alors, alors, alors? Ce chapitre vous a-t-il plu? Ca en valait la peine ou pas? bon bah... Je vous laisse juge de mon travail!

C U soon! Enjoy! ^^


	11. révélations et préparation

Hey! Salut! il est actuellement 00:56 (heure de Paris) et, dans un élan d'ennui total, j'ai décidé de poster! Voici donc un nouveau chapitre des aventures des triplés mais je vais commencer par répondre aux reviews qui m'ont toutes fait plaisir! ^^ Merci!

So... **Chibi. Firey. Pawa: **Bogue? O.o pas compris! ^^; (oui, jsais chui pas trop au courant de ce qui se passe dans le monde, pauvre de moi... ) Je suis contenteque tu ais adoré! Si tu veux que je t'expliques quelquechose, n'hésite-pas à m'envoyer un mp, je répondrais! ^^ Et voilà la suite!

**fanatii'k-kawaii: **En une fois? O.O Tu n'as pas froid aux yeux! ^^ Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise et j'espère que tu aprécieras tout autant la suite. ^^ Et Kai, Souffrir? C'es le but! ^^ (sourire sadique)

**moeka-rayra:** Oui, Bobo va ENCORE faire chier son monde! xD Quel méchant 'cui-là! J'vais arrêter de poster si tu deviens trop accro hein? J'ai pas envie que tu fasses une overdose à cause de moi! ^^; lol! :D Ahem,voilà la suite! ^^

Je voudrais rappeler deux choses: **L'abus de fic est dangereux pour la santé** et, si je tarde à poster, n'hésitez pas à aller lire mon histoire su mon site! ^^ (affiché sur mon profil) Je sais, je me fais de la pub... C'est pas bien?

Allez, j'arrête mes commentaires bizarres et je vous laisse lire! On se retrouve en bas! Enjoy! ^^ (1:07)

* * *

Sh : Qui ?

Ka : (entre ses dents) La ferme.

L'ex geôlier de Kai les croisa, sans rien dire. Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de reluquer Kai de la tête aux pieds. Ce qui lui mit la puce à l'oreille.

Bo : Kai… Comme je suis content de te revoir…

Ka : (à Shuya, tout bas) On ne l'a pas vu, on va se cacher et vite !

Mais Boris en avait décidé autrement. Il plaqua le jeune russe contre le mur, appuyant une main contre le mur, l'autre caressant une joue de Kai.

Bo : Alors, Kai… On est venu en famille cette année ? Tu sais que tu es de plus en plus attirant… Ta peau est douce… Aurais-tu eu un quelconque rapport sexuel avec quelqu'un hier soir ? Tu sais que tu ne peux pas me mentir… Allez, dis-moi tout… Tu ne dis rien ? Regarde moi ! (Kai n'obtempéra pas) Tu refuses ? (il se prit une gifle énorme qui fit basculer sa tête) Oh ! C'est ce suçon que tu voulais me cacher ? Tu oses appartenir à quelqu'un d'autre que moi ? Je vais lui montrer moi, à cette personne… (Il passa une longue minute à lui suçoter la peau du coup à un endroit difficile à cacher. Il en profita pour le caresser) Voilà, maintenant, tu m'appartiens de nouveau… Dès que je le pourrais, je te punirais pour cet affront, sois-en certain !

Il s'en fut sans aucune autre déclaration. Kai s'écroula dans le couloir et son frère se précipita sur lui.

Sh : Kai ! Kai ! Répond ! Kai ! S'il te plait…

Ayumu sortie, alertée par les cris du jeune homme.

Ay : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Sh : C'est Kai, cet homme est venu et… Et…oh non, Kai… Répond…

Ay : On l'emmène dans une chambre vide.

Ce qu'ils firent. Ils le déposèrent dans un lit et Hilary alla chercher les autres qui rappliquèrent derechef.

Ra : Que s'est-il passé ? Shuya ? Répond !

Sh : Je ne sais pas… Cet homme est arrivé, Kai a voulu l'éviter mais il l'a reconnu et il lui a fait un suçon et il l'a touché et… il, il… Il s'est écroulé…

Ra : A quoi ressemblait cet homme ?

Sh : Je ne sais pas… Les cheveux violets… des lunettes bizarres…. Kai a dit « Boris » ou un truc comme ça… Un grand manteau vert … Je ne sais pas, je ne me rappelle plus…

Séphora le prit par les épaules et l'entraina avec lui dans le salon.

Ra : Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Kai, pardonne-moi, s'il te plait…

Il lui effleura la main de son amant qui la retira instinctivement et se recroquevilla en lui tournant le dos. La couverture sous laquelle il était se déplaça quelque peu et Ray remarqua l'énorme suçon que Boris avait fait à son cher et tendre.

Ra : _Je le hais_… Je le hais, JE LE HAIS !!!

Ke : Ray… Laissons-le tranquille.

Ma : Il a raison, sortons.

Kai gémit.

Ra : Kai !

Ka : (pleure, toujours inconscient) Reste… Ne pars pas… S'il te plait…

Ra : Kai…

Ka : ne part pas…

Ray s'allongea à ses côtés, par-dessus les couvertures. Kai se recroquevilla un peu plus mais vint se coller à lui. Ray pleura puis s'endormi à ses côtés.

**Dans le salon de la suite des filles :**

Sh : C'est qui ce Boris hein ? Qu'a-t-il fait à Kai ?

Di : Boris est le bras droit de Voltaire. C'est lui qui dirige la biovolt pendant les absences de Voltaire.

Sh : Grand-père ne peut pas engager quelqu'un comme ça.

Ay : Ouvre les yeux, le Voltaire que tu connais et celui que Kai connaît ne sont pas les mêmes.

Di : C'est vrai. La biovolt est une organisation qui forme des beybladeurs depuis leur plus jeune âge. C'est là-bas que ton grand-père à emmené Kai après l'accident de voiture qui a tué votre mère. C'est lui qui dirige tout.

Sh : Pourquoi a-t-il créé une telle organisation ? Pourquoi y a-t-il envoyé Kai ?

Di : Ce n'est pas lui qui a créé cette « organisation », c'est son propre grand-père, qui l'a créée au début du siècle dernier. S'il y a envoyé Kai, c'est parce qu'il le tient pours responsable de la mort de sa femme et de sa fille.

Sh : Je le hais.

Sé : Moi aussi. C'est définitif et irrévocable.

Sh : Mais je en comprends pas pourquoi le fait de le voir l'a mit dans tous ses états. C'était comme s'il savait ce qui allait arriver !

Di : Il le savait. Ecoutez, il ne vous a pas tout dit. Je vais vous dire ce qu'il s'est passé à l'abbaye. Je tiens ça de Dranzer. Alors voilà. Ne criez pas… Tout d'abord, sachez que Kai n'a eu ni enfance ni adolescence qui se respecte...

Sh : Comment ça ?

Di : J'y viens. Après l'accident de la route qui a « tué » votre mère et votre grand-mère, Voltaire l'a emmené à l'abbaye, le tenant responsable de leur mort. Il l'a donc fait entrer à l'abbaye dans le but d'acquérir la puissance nécessaire pour les ramener à la vie.

Sh : Comme Dranzer l'a fait avec Kai ?

Di : Exact. Sauf que la chose qu'il sait c'est qu'il faut la puissance de plusieurs spectres pour en faire entrer un dans un corps mais ce qu'il ne sait pas, c'est que l'on n'oblige pas un spectre à « hanter » un corps.

Ra : En fait, il est devenu fou de désespoir si je comprends bien…

Di : C'est ça. D'après les autres spectres à qui j'ai posé des questions quant à la folie de Voltaire, il m'on répondu qu'il voulait fermer l'abbaye, la jugeant trop « inhumaine » à son gout. Mais le désespoir l'a rendu fou et il a décidé de la réhabiliter. Il y forma des tueurs. Des enfants tueurs dirigés par un savant fou dénommé Boris Balkov. Tous ces enfants sont nés d'incestes, de viol, de prostitués, ont été abandonnés ou leurs parents on été tués. Ils sont donc fragiles psychologiquement et plus faciles à manipuler. Et surtout, ils ne manquent à personne. Et personne ne se soucie d'eux. Et cela laisse à Boris et ses sbires, le champ libre à toutes insanités. Et en sachant que les « gardiens » sont d'anciens détenus soi-disant rachetés et qu'ils ont presque tous été incarcérés pour viol, meurtres, pédophilie ou torture… Il y en a même qui cumulent les quatre. Je vous laisse imaginer ce qui pourrait se passer avec tant de dérangés au même endroit…

Pour en revenir à Kai, Voltaire à demandé à Boris de « s'occuper personnellement » de Kai. Kai était un cas à part dans cette communauté. Il était le plus intelligent avec Tala, mais lui savait lire écrire et compter avant même d'entrer à l'abbaye.

Ke : C'est vrai ?

Sh : Oui.

Sé : Chut !

Di : Mais il l'a caché, pensant que cela le sauverai peut-être. Et il se trompait. Les enfants apprenaient à peine à lire, écrire et compter. Il a tout appris à Tala en secret, bien que cela soit défendu. A eux deux, ils sont les plus grands meurtriers de toute l'histoire de l'humanité. Ils ont perpétré les plus grands meurtres de toute l'histoire, que ce soit dans le milieu politique, que le milieu « underground ». Des tueurs parfaits, entrainés pendant des jours dans la toundra, sans vivres ni vêtements, affamés et programmés pour tuer. Mais u jour, ils ont loupé un meurtre. Et cela n'a pas plus à Voltaire. Il a donc demandé à Boris de les punir, lui laissant carte blanche pour la méthode. Boris les a donc enfermés dans une salle, face à face, chacun attaché à une chaise par des cordes trop serrées… Kai regarderait la torture de Tala et Tala celle de Kai. Boris commença par torturer Tala en affirmant que c'était pour punir Kai de son incapacité à mener une mission à bien, que tout ce qui arrivait à Tala était de la faute de Kai… Il l'a torturé puis violé sous les yeux de Kai. Ils avaient six ans. Puis il s'est « occupé » de Kai. Il l'a torturé. Pendant beaucoup plus longtemps que Tala qu'il avait laissé sans connaissance dans la salle. Il l'a torturé à l'article de la mort, lui brisant une jambe en plusieurs endroits et plusieurs côtes. Lorsqu'il constata que Kai gémissait au moindre contact physique, au moindre mouvement, il lui arracha le peu de tissu qui couvrait encore son maigre corps et le viola. Et, lorsqu'il s'évanouissait, il attendait son réveil pour reprendre ses actions pédophiles. Puis il l'a fait enfermé dans une cellule non isolée thermiquement, sans vêtements se sans eau. De toute façon l'eau aurait gelé avant qu'il ne la boive, ou ils lui auraient donné de la neige fondue. Il y resta une semaine. Dranzer n'a pas compris comment il a pu tenir. D'autres étaient morts dans la première journée de leur internement et personne n'avait tenu plus de trois jours sans manger et sans boire. Surtout après une punition à la Boris. Mais lui, il a tenu une semaine. Chaque jour, Boris venait le voir, le forçait à lui faire une fellation, le violait ou le fouettait. Parfois même, il faisait les trois en une heure, montre en main. Après une semaine de torture intensive, Voltaire vint sortir Kai de sa geôle, prétextant une mission importante pour le mois à venir. Il le fit donc soigner mais les blessures étaient là. Et elles n'étaient pas physiques. Puis le temps passa et Kai devint le jouet favori de Boris qui avait réussi à faire en sorte que Tala le déteste pour quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas fait. Plus tard, Tala s'est rendu compte de son erreur mais ne l'a jamais avoué devant Boris et Kai ne lui en a jamais tenu rigueur. Bref, après cette première « vraie » séance de torture, Kai eut un peu de répits en vue de cette nouvelle mission qui échoua aussi à cause du manque de coopération de Tala et de l'état de fatigue avancé de Kai. Et le même schéma recommença. Sauf que Tala ne se fit pas torturer en même temps que Kai. Et que ses nouvelles blessures ajoutées aux anciennes qui n'étaient toujours pas réparées, il ne s'en est toujours pas remis. Encore aujourd'hui, il lui arrive d'avoir des douleurs dans les hanches ou dans les jambes. Mais le pire n'est pas là. Je continue. Donc, deuxième séance de torture.

Puis le temps passa, Kai ne tenait que parce qu'il détestait Tala d'être aussi bête et d'avoir cru Boris. Il se révéla plus d oué que Tala dans tous les domaines, ce qui lui valut d'hériter des missions les plus importantes et des séances de tortures pendant lesquelles Boris s'en donnait à cœur joie. Il vécu ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'il découvre l'existence de Black Dranzer. Le soir même, il réussi à déjouer tous les systèmes de sécurité et s'empara de Black Dranzer. Il la lança et invoqua la puissance du spectre, lui ordonnant de tout détruire.

Ma : J'ai une question ?

Di : Je t'en prie.

Ma : Black Dranzer a-t-il un quelconque rapport avec Dranzer ?

Di : Ce spectre a été découvert dans la toundra. La communauté des spectres ne le connaissait pas. Nous avions juste noté une augmentation de la matière de Dranzer mais rien d'autre. En fait, Black Dranzer ne peut pas communiquer avec les autres spectres. Il ne communique qu'avec Dranzer. Nous pensons qu'il est le côté sombre de Kai. Mais nous n'avons aucunes certitudes.

Sh : Le côté sombre de Kai ?

Di : Oui. Ce spectre est apparu peu après la soi-disant mort des deux femmes. Il s'est matérialisé après la première vraie séance de torture de Kai. Mais il reste moins puissant que Dranzer lui-même. Il n'est pas un spectre à part entière. Il n'est que l'amalgame des sentiments et des actes les plus sombres de Kai. Mais ce ne sont que des suppositions.

Sé : Et que s'est-il passé après que Kai ait donné l'ordre à Black Dranzer de tout détruire ?

Di : Il lui a obéit. A cet instant, toute la haine de Kai a pu s'exprimer. Mais Dranzer a empêché Black Dranzer de détruire Kai. Parce que Black Dranzer ne pourra devenir un spectre à part entière si et seulement s'il détruit Dranzer. Alors il absorbera sa puissance et deviendra le spectre le plus puissant qui n'ait jamais existé. Mais l'amour de Kai pour Dranzer est bien plus puissant que ses ressentiments. Donc, pour absorber la puissance de Dranzer, Black Dranzer doit d'abord détruire Kai. Et Kai se sentira toute sa vie irrésistiblement attiré par Black Dranzer tant que celui-ci existera.

Ty : Et cette histoire d'amnésie alors ?

Di : Kai a une amnésie très compliquée. Elle est réelle sans l'être.

Ty : Comment ça ?

Di : C'est très compliqué. Les spectres n'ont pas tout se suite comprit mais je vais essayer d'être claire et concise. Kai est vraiment amnésique. Il a oublié certaines choses tout en s'en souvenant.

Ke : On ne comprend rien…

Di : Patience, Chef. En fait c'est simple. Il se souvient des évènements, mais pas du ressenti. Il se souvient de tout, d'avoir donné l'ordre à Black Dranzer, d'avoir été torturé, d'avoir été blessé par balle et d'avoir tué, mais il ne se souvient pas de ce qu'il a ressentit à chacun de ces instants.

Ty : C'est normal non ?

Ra : Non, Tyson, ce n'est pas normal. Lorsque tu vis un instant fort dans ta vie, tu n'oublie pas ce que tu as ressenti à cet instant. C'est comme quand tu manges quelque chose que tu n'aimes pas. Si tu manges un aliment et que tu ne l'aimes pas, tu retiendras plus facilement son nom que si tu l'aimes. Et quand tu aimes quelque chose, tu auras plus tendance à te tourner vers cette chose que tu aimes si à côté on te présente la chose que tu n'aimes pas. Parce que tu sauras reconnaître la chose que tu n'aimes pas ; De la même manière, si l'on te présente une chose que tu n'aimes pas à côté d'une chose qui t'est inconnue, tu vas d'abord te tourner vers cette chose inconnue avant de te tourner vers la chose que tu n'aimes pas.

Di : C'est exactement ça. Sauf que, dans le cas de Kai, le nombre de choses détestées dépassant de loin le nombre de chose aimées, il a oublié ce qu'il a ressentit lorsqu'il a vécu les choses aimées et les choses détestées ont prit la place des choses aimées. Et, en voulant y mettre fin, il a oublié tous ces sentiments.

Ma : Donc, il est amnésique, mais seulement des sentiments ?

Di : C'est ça.

Ty : Ca veut dire qu'il se souvient des évènements mais pas des sentiments ressentis lors de ces évènements ?

Di : Exact.

Ka : Merci. Franchement, merci Dizzie.

Di : Attend !

Ka : Je te hais. Déjà que je ne te portais pas dans mon cœur mais là…T'as dépassé les bornes.

Kai sorti sur le balcon et sauta par-dessus la balustrade, déployant ses ailes avant de toucher le sol. Il disparu dans le ciel blanc, tel un mirage.

Sh : J'en ai plus qu'assez ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-il toujours là, à fuir chaque problème sans essayer de le résoudre hein ?

Ay : Lorsque Boris sera hors d'état de nuire et que votre mère et votre grand-mère seront « ressuscitées » il pourra aspirer à un semblant de bonheur. Pas avant.

Sé : Mais il a Ray ! Et il nous a, nous !

Ay : Parce que vous croyez que c'est aussi simple ? Parce que vous croyez que ses douleurs et les fantômes de son passé vont partirent d'un coup de baguette magique ?

Ra : Ta gueule ! Tu crois tout connaître de lui c'est ça ? Tu crois vraiment que, même si ces personnes deviennent ce que tu prétends qu'elles deviendront, il va se rouvrir aux autres ? Tu penses que c'est facile pour lui de faire confiance à quelqu'un après qu'il ait été trahit par la plupart des personnes en qui il avait confiance ?

Ay : Je n'ai pas dit ça !

Ra : Mais c'est tout comme ! Ce n'est pas vous qui le voyez souffrir dans ses rêves ! Ce n'est pas vous qu'il supplie de ne pas l'abandonner ! Ce n'est pas vous qui essayez en vain de le comprendre… Ce n'est pas vous, alors ne le jugez pas. Je ne vous permets pas de le jugez !

Ay : Nous ne le jugeons pas !

Ra : Ah oui ? Alors comment tu décris toutes ces accusations que tu portes contre lui, hein ? « Il ne fait que de fuir » et bla bla bla… Vous n'avez jamais pensé qu'il cherche peut-être à nous protéger ? A nous éloigner d'un danger bien plus grand que nous l'imaginons ? Ce n'est pas à lui de se remettre en question mais à vous ! Arrêtez de le blâmer et essayez de le soutenir quoiqu'il advienne ! C'est de ça dont il a besoin, pas de se faire blâmer sans cesse ! Vous n'arrêtez pas de le confrontez à ce face à quoi il ne peut rien ! Vous lui rappelez sans cesse qu'il est faible ! Déjà qu'il n'a pas confiance en lui !

Ty : Je n'avais jamais vous les choses sous cet angle…

Ma : C'est sur, il parait si sur de lui !

Ra : Non, il garde juste ses pensées pour lui. (Son regard pivota vers la baie vitrée à sa gauche) Kai…

Il s'approcha de baie vitrée, ouvrit une des portes donnant sur les balcons et alla s'accouder à la balustrade, les yeux rivés vers le ciel. Il resta quelques instants ainsi.

Ra : Je t'attendais.

Ka : Ce n'était pas la peine.

Ra : Tu devrais aller t'habiller, ou tu vas prendre froid. Et cacher tes ailes. Kai…

Ka : Ca va aller ?

Ra : C'est plutôt à moi de poser la question non ?

Ka : C'est toi qui es inquiet, pas moi.

Ra : Je m'inquiète pour toi, j'ai bien le droit non ?

Ka : Tu ne devrais pas.

Ra : Alors, d'après toi, il ne faudrait pas que je m'inquiète pour mon petit-ami ?

Ka : Je ne te mérite pas Ray, et tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

Ra : Si je pensais que tu ne me mérites pas, je ne me serais pas offert à toi.

Kai le regarda avec stupeur.

Ka : C'était… Ta première fois ?

Ra : Oui. Et je ne la regrette pas.

Ka : Pardon. Ca n'aurait jamais du arriver.

Ra : Si je n'avais pas voulu, j'aurais dit non.

Ka : Mais pas avec moi… Pourquoi moi ?

Ra : Parce que je t'aime et que rien ni personne ne peut changer cela.

Ka : Pardon Ray, je suis désolé… Tellement désolé…

Ra : Pourquoi ?

Ka : Je… Je suis…

Ra : Sale ?

Ka : Oui… Pardon.

Ra : Ecoute, Kai. Tu n'es pas sale. Et tu devrais aller t'habiller avant d'attraper froid.

Ka : Oui. Mais il faut faire disparaître ces suçons…

Ra : Non.

Ka : Pardon ?

Ra : Non.

Ka : Mais Ray…

Ra : Tais-toi.

Il s'approcha de lui et positionna se bouche juste sur le suçon de Boris. Il suçota la peau du russe pendant un long moment qui leur parut une éternité.

Ra : Voilà, disparu !

Ka : Ray…

Ra : Je refuse de le laisser te prendre sans réagir !

Ka : Je… Merci.

Ra : Hé ! Ne pleure pas !

Ka : C'est de ta faute si je pleure, idiot !

Ra : Mais ce n'était pas le but tu sais ?

Ka : Désolé.

Ra : Kai ?

Ka : Hum ?

Ra : Regarde-moi.

Ka : (lève la tête) Hu…

Ray l'embrassa à pleine bouche, essayant de lui transmettre tout son amour et tout son soutient.

Di : Vous oubliez les paparazzis !

Ra : Oups… Bon, tu vas t'habiller ? Je n'ai pas envie que tu te transformes en Mister Ice…

Ka : Je prends ça pour de l'ironie…

Ra : Allez, viens.

Ils sortirent de la suite des filles pour se diriger vers la leur. Kai s'habilla tranquillement, la présence du chinois le rassurant quelques peu, évitant pertinemment de se regarder dans le miroir faisant office de porte à l'armoire de leur chambre. Lorsque le russe fut habillé, ils sortirent de la chambre et rejoignirent les autres dans la suite des filles. Il fut décidé à la quasi-unanimité qu'ils ne s'entraineraient pas ce jour. Ils décidèrent d'aller se balader dans les rues de la ville par petits groupes. Ayumu les conduisit dans un quartier envahi de monde.

Ra : On est où ? Pourquoi y a-t-il autant de monde ?

Ay : On est à châtelet. Il y a toujours du monde ici.

Sé : On se sépare ou on reste ensemble ?

Ma : Tant qu'on ne se perd pas…

Sh : Je propose qu'il y ait une personne parlant français par groupe. Comme ça, on peut faire jusqu'à quatre groupes.

Ay : On n'aura pas besoin d'en faire autant.

Bon alors, qui va avec qui ?

Ra : Kai.

Ty : Max.

Ma : Kenny

Ke : Tyson.

Sé : Tyson.

Hi : Séphora.

Sh : Ayumu.

Ay : La question est réglée. On se retrouve ici dans… (Regarde sa montre) Disons trois heures.

Ty : Et pour le repas ?

Ay : Il y a des fast-foods partout ici, vous trouverez bien !

Ils se séparèrent et firent tous les magasins possibles et imaginables du quartier en petits groupes. Ils se retrouvèrent à l'heure et l'endroit convenus puis rentrèrent à l'hôtel, chargés de sacs contenant diverses choses.

Ra : C'est sympa comme quartier !

Sh : Oui, il y a beaucoup de petits magasins et beaucoup de jeunes.

Ty : Mais ils ont le droit de faire du skate et du roller en pleine rue ? (NdA : Au Japon, il y a de nombreux endroits où les rollers et autres engins à roues non motorisés, en dehors des vélos, sont interdits.)

Sé : C'est tout à fait légal en France. Il y a même certains parcs où c'est strictement interdit pour les personnes de plus de dix ans.

Ke : C'est étrange. Au Japon, ce serait plutôt l'inverse.

Ay : Certes, mais nous ne sommes pas au Japon !

Ils pénétrèrent dans l'hôtel, allèrent poser leurs paquets puis se rejoignirent dans la salle d'entrainement. Ils s'entrainèrent puis allèrent manger. Le réfectoire était toujours aussi bruyant. Ils y croisèrent certaines équipes qu'ils connaissaient come les White Tiger, les Demolition Boys et rencontrèrent Brooklyn et son équipe, les BEGA. Au plus grand soulagement de Ray et de Shuya, il n'y avait aucune trace de Boris. Brooklyn demanda à Kai de l'aider pour ses compositions de manière permanente, ce que le russe accepta. Puis Kai se dirigea vers les Demolition Boys et parla un court instant avec Tala. Ils s'assirent à une table et un serveur vint prendre leur commande. Ils mangèrent puis retournèrent dans leur suite tandis que Kai allait rejoindre Brooklyn dans la salle de musique.

**Le lendemain, 8h00 :**

Sh : DEEEEEEEBOUUUUUTTTT !!!

Ka. Hum…

Ra : Quelqu'un est mort ?

Sh : Non, pourquoi ?

Ra : Dans ce cas, je dors.

Sh : Maiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiissss !

Ka : La ferme, on dort.

Sh : Ah non ! Tout le monde est prêt ! Il faut aller s'entrainer ! Je vous rappelle que vous ne vous êtes pas entrainés hier… Et qu'aujourd'hui est un jour spéciaaaaaal…

Ra : Comment ça ?

Ka : C'est peut-être notre anniversaire, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour se lever aussi tôt.

Sh : Il est déjà huit heures, je te signale !

Ka : (se redresse) Quoi ?

Sh : Bah oui ! Il est déjà huit heures du matin. Vous avez beaucoup dormi les amoureux !

Ka : La ferme… Bon, allez, sors qu'on puisse se changer !

Sh : Pourquoi ? Vous êtes tout nus ? (voit Ray piquer un fard) Nan parce que j'aimerais m'assurer que vous n'allez pas vous rendormir…

Ka : Sors, on arrive.

Sh : Sur ? C'est promis que vous n'allez pas vous recoucher ?

Ka : Vu l'heure qu'il est, c'est hors de question. Dit aux autres de se préparer pour l'entrainement.

Sh : C'est déjà fait. Ils vous attendent pour aller manger.

Ka : T'es infernal.

Sh : Ce n'est pas moi qui fait des galipettes puis qui dort jusqu'à pas d'heure !

Ka : On n'a pas fait de galipettes hier soir et il est huit heures du matin ce que tu ne peux pas appeler « pas d'heure ». Maintenant, dehors.

Sh : Hier soir ? Vous n'avez pas fait de galipettes hier soir ? Alors avant-hier soir peut-être ? Allez, raconte frérot, Ray est un bon coup au moins…

Ra : Hé !

Ka : Parle encore de Ray en ces termes et ta vie s'achèvera.

Sh : C'est pas juste…

Ka : Bon, maintenant, tu dégages.

Sh : Ok, ok, mais ce n'est pas le moment de faire des galipettes ok ?

Shuya sortit sans demander son reste, bien qu'il criait haut et fort que les deux dormeurs avaient « fait des galipettes », ce qui devait être la cause de leur retard. Kai soupira et se leva. Ray l'imita puis ils sortirent de la chambre pour aller manger puis s'entrainer.

Sé : On sort. On risque de revenir en fin d'après-midi.

Ka : Vous allez où ?

Sh : (hésitante) On va…

Ka : Voir votre père ?

Sh : Oui… Désolé.

Ka : Ce n'est pas grave.

Sé : A ce soir !

Elle agrippa son frère par le bras et l'entraina à sa suite. Les autres continuèrent de s'entrainer. Ils mangèrent à midi puis continuèrent l'entrainement. Lorsque les jumeaux revinrent, ils arrêtèrent l'entrainement puis allèrent se doucher. Tyson, Max, Shuya et les filles allèrent à la piscine pendant que Kenny travaillait sur Dragoon avec Dizzie et que Ray et Kai sortaient dans la cour intérieure. Ils y croisèrent Brooklyn allongé dans l'herbe à regarder le ciel.

Ra : Tu ne t'entraine pas ?

Br : Je ne me suis jamais entrainé.

Ra : C'est vrai ?

Br : Oui. C'est étrange mais c'est vrai. Je n'ai jamais aimé le beyblade mais je suis bon et je ne savais pas quoi faire après le bac. Alors j'ai intégré les BEGA.

Ra : C'est vrai ?

Le roux hocha la tête.

Ka : C'est la deuxième fois que tu lui poses la question.

Ra : Ah ! Désolé.

Br : Ce n'est rien.

Ra : Tu aimes la nature ?

Br : Oui. Je me sens bien lorsque je suis dehors.

Ka : Je veux bien te croire.

Br : J'aime surtout les oiseaux. J'aimerais pourvoir voler comme eux. Au moins, ils sont libres.

Ka : Lorsqu'ils ne sont pas en cage.

Ra : Je vais chercher mon matériel, je reviens. (Il partit)

Br : Qu'est-ce qu'il va chercher ?

Ka : Son matériel à dessin. Tu permets ? (il s'assit)

Br : Hum…

Ka : Je ne pensais pas te trouver ici. Je croyais que tu étais dans la salle de musique.

Br : C'est pour ça que tu es sortit ?

Ka : Non, je me disais juste qu'il fallait te laisser bosser sur ta partition. Seul.

Br : Pourquoi ? Tes arrangements sont géniaux !

Ka : Peut-être, mais c'est ta partition. Je ne devrais pas autant la modifier.

Br : C'est comme dans les films…

Ka : Hein ?

Br : D'après une idée originale de…

Kai rit et approuva. Ray revint avec son matériel à dessin.

Ra : Ne bougez pas !

Ka : Si j'ai envie de bouger, je bouge.

Ra : Mais oui, c'est ça… Bon allez, je vais vous dessiner. Enfin, je vais essayer. Si Brooklyn est d'accord, bien entendu.

Br : Ca ne me dérange pas.

Ka : Moi si !

Ra : J'te demande pas ton avis à toi !

Kai soupira et sortit une cigarette de sa poche. Ray commença son dessin et Brooklyn resta allongé à regarder le ciel peu étoilé de la nuit de Paris. Kai s'étendit à ses côtés, un bras derrière la tête, l'autre sur le ventre. Le temps passa.

Ra : Fini ! Enfin !

Br : Je peux voir ?

Ra : Ce n'est pas très réussi je trouve…

Br : Tu rigoles ? Il est parfait ce dessin !

Ra : Pas si sur… Kai ?

Br : Je crois qu'il dort.

Ra : Par ce froid ?

Le roux haussa les épaules. Ray sourit.

Ra : Infernal ce capitaine.

Br : Ce n'est pas toi ?

Ra : Le capitaine ? (le roux hocha la tête) Absolument pas.

Il s'agenouilla auprès de Kai et le secoua un peu, le priant de se réveiller. Lorsque Kai se réveilla, ils rentrèrent tous. Brooklyn partit de son coté. Kai alla chercher la majeure parti de leur équipe toujours à la piscine pendant que Ray allait poser son matériel à dessin et prévenait Kenny de leur départ imminent pour la cantine. Ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous dix minutes après devant ledit réfectoire. Ceux à la piscine se douchèrent en vitesse, s'habillèrent tout aussi vite puis se rendirent à la cantine où les attendaient Ray et Kenny.

Ra : Ca n'a pas été trop dur ?

Ka : J'ai juste eu à dire qu'on allait manger et Tyson est sorti comme une flèche suivit par Shuya, qui n'avait pas fini de le couler. Et les autres ont suivit.

Ra : J'aurais aimé voir ça !

Ke : On va manger ? Je n'ai pas encore fini avec Dragoon.

Ty : (bave) Manger !

Sh : Allez, on y va !

Ils entrèrent dans la cantine et furent installés. Le même serveur que la veille prit leur commande, sans oublier de faire les yeux doux à Séphora.

Sh : C'est qui 'cui-là ? Pourquoi il te regarde comme ça frangine ?

Sé : On a un peu discuté ensemble hier soir. Mais vous étiez partis vous amuser dans les couloirs.

Ka : Ce n'est pas un raison pour qu'il te regarde comme ça !

Sé : Seriez-vous jaloux, mes très chers frères que j'adore?

Ay : Ils le sont mais n'avoueront pas.

Sh : Tais-toi sorcière ! On ne t'a rien demandé !

Le serveur revint et les servit, sans oublier de faire un magnifique sourire à Séphora en la servant.

Sh : J'l'aime pas.

Ay : Arrête un peu tes gamineries, tu veux ?

Sh : Je t'ai déjà dit que l'on ne t'avait pas demandé ton avis sorcière !

Ka : Il a raison.

Ay : Tais-toi le demi-ectoplasme !

Ils se chamaillèrent pendant toute la durée du repas. Le serveur revint, accompagné d'autres employés l'aidant à pousser un chariot sur lequel étaient disposés un énorme gâteau et deux bouteilles de champagne dans un sceau de glaçons.

Ty : Waw ! Il est énorme ce gâteau !

Ay : Joyeux anniversaire !

Sh : T'es pas aussi bête que je le pensais sorcière !

Ka : Shuya…

Sé : Youpi ! On le mange ! On le mange ! Tout entier ! Maintenant !

Ay : Il faudrait d'abord allumer les bougies et chanter, vous ne pensez pas ?

Ma : C'est vrai ! Allez, on y va !

Ils chantèrent, attirant l'attention de toute l'assistance. La salle applaudit puis les coupes de champagne furent servies et le gâteau coupé et servit par les triplés. Ils ne montèrent qu'une fois l'énorme gâteau fini – ce qui fut rapide avec un Tyson et des triplés affamés de chocolat. Ils entrèrent dans la suite des garçons et les triplés déballèrent leurs cadeaux qui furent nombreux et variés, sans oublier de prendre une quantité inimaginable de photos. Ils allèrent se coucher, épuisés.

La semaine se déroula selon le schéma suivant. L'équipe s'entrainait les journées pendant que les non-beybladeurs faisaient ce que bon leur semblait et les soirées étaient consacrées au temps libre. Kai aidait Brooklyn dans ses oh combien nombreuses compositions, Ray dessinait et les autres faisaient ce qu'ils voulaient, du moment qu'ils étaient en forme le lendemain pour l'entrainement. Ce dernier se durcit quelques peu après la cérémonie d'ouverture à laquelle l'équipe avait participé – un magnifique discours de Kai sur l'esprit du beyblade - et avait officiellement présenté la nouvelle membre de l'équipe. D'ailleurs, Tyson, comme à son habitude, c'était fait remarquer en se prenant les pieds dans la seule marche menant à l'estrade. La semaine suivant ladite cérémonie, ils ne firent que s'entrainer et regarder les matches de leurs potentiels adversaires. Les Demolition Boys, les BEGA, les majestiks, les white Tiger, les All stars, les Princess et les Shadow avaient passé les éliminatoires sans grandes difficultés. Ces équipes étaient celles qui pouvaient potentiellement leur faire de l'ombre – les huit autres équipes n'ayant potentiellement aucune chance dans ce tournoi. Demain, nos chers et tendres BladeBreakers affronteront les Shadow, et là, ils se préparaient… Ou, du moins, essayaient.

Ty : Mais Chef, puisque je te dis que tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour nous ! On va gagner, c'est sur et certain !

Ke : Tyson, tu as vu aussi bien que moi comment Rick a failli faire sauter la tête de son adversaire.

Ty : Son adversaire n'était pas moi, c'est normal qu'il a failli lui faire sauter la tête !

Ma : Tyson...

Ty : Et oui, Max, son adversaire était tellement faible qu'il l'a énervé plus qu'autre chose !

Sh : Tyson, ils ont des spectres de type psychique, ce n'est pas pour rien qu'on les appelle les « Shadow » ! (NdA : ombre en anglais)

Ke : Merci Kai.

Ka : Je n'ai rien dit.

Ke : Shuya alors.

Sh : (se réveille) Moui ?

Ka : Tu parles puis tu fais semblant de t'endormir, t'es infernal.

Sh : Ok, Ok, j'me rends ! (tends les mains pour qu'on lui passe des menottes).

Ty : Quelle importance que leurs spectres soient de type psychique hein ? Ce la ne nous empêchera pas de les battre !

Ay : Sauf s'ils t'ont écrabouillé le cerveau d'ici-là !

Sé : Faut-il encore qu'il y ait quelque chose à écrabouiller !

Sh : C'est sans doute pour ça qu'il ne s'inquiète pas faire un exploit, il n'y manquera pas !

Les non-beybladeurs rirent en cœur. Cela faisait une semaine qu'ils passaient leur temps à taquiner Tyson. « Pour ton exploit à la cérémonie ! » Disaient-ils.

Ty : Rho, ça va…

Ka : Dans ce cas, arrête de prétendre pourvoir gagner sans faire d'effort. Ils ne sont pas arrivés en seizièmes de finale pour rien.

Ke : On voit bien sur la vidéo de leur match que leurs adversaires sont confrontés à leurs plus grandes peurs.

Ka : C'est bien ce que je pensais. Leurs spectres analysent leur adversaire puis lui montrent ses peurs les plus profondes.

Ke : C'est exact.

Ka : Je combattrais en dernier alors.

Sh : Frérot…

Ka : Oui ?

Sé : Pourquoi ?

Ka : Vous verrez demain.

Di : Ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

Sh : A bien y réfléchir, si.

Ke : Et pourquoi ?

Di : J'ai compris Chef. Tu verras, ça va être drôle !

Ty : Arrêtez vos cachoteries et expliquez-vous !

Sh : On veut t'apprendre la patience et on va y arriver.

Tyson fulminait. Il fut décidé qu'il commencerait suivi de Max et Kai. Dizzie s'étonna encore que Kai veuille absolument combattre mais celui-ci lui affirma que, s'ils voulaient arriver en finale, il devait combattre. Ils se couchèrent puis le jour se leva. Ils ne s'entrainèrent pas, laissant Dizzie et Kenny faire les derniers réglages des toupies.

* * *

A vous qui avez eu le courage de lire ce long chapitre (qui ne l'est pas tant que ça en fait... ) Je vous remercie! ^^ Je l'ai relu, voir s'il ny avait pas de grosses fautes et je vous prie de bien vouloir m'excuser s'il y en a (je déteste les fautes! )! ^^; Je n'ai pas franchement eu le courage de tout relire (juste uelques parties en fait ) mais Dizzie parle troooooooooppp!! J'en ai presque envie de lui tordre le cou, pas vous? ^^

Allez! C U soon! Enjoy!


	12. étape 1: Les Shadow

moeka-rayra : Que dire à part MERCI ?! Ne t'inquiète pas pour ma sadicité, je la garde pour le dernier chapitre, m'enfin, je me tais, tu sauras bien assez tôt !

Kalas1209 : Ayé ? Contente ! :P

Fanatii'k-kawaii : Thank You ! ^^ Pr mon site, il faut cliquer sur le lien 'homepage' sinon, c'est http://lespetitslivresnoirs. e-monsite. com (sans les espace, ce truc est pourri! FU*K!) sinon tu cherches lilith yorlane sur le moteur de recherche, ça devrait marcher! ^^; (ouais, y'en a pas bcp des lilith yorlane) voilou ! ^^

Maintenant, place au chapitre douze et encore merci pour vos reviews ! ^^

Enjoy

* * *

**Dans les bus :**

Ty : J'ai hâte d'y être pour leur mettre leur pâtée !

Di : Calme-toi Tyson, on n'y est pas encore…

Ra : Laisse-le se réjouir de pouvoir enfin jouer contre des adversaires dignes de ce nom.

Ma : C'est vrai qu'il y a longtemps que l'on n'a pas combattu de vrais adversaires.

Ke : C'est une raison de plus pour ne pas les prendre à la légère !

Ka : Taisez-vous un peu…

Ra : T'as mal dormi ?

Ka : Non mais concentrez-vous au lieu de parler pour ne rien dire.

Ty : Mister Ice, le retour !

Ils rirent puis Tyson et Max se lancèrent dans une discutions sur leurs futurs adversaires –aussi bien ceux qu'ils allaient combattre ce jour que ceux qu'ils allaient combattre après. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au stade où se déroulerait leur match, ils furent accueillis par une horde de journalistes qui leur demandèrent comment ils appréhendaient de match contres des adversaires aussi dangereux que les Shadow. Kai empêcha Tyson de répondre et le traina littéralement jusqu'à leur vestiaire. Ils étaient en avance, ce qui laissait le temps à Kai d'appeler son frère, sa sœur et Ayumu pour savoir s'ils étaient arrivés et installés dans la tribune réservée aux membres de la fédération et aux équipes qui ne jouaient pas.

Ay : Ouais, on y est ! Shuya est tout joyeux et il a raison de l'être. Il y a toutes les autres équipes en dehors des Shadow. Apparemment, les Bélougas combattent les Princess cette après-midi.

Ka : C'est ce qui est écrit sur le tableau.

Ay : Punaise, y'a deux gars aux cheveux rouges !

Ka : Tu ne les avais pas repérés dans le réfectoire de l'hôtel ?

Ay : Si, mais y'a Brooklyn et un autre. Et l'autre ne semble pas très… Amical… Affectueux…

Ka : C'est Tala.

Ay : (crie) Ah bon ? C'est lui Tala ? LE Tala dont tu me parlais ? (se calme) Oups, je crois qu'il m'a repérée…

Ka : T'es infernale. Et je viens de perdre une oreille.

Ay : Ah ! Désolée ! Bon, ça commence, je te laisse. A tout à l'heure.

Ka : Hum !

Il raccrocha.

Ra : Tu lui as parlé de Tala ?

Ka : Oui. Il reste mon meilleur ami.

Di : C'est vrai ?

Ka : Hum.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

??: Excusez-moi, mais il vous faut y aller.

Ty : Enfin !

Ka : Du calme Tyson…

Ils suivirent la personne qui les emmena devant une porte en fer. De l'autre côté, ils entendaient Dj Jazzman les annoncer pour leur premier match de ce tournois. Il fit entrer les deux équipes avant de les présenter.

Dj : Pour celles et ceux qui n'auraient pas vu ou assisté aux éliminatoires, je vais récapituler. Je vais tout d'abord vous présenter les Shadow ! Deux filles, trois garçons ! Leila, la blonde et son spectre Luna, à vous faire faire des cauchemars pour le restant de vos jours ! (la foule applaudit.) Ensuite nous avons, Sarah ! Rousse, mignonne mais méfiez-vous ! Son Poséidon peut vous faite perdre vos facultés sans que vous le sachiez ! (applaudissements) Nous avons ensuite, Léo ! Il a le même nom que son spectre, ironie, coïncidence ou coup du sort ? Allez savoir… En tous cas, ne le prenez pas à la légère ! (applaudissements) En voilà un autre dont il faut se méfier ! Sacha ! Sous ses airs charmeurs, il ne vous laissera aucune chance face à son redoutable spectre, Electra ! (applaudissements) Et pour finir, laissez-moi vous présenter Rick, leur capitaine ! Tout aussi charmeur que son frère, Sacha, il vous mettra définitivement face à vos angoisses les plus secrètes grâce à DarkNight. Une ovation pour les Shadow ! (Tout le stade trembla des applaudissements du public.) Merci ! Maintenant, je vais vous les présenter bien que ce ne soit pas la peine, un tonnerre d'applaudissement pour les BladeBreakers ! (applaudissements) Voici, Tyson ! Lui et son Dragoon vous montreront ce que veut dire le mot Tempête ! Max et son Draciel ! Il faut toujours se méfier de l'eau qui dort ! Ensuite, Ray et son Driger qui vous lacèrerons de leurs griffes acérées ! Une nouvelle, Hilary ! Beaucoup de jeunes filles aimeraient être à sa place mais c'est elle que les champions en titre ont choisi ! Et il parait qu'elle n'a pas de spectre… Et pour finir, le capitaine encore cette année, Kai qui vous enflammera avec son Dranzer. N'oublions pas Kenny, leur technicien, qui se fera un plaisir de vous donner des conseils pour améliorer vos toupies ! (le stade trembla de nouveau des applaudissements du public) Maintenant, place au jeu !

Les deux équipes s'installèrent sur les bancs de chaque côté du stade. Le bey stadium apparut. C'était une reproduction parfaite du Stade de France.

Dj : Nous y voilà ! Le stade de France est à vous, Tyson et Sarah !

Les deux concernés s'approchèrent de l'arène et se mirent en position, prêts à en découdre. Ils lancèrent leurs toupies dès que Dj eut donné le signal. Dragoon prit Poséidon en chasse, le percutant à plusieurs reprises sans parvenir à l'éjecter. L'agacement se lisait sur le visage de la jeune fille. Elle sortit son spectre. Tyson voulu en faire de même mais se retrouva paralysé avant qu'un son ne franchisse ses lèvres. C'était trop tard. Il avait croisé son regard. Le regard du spectre le laissa interdit. Il avait un voile devant les yeux dont des larmes coulaient. Il ne pouvait plus bouger. Il vit Dragoon finir en pièce, son grand-père mourir de sa main puis il se vit perdre aux qualifications du tournoi national de Beyblade. Et tout s'arrêta. Il regarda Sarah qui lui sourit narquoisement puis baissa les yeux. Son regard tomba sur Dragoon. Il la ramassa, la tête basse, et retourna s'asseoir sur le banc avec ses coéquipiers pendant que Dj annonçait le triste résultat.

Ke : Alors Tyson ?

Ty : C'était horrible Chef ! Son spectre m'a fait vivre mes pires cauchemars !

Di : Tous en même temps ?

Ty : Non, les uns après les autres…

Ka : C'est bien ce que je pensais… Max ?

Ma : Oui ?

Ka : Tient. (Il sortit une sucette de sa poche) Ne l'enlève surtout pas de ta bouche.

Ma : D'accord mais… Pourquoi ?

Ka : Tu comprendras.

Dj : C'est au tour de Max de se confronter à Léo ! En place jeunes gens !

Max déballa sa sucette et la mit dans sa bouche avant d'aller rejoindre Léo devant l'arène. Ils lancèrent leur toupie dans l'arène au signal du commentateur. Léo percuta Draciel de plein fouet mais les deux toupies en sortirent indemnes. Léo ne perdit pas de temps à faire sortir son spectre envoyant à Max son pire cauchemar. Ce dernier voyait tout le sucre du monde disparaître, jusque dans le moindre fruit, même de plus acide ou amère qu'il soit. Sa sucette le rappelait sans cesse que le sucre n'avait pas disparu, que tout n'était qu'un stupide rêve inventé par un stupide spectre contrôlé par un stupide… Ahem, bref ! Il savait qu'il ne devait pas y croire. Il baissa donc son regard vers l'arène et combattit. Il envoya Draciel à l'assaut et éjecta son adversaire sans grands efforts.

Ty : Bravo Maxou !

Il retourna auprès de ses coéquipiers.

Ke : comment se fait-il que tu n'as pas vu de cauchemar ?

Ma : Je les ai vu Chef, Mais j'avais une sucette dans la bouche.

Ty : C'était quoi ton cauchemars ?

Ka : Que tout le sucre disparaissait de la terre.

Ma : Tu le savais.

Ka : Oui. C'est pour ça que je t'ai donné une sucette. Pour que tu n'oublies pas qu'il y a encore du sucre sur terre.

Di : Bien joué Kai ! Maintenant, c'est ton tour. Et tu n'as pas de quoi le contrer.

Ka : Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, va.

Di : Je te rappelle que tu n'as pas Dranzer dans ta toupie et que les attaques de son spectre t'atteindront directement !

Ka : Comme avec les autres Dizzie !

Di : Si tu penses que tu n'as pas d'angoisses profondes, tu te trompes.

Ka : Je n'ai jamais dit que je n'en avais pas. (Dj Jazzman l'appela. Il jouait contre Rick) Si madame veut bien m'excuser.

Dizzie ne répondit pas et le russe alla se poster face à Rick, en position de combat.

Ils lancèrent leurs toupies au signal de départ. DarkNight prit Dranzer en chasse. Il le percuta à plusieurs reprises sans pour autant parvenir à l'éjecter du stadium, qui était déjà partiellement amoché, ce qui le décida à sortir son spectre. Lorsque le regard du spectre croisa celui du russe, il ne se passa rien. A première vue, tout du moins. Les angoisses de Kai surgirent du plus profond de son être, comme si elles voulaient sortir de son esprit, se bousculant, se mélangeant en lui. Il avait la nausée. Il avait du mal à respirer. Il regarda sa toupie qui tournait au centre de l'arène. DarkNight fonçait sur lui. Il esquiva de justesse – ce qui étonna son adversaire – et la prit en chasse. Dranzer vint percuter DarkNight pour ne plus la lâcher. Il la poussa jusqu'à la limite du stadium pour l'éjecter. Il avait gagné. Son équipe continuait le tournoi.

Kai s'écroula à genoux et rendit son petit déjeuné. Il tendit la main et sa toupie vint s'y loger. Son équipe se précipita vers lui. Dans els gradins, Séphora, Ayumu et Shuya partirent vers les vestiaires à toute vitesse.

Ra : Kai ! Tu vas bien ?

Ka : (un peu à l'ouest.) Ouais… Enfin, je crois.

Les trois spectateurs débarquèrent sur la zone de combat.

Dj : Mais que se passe-t-il ? Voilà qu'un deuxième Kai débarque à côté du premier ! Ou alors je vois double… Même cette fille leur ressemble. Les mêmes cheveux, la même couleur des yeux… Des membres de la famille ? En tous cas, les BladeBreakers continuent l'aventure ! Une ovation pour les gagnants et nos félicitations aux perdants ! C'était Dj Jazzman en direct du stadium Paris ! A cette après-midi !

Sh : Kai ! Vient, on va aux vestiaires.

Ils se rendirent aux vestiaires, Ray soutenant Kai.

Di : Comment se fait-il que son attaque ne t'ai pas atteint ?

Ka : Son attaque a un point faible.

Di : Qui est ?

Sh : Un seul à la fois.

Di : Personne n'a parlé en même temps que moi !

Sé : Un seul rêve à la fois.

Ke : Pardon ?

Ay : Tyson, Qu'as-tu vu ?

Ty : Et bien… J'ai vu Dragoon détruite puis je me suis vu tuer grand-père puis perdre le tournoi national aux éliminatoires. (Il gardait la tête basse)

Ka : C'est bien ce que je disais, un seul à la fois.

Di : Tu vas finir par t'expliquer ?

Ay : (tout bas à Séphora) A ton avis, ça dure combien de temps les règles chez les spectres ?

Sé : (de même) Je n'en sais rien mais ça doit durer longtemps à ce que je constate.

Ka : Pour faire simple, il ne peut montrer qu'un rêve après l'autre. Et si le premier n'est pas achevé, le suivant ne peut pas apparaître.

Sé : La présence de Dranzer fait que le spectre de l'adversaire de Kai aura au moins deux peurs profondes à gérer.

Sh : Ajoutez à ça toutes ses angoisses, et il ne saura plus où donner de la tête !

Ke : Pardon ?

Ka : Admettons que les rêves suivent une hiérarchie. Les plus immédiats d'abord et les plus profonds ensuite. La présence de Dranzer dans mon corps fait qu'il doit tout multiplier par deux, ce à quoi il n'a jamais été confronté. Donc, il ne sait pas comment gérer et se perd. Ce qui rend son attaque inutile et donc, je ne vois rien, ou alors des brides de rêves.

Sh : Et comme, pas de rêve, pas d'attaque, rien ne se passe !

Di : Raisonnement Implacablement logique. On vous a déjà dit que vous étiez plutôt intelligents ?

Ay : T'es la dernière au courant Dizzie !

Di : Ca va, sorcière.

Ay : La ferme l'ectoplasme.

Sé : Et c'est repartit pour un tour. Au fait Ayumu, tu sais qu'une certaine personne aux cheveux rouges était bien plus intéressée par ton corps que par le match ?

Ay : C'est quoi cette histoire encore ?

Sé : Si tu ne veux pas savoir, je me tais.

Ay : T'as commencé, tu finis.

Sé : Disons qu'un certain garçon aux cheveux rouges ne cessait de te regarder discrètement. Mais tu étais bien trop plongée dans le match pour t'en apercevoir…

Ay : Quoi ? Comment tu sais ça toi ?

Sé : Disons que j'ai le sens de l'observation…

Ay : Et c'était qui ce gars en question ?

Sé : Je ne connais pas son nom…

Ka : Je parie que c'est

Sh : Chut ! Il ne faut pas qu'elle sache !

Ka : Oups. Bah je ne sais pas qui c'est alors.

Ay : Traitres ! Vous n'êtes que des traitres ! Dites-moi qui c'est !

Ka : Mais il la regardait déjà au réfectoire non ?

Sh : C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait… Tu penses que…

Sé : Tout peut arriver…

Ay : (fulmine) Mais de qui parlez-vous ? Vous allez parler oui ?

Sh : (réfléchi) hum… (Tout sourire) Non !

Ay : Rah ! Je vous déteste !

Sé : Tu le sauras en temps voulu ! Allez, on rentre. Si Kai se sent mieux.

Ka : Ouais, ça va.

Sh : Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé au juste ? T'as eu le mal des transports à retardement ?

Ka : Non, c'est juste que les rêves se sont un peu bousculés donc j'ai eu la nausée…

Sé : La gerbe, oui !

Ka : Ca va toi, c'est pas moi qui porte un dentier ok ?

Sé : je ne porte pas de dentier.

Sh : Arrêtez-vous ou ça va finir comme la dernière fois.

Ay : Quelle dernière fois ?

Sh : Celle où ils se sont battus au Japon.

Ay : Quand ça ?

Sh : La veille de ton arrivée.

Ay : Que s'est-il passé ?

Sh : Séphora voulait absolument savoir ce que faisait Kai, elle l'a donc provoqué, puis ils se sont battus.

Ay : Ah.

Sé : On y va ?

Ils rentrèrent à l'hôtel où ils laissèrent Kai dans leur suite avec Ray. Les autres se rendirent à la piscine. Il leur restait deux jours avant leur prochain match. Le soir même, ils assistèrent au tirage au sort qui désignait l'ordre des matches et les équipes qui s'affronteraient. Ils allaient combattre contre les Princess, une équipe féminine dont la moyenne d'âge était de douze ans. Dizzie les briffa sans tarder. Les princess étaient le « bon côté » des Shadow, autrement dit, leurs spectres montraient les rêves les plus fous de leur adversaire, le laissant ébahi, ce qui rendait la victoire rapide et sans appel. La veille du match ; c'est à dire, le lendemain de leur victoire contre les Shadow ; ils s'entrainèrent sans relâche. L'ordre de passage fut déterminé cinq minutes avant le match qu'ils remportèrent sans grandes difficultés. Le surlendemain, ils affronteraient les Demolition Boys tandis que les BEGA affronteraient les All stars, les autres équipes étant éliminées. Ils connaissaient déjà le style de cette équipe, qui était le même que celui de leur capitaine. Vite et bien. Des victoires éclairs qui justifiaient leur ancien nom, les blitzkrieg boys (NdA : guerre éclair). Ils s'entrainèrent donc un peu moins qu'à l'accoutumée. Kai aidait toujours autant Brooklyn dans ses compositions et les triplés passaient autant de temps que possible ensemble, sachant leur séparation arriver à grands pas. Ayumu disparaissait de plus en plus souvent, ce qui inquiétait quelque peu le capitaine de l'équipe. La veille du match les opposant, Kai et Tala eurent une discussion durant laquelle Tala avoua son besoin de fuir l'abbaye et Kai, son besoin de liberté sentimentale. Ils discutèrent longuement dans un coin reculé de la cour du palace puis se quittèrent, définitivement réconciliés. Le lendemain de leur discussion, ils ne se virent qu'une fois face à face, dans l'arène. Max combattit Bryan et perdit, Ray gagna contre Spencer et Max fit match nul contre Ian. Kai et Tala durent s'affronter bien qu'aucun des deux ne le voulait sincèrement. A l'issue d'une lutte acharnée, pendant laquelle Kai se retrouva blessé en plusieurs endroits, Tala jeta l'éponge, peu soucieux des conséquences de son échec.

Ta : Tu mérites la victoire.

Ka : Merci.

Ta : Tu mérites de vivre heureux. Dis à Ayumu qu'elle va me manquer.

Ka : Tu restes ici, que tu le veuilles ou non.

Ta : Dis-lui que je l'aime mais qu'il ne peut rien se passer entre nous. Tu t'es bien battu.

Ka : T'iras lui dire tout ça toi-même, je ne suis pas un pigeon voyageur !

Kai s'écroula à cause de ses blessures. Ses coéquipiers vinrent le soutenir tandis que Tala rejoignait le reste de son équipe qui montrait des signes de mécontentements suite à la défaite de leur capitaine. Kai fut transporté à l'infirmerie du stade où il fut soigné. Les non-beybladeurs les avaient rejoints.

Sh : Hé ! Mec ! Ca va ? Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

Ka : Ca va, c'est juste le contre coup des attaques.

Sé : T'es sur que ça va aller ?

Ka : Ayu ?

Ay : Oulà, je sens la question piège…

Ka : Je crois qu'il a quelque chose à te dire. Il doit t'attendre derrière la porte.

Ayumu sortit à toute vitesse.

Sh : Alors ça y est ? Ils sont ensembles ?

Ka : Hum…

Il s'endormi. Les autres attendirent dans le vestiaire qu'il se réveille. Ils entendirent l'ovation du public faite aux BEGA pour leur victoire. Kai se réveilla enfin et les rejoignit dans le vestiaire.

Ka : Je viens de parler à monsieur Dikenson. La finale aura lieu dans trois jours à 14h.

Ayumu revint, les larmes aux yeux.

Ay : Kai… je… Je ne sais plus quoi faire, je…

Ka : Tu lui as demandé de rester ? De ne pas retourner à l'abbaye ?

Ay : Tu penses bien mais il a dit que Boris le… punirait plus durement s'il restait après la finale.

Ka : C'était inévitable.

Ay : Mais c'était trop court ! Il ne peut pas partir comme ça ! Il n'en n'a pas le droit !

Ka : Ayu, il a du de demander de comprendre. Il ne peut pas faire autrement. Il est prisonnier de cette institution, tout comme moi, et tu le sais. Tu ne peux pas lui demander de mourir pour toi.

Ay : je ne lui demande pas de mourir, juste de garder contact ! Même si ce n'est qu'en temps qu'amis ! Même si l'on ne se revoit jamais ! Même si…

Elle s'effondra dans les bras du russe. Elle ne pouvait empêcher ses larmes de couler. Sa douleur s'exprima pendant dix minutes qui parurent une éternité aux autres. Elle ne pouvait pas admettre que Tala la quittait pour une institution débile. Lui qui lui avait ouvert les portes de son cœur ; lui qui avait promis d'être toujours avec elle, quoiqu'il advienne. Il avait mentit. Il avait trahit sa promesse. Ils ne se reverraient jamais…

Ce soir là, Kai alla parler à son meilleur ami au nom de sa meilleure amie. Il lui exposa son point de vue et ce qu'il pensait de la situation. Le roux affirma qu'il n'avait que cette excuse, qu'elle comptait plus que tout pour elle et qu'il ne voulait pas la quitter. Mais Boris avait découvert leur relation et qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle souffre à cause de lui. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle subisse la même chose que lui, les mêmes tortures. Elle ne le méritait pas. Il ne la méritait pas. Elle était beaucoup trop bien pour elle et il ne ferait que la blesser, inlassablement. Il était un tueur et elle était une cible de choix. Boris se ferait un plaisir de la faire tuer de sa main, lui qui avait osé l'aimer, lui qui avait osé avoir des sentiments, lui qui avait montré ses faiblesses.

La jeune fille sombra dans une profonde mélancolie lorsque le bleuté lui exposa le point de vue de son meilleur ami. Elle ne pouvait pas y croire mais se montra forte. Elle ne le regardait pas lorsqu'elle sentait sa présence et cachait son chagrin en restant avec les autres et en s'amusant le plus possible. En trois jours, elle avait dévalisé les magasins de toute la ville en compagnie de Séphora et Shuya.

Pendant trois jours, les BladeBreakers s'entrainèrent sans relâche, perfectionnant leur jeu individuel et collectif. Kai n'eut plus aucun contact avec Brooklyn. Kenny s'acharnait à élaborer de nouvelles stratégies et à améliorer les toupies de son équipe avec Dizzie.

Vint le jour de la finale. Les non-beybladeurs allèrent chercher le père des jumeaux à l'entrée du Stade de France puis allèrent s'installer dans les gradins.

**Dans un vestiaire du Stade de France, BladeBreakers :**

Ke : Nous y voilà. Voici l'ordre de passage. Tout d'abord Max. Tu combattras contre…

Di : Garland.

Ke : Merci Dizzie. Ensuite Tyson qui combattra contre Ming-Ming.

Di : Tu rougies Chef. Te ferait-elle de l'effet ?

Ke : (rouge Dranzy) Arrête un peu s'il te plait.

Di : pourtant, tu n'as pas arrêté de regarder son match toute la nuit…

Ke : J'essayais de comprendre son jeu…

Di : Mais bien sur…

Ke : Et pour finir, Hilary qui jouera contre Crusher.

Hi : Moi ?

Ke : Oui, toi. Tu peux le battre.

Hi : Mais je préfèrerais passer en premier. Si je perds…

Ka : Tu ne perdras pas. Garde confiance en toi et tout se passera bien.

Ty : Serait-ce des encouragements ?

Ka : Oui Tyson, mais ils ne sont pas pour toi.

Ty: Gr…

Hi: Merci.

Ka: Hun!

Un employé vint les chercher, comme avant chaque match. Ils le suivirent puis entrèrent dans le stade dont les gradins étaient noirs de monde.

Dj : Bonjour à tous ! Nous voici réunis pour assister à un grand évènement que j'ai l'honneur de vous commenter, la finale du tournoi mondial de Beyblade ! Les deux équipes sont déjà sur le terrain, prêtes à en découdre ! La tension devient palpable ici ! Et la foule est en délire ! Mais avant de commencer, le président de la fédération mondiale de beyblade et manager de l'équipe japonaise ici présente va nous faire un discours qui en vaut la peine ! Mesdames et messieurs, je vous prie de faire un tonnerre d'applaudissements pouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuur… Monsieur Dikenson !

Le stade rugit et le manager des BladeBreakers fit son discours lorsque le calme revint. Il fini en demandant aux capitaines de chaque équipe de se serrer la main. Kai et Brooklyn échangèrent une poignée de main plus longue que nécessaire et retournèrent avec leur équipe. Dj Jazzman reprit le micro et annonça l'apparition de l'arène. Une seule arène pour les trois premières manches.

Dj : Voilà une parfaite reproduction du champ de mars ! Chers beybladeurs, allez-vous détruire en très peu de temps ce que Gustave Eiffel a mit tant de temps à construire ? Nous allons le savoir tout de suite avec le premier match opposant Max à Garland ! Si vous voulez bien prendre place… (Les deux concernés s'avancèrent jusqu'au bord de l'arène, se toisant du regard.) Messieurs, en position… Trois, Deux, Un, Hypeeeeeeeeeeerrrrr Viteeeeeeeeeeeeeeesse !

Les toupies se décrochèrent de leur lanceurs, fusant comme des éclairs jusqu'au centre de l'arène, sous la tour Eiffel.

On entendit Shuya des gradins.

Sh : Vas-y Maxou ! Donne-lui une bonne leçon à cette armoire à glace !

Les deux équipes se tournèrent vers le frère de Kai. Il était avec sa sœur et…

Ka : Papa…

Dj : Et voilà que Garland prend Max en chasse ! Max saura-t-il s'échapper ? On dirait que oui ! Bravo Max ! Ah ! Garland vient de le percuter de plein fouet, l'envoyant à cinquante bons centimètres de sa position initiale ! Mais Max riposte en faisant de même ! Oulà, voilà que la tour Eiffel vient de perdre un pied ! Laissez-en pour les prochains ! Ne détruisez pas tout maintenant ! Et voilà que la toupie de Garland vient de s'arrêter suite à la chute du pilier ouest de la tour Eiffel. La première manche revient donc auuuuuuuuuuuuuuxxxx… BladeBreakers ! Un tonnerre d'applaudissements, s'il vous plait !

Max retourna s'asseoir auprès des ses coéquipiers qui le félicitèrent. Puis Tyson s'avança face à Ming-Ming. La jeune fille le nargua du regard, puis Dj Jazzman donna le signal de départ.

Dj : Que va faire Tyson face à une si jolie jeune fille ? Il sort le grand jeu ! Il invoque Dragoon sans tester son adversaire ! Il veut vraiment gagner cette manche ! Ce qui est tout à fait compréhensible. Voilà que la jeune fille se met à chanter ! Tyson se laissera-t-il emporter par cette… ZZzzzzzZZZzzzzz…

Tyson piquait du nez, à l'instar de toute personne présente dans le stade. Enfin, presque toutes.

Ka : Tyson, tu vas perdre pauvre nul !

Ty : (se réveille en sursaut.) Hein ? Quoi ? Non ! Dragoon, esquive !

Trop tard. La toupie de Ming-ming avait percuté celle de Tyson de plein fouet, l'envoyant hors de l'arène, aux pieds de son possesseur. Tyson resta interdit. Il retourna vers son équipe, la tête basse.

Ty : Désolé.

Ma : Ce n'est pas grave Ty' !

Hi : Mais je vais perdre…

Ra : Aie confiance en tes capacités, Hilary.

Ke : Il a raison, tu peux le battre.

Hi : Sans spectre ?

Di : On ne le lui a pas dit ?

Ke : Ah, non.

Hi : Quoi ?

Ke : Tu as un spectre. Mais il est invisible. C'est une de ses facultés.

Hi : Pardon ?

Di : Saclomène est invisible. Entre autres choses.

Hi : Saclomène ?

Ke : Ton spectre.

Hi : Et quelles sont ses autres capacités ?

Di : Elle peut faire disparaître ce qu'elle veut.

Ke : Le mieux reste encore de te laisser découvrir par toi-même.

Dj : Hilary est attendue devant le bey stadium de toute urgence !

Hi : Oups, j'y vais !

Ma : Bonne chance !

Sé+Ay : (Des gradins) Vas-y Hilary ! On est tous avec toi ! Go !

Elle se rendit devant l'arène, déterminée.

Cr : Bonne chance.

Hi : Toi aussi. Que le meilleur gagne !

Dj : Hypeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrr Viteeeeeeeeeeeeeeesse !

Les deux toupies se percutèrent avant se toucher l'arène. Elles se tournaient autour sans oser se toucher. Hilary attaqua, déstabilisant son adversaire. Celui-ci sortit son spectre et la jeune fille en fit de même.

Hi : En avant Saclomène !

Un rugissement retentit, sortit du néant. La toupie de la jeune fille disparut pour réapparaitre aussitôt derrière celle de son adversaire, qui ne comprit pas ce qui lui arrivait avant qu'il ne soit à deux millimètres de sortir de l'arène. Il repartit à l'assaut et percuta la toupie de son adversaire avec une force qui les fit sortir tous deux de l'arène. Les deux beybladeurs regardèrent leur toupie, médusés.

Dj : Et voilà une nouvelle égalité ! Qui des BladeBreakers ou des BEGA vont gagner ce combat acharné et le titre de champion du monde ? La suite après la pub !

Les publicités défilèrent sur les écrans géants tandis que les deux beybladeurs se dirigeaient vers leurs équipes respectives. Dj jazzman rejoignit le stadium et appela les deux capitaines. Kai et Brooklyn se rejoignirent aux côtés de l'animateur.

Dj : Vous allez devoir vous affronter. Si vous perdez, vos équipes s'affronteront par paires. Nous ferons passer toutes les paires possibles et imaginables tant qu'il y aura une égalité entre vos équipes. Autant dire que le prochain qui gagne fait gagner son équipe et remporte ainsi le titre de champion du monde. Bonne chance.

Br : Fait de ton mieux.

Ka : Toi aussi.

Ils se séparèrent et se positionnèrent de chaque côté de l'arène, face à face. Kai chercha son frère et sa sœur du regard dans les gradins. Il vit Voltaire, Boris et son père. Son père, lui qui l'avait oublié, lui qui l'avait abandonné, lui qui…

Dj : Nous voici de retour au stade de France pour la grande finale du championnat mondial de Beyblade ! Je vous rappelle que nos deux équipes finalistes sont à égalité ! Les deux capitaines vont à présent s'affronter ! Messieurs, en place ! (ils armèrent leurs lanceurs) Hypeeeeeeeeeeeerrr viteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeesseeeee !

Les deux toupies filèrent vers l'arène à une vitesse ahurissante. Les deux beybladeurs ne se regardaient pas, trop absorbés par leurs toupies. Brooklyn, après une énième attaque dérisoire, se décida à sortir son spectre et attaqua. Il attaqua. Kai reçu l'attaque de plein fouet et une cicatrice sanguinolente se forma sur son torse. Brooklyn attaqua de nouveau. Une autre cicatrice apparut sur la cuisse gauche de Kai. Encore une attaque. Cette fois, Kai cracha du sang et tomba à genoux devant le bey stadium. Brooklyn était comme fou. Il attaquait Dranzer sans relâche, de tous côté, attendant qu'il sorte de sa toupie. A chaque choc se formait une nouvelle cicatrice sur le corps de Kai. Ses habits tombaient en lambeaux. Il vomissait du sang. Soudain, il se redressa, rejeta la tête en arrière et cria. Un cri qui n'avait rien d'humain. Un cri d'oiseau. Le cri de Dranzer. Il sorti ses ailes, petit à petit, comme s'il ne voulait pas qu'elles sortent. Mais Dranzer en avait décidé autrement. Pour sauver une nouvelle fois son maitre, il déploya ses ailes. Grande. Brûlantes. Magnifiques. Kai s'envola. Pas jusqu'au plafond, non, juste ce qu'il fallait pour que ses pieds quittent le sol. Un nouveau cri. Kai. Il invoquait Dranzer dans un cri de désespoir. Sa toupie fonça sur celle de son adversaire. Le choc fut rude. Kai cracha une nouvelle gerbe de sang puis s'écroula à terre devant l'arène envahie de fumée. Ses coéquipiers accoururent. Ayumu, Shuya et Séphora sautèrent par-dessus la barrière des gradins et accoururent auprès de lui. La fumée se dissipa peu à peu, faisant régner le doute.

Dj : Quelqu'un peut-il activer la ventilation que l'on sache qui a gagné ? Et appeler une ambulance ! Vite ! Oh lala… Kai perd beaucoup de sang, dépêchez-vous ! Saleté de fumée, va-t-en ! Allez ! Ah ! La victoire de ce match et de ce tournoi revient auuuuuuuuuuuuuuuux… BladeBreakers ! Ils conservent leur titre de champion du monde ! Mesdames et messieurs, acclamez les champion du monde en titre ! Félicitation !

Ils avaient gagné. Ils étaient de nouveau champions. Mais ils s'en fichaient. Kai était sur le point de mourir et cela importait plus que la victoire. Des ambulanciers arrivèrent, mirent à Kai un masque à oxygène, l'allongèrent sur une civière et l'emmenèrent sans plus de cérémonie.

**Trois jours plus tard, Paris, hôtel Gorge V : **

Ils attendaient. Encore et toujours. Depuis trois jours, ils attendaient l'appel de Shuya qui leur annoncerait que Kai s'était réveillé. Ray en avait plus qu'assez d'attendre. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à quitter le fauteuil à côté du téléphone. Il n'était pas autorisé à rendre visite à Kai. Il était toujours aux urgences, dans le coma. Personne n'avait su expliquer ce qui était arrivé. Et personne n'avait le droit de le voir hormis sa famille. Voltaire n'était pas passé ce qui avait rassuré le chinois. Shuya et Séphora restaient aux côté de Kai toute la journée. Ils rentraient le soir, le visage consterné. Ils étaient tous consternés, inquiets du sort de leur capitaine. Parfois, Séphora disparaissait. Parfois, c'était Shuya. Mais Ray ne dérogeait pas à son poste. Tous avaient essayé de discuter avec lui mais aucun n'avait réussi à le sortir de son mutisme. Une profonde mélancolie s'était emparée de lui. Le téléphone sonna. Il le décrocha aussitôt et répondit avec une voix rauque.

* * *

Moi, sadique ? A peine ! xD, Bien sur que je suis sadique au possible ! on se voit au prochain chapitre ?

C U soon ! Enjoy !


	13. étape2: Fin du tournois et retrouvailles

Hey ! C'est re moi ! ^^ avec un nouveau chapitre en plus ! Par contre, je pense que le prochain sera le dernier et qu'il n'arrivera pas avant le 27 aout, désolée ! (par taper hein ? Sinon, y a plus personne pour poster !) Bref !

**Kalas1209 :** Kalas, ma pauvre petite Kalas, tu es la première à avoir fait les frais de ma sadicité extrême, tu le sais ça ? Mais ne t'en fais pas, je pense être encore pire dans ce chapitre ! ^^ (p.s : Merci pour ta review ! ^^ on se voit au prochain chapitre ?)

**Fanatii'k-kawaii : **Comme je viens de le dire à cette _chère_ Kalas, je suis extrêmement sadique. Donc, OUI Kai va souffrir dans ce chapitre ! héhé…

**Moeka-rayra :** Brooklyn est devenu fou devant la supériorité de Kai, évidemment ! Et son incapacité à mener le match aussi… Mais on s'en fiche tant que Kai reste le meilleur ! xD (lol !) Pour ce qui est de la présence de Ray… Je te laisse juge ! C'est vrai que Kai est tout chamboulé lorsqu'il revoit son père et il n'est pas moins vrai que Ming-ming est énervante mais je n'aime pas les pseudo-chanteuses en mini-jupe qui se la pètent, c'est tout ! (désolée pour les fans ! Pas taper !) Bah Tala… Ahem, lis, tu verras. C'est gentil de dire que ma fic est excellente ! (surtout que j'aimerais devenir écrivain) ^^ Merci beaucoup ! Et, oui, le dernier chapitre sera surement le prochain. Et le plus long (30 pages, c'est long non ? :P)

Allez ! Place à la suite ! On se voit en bas ! Enjoy !

* * *

Sh : Ray ? C'est Shuya. Il faudrait que vous veniez, il y a du nouveau.

Ray s'empressa d'aller annoncer la nouvelle à ses coéquipiers et ils se rendirent à l'hôpital tous ensembles. Devant l'entrée les attendaient Shuya et Séphora qui s'empressèrent de les mener jusqu'à la chambre du russe. Ce qu'ils virent les frappèrent. Kai était assit sur son lit et discutait avec un homme qui ne devait pas avoir beaucoup plus de quarante ans. Il souriait.

Ra : Kai ?

Ka : Ray ! Qu'est-il arrivé à ta voix ?

Ty : Il est resté muet pendant trois jours. Trois jours !

Ray et Kai se sourirent et le chinois entra dans la chambre pendant que l'homme assit sur une chaise sortait. Il referma la porte.

Sh : Je suis tellement soulagé !

Sé : Et moi donc ! Je ne saurais pas ce que j'aurais fait s'il était mort.

Di : Il est encore parmi nous, c'est l'essentiel non ?

Tous hochèrent vivement la tête puis Séphora se tourna vers l'homme inconnu.

Sé : Je vous présente notre père, Susumu. Papa, je te présente les BladeBreakers que tu connais déjà et Ayumu, une amie de Kai.

Su : Je suis enchanté de vous connaître.

Ay : Alors ça y est ? Vous vous souvenez de lui ?

Su : Oui. Je crois que je ne m'excuserais jamais assez pour tout le mal que je lui ai causé.

Sh : C'est vrai.

Sé : Shuya !

Sh : Je ne fais que dire ce que je pense.

Su : Et tu as raison. Je n'aurais jamais du l'abandonner. J'avais même peur qu'il me rejette pour ce que je lui ai fait.

Di : Il aurait pu, mais il ne l'a pas fait. Il considère qu'avoir un père, même absent, est quelque chose d'unique. Il n'a jamais eu autant d'amour que durant les trois premières années de sa vie. Il le sait.

Su : Je vous serez à jamais reconnaissant de ce que vous avez fait pour lui.

Gp : Alors, il parait que Kai est réveillé ? (il se tourna vers Susumu) Bonjour monsieur.

Su : Bonjour. Je suppose que vous êtes le grand-père de Tyson ?

Gp : c'est exact. Puis-je savoir à qui ai-je l'honneur ?

Su : Susumu, je suis le père de Kai.

Gp : Je crois bien que vous êtes la personne la plus horrible dont j'ai jamais entendu parler. Bien pire que Voltaire.

Su : Pardon ?

Gp : Vous avez abandonné votre fils ainé à un démon et vous revenez dans sa vie comme une fleur. Vous ne méritez pas que Kai vous adresse encore la parole. Après toutes ces années, toutes ces souffrances…

Su : J'en suis conscient, soyez-en certain. Je ne mérite pas d'avoir un fils tel que lui. Voltaire…

Vo : Que fais-tu ici, Susumu ?

Su : Je suis venu voir mon fils.

Vo : Shuya ? Je croyais qu'il était avec toi depuis trois mois.

Su : Je croyais qu'il était chez toi depuis trois mois. Je crois qu'ils nous ont menti. Mais explique-moi quelque chose. En quoi es-tu un démon ?

Vo : Je fais tout ce que je peux pour ramener ma fille et ma femme à la vie. Cet imbécile de Boris se révèle utile. Et Kai va l'être d'ici peu.

Su : Je t'interdis de me reprendre mon fils !

Vo : Ton fils est une aberration. Sans moi, il serait mort depuis longtemps.

Gp : Sans vous, il aurait été heureux.

Vo : Je ne vous demande pas votre avis. Je veux savoir comment Dranzer a intégré son corps et je le saurais. Et lorsque je le saurais, je ressusciterais ma fille et ma femme. Maintenant, laissez-moi passer.

Su : Non. Dit-moi ce que je veux savoir.

Vo : Quel effronté tu fais ! Quand vas-tu enfin te mêler de tes affaires ? D'abord, tu me prends ma fille, ensuite, tu abandonne ton fils puis tu veux le récupérer ? Tu n'es rien pour lui, juste une photo accrochée à un mur, un mirage ! Il sait qu'il va devoir revenir avec moi, il sait que je ne te laisserais pas l'emmener tant qu'il n'aurait pas rassemblé la puissance suffisante pour que je les ressuscite, il sait qu'il est mon jouet et qu'il ne vivra jamais. J'ai fait de lui un robot, un être surpuissant sans sentiments. Tu crois qu'il t'aime ? Détrompe-toi vite. Il fait semblant de t'aimer, il ne t'aimera jamais. Qui pourrait aimer quelqu'un qui l'a abandonné ? Qui pourrait aimer quelqu'un qui l'a oublié et l'a laissé vivre les pires tortures sans bouger le petit doigt, sans même s'en soucier ? Tu n'es rien Susumu. Maintenant, écarte-toi de mon chemin que j'aille récupérer mon petit-fils.

Déboussolé, Susumu les laissa passer. Voltaire et Boris ouvrirent la porte de la chambre à la volée.

Vo : Va-t-en. (Pause) Je ne le répèterais pas.

Ray sortit en trombe de la chambre, affolé, et rejoignit les autres, un peu plus loin dans le couloir.

Ra : Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ici ?

Ay : Je ne sais pas.

Ma : Je le sens mal…

Ke : Moi aussi.

Voltaire ressortit de la chambre. Ils n'avaient rien entendu de la conversation que Voltaire avait eut avec Kai. Ce dont ils étaient surs, c'est qu'il était à présent seul avec Boris, ce qui ne laissait rien présager de bon. Ils lancèrent leurs regards inquiets en direction de la porte de la chambre de Kai que Voltaire gardait à présent. Ray s'élança. Il passa sous le nez de Voltaire qui n'eut pas le temps de faire le moindre mouvement. Déjà, Ray était dans la chambre et envoyait Boris contre un mur d'un coup de pied. La scène n'avait rien d'impressionnant venant du chinois. Ce qui était impressionnant, c'était le silence qui avait régné pendant toute la durée de l'action. Sans un bruit, il avait courut. Sans un bruit, il avait ouvert la porte. Sans un bruit, Boris s'était retrouvé contre un mur, un pied puissant sur la gorge. Ray fulminait. Kai était recroquevillé dans son lit. Boris ne pouvait plus respirer.

Ra : Sortez d'ici et ne vous approchez plus de Kai à moins de mille kilomètres. Autrement, je n'hésiterais pas à vous tuer.

Il ramena son pied à côté de l'autre, laissant Boris tomber, non, s'écraser à terre en toussant. Voltaire vint le relever et partit en le soutenant pendant que Ray allait s'asseoir sur le lit aux côtés de Kai.

Ra : Kai… Je… Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas du te laisser avec lui.

Ka : Ce n'est pas toi qui m'as laissé, c'est Voltaire. S'il te plait, ne culpabilise pas…

Ra : Kai… Tu vas bien ?

Ka : Oui. Un peu choqué, mais ça va. (Il se tourna vers Ayumu qui était entrée dans la pièce avec les autres) Je suis désolé.

Ay : Mais pourquoi ?

Ka : Je… L'ai trahi. Je suis désolé.

Ay : Kai, je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire.

Il remit sa tête dans ses bras et commença à pleurer silencieusement. Le médecin arriva.

Mé : J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour vous, vous pouvez sortir. Nous n'avons aucune raison de vous retenir plus longtemps. Mes félicitations pour le tournoi.

Kai releva la tête brusquement.

Ka : On a gagné ?

Ty : Oui !

Ka : C'est vrai ? On est toujours champions ?

Di : C'est bel et bien vrai, Kai. Nous sommes toujours champions du monde de Beyblade.

Kai sourit. Son sacrifice n'avait pas été vain. Ils avaient gagné ! Ray l'embrassa sur le front.

Ra : On y va ?

Kai lui rendit son sourire et ils sortirent de la chambre puis retournèrent à l'hôtel après avoir signé les derniers papiers. Le père de Kai rentra chez lui. Le lendemain eut lieu la remise de la coupe aux vainqueurs, qui la dédièrent à Kai. Ensuite, ils retournèrent au Japon.

Les jours s'écoulaient, paisibles. La routine reprit vite le dessus bien que les triplés, Ayumu et Ray décidèrent de partir de la maison de Tyson, considérant qu'il n'y avait plus assez place pour tous les accueillir. Ray et Kai achetèrent donc une maison aux abords de la ville, pas trop loin du lycée. Kai décida d'arrêter le Beyblade. Il assista comme promis aux entrainements de Ryôtaro. Ray, Séphora et Shuya continuaient de faire des séances photo avec la mère d'Ayumu L'année scolaire touchait à sa fin. Un beau matin, Brooklyn sonna à la porte.

Sé : Brook' ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Br : Je crois que… Enfin…

Sé : Entre, ne reste pas à la porte.

Il entra et resta sur le pas de la porte que Séphora, encore en nuisette, avait refermée derrière lui.

Sé : Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? Tu as faim ?

Br : Non merci. Par contre, j'aimerais que tu ailles t'habiller…

Sé : Ah, désolée, je reviens.

Elle gravit les marches de l'escalier quatre à quatre, le rouge aux joues. Elle s'habilla rapidement sans oublier de choisir avec soin ses vêtements. Lorsqu'elle redescendit, Brooklyn n'avait pas bougé.

Sé : Assied-toi, fais comme chez toi.

Br : Merci.

Sé : Alors ? Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

Elle s'assit à côté de lui.

Br : Je… heu… Comme je faisais un tour au Japon, je…

Sé : Brooklyn, s'il te plait, va droit au but.

Br : Je… Voilà, je ne sais pas comment te le dire mais…

Sé : Dit-le franchement.

Br : Ce n'est pas simple… Voilà, je ne peux pas t'oublier. Je n'y arrive pas.

Sé : Moi aussi. C'est étrange non ? Tu as failli tuer mon frère mais je n'arrive pas à me dire que tu voulais le tuer. Je ne pense pas que tu sois quelqu'un de méchant, juste maladroit. J'ai demandé à mon frère de me rejouer toutes tes compositions. C'est vraiment magnifique ce que tu as fait.

Br : Merci. Mais je crois que mes sentiments pour toi sont quelque plus… Profonds. Que de la simple amitié. Je comprendrais si ce n'est pas partagé mais je voulais juste que tu le saches.

Séphora sourit. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ça, elle avait perdu tout espoir et c'était fait une raison.

Sé : Je suis heureuse que mon amour ne soit pas à sens unique.(Naze comme phrase ! ok, ma gueule… ) J'avais fini par me faire une raison. Je me disais que je ne te reverrais jamais. Je…

Br : Je ne suis pas venu au Japon pour faire du tourisme. Je suis venu ici pour te retrouver. Ma mère a du apprendre ce matin que je suis partit. Elle a déjà du essayer de m'appeler mais je n'ai pas prit mon téléphone. Je me suis juré de te retrouver et de ne l'appeler que lorsque je l'aurais fait. Je crois que tu es la seule personne qui ne m'ait jamais intéressé. J'espère que ton frère ne m'en veut pas pour ses blessures. Je suis franchement désolé.

Sé : Je me fiche de ce qu'il pense.

Il se tourna vers elle, surprit. Elle en profita pour coller ses lèvres contre les siennes. C'est ainsi que Ray les trouva lorsqu'il descendit à toute allure.

Ra : Kai ?

Sé : Il n'est pas dans la chambre ?

Ra : Non, je pensais qu'il était déjà levé. Bonjour Brooklyn.

Br : Bonjour.

Ra : Il est peut-être sortit.

Il entra dans la cuisine et vit le mot accroché au mur.

_« Ray, pardonne-moi, s'il te plait, mais il fallait que je le fasse. Je suis partit, je ne sais pas si je reviendrais un jour mais sache que je t'aime et que tu représente tout pour moi. A l'heure qu'il est, je dois être quelque part dans le ciel entre le Japon et la Russie . Ne pleure pas, s'il te plait. Je vais mettre fin aux activités de la Biovolt, je vais essayer. Je ne sais pas si j'y parviendrais. Si jamais je ne reviens pas, tourne la page, oublie-moi. Je t'en supplie, ne pleure pas, tu as déjà assez pleuré pour moi et je t'en serais à jamais reconnaissant. Quand je te vois, nu dans notre lit, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que j'ai passé de merveilleux moments avec toi et je me rends compte, à trois heures du matin, que je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de te le dire. Tu es la personne qui m'a donné la force de faire ce que je vais faire. Merci pour tout. Ne me cherche pas._

_Avec tout mon amour, Kai » _

Ray devint fou. Il relut le mot trois, cinq, dix, quinze fois. Il ne voulait pas y croire. Il ne _pouvait_ pas y croire. Kai était partit en lui laissant un vulgaire mot sur le frigidaire. Un vulgaire mot comme s'il s'agissait de lui dire qu'il était allé à la superette acheter des œufs et qu'il revenait vite. Il ne put s'empêcher de l'insulter intérieurement. Il ne put s'empêcher les larmes de couler. _« Je ne sais pas si je reviendrais »_. Il s'effondra. Séphora accourut et lu le mot de son frère avant de se jeter dans les bras de Brooklyn en pleurant. Ayumu et Shuya apprirent la nouvelle en se levant. Ils essayèrent tant bien que mal de remonter le moral de Ray et appelèrent le reste de l'équipe. Ils durent retourner en cours le lendemain, le moral au plus bas. Les professeurs n'en tinrent pas rigueur, apprenant la nouvelle les uns après les autres. Des rumeurs commencèrent à circuler dans tout l'établissement. Certains prétendaient que Kai s'était suicidé, d'autres, qu'il s'était fait renversé par une voiture. Lors d'une de leur promenades au bord du fleuve, Shuya entendit une jeune fille prétendre que Kai s'était suicidé parce qu'il était jaloux de son frère. Il s'énerva et chercha instinctivement la main d'Hilary qui se tenait à ses côtés. Il la serra sous la colère. Le lendemain, il fit une crise. Sa sœur aussi.

Deux jours plus tard, ils apprirent que le gouvernement russe avait démantelé un important réseau de trafic d'enfants. Kai revint le lendemain, accompagné d'un jeune homme roux sur qui Ayumu se jeta. C'était Tala. Il l'avait sauvé. Il le lui avait ramené. Mais il était blessé. Ils l'installèrent dans la chambre d'Ayumu et appelèrent un médecin. Ray emmena Kai dans leur chambre.

Ka : Ray, je…

La claque était partie. Forte. Significative. Blessante. Empreinte d'une rage sans borne. Les larmes coulaient sur les joues du chinois. Silencieuses, blessantes, sincères.

Ka : Ray…

Ra : Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?! Réponds !

Ka : Si je te l'avais dit, tu aurais voulu venir avec moi. Je ne voulais pas t'exposer à ça.

Ra : Ne me refais jamais une chose pareille ! Je te l'interdit, tu m'entends ? Tu n'avais pas le droit de me l'annoncer comme ça ! Tu aurais pu attendre que je sois réveillé !

Ka : Je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne voulais pas que tu meures par ma faute.

Ra : Tu n'avais pas le droit.

Ka : Je suis désolé Ray… Je ne pensais pas que cela te blesserait autant.

Ra : Tu ne pensais pas ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Que j'allais en rire ? Que j'allais me dire « il est partit, ce n'est pas grave, même si c'est la seule personne que j'aime, je vais tourner la page et aller voir ailleurs s'il n'y a pas quelqu'un d'autre qui voudra de moi » ? Tu pensais vraiment que j'allais t'oublier comme ça Kai Hiwatari ? Que j'allais tourner la page parce que tu me l'as demandé ? Que j'allais te remplacer ?

Ka : J'ai osé l'espérer.

Ra : Et bien, sache que ce n'est pas aussi facile de t'oublier ! J'ai renoncé à mon village pour toi, j'ai renoncé à ma famille pour toi, à mes amis d'enfance, et tu croyais vraiment que j'allais t'oublier comme ça ? Tu penses que c'est facile de t'oublier ? Que j'allais m'envoyer en l'air avec un autre que toi ? Tu es le seul à avoir couché avec moi, tu le sais, et tu seras à jamais le seul qui aura le droit de me voir nu !

Ka : Ray… Pardonne-moi, s'il te plait. Je comprendrais que tu m'en veuilles, que tu me rejettes…

Ra : Mais je n'ai pas l'intention de te rejeter Hiwatari ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que je te hais ? C'est vrai que je suis plus qu'énervé contre toi, mais sache que cette colère n'est rien comparée à mon amour pour toi. Je t'ai tout donné, tout ! Mon corps, mon âme, ma vie ! Si tu me quittes, je ne m'en remettrais pas.

Ka : Ray… Je suis désolé. Franchement désolé.

Ray alla s'asseoir sur le lit.

Ra : Trêve de bavardages. Prouve-moi que tu es désolé, que tu ne recommenceras plus jamais. Que tu ne m'abandonneras pas. Jamais.

Kai l'embrassa. Il avait l'impression que c'était la première fois qu'il l'embrassait. C'était maladroit, timide, mais cela ne dura pas. Il approfondit le baiser et l'allongea sur le lit.

Deux jours plus tard, Tala se réveillait. Ayumu était à son chevet, lui tenant la main. Il lui sourit.

Ta : Bonjour.

Ay : Bonjour.

Ta : Je suis content de te voir.

Ay : Moi aussi. Tu as mal ?

Ta : Non. Que s'est-il passé ?

Ay : Tu ne sais pas ?

Ta : Boris était sur le point de m'achever lorsqu'il y eut une détonation. Après, c'est le noir complet. Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Et je suis où ?

Ay : Kai t'a libéré de l'abbaye. Toi et tous les autres. Il a risqué sa vie pour vous. Je crois que Ray lui en veut encore.

Ta : Tu sais pourquoi il a fait ça ?

Ay : Il m'a dit qu'il voulait juste que tu sois heureux, qu'il voulait le bonheur de son meilleur ami.

Ta : L'enfoiré !

Ay : Hein ?

Ta : C'est un enfoiré de première classe ! Il aurait pu prévenir qu'il me considérait encore comme son meilleur ami ! Moi qui pensais qu'il me détestait…

Ay : Il ne t'a jamais détesté. Il a toujours parlé de toi comme de la personne à qui il devait pas mal de choses. Il t'a toujours décrit comme son meilleur ami.

Ta : Il aurait pu me le dire plus tôt ! Mais quel tarte celui-là !

Ay : Je t'interdis de l'insulter !

Ta : Tu peux m'interdire ce que tu veux, cela n'empêche pas qu'il est le roi des cons, l'androïde le plus sentimental et le plus gros des enculés que je connaisse !

Elle lui décolla une claque sous l'effet de la colère. Shuya ouvrit la porte quelques secondes plus tard.

Sh : Est-ce que tout va bien ? J'ai cru entendre… des cris.

Ay : Ce gars est l'homme le plus débile que je connaisse.

Ta : Tu es la plus grosse tarte que je connaisse.

Ay : Tu n'es qu'un imbécile Ivanov !

Sh : Stop ! Arrêtez de crier, s'il vous plait ! J'ai mal au crâne ! (il les regarda alternativement) Tala, tu ferais mieux de rester allongé encore un peu. Ayumu, tu ferais mieux de prendre une douche et d'aller te coucher. Tu commences à avoir des cernes sous les yeux. Le sommeil est une chose essentielle et tu n'as pas dormi depuis plus de quarante-huit heures.

Ta : C'est vrai ?

Sh : Elle veillait sur toi, des fois que tu ne l'ais toujours pas comprit.

Ta : Ah, je… Shuya ?

Sh : (grogne) Quoi ?

Ta : Tu ressemble de plus en plus à ton frère. Il faudra que je lui en touche deux mots…

Sh : Tu aurais tout aussi bien pu te taire.

Ta : Tu pourrais nous laisser deux minutes ?

Shuya ferma la porte, les laissant seuls. Tala baissa la tête, faisant tomber quelques mèches de cheveux devant ses yeux. Ayumu resta à le regarder, sa colère s'étant calmée.

Ay : Tu veux bien arrêter de te tordre les doigts ? Tu vas finir pas te faire mal.

Ta : Ah. Désolé.

Ay : Nerveux ?

Ta : Oui.

Ay : Tala…

Ta : Ecoute, je suis franchement désolé d'avoir du te quitter comme ça mais…

Ay : Je comprends. On en était où ?

Ta : Hein ?

Ay : La dernière fois, on faisait quoi ?

Ta : On s'embrassait… Et…

Elle lui releva et l'embrassa.

Ay : Reprenons là où nous en étions.

Elle reprit le baiser en l'allongeant sur le lit.

Shuya était redescendu et s'était assit avec les autres.

Sh : Ayé ! Enfin ! Par contre, Tala n'est pas tombé dans le piège, ce qui est dommage.

Ka : Tu m'imites trop mal, c'est pour ça.

Sh : Quoi ? En même temps, qui pourrait t'imiter sans te rendre plus agréable ? Dur, dur d'être Kai Hiwatari…

Ka : Je t'emm…

Ty : Bonjour !

Ra : Bonjour Tyson. Tu es déjà levé ?

Ty : Oui Ray, je viens vus chercher pour aller en cours. C'est Hilary qui m'a obligé à venir.

Ka : Dans ce cas, on y va. On laisse Ayumu avec Tala ?

Ra : Oui.

Sh : Je pense que ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée. On demandera au médecin de lui faire un certificat pour son absence.

Sé : Faisons ça. A ce soir Brook'.

Séphora embrassa son petit-ami puis ils partirent en direction du lycée. Peu après être rentré, Kai alla voir son frère dans sa chambre. Il le trouva allongé sur son lit, les bras derrière la tête.

Ka : Tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à me dire ?

Sh : Quel genre de chose ?

Ka : Du genre… Depuis quand ?

Sh : Ce matin.

Ka : C'est vrai ? Que ce matin ?

Sh : Puisque je te le dis.

Ka : Menteur !

Sh : Mais je dis la vérité !

Ka : Avoue-moi tout !

Sh : Mais c'est la pure vérité !

Ka : Mais bien sur… Et tu penses que je vais avaler ça ? Tu vas voir de quel bois je me chauffe !

Kai se jeta sur son frère et le chatouilla. Lorsqu'il estima avoir assez torturé son frère, il s'arrêta et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Le supplicié lui rendit son regard.

Sh : C'est la vérité !

Ka : Ce n'est pas possible ! Vous êtes les êtres les plus longs à la détente que je connaisse !

Sh : Je ne voulais pas précipiter les choses !

Ka : Tient, elle a dit la même chose à Ray. Si vous ne précipitez rien, il ne se passe rien.

Une masse grise sauta sur le lit.

Sh : Phelan ! Descend du lit !

Ka : Allez le chien, descend !

Ph : Ouaf !

Ka : Gr…

Ra : Phelan, on sort !

Le chien se précipita hors de la chambre et descendit les escaliers à toute vitesse. Kai se retourna vers son frère.

Ka : Alors ? Depuis combien te temps vous vous tournez autour ? Comment ça s'est fait ? Raconte !

Sh : Ah… Heu… Je ne sais pas, ça s'est fait naturellement, un peu au hasard…

Ka : Comme si j'allais gober ça…

Sh : Mais…

Ka : La vérité !

Sh : Et bien… Ce matin, quand on est partit… On est resté un peu en arrière et… on a discuté puis… Je lui ai prit les mains et on s'est embrassé… Ca te va ça ?

Ka : Mouais, on va dire que oui…

Sh : Je peux me relever ?

Ka : Non. Ton portable sonne ! C'est qui ?

Sh : Donne-le moi !

Ka : Hilary… (Décroche) Allô ? Non, c'est Kai, je te le passe ! Félicitation ! À demain !

Kai tendit le téléphone à son frère et sortit de la chambre. Il descendit dans la cuisine où il trouva Tala en proie à un grand désarroi.

Ka : Tala ?

Ta : Kaaaaai… J'ai faiiiiiiiimmm…

Ka : Bah sert-toi !

Ta : Mais je ne sais pas où sont les choses ici...

Kai lui expliqua le fonctionnement de la maison. Il lui expliqua aussi qu'il allait devoir aller en cours. Pas tout de suite puisque c'était presque la fin de l'année, mais à la rentrée, en avril, ce qui déprima le russe.

Ta : Je veux pas.

Ka : Tu n'as pas le choix.

Ta : Ce n'est pas juste.

Ka : Tu aurais préféré rester à l'abbaye ?

Ta : En fait, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te remercier. Donc, voilà, merci !

Ka : Je crois que tu es encore convalescent. Une soupe de riz et c'est tout.

Ta : Mais non, tu vas voir que je ne suis pas convalescent !

Tala ouvrit le frigidaire et en sortit du fromage, du beurre, du lait et du jambon. Il déposa le tout sur un plan de travail et sortit d'un placard une assiette et un verre, d'un autre, un couteau et saisit le pain. Il remplit le verre de lait, tartina le pain de beurre avant de le recouvrir de fromage puis de jambon.

Ka : Tu vas manger ce… cette… Chose ?

Ta : Attend, il faut mettre du ketchup.

Il saisit la bouteille de ketchup dans la porte du réfrigérateur et en versa allégrement sur sa « tartine » avant de recouvrir le tout d'une autre tranche de pain. Il prit alors son sandwich à deux mains et le regarda.

Ta : Miam !

Kai le regarda engloutir son sandwich, interdit. Dès qu'il eut fini son sandwich, il prit le verre de lait et le vida d'un trait. Ray revint.

Ra : Tu as mangé Tala ?

Ta : Un peu…

Ka : un peu ? Un peu ? T'as vu ce que t'as engloutit ?

Ta : Quoi ? C'était juste l'apéro !

Ra : Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Ka : Il vient d'engloutir un sandwich pain, beurre, fromage, jambon, ketchup et il a encore faim !

Ra : Ce n'est qu'un sandwich Kai.

Ka : Beurk.

Ta : Ray ?

Ra : Oui ?

Ta : J'ai faaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiimmm…

Ka : Pire que Tyson.

Ay : Bonjour.

Ka : Bonjour.

Ra : Bonjour.

Ta : Ayu' ! Ils sont méchants avec moi ! Kai veut que j'aille à l'école, et il ne veut pas me nourrir !

Ka : Tu t'en sors très bien tout seul !

Ayumu rit.

Ta : Ce n'est pas drôle… En fait, qui joue du piano ici ?

Ra : Kai, Séphora et Brooklyn.

Ta : C'est vrai ? Trop bien ! Moi aussi je veux savoir !

Ka : Commence par aller en cours.

Ta : Méchant.

Ka : Je sais.

Ta : Ce n'est pas juste.

On sonna à la porte et des bruits de pas précipités se firent entendre dans l'escalier. Kai se précipita pour ouvrir la porte avant son frère.

Ka : Bonjour !

Sh : Kai…

Ka : Mais… Entre Hilary.

Hi : Merci.

Sh : Viens, on monte, autrement, on aura droit aux questions incessantes de mon imbécile de frère.

Ra : On dirait que vous avez inversé vos personnalités…

Ay : C'est vrai.

Ta : Tu vois ? Je t'avais bien dit que tu es devenu une guimauve !

Ka : C'est toi la guimauve.

Ta : C'est faux !

Ka : « Oh ! Kai, si tu savais comme je regrette ! Oh ! Kai, si tu savais comme je l'aime ! » Tu vois, t'es une guimauve !

Ta : Tais-toi !

Ka : C'est toi qui m'as cherché !

Ta : C'est toi qui as commencé à raconter des conneries !

Ka : T'es désespérant.

Ta : Et toi alors ? Tu veux qu'on fasse ça à la loyale ?

Ka : Tu es encore convalescent, le combat ne serait pas équitable.

Ta : En fait, j'y pense, ta hanche ? Ca va mieux ?

Ka : Il n'y a presque plus rien.

Ra : Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé à la hanche ?

Ka : J'ai été… Poussé contre un coin de table et qu'il s'est enfoncé dans ma hanche. Mais ça va, je t'assure.

Ra : Et tu ne m'a rien dit ?

Ka : Tu étais quelque peu… Enervé. Et j'avais quelque chose à prouver, tu te souviens ?

Ray piqua un fard et regarda ses pieds.

Ta : J'ai faim…

Ka : Ca fait dix fois que tu le dis !

Ta : Mais je n'ai toujours rien avalé !

Ra : Je vais faire à manger. Allez, oust ! Dehors ! Je ne veux voir personne pendant que je prépare le repas !

Il les poussa hors de la cuisine et entreprit de préparer le repas.

Ta : J'ai faim.

Ay : Pire que Tyson !

Ta : Ne me compare pas avec ce goinfre irraisonné !

Ka : Bien dit !

Sé : Je suis fatiguée…

Ka : quelqu'un a-t-il pensé à travailler ? Je vous rappelle que les examens ont lieu dans deux semaines !

Sé : Tu ne veux pas penser à autre chose de temps en temps ?

Ra : (de la cuisine) Il a raison, il faut penser à travailler. Vous ne voudriez pas redoubler des fois ?

Sé : Impossible.

Ra : Je ne servirais le repas que lorsque vous aurez fini vos devoirs.

Ils soupirèrent et s'installèrent à table pour faire leurs devoirs. Tala et Brooklyn les regardèrent.

Ta : Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

Sé : On travaille…

Ta : Pourquoi ?

Ka : Pour l'école.

Ta : Parce que vous devez aussi travailler chez vous ?

Sé : Tu n'es jamais allé à l'école ?

Ta : Non. A part pour le beyblade et les meurtres, je ne suis jamais sortit de l'abbaye.

Sé : Comment ça se fait que tu saches parler japonais alors ?

Ta : C'est Kai qui m'a appris. Je parler aussi anglais. J'ai été obligé de l'apprendre. Il ne faut pas faire tâche dans un tournoi international.

Sé : Et tu sais lire ? Ecrire ? Compter ?

Ta : Les rudiments. Je ne lis que le russe, je ne sais presque pas écrire et compter. Je sais à peine multiplier.

Ay : Et diviser ?

Ta : Quoi ? C'est quoi ce truc ?

Br : Tu ne sais pas ?

Ta : Je ne suis jamais allé à l'école.

Ka : Dans ce cas, on va t'apprendre.

Ta : hein ?

Sé : Bonne idée frérot !

Shuya descendit en trombe et courut vers son frère et sa sœur.

Sh : Papa arrivera Samedi au Japon !

Ka : Dans quatre jours ?

Sh : Oui. Je viens de recevoir son mail. Il dit qu'il doit parler à Voltaire.

Sé : Tu penses que…

Sh : J'espère.

Ka : Que quoi ? Parlez !

Sh : On pense qu'il veut te récupérer et t'emmener en France avec nous.

Ka : Mais…

Sé : On ne laissera pas faire. Nous resterons tous au Japon. Nous avons nos vies ici.

Hi : Je vais partir.

Ra : Tu ne veux pas manger avec nous ?

Hi : Mes parents vont s'inquiéter. Je leur ai dit que j'allais chez une amie pour travailler.

Ka : Vous avez travaillé ?

Sh : Oui.

Sé : Quel rendez-vous romantique !

Sh : Arrête avec ton ironie toi !

Sé : Nan !

Sh : Si !

Ka : Stop ! (soupir) Vous êtes infernaux. En quoi tu l'as aidée ? Elle est première de sa classe.

Sh : En…

Sé : Anatomie !

Sh : Séphora !

Sé : Shuya.

Ka : Hilary ?

Hi : (rouge Dranzy) Oui ?

Ka : Tu manges ici ou pas ?

Hi : Il faudrait que je prévienne mes parents.

Ka : Alors appelle-les.

Hilary prit donc le téléphone que lui tendait Shuya et appela ses parents pour les prévenir qu'elle mangeait chez son amie. Sa mère lui demanda si elle voulait aussi dormir chez cette amie, prétextant qu'elle ne devait pas rentrer seule dans la nuit. Il fut donc décidé qu'elle dormirait avec Shuya, ce qui les ravi l'un et l'autre. Ils se remirent à travailler, rejoints par ay qui avait fini de préparer le repas. Hilary se proposa pour préparer les bentô du lendemain. Shuya se joignit aux travailleurs pendant que Brooklyn et Tala allait aider la jeune fille en cuisine.

Ka : tu veux bien arrêter de soupirer Ray ?

Ra : Mais je n'y comprends rien ! Pourquoi avez-vous une langue aussi compliquée vous les japonais ?

Ka : C'est le japonais ancien qui te pose problème ?

Ra : Oui.

Kai aida donc le chinois. Lorsqu'ils eurent tous fini de travailler, ils dressèrent la table et se mirent à table, les uns collés aux autres à cause du manque de place.

Sé : Il faudrait que l'on pense à acheter une autre table.

Ka : Et on va la mettre où ?

Sé : à la place des canapés.

Ka : Et où va-t-on mettre les canapés ?

Sh : Dans les chambres ?

Sé : Et où va-t-on mettre les chambres ?

Ka : Sale gosse !

Tous rirent à la remarque de Séphora et le dîner se finit bruyamment. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini, il était déjà 20h00 et ils ne voulaient pas aller dormir. Shuya et Hilary remontèrent, Tala sa plaignait d'avoir mal au ventre, Brooklyn discutait sur un canapé avec Séphora et Kai et Ray rangeaient la cuisine. Ils entendirent Tala et Ayumu se chamailler dans le salon. Séphora proposa une partie de console, ce qui les calma quelque peu. Ray et Kai montèrent pendant que les quatre autres allumaient la console. A minuit, tout le monde était couché, ce qui relevait presque de l'exploit. Le lendemain, après les cours, Kai se rendit au centre commercial et fit asseoir Tala à table dès qu'il fut rentré. Il lui tendit des cahiers d'exercices.

Ta : Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Ka : Des cahiers d'exercice pour apprendre à lire écrire et compter.

Ta : Et ?

Ka : Et on commence maintenant.

Tala soupira et Kai ne le laissa pas répliquer. Il commençait son enseignement maintenant et il n'avait pas à discuter.

Le samedi, les triplés allèrent chercher leur père à l'aéroport et l'accompagnèrent jusqu'au manoir où vivait Voltaire.

Vo : Susumu ? Que fais-tu ici ?

Su : Je suis venu reprendre mon fils.

Vo : J'ai besoin de lui.

Les triplés se désintéressèrent vite de la conversation qui tournait en rond et s'éclipsèrent. Ils se promenèrent dans le manoir, Kai faisant découvrir aux deux autres les pièces auxquelles ils n'avaient jamais eu accès. Au rez-de-chaussée, Shuya aperçut une porte blindée.

Sh : C'est quoi ça ? Un abri antiatomique ?

Ka : C'est la porte du sous-sol.

Sh : On peut y aller ?

Ka : Il y a un code.

Sh : Allez !

Ka : Mais je n'ai pas le code ! Et je n'ai pas du tout envie d'y aller !

Sé : Il va bien falloir que tu y retournes un jour. Et ce n'est pas comme si c'était Voltaire qui t'y emmenait pour une fois.

Kai soupira et posa sa main sur le digicode, essayant vainement de se rappeler du code. Il ne le connaissait pas, c'était un fait. Et le nombre effarant de possibilités le laissa… désappointé.

Sh : Tu ne le connais vraiment pas ?

Ka : Non. Et je sais que si je fais un troisième code faux, Voltaire débarquera.

Un déclic et la porte s'ouvrit.

_Dr : troisième porte dans le deuxième couloir de gauche._

Kai s'élança.

Sh : Kai ?

Ka : suivez-moi !

Les triplés coururent, inconsciemment guidés par Dranzer. Ils arrivèrent vite devant une autre porte verrouillée par un digicode.

_Dr : pose ta main, je fais le code._

Kai posa sa main sur le digicode et la porte s'ouvrit. Ce qu'ils virent les laissèrent interdits sur le pas de la porte. Ils ne se décidèrent à entrer que lorsqu'ils entendirent des pas dans le couloir. Ils refermèrent la porte derrière eux.

* * *

Et voilà ! Maintenant, il va falloir que vous attendiez jusqu'au 27 aout (au plus tôt) pour avoir le prochain chapitre ! ^^ C U ! (pas soon, parce que ce serait mentir) Enjoy ! En n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews ! (je ne posterais pas si je n'ai pas 70 reviews en revenant ! Na ! héhé…)

Lilith Yorlane.


	14. Uroboros

Hey ! NON ! Ne me tapez mas ! Sinon vous n'aurez jamais la suite ! Lol, elle est là, juste en dessous, mais ne vous précipitez pas trop !

Tout d'abord, je m'excuse _infiniment_ pour ce si long retard !

Ensuite, je remercie mes très fidèles Moeka-rayra et kalas1209 pour leurs reviews !

Sur ce, place à la lecture ! On se Retrouve en bas !

* * *

Ils étaient face à deux cercueils de verre remplis de liquides. Un corps dans chacun d'eux. Dans le plus proche, celui de leur grand-mère. Dans l'autre, celui de leur mère.

Sh : C'est…

Sé : Immonde. Comment a-t-il pu…

Sh : Elles n'ont pas de cicatrices. Ce ne sont pas elle.

_Dr : Ce sont elle. Il a reprit les corps et les a soignés et maintenus envie tout ce temps. Les cicatrices sont parties, les plaies sont totalement guéries mais elles ne se sont pas réveillées. C'est comme si elles ne voulaient pas se réveiller. Voltaire sait qu'un spectre peut posséder un corps. Mais pour pouvoir posséder un corps, il faut la puissance nécessaire à l'esprit pour qu'il puisse intégrer le corps. C'est pour cela que Voltaire veut accumuler de la puissance, pour qu'un spectre les habite, comme j'ai fait avec toi. Il est devenu fou de désespoir et il est prêt à tout pour les réincarner. On dirait qu'il y a du grabuge dehors. _

Kai se tourna vers la porte qui s'ouvrit à la volée sur le majordome.

Ka : Hayato ?

Ha : Maitre Kai ? Que faites-vous ici ?

Kai changea radicalement de visage. De la fureur à l'état pur.

Ka : Et toi ? Tu étais au courant pour elles ? Tu savais et tu m'as tout caché ?

Ha : Je savais. Je ne cherchais qu'à vous protéger.

Ka : Me protéger de quoi ? De l'autre salaud qui me sert de grand-père ?

Ha : De vous-même. Vous savez tout aussi bien que moi que si vous l'aviez su avant, vous auriez tenté des choses qui n'aurait que pu causer votre perte !

Ka: Je te hais! Tu n'avais pas le droit de me le cacher ! Je les croyais mortes et elles ne le sont pas !

Ha : Mais c'est tout comme ! Vous auriez juste essayé de les sortir de leur cercueils ce qui aurait causé leur perte définitive.

Ka : Je vous hais. Je vous hais tous, vous et vos secrets ! Vous n'êtes que des imbéciles !

Hayato se tut. Il n'avait jamais vu Kai dans un tel état de fureur.

Sh : Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

_Dr : Vous ne faites rien. _

Kai rapporta ses paroles. Il s'approcha du cercueil de sa mère et posa ses mains dessus. Il était furieux, incroyablement triste mais surtout, il était perdu.

Ka : Maman…

Des bips se firent entendre. D'abord très espacé puis de plus en plus rapides. Hayato sortit précipitamment de la salle. Le cercueil enfermant la grand-mère des triplés se vida peu à peu. Ils s'approchèrent. Elle ouvrit les yeux, lentement. Puis elle bougea. Un doigt. Puis un deuxième. Peu à peu, elle sembla reprendre possession de son corps. Puis le couvercle se souleva en émettant un « pschitt » sonore et long. Puis elle se redressa, lentement. Elle avait des tuyaux dans le nez et la bouche et des électrodes un peu partout sur le corps, notamment sur la poitrine et la tête. Elle adressant tant bien que mal à l'aide de ses coudes et se retrouva assise dans le peu de liquide qui restait encore dans le fond.

Hayato se précipita et la couvrit d'une couverture. Les triplés s'approchèrent d'elle et elle leur sourit.

Ha : Madame.

Dr : _Pardon_

Kai s'écroula. Il s'arc-bouta pour s'écrouler encore. Puis un halo bleu l'entoura. Séphora et Shuya se penchèrent sur lui et le secouèrent. En vain.

Deux minutes plus tard, le second cercueil trembla puis se vida. Il s'ouvrit et la mère des triplés se redressa. Elle arracha sèchement les électrodes qui parsemaient son corps nu avant de s'attaquer aux tuyaux qui lui emplissaient le nez et la bouche pendant qu'Hayato lui apportait un peignoir. Elle se leva souplement et s'agenouilla aux côtés de Kai.

**Cinq heures plus tard, hôpital central de Bey city**

Ray tenait la main de Kai qui était allongé sur le lit de cette chambre d'hôpital. Les autres, à savoir Shuya et Séphora, étaient restés avec leur père dans la salle d'attente.

Ka : Ray…

L'interpelé lui sourit tendrement.

Ra : Ca va ? Comment tu te sens ?

Ka : Ca va. Un peu bizarre mais ça va.

Il se redressa et toussa. Ray s'inquiéta.

Ra : Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Ka : Je… Dranzer…

Il se recroquevilla et commença à pleurer. Ray vint s'asseoir à côté de lui sur le lit et le berça. Après quelques minutes, il plongea son regard doré dans celui violet du russe.

Ra : Ca va mieux ?

Pour toute réponse, le russe hocha positivement la tête avant de se lever et de sortir rejoindre sa famille, suivit de près par Ray.

Su : Kai.

Ka : Père.

Sh : Tu peux l'appeler papa tu sais ?

Silence.

Su : On devrait aller voir le médecin.

Ka : Non, on s'en va.

Ra : Mais Kai…

Ka : On s'en va !

Les quatre autres se regardèrent puis Susumu se dirigea vers le bureau du médecin.

Ka : J'ai dit qu'on partait.

Su : Je ne partirais pas d'ici sans avoir parlé au médecin. Et tu vas venir avec moi.

Ka : Je n'irais nulle part avec toi. Et encore moins voir le médecin.

Su : Mais Kai, il faut que tu y ailles !

Ka : Mais je n'en ai aucune envie !

Ra : Kai, il faut que tu y ailles. Tu ne vas pas bien et il faut que tu te soignes.

Ka : il n'y a rien à faire et le médecin le sait. Donc, il ne sert à rien d'aller le voir.

Devant le ton sans appel du bleuté, ils sortirent de l'hôpital.

**Manoir Hiwatari**

Sa : Susumu.

Su : Sakura ?

Elle s'approcha de lui et l'enlaça amoureusement.

Sa : Oh, Susumu, tu m'as tellement manqué…

Su : Mais…

Ka : Si tu veux des réponses à tes questions, va voir cet enfoiré de Voltaire.

Mi : Kai !

Ka : Grand-mère.

Il partit et Ray le suivit.

**Dans la chambre de Kai**

Ra : Kai, que s'est-il passé ?

Ka : je ne sais pas. Dranzer s'est excusé puis c'est le trou noir. Je ne comprends plus rien. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi se sont-elles réveillées aujourd'hui ? Pourquoi pas avant ? Pourquoi Dranzer s'est-il excusé ? Pourtant j'ai essayé, mais je n'ai pas pu. Pourquoi Ray ? Pourquoi a-t-il reprit ses ailes ?

Ray fixa le dos de Kai. Il savait qu'ils pleuraient. Lui et son amant pleuraient. Pour des raisons différentes cependant. Des milliers de questions tournaient dans la tête de Ray, venant sournoisement s'imposer à sa conscience, évidentes, implacables. Pourquoi s'étaient-elles réveillées justement aujourd'hui ? Pourquoi Kai s'était-il évanoui ? Pourquoi Dranzer s'était-il excusé ? Dranzer avait-il réellement quitté Kai ? Abandonné aurait été un terme plus juste à son esprit.

Ray se sentait mal, un malaise du au mélange que formaient la culpabilité, la joie, la colère et la tristesse en lui. Il était en colère contre Dranzer, triste pour la perte que cela représentait pour son amant, joyeux parce que Kai avait pu revoir sa mère et sa grand-mère et coupable parce qu'il ne pouvait pas le libérer de ses souffrances, parce qu'il ne pouvait que rester à ses côtés. Cela lui donnait l'impression d'être un poids pour son amour, un boulet qu'il trainait.

Ka : Ray ? Tu vas bien ?

L'interpelé releva la tête et son regard croisa celui inquiet de Kai. Il se traita intérieurement de tous les noms.

Ka : Ray ?

Ra : Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, tu as déjà assez à penser comme ça.

Il se rapprocha de lui, plongeant son regard doré dans celui mauve du russe.

Ka : Ray, je… dit-moi ce qui te tracasse. S'il te plait.

Le chinois hésita.

Ra : Ne t'en fais pas, je vais bien. C'est juste que… Non, laisse tomber.

Ka : Ray, explique-moi, s'il te plait.

Devant le regard suppliant de son amant, le chinois céda. Il le prit dans ses bras et posa son menton sur le haut de sa tête.

Ra : Je… Je voudrais t'aider, vraiment. Mais… je me sens tellement inutile ! J'aimerais que tu sois heureux, comblé, que tu n'aies plus à souffrir, que tu vives enfin comme tu en as envie, j'aimerais te voir sourire tout le temps, pouvoir lire le bonheur au fond de tes yeux, cette plénitude… Mais pour l'instant, je n'y vois que souffrance, douleur et désespoir, j'ai l'impression que tu n'attends que la mort, que tu en souhaites que ça ; et moi, moi, je ne peux rien faire pour voir cette lueur dans tes yeux, cette leur que j'aimerais voir tout le temps au fond de tes yeux, et pas seulement pendant et après l'orgasme ; j'aimerais la voir à chaque seconde, à chaque fois que nos regards se croisent… J'aimerais tellement que tu sois heureux ! Avec moi ou un autre, qu'importe, je donnerais ma vie, je vendrais mon âme au diable si cela pouvais te permettre de te rendre heureux…

Ka : Je… Pardon. Je suis désolé de te causer autant de soucis. Je n'aurais jamais du t'embarquer là-dedans. Ni toi, ni les autres. Je suis vraiment désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire de mal. Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée, je savais qu'il ne fallait pas que je t'avoue mes sentiments, qu'il ne fallait pas que je te dise que je t'aime, pas que…

Ra : Ecoute, tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivé, et, franchement, il y a beaucoup de choses que je n'aurais pas faites si ça avait été pour un autre que toi. Et je ne survivrais pas à un rejet de ta part.

Ka : Mais tu as renoncé à ton village, tes amis d'enfance et ton passé ! Tu paies trop cher pour moi, et tu sais aussi bien que moi que je n'en vaux pas la peine !

Ray se recula vivement et l'attrapa par les épaules avant de plonger son regard dans le sien, hors de lui.

Ra : Tu sais aussi bien que moi que je n'aurais jamais fait ça si ça n'en avait pas valu la peine. Je ferais tout et n'importe quoi pour toi, même si je devais y laisser ma vie et tu le sais. Je suis prêt à tout abandonner pour toi, à tuer quiconque te fera du mal, alors, s'il te plait, ne dit pas que cela ne sert à rien. Je resterais avec toi tant que tu voudras bien de moi, mais, s'il te plait, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Fais de moi ce que tu veux, demande-moi ce que tu veux et je le ferais.

Ka : Ray ?

Ra : Oui ?

Ka : Ne me quitte jamais.

Le chinois sourit et l'embrassa en le faisant reculer vers le lit, où il le fit s'allonger, lui dessus.

Ra : Jamais je ne t'abandonnerais.

**Pendant ce temps, salon du manoir Hiwatari**

Mi : Que s'est-il passé ?

Su : Je ne sais pas, mais je pense avoir compris qu'il a quelques… Différents avec Voltaire.

Sa : Quel genre de différents ? C'est grave ? Shuya, Séphora, savez-vous quelque chose ?

Les deux interpelés baissèrent la tête.

Su : S'il vous plait.

Sh : Allez le lui demander, ça vaut mieux.

Sa : Shuya, que s'est-il passé ? Combien de temps sommes nous restées... endormies ?

Sé : Treize ans, peut-être quatorze.

Sa : Et que s'est-il passé pendant ce temps ? Que vous est-il arrivé ?

Sé : A nous, rien, mais à Kai…

Sh : Si on avait su plus tôt, peut-être que certaines choses auraient-pu être évitées.

Sa : Quelles choses ? Allez-vous finir par parler ? Susumu ?

Su : Je… Tout est de ma faute. Si je ne l'avais pas oublié, si je n'avais pas refusé l'évidence…

Sa : Expliquez-vous, je n'y comprends rien !

Mi : Calme-toi Sakura, ça ne sert à rien.

Sa : Mais tu l'as vu comme moi ! Il souffre énormément ! Susumu, explique-moi, j'ai besoin de savoir !

Su : Je ne sais rien.

Sa : Pardon ? Ton fils souffre et tu ne sais rien ? Alors pourquoi es-tu ici ?

Sh : Il est venu le récupérer.

Sa : Comment ça ?

Sh : Il l'avait oublié.

Les jumeaux expliquèrent donc à leurs parents et leur grand-mère ce qui était arrivé à Kai pendant les 13 dernières années. Ils racontèrent tout ce qu'ils savaient, n'omettant aucun détail.

Sa : C'est...

Ra : Horrible, ignoble et tout ce que vous voulez, mais il est trop tard pour revenir en arrière. Il ne s'en remettra pas du jour au lendemain, et, si jamais il arrive à s'en remettre, ce sera long et difficile. Mais il aura surtout besoin d'aide.

Sh : Surtout de toi.

Ra : Peut-être, mais vous avez aussi un rôle à jouer, beaucoup plus important que le mien.

Sé : C'est toi qu'il ira voir lorsqu'il se sentira mal, c'est sur ton épaule qu'il pleurera, et c'est dans tes bras qu'il se sent protégé. Il nous l'a dit. Tout ce qu'il fait, il le fait pour toi. Est-ce que tu sais qu'il n'a pas fait une seule tentative de suicide depuis qu'il est avec toi ? Est-ce que tu sais que s'il veut vivre aujourd'hui, c'est pour toi ? Il ne te le dira peut-être jamais, mais je le fais. Merci Ray, merci d'avoir accepté mon frère avec ses qualités et ses défauts, de l'avoir sauvé, de prendre soin de lui et de le protéger.

Mi : Je vais aller m'entretenir avec Voltaire. Je crois qu'il me doit des explications.

Elle partit. Sakura et Susumu étaient profondément choqué par ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre.

Sh : (A Ray) Où est Kai ?

Ra : Il dort. Je crois qu'il a eut sa dose d'émotions pour aujourd'hui.

Su : Tout est de ma faute.

Ka : Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Personne ne le pouvait.

Su : Mais, Kai, si je ne t'avais pas oublié, si j'avais accepté, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé.

Ka : Tu n'as pas à te blâmer. De toute façon, le mal est fait. Libre à toi de m'accepter comme fils ou non. Dans les deux cas je comprendrais. Mis à part Ray, je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais perdre d'important.

Sh : Kai, tu…

Su : La question n'est pas là. Pour moi, tu restes mon fils malgré mes erreurs. Mon seul souci est de savoir si toi, tu m'accepteras comme père malgré le fait que je t'ai abandonné pendant ces longues années qui ont été un calvaire pour toi.

Ka : Tu n'as jamais cessé d'être mon père, sois-en certain.

Sa : Kai, mon chéri…

Sakura se leva et étreignit son fils, suivie de près par son mari. L'étreinte dura quelques minutes après lesquelles Kai se détacha d'eux doucement avant de se tourner vers Ray.

Ka : Je vous présente Ray, il est mon…

Sa : Vous allez bien ensemble.

Sh : Maman ! Tu pourrais le laisser finir.

Sa :Oh ! Oui, pardon mon chéri, continue.

Ka : C'est mon petit-ami.

Sa : Bienvenue dans la famille !

Elle se jeta sur le Chinois et l'étreignit, comme elle l'avait fait avec Kai quelques instants plus tôt. Le Chinois sourit au russe puis lui prit la main lorsque Sakura l'eut lâché.

Dr :_ Tu as… trois jours pour passer… du temps avec elles. Je suis dé... solé que ce soit… si court mais je ne… peux faire mieux._

Kai emmena Ray à l'écart et lui rapporta les paroles de Dranzer avant d'en parler à son frère et sa sœur.

Sh : Si nous n'avons que trois jours, nous devons en profiter. Tant pis pour les cours, de toute façon, nous aurons nos examens haut la main, nous le savons.

Ra : J'irais expliquer la situation au doyen pour vous.

Ka : Tu ne veux pas rester avec nous ?

Ra : J'aimerais mais je ne pense pas avoir mes examens aussi facilement que vous, il faut que je travaille.

Leur échange fût coupé par l'arrivée en trombe de Miwako qui revenait du bureau de Voltaire.

Mi : Oh mon Dieu ! C'est horrible ! Voltaire, oh, Voltaire…

Elle s'effondra dans les bras de sa fille en pleurant. Il lui fallut dix longues minutes et une grande tasse de thé pour se calmer et leur expliquer son état, l'œil vitreux et le regard perdu.

Mi : Je… c'est horrible, Voltaire, il… Il est… Mort ! Il s'est suicidé avec son pistolet ! Oh mon Dieu ! Il y a du sang partout dans son bureau et sur la lettre qu'il a laissée… La lettre !

Elle se leva et courut – vite malgré son état et son âge – jusqu'au bureau de feu Voltaire, suivie de près par les triplés, leurs parents et Ray. Ils restèrent tous figés sur le pas de la porte devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à leurs yeux – spectacle qui leur créa des sueurs froides.

Voltaire était toujours assit dans son fauteuil de cuir noir à la différence près que sa tête était rejetée en arrière et non penchée sur ses papiers. Du sang s'écoulait encore de la plaie béante crée par la balle qui avait traversé son crâne de part en part, de gauche à droite. Kai – le seul à avoir à peu près retrouvé ses esprits - entra dans la pièce, contourna le bureau et saisit la lettre de Voltaire avant d'entamer sa lecture à voix haute.

Ka : _« je sais que ce que j'ai fait est inhumain mais, aveuglé comme je l'étais par la colère, la tristesse et la douleur, je n'avais pas réellement conscience de mes actes. Aussi ai-je gardé ouvert un endroit de torture pour enfants orphelins ou abandonnés en Russie, plus connu sous le nom d'Abbaye.  
__"C'est en cet endroit que j'ai enfermé mon petit-fils, prétendant l'entraîner pour le Beyblade, mais l'initiant en fait au meurtre et l'y laissant se faire torturer, lui et d'autres, par le dénommé Boris Balkov.  
__"J'aimerais infiniment qu'il me pardonne un jour, bien que je sache ne pas mériter son pardon. J'aimerais aussi qu'il puisse vivre heureux et que les innombrables blessures que je lui ai infligées directement ou indirectement se referment un jour.  
__"Malgré le fait que nous nous soyons haïs viscéralement pendant toutes ces années, je me suis rendu compte que je l'aime profondément et que je regrette tout autant sinon plus de l'avoir tant fait souffrir.  
__"C'est pourquoi je lui lègue, à lui et à lui seul, Kai Hiwatari, tous mes biens. Je le laisse libre d'en faire ce qu'il veut ou de refuser. En cas de refus, ce testament et lettre de suicide sera déclaré comme étant nul et non avenu.  
__"Le susnommé Kai Hiwatari n'a plus qu'à signer en bas de page pour accepter mes biens ou à brûler cette lettre en cas de refus.  
__"Avec tout mon amour, à toi mon cher petit-fils, à vous Sakura et Miwako, ma fille et ma femme, et à toi Ray Kon, qui saura prendre soin de Kai en chaque instant, adieu.  
_"V. Hiwatari. »

Kai releva la tête, saisit un stylo qui traînait sur le bureau et apposa sa signature en bas de la feuille, à côté de celle de feu son grand-père puis se tourna vers le reste de sa famille, toujours sur la pas de la porte.

Ensembles, ils redescendirent au salon où des décisions furent rapidement prises. Il fut décidé que Voltaire serait incinéré le lendemain et qu'un hôtel serait dressé dans le hall du manoir.

Ils préparèrent donc les funérailles. Ce fut Kai qui sa chargea d'appeler le crématorium et le cimetière où reposaient les cendres des autres membres de sa famille. Susumu, Miwako, Sakura, Shuya et Séphora allèrent acheter leurs vêtements de deuil pendant que Ray et Kai restaient au manoir et appelaient des nettoyeurs qui emmenèrent le corps se faire préparer pour l'incinération du lendemain.

Hormis les soirs de réceptions, il y avait rarement eut pareille agitation au manoir Hiwatari. Mais le corps fut enlevé et le bureau nettoyé. Et Kai disparut.

Ray le chercha dans tout le manoir, appelant, criant son nom, ouvrant toutes les portes, frappant à celles qui refusaient de s'ouvrir, mais rien n'y fit : Kai restait introuvable.

La famille de Kai ouvrit la lourde porte du manoir et trouva Ray assit sur les marches du grand escalier menant du Hall aux étages. Il se tenait la tête à deux mains, réfléchissant à tous les endroits où pourrait se trouver Kai.

Soudainement, il se leva et les dépassa sur le pas de la porte avant de courir hors du manoir.

La famille de Kai le regarda faire, interloquée, mais n'intervint pas. Hayato se présenta à eux.

Ha : Nous avons fait préparer des chambres pour vous. Si vous voulez bien me suivre.

Ils le suivirent.

**Du côté de Ray :**

Il courait depuis maintenant dix minutes, et le peur et l'angoisse lui faisaient perdre son souffle plus vite que jamais. Mais il s'en fichait, il voulait bien mourir s'il parvenait à retrouver Kai. Il gardait son esprit ouvert, tous les sens en alerte. Il suivit le son qu'il entendait. Un clapotis lointain mais distinct. Lorsqu'il arriva près de la source du bruit en question, il se figea. Kai était là, assis sur la berge d'un lac, le pantalon relevé et les pieds dans l'eau. Il s'approcha lentement, ne voulant pas le déranger dans ses pensées et s'assit à ses côtés, toujours aussi silencieusement. Il fixa le bleuté un moment mais Kai ne semblait pas avoir repéré sa présence. Le temps s'écoula lentement, le silence seulement dérangé par les bruits que faisaient les jambes mouvantes de Kai dans l'eau.

Ka : Tout s'est passé si vite. C'est déroutant. (Pause) Dans la même journée, je retrouve mes parents, ma grand-mère et perds l'homme qui m'a toujours fait souffrir et hérite de tout ce qu'il avait. Y compris cet endroit. J'ai l'impression d'être dans un rêve. J'ai l'impression que je vais me réveiller et que tout va disparaître, que je serais de nouveau dans une de ces cellules glacées de l'abbaye à attendre que Boris vienne me prendre comme il l'a toujours fait, qu'il va me torturer et tout ce qui s'ensuit, que je vais te perdre, que je serais de nouveau le cyborg qu'ils ont toujours voulu que je sois… J'ai peur de me réveiller.

Ra : Ce n'est pas un rêve Kai. C'est la pure réalité, celle dans laquelle nous vivons tous, celle qui fait ce que nous sommes.

Ka : Prouve-le.

Ray lui pinça le poignet, qu'il savait une zone sensible de son amant. Kai cria.

Ka : Ca fait mal !

Ra : Tu penses toujours être en plein rêve ?

Ka : Non.

Ray l'embrassa, là, sur le bord du lac, comme s'ils étaient les deux enfants qu'ils auraient du être.

Kai répondit au baiser avec ardeur et mit sa main derrière la nuque de son amant pour approfondir encore ce baiser passionné. Les mains de Ray se firent aventureuses et passèrent sous le t-shirt de Kai pour lui caresser le dos et les reins – ce qui le fit vivement réagir. Leurs regards se scellèrent puis la bouche de Kai quitta celle de Ray pour s'attaquer à son cou. Il mordillait, suçotait et Kai lui enleva ses bandeaux, libérant ses cheveux dans lesquels il fourra ses mains.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, et avec beaucoup plus de caresses, Ils se retrouvèrent nus sur la berge du lac, Ray allongé sur Kai, prêt à la pénétrer.

Ce qu'il fit sans tarder, faisant gémir Kai. Il commença de lents mouvements de va-et-vient qui s'accélèrent rapidement, devenant plus passionnés et surtout, plus quémandeurs. Ils se sentaient allez vers l'orgasme, lisant dans les yeux de l'autre comme dans un livre ouvert. C'est ainsi, plongé dans le regard de l'autre et allongés dans l'herbe humide sur la berge d'un lac qu'ils atteignirent l'orgasme, loin de la position des deux enfants qu'ils auraient du être.

Ce fut Kai qui éjacula en premier, entre leurs ventres puis Ray, conséquence directe de la sensation des anneaux de chair se resserrant autour de son pénis.

Après un dernier coup de rein, Ray s'écroula sur Kai dans un râle venu tout droit du fond de son être.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants, avant que Kai ne brise le silence.

Ka : Tu l'as ressentit, toi aussi ?

Ra : Hum. C'était bien plus fort que d'habitude. Quelqu'un vient.

Kai tendit l'oreille : En effet, quelqu'un arrivait. Il jeta Ray dans l'eau et le suivit. Dès qu'il remontait à la surface, ladite personne sortit du couvert des arbres. Shuya.

Sh : Vous étiez là ! Ca fait une heure qu'on se demande où vous êtes ! (il aperçut enfin les vêtements étendus au sol) Ah. Bon, je vais retourner au manoir. C'était surtout pour vous prévenir qu'on vous attend pour le dîner. A tout à l'heure.

Il partit, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Les deux dans le lac se regardèrent puis se sourirent.

Ra : On sort ?

Ka : Oui. Ce n'est pas que l'eau est froide mais elle n'est pas vraiment chaude en fait…

Ils sortirent donc de l'eau puis s'habillèrent avant de retourner au manoir. Ils mangèrent avec toute la famille de Kai puis Ray rentra chez les triplés (qui n'y dormiraient pas) et les Hiwatari allèrent se coucher.

Le lendemain matin, les triplés furent els premiers réveillés et se retrouvèrent dans la salle à manger, encore en pyjama.

Ka : Bonjour.

Sh : Bonjour.

Sé : Bonjour.

Kai s'installa et commença à manger.

Sh : Ca fait bizarre.

Sé : De quoi ?

Sh : D'être ici. Avec Maman et Mamie.

Sé : Et Papa.

Ka : Sans Voltaire surtout. J'ai du mal à y croire.

Sh : Vraiment ?

Ka : Oui. J'ai l'impression d'être dans un rêve.

Sh : Un beau rêve ?

Ka : Magnifique.

Le regard de Kai se perdit et un sourire fleuri sur ses lèvres. Miwako arriva, le regard vide.

Sh : Bonjour grand-mère.

Mi : Bonjour mes enfants. Vous avez bien dormi ?

Sé : C'est plutôt à toi qu'il faut poser la question.

Mi : Ca pourrait aller mieux.

Sé : Grand-mère…

Shuya et Séphora se levèrent tandis que Kai fixait toujours un point connu de lui seul.

Mi : Qu'est-ce qui te fait tant sourire, Kai ?

Ka : Chut, je n'ai pas envie de me réveiller maintenant.

Mi : De quoi rêves-tu ?

Ka : Toujours le même rêve, grand-mère. Tu es vivante, maman aussi, j'ai retrouvé mon père, mon frère et ma sœur, et Voltaire est mort. Le plus magnifique des rêves.

Mi : Et si ce n'était pas un rêve ?

Ka : Alors je serais le plus heureux des hommes.

Mi : Vraiment ?

Ka : Oui. Je pourrais me réveiller le matin sans me demander si Voltaire va débarquer dans ma chambre et m'ordonner d'aller m'entrainer pendant 20h, je pourrais faire ce que je veux, quand je le veux, où je le veux, avec qui je veux… Mes cicatrices finiraient peut-être par disparaître, et je ne me demanderais plus si je serais violé ou battu – peut-être même les deux – si je m'évanoui à cause de l'entrainement… Une véritable délivrance.

Contre toute attente, Miwako le prit dans ses bras en pleurant et il sembla se réveiller soudainement.

Mi : C'est ignoble ce que tu dis là, mais je comprends ton soulagement. Je suis contente de voir que tu vas mieux, je peux partir en paix.

Ka : Tu ne vas pas me laisser ici quant-même ?

Mi : Non, mon chéri, pas tout de suite.

Ka : Dans longtemps alors, hein ?

Mi : Je ne sais pas. J'aurais aimé que Voltaire ne meure pas, qu'il reste un peu plus longtemps…

Ka : Peut-être qu'il voulait partir en gardant ton image dans son cœur, peut-être qu'il voulait que la dernière personne qu'il voie soit celle qu'il aime plus que tout, la raison de sa folie, sa raison de continuer à vivre.

Mi : Je ne sais pas…

Les pleurs de Miwako redoublèrent et Kai dut la faire asseoir pour ne pas qu'elle s'écroule à terre. Les triplés échangèrent un regard désespéré et attendirent que leur grand-mère se calme. Les minutes passèrent et elle finit par se calmer. Ils reprirent leur repas dans un silence pesant – le temps suffisant à leurs parents pour descendre et se mettre à table.

Sa : Bien dormi ?

Sh : Oui.

Sé : Oui.

Ka : Hn.

Sh : Que d'éloquence, Kai !

Ka : Va te faire voir Shuya.

Sh : Je me suis déjà fait voir.

Ka : Arrête de raconter des conneries.

Sa : Kai, ton langage !

Ka : Je n'ai rien dit !

Sh : Tu pourrais être un peu plu poli quant même !

Ka : Et si je refuse ?

Sh : Tu seras puni ! Je te forcerais à avaler tant de chocolat que tu feras une overdose !

Ka : Mais bien sur, comme si j'allais te croire…

Sh : Attend un peu que je te mette la main dessus !

Ka : Dans tes rêves !

Shuya se leva et s'approcha de son frère. Ils commencèrent à tourner autour de la table avant de se courir après, en criant. Le reste de leur famille les regardait, effarés. Ils s'arrêtèrent lorsqu'Hayato entra dans la pièce.

Ha : Monsieur Susumu, il y a quelqu'un pour vous au téléphone.

Susumu le regarda anxieusement puis se leva pour saisir le téléphone. Il sorti de la pièce.

Sé : Shu, tu ne sens pas comme une chose… Bizarre ? Etrange ?

Sh : Hum, oui. Tu penses qu'il s'est passé quelque chose là-bas ?

Sé : J'en ai comme l'impression.

Sa : Là-bas, où ?

Sh : En France. Papa ne t'a pas dit ?

Sa : Pour Louise ? Si.

Sé : Et pour…

Sa : Lucas et Avella ? Aussi. J'espère qu'il ne leur est rien arrivé de grave…

Sh : J'espère aussi.

Kai et Shuya se rassirent et reprirent leur petit-déjeuner, chacun plongé dans ses pensées.

Susumu revint peu de temps après, l'air grave. Séphora se précipita vers lui.

Sé : Que s'est-il passé ? Il est arrivé quelque chose à Louise ?

Su : Elle… Oh, c'est horrible. Elle est… Morte. Je suis désolé les enfants, mais…

Sh : Papa, on comprend, ne t'inquiète pas.

Ka : Et pour les deux gosses, vous allez faire quoi ?

Su : Il faut que j'attrape le premier avion pour Paris et que je les amène ici.

Ka : Et pour leur famille là-bas ?

Su : La mère de Louise est morte il y a déjà dix ans. Ils n'ont plus personne à part moi.

Susumu s'écroula sur une chaise et Sakura lui frotta le dos affectueusement.

Sa : Ca va aller mon chéri. Si tu veux, on ira les cherche ensemble.

Sé : J'irais avec vous.

Sh : Moi aussi.

Ka : Tu ne peux pas prendre l'avion Shuya.

Sh : Je l'ai bien fait pour aller au tournoi mondial, non ?

Ka : C'est vrai, j'avais oublié…

Sh : Faux frère !

Shuya tira la langue à Kai qui lui répondit de la même manière. Susumu pleura en silence dans les bras de sa femme pendant un moment avant de se lever et partir. Miwako se leva à son tour et conseilla aux triplés d'aller passer leurs habits de deuil. Ils s'exécutèrent.

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils étaient tous en route pour le crématorium. La cérémonie se déroula dans une intimité relative, les journalistes étant agglutinés devant l'établissement pour prendre une photo ou interroger la famille. Tout se déroula dans les traditions bouddhistes, les cendres furent récoltées et enfermées dans une urne qu'ils emportèrent avec eux.

Le soir même, Séphora et Susumu partaient pour Paris. Kai et Shuya restèrent longtemps à discuter avec Sakura et Miwako puis seuls. (Il y eut un soir, il y eut un matin, ce fut le premier jour. Lol !)

Le lendemain matin, Kai se réveilla en premier, et descendit manger lorsque quelqu'un vint sonner à la porte. Hayato ouvrit et fit entrer les malotrus. Kai les accueilli dans le hall.

Ay : Punaise ! Je ne savais pas que c'était si grand ici !

Ta : C'est immense oui !

Ph : Woaf !

Ka : Salut. Qu'est-ce que vous venez faire ici ?

Ta : On est venu te voir pardi. Mais Ayu va aller au lycée suivre les cours !

Ka : Qu'est-ce que vous êtes venus faire ici ?

Ta : Du calme, du calme. On est venu t'apporter Phelan et la furette. Parce qu'il n'y a plus personne pour s'en occuper.

Ka : Ray n'est pas à la maison ?

Ta : Si, mais je crois qu'il est un peu… Déprimé en fait. Ton père n'est pas là ?

Ka : Non, il est repartit en France. Des affaires à régler.

Ay : Ah. Et Séphora ?

Ka : Avec lui.

Pause.

Ka : Bref. Je crois que tu ferais mieux d'aller en cours, Ayumu.

Ta : Tu l'accompagnes ?

Ka : Ouais. Tu dois passer à la maison avant ?

Ay : Non, j'ai déjà tout.

Elle était effectivement en uniforme, son sac accroché à son épaule.

Ay : On y va ?

Ka : ouais. Je vais prévenir Hayato puis je reviens.

Ay : Ok, on t'attend ici.

Kai partit pour revenir cinq minutes plus tard, habillé, chaussé et suivit de Shuya.

Sh : Je viens avec vous !

C'est ainsi qu'ils prirent la direction du lycée. Lorsqu'ils y arrivèrent, Kai et Shuya se plantèrent devant la grille tandis qu'Ayumu et Tala s'embrassait pour se saluer. Hilary, Max, Tyson, Ray et Kenny ne tardèrent par à arriver, non sans se faire entendre avant de se faire voir (à prendre au sen s propre hein !). Ray fut surprit de les apercevoir ici mais ne dit rien et s'avança jusqu'à Kai avec un grand sourire.

Ra : Bonjour.

Ka : Bonjour.

Ils s'embrassèrent chastement.

Ra : Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Ka : Je suis passé te voir.

Ra : Mais, et ta mère ?

Ka : Elle dort encore. Tu passeras au Manoir ce soir ?

Ra : Je ne sais pas, j'essaierais. Mais je ne peux rien te promettre. Ka : D'accord. Phelan et Fufute sont déjà au Manoir, comme ça, tu n'as pas besoin de t'en occuper.

Ra : Ok. Tu reviendras bientôt ?

Ka : je ne sais pas Ray, je ne sais rien. Tout est encore confus dans ma tête, je crois que je mets plus de temps que prévu à m'y habituer. J'aimerais que tu sois là demain pour… Enfin…

Ra : Je serais là. Je dormirais chez toi ce soir et je passerais la journée de demain avec toi, c'est bon ?

Ka : Il faut que tu ailles en cours, Ray, c'est…

Ra : Kai, s'il te plait, écoute-moi. Ce qui va se passer demain sera une épreuve difficile, et je veux être avec toi, je ne veux pas que tu la traverses seul comme tu l'as toujours fait.

Ka : Je ne veux pas t'imposer ça.

Ty : C'est l'heure d'aller en cours Ray !

L'interpellé et le russe soupirèrent de concert, s'embrassèrent chastement en se promettant de se voir le soir même puis se séparèrent. Kai, Tala et Shuya retournèrent au manoir où ils installèrent la cage de la furette puis la furette dans ladite cage avant d'aller faire un long tour dans le parc.

Ils furent de retour au Manoir pour midi et mangèrent en compagnie de Shuya, Sakura et Miwako. Cette dernière questionna longuement Tala pour avoir plus d'informations sur ce qui s'était passé à l'Abbaye pendant que Kai et Shuya racontaient plus en détails leur enfance et leur adolescence à leur mère.

A quatre heures, Tala partit et les jumeaux restèrent avec leur mère et leur grand-mère. Ils les firent profiter de leur progrès en musique et Ray arriva vers sept heures du soir. Ce fut Hayato qui le fit entrer et Kai l'embrassa pour l'accueillir. Ils montèrent dans la chambre du russe et redescendirent pour le diner.

La soirée passa tranquillement, et Susumu appela pour prévenir de son retour le lendemain matin à la première heure.

Le lendemain matin, Kai se réveilla aux aurors, bien au chaud dans les bras de son amant. Ils avaient longuement discuté puis s'étaient endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Il décida de reste là pour ne pas réveiller le neko qui dormait encore profondément et le contempla longuement, ne se lassant pas de regarder son visage doux et serein.

Ray finit par se réveiller et fut accueillit par un tendre baiser de Kai. Ils se levèrent et s'habillèrent. Ils descendirent manger, bientôt rejoints par Shuya. Ensemble, ils allèrent accueillir Susumu et Séphora à l'aéroport.

**Tokyo, aéroport international de Narita**

L'avion avait du retard, mais ils attendaient patiemment son arrivée. Hayato leur avait apporté du thé, du café et des croissants, ce qui les avait maintenus éveiller. L'avion atterri et ils se rendirent au terminal indiqué par l'écran. De nouveau, ils attendirent.

Une demi-heure passa, temps pendant lequel ils guettèrent l'arrivée de Susumu, Séphora, Lucas et Avella, qu'ils ne tardèrent pas à apercevoir. Séphora se précipita sur eux. Ils se saluèrent puis elle se pencha vers eux, en signe de confidence et pleur parla à toute vitesse.

Sé : Vous pensez que Papa pourra le supporter ?

Ka : Je ne sais pas, mais je pense que oui. Ca va être dur mais il va y arriver.

Sh : J'espère. Ce serait un autre coup dur pour grand-mère et je ne sais pas si elle y survivrait.

Su : Qu'est-ce que vous complotez encore, vous trois ?

Sh : Rien Papa. Bonjour Lucas !

Un petit garçon qui ne devait pas avoir plus d'un an s'avança vers lui avec un grand sourire et il le prit dans ses bras en l'embrassant avant de se tourner vers son père qui tenait une petite fille de cinq ans par la main.

Sh : Bonjour Avella.

Av : Bonjour Shuya. Tu vas bien ? Ca fait super longtemps qu'on en s'est pas vus !

Shuya tendis Lucas à Séphora qui l'attrapa et prit Avella dans ses bras. Les deux enfants étaient blonds et avaient les yeux bleus. Ils furent présentés à Kai et Ray qui les accueillirent d'un sourire. Ils finirent par sortir enfin de l'aéroport et montèrent dans la voiture après avoir déposé les sacs dans le coffre. Un siège avait été installé pour Avella et un autre pour Lucas. Heureusement qu'ils avaient prit le monospace et qu'ils y avaient installé les sept sièges !

Le voyage se déroula sans encombre et ils arrivèrent à bon port tous sains et saufs. En découvrant les deux enfants, Sakura se jeta sur eux et se présenta en tant que mère des triplés.

Av : et notre maman, elle arrive quand ?

Sa remarque créa un véritable malaise. Shuya s'accroupit devant elle.

Sh : Elle ne viendra pas Avella.

Av : Jamais ?

Sh : Oui.

Av : C'est vrai ?

Sh : Oui.

Av : Elle est morte ?

Susumu prit la petite dans ses bras alors qu'elle commençait à pleurer.

Su : Ca va aller ma chérie, je suis là. Papa est là.

Il l'emmena avec lui et Phelan débarqua dans hall. Il commença à tourner autour de Lucas qui prit peur et commença lui aussi à pleurer. Ray et Kai décidèrent de sortir avec le chien.

Plus le temps passait, plus les triplés se sentaient mal. Ils avaient du mal à regarder leur mère en face et ils s'enfermaient lentement mais surement dans une profonde mélancolie.

Tous se retrouvèrent à la table du déjeuner et, chose étrange, Miwako convia les triplés à un entretient dans le bureau de feu son mari – ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer leur malaise.

**13h30, Manoir Hiwatari, bureau de feu Voltaire**

Sh : Qu'est qu'il y a Grand-mère ?

Mi : Je sens que mon temps sur cette terre est achevé. Je le sais. Je voulais juste vous voir tous les trois rassemblés avant de partir.

Ka : Que… Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Grand-mère ? Tu ne vas pas mourir, c'est absurde…

Mi : Kai, tu sais tout aussi bien que moi que j'ai fait mon temps. Je crois qu'il est temps pour moi de rejoindre Voltaire, de l'accompagner au-delà de la vie. Cet accident était malheureux et a brisé bien des vies. J'aurais aimé passer plus de temps avec vous, vous connaître plus, mais je sais que vos vies seront joyeuses avec vos parents et vos âmes-sœurs. La mienne est partie, et il faut que j'aille la rejoindre.

Sé : Mais… Grand-père, Maman, toi… C'est trop ! Je _refuse_ de te voir mourir à ton tour !

Mi : Votre mère n'est pas morte. Il lui reste encore de belles années à vivre, avec Susumu et vous.

Ils la regardèrent, les yeux écarquillés.

Ka : Mais grand-mère…

Mi : Je suis au courant pour Dranzer. Kai, prend-soin de ce spectre. Je lui ai demandé de prendre mon âme pour la transférer dans le corps de Sakura, pour qu'elle puisse continuer à vivre avec vous.

Ka : Mais…

Mi : Ma décision est irrévocable. J'entrerais dans le corps de Sakura à quinze heures précises et Dranzer pourra retrouver son intégrité. S'il vous plait, vivez heureux et devenez des personnes responsables et altruistes, car je sais que vous le deviendrez. Ne tombez pas dans la démence comme a pu le faire Voltaire, regardez devant vous, souvenez-vous mais ne vous retournez pas. Parce qu'il n'y a rien de pire que de vivre _pour_ et _dans_ sans passé. Vivez toujours _avec_. N'oubliez pas que je vous aime tous de tout mon cœur, que je serais toujours à vos côtés, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Laissez-moi vous embrasser une dernière fois avant de partir.

Ils s'étreignirent longuement, et pleurèrent plus longuement encore avant de sortir du bureau. Miwako avait déjà organisé ses funérailles. Ils n'avaient plus qu'à attendre.

_Attendre_… Que ce mot peut paraître salaud lorsque l'on attend la mort de quelqu'un que l'on aime, lorsque l'on connaît l'heure de la mort de cette personne… Les minutes vous paraissent subitement plus longues, le temps file sans que vous le voyez, vous pensez à tout ce qui aurait pu se passer si cette personne n'était pas vouée à mourir…

_Mourir_... Passer de vie à trépas, disparaître. Disparaître entièrement ? Non, parce qu'il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour vous chérir tant que les personnes qui vous ont aimé vivront, parce qu'elles vivront toujours dans votre cœur et parce qu'elles garderont en elles votre souvenir, votre personne. Mourir pour ceux que l'on aime, surtout pour les rendre heureux, pourrait s'apparenter au plus magnifique des cadeaux.

Voltaire l'avait fait trois jours avant elle, et elle le faisait aujourd'hui pour que ses petits-enfants puissent vivre heureux avec leurs parents et leur famille. Parce qu'elle voulait qu'ils soient tous heureux, parce que les parents ne devraient pas enterrer leurs enfants et, surtout, dans l'espérance de retrouver Voltaire, son cher et tendre, son âme-sœur, de l'autre côté, par delà la mort.

L'horloge du hall sonna quatorze heures.

Ils montèrent se retrouvèrent tous devant le lac où Ray et Kai avaient fait l'amour trois jours plus tôt. Ils y prirent des photos. D'abord tous les six, puis tous les huit, puis les parents et Miwako, puis les triplés et Miwako… Puis les parents et les triplés, puis avec Ray, Lucas, Avella, Phelan et Hayato.

Cela leur prit une bonne demi-heure puis ils retournèrent au manoir. Susumu salua Miwako puis les triplés, Sakura et les triplés se rendirent une ultime fois dans le bureau de Voltaire. Ils pleuraient, tous. Ils savaient qu'elle allait mourir ici dans quelques minutes et un silence pesant envahit la pièce alors que Miwako s'asseyait et que Sakura faisait de même à ses côtés avec une chaise qui faisait face au bureau et prenait la main de sa mère dans les siennes, sans tenter de tarir le flot de larmes discontinu qui s'écoulait de ses yeux.

Mi : J'aimerais que vous me rappeliez des souvenirs joyeux au lieu de pleurer.

Sa : Maman, nous ne pouvons pas ne pas pleurer. Tu vas nous quitter…

Miwako passa tendrement sa main libre sur la joue de sa fille.

Mi : Je en vais pas vous quitter, mes enfants, mon corps va mourir, la poussière redeviendra poussière, ainsi va le cycle de la vie. Embrassez-moi une dernière fois et racontez-moi des souvenirs heureux.

Ils s'étreignirent donc tous et commencèrent à énumérer leurs souvenirs communs.

Sh : Tu te souviens, grand-mère, quand j'ai renversé un pot de glace sur ta robe alors que tu devais aller au bal ? Une glace à la fraise. Et dire que tu avais une robe noire… Tu avais l'air vraiment class avec cette trainée de rose dessus !

Ils rirent en cœur.

Sa : Tu te souviens lorsque Séphora t'a vomi dessus ? Elle venait de finir de manger et tu l'as prise. Dès qu'elle a croisé ton regard, elle t'a vomi dessus, c'était vraiment mémorable !

Sé : J'ai vraiment fait ça ?

Sa : Oh oui ! Nous avons bien rit ce jour-là ! Une autre fois, vous aviez un an et demi et vous commenciez à marcher. Une vraie pagaille dans la maison !

Mi : Laisse, je vais le leur raconter. C'était vraiment hilarant ! Vous commenciez donc à marcher, et il est vrai que c'était une véritable pagaille dans la maison. Je devais vous garder parce que vos parents étaient tous deux pris par leur travail ce soir-là, et vous m'en faisiez voir de toutes les couleurs. J'avais à peine le temps de me retourner que l'un d'entre vous avait ressortit les jouets que je venais de ranger, pendant le repas, alors que j'en servais un, l'autre retournait son assiette, pour la douche, la maison entière s'est transformée en piscine et le coucher fut une véritable épreuve. Vous ne vouliez pas dormir et lorsque j'eus enfin réussi à vous mettre tous sous la couette, et que j'avais éteint la lumière et fermé la porte, vous sortiez de vos lits et vous sortiez tous les jouets. Une véritable pagaille ! Vous débordiez d'énergie malgré vos maladies et on avait bien du mal à vous contenir, même à quatre.

Une fois, à deux ans, Kai est monté sur le toit pour aller chercher des œufs dans un nid, une autre fois, la même année, vous nous avez fait courir dans tout l'hôpital de Moscou en vain, et nous vous avons retrouvés dans le lit. Toujours la même année, Sakura a fait courir les infirmières dans tout le service de pédiatrie parce qu'elle ne voulait pas aller se coucher. Encore la même année, Shuya s'est amusé à trouer tous ses tuyaux de perfusion et disait toujours que c'était son ours en peluche. Alors les infirmières changeaient les tubes, et grondaient le nounours. Shuya en profitait pour les repercer et disait encore et toujours que c'était le nounours.

Sa : C'est vrai qu'ils nous en on fait voir de toutes les couleurs.

Mi : C'est vrai. Vous étiez loin d'être des enfants calmes. Promettez-moi que vous garderez à jamais votre âme d'enfant et que vous saurez profiter de chaque jour de votre vie.

Ka+Sh+Sé : Promis.

Mi : Je peux partir en paix alors. Kai, il y a une enveloppe pour toi dans le tiroir du bureau.

Kai esquissa un pas pour contourner le bureau mais Miwako l'arrêta d'un geste de sa main libre.

Mi : Lis-la lorsque je serais morte. Viens.

Il s'approcha d'elle et l'attira elle l'attira à elle. Il se retrouva sur ses genoux, comme un enfant de cinq ans aurait du l'être.

Les temps fila, silencieusement et inéluctablement. L'horloge du hall retentit, annonçant quinze heures piles.

Quinze heures, l'heure fatidique, l'heure redoutée, l'heure de vérité annonçant la disparition de Miwako…

Mi : Souriez… S'il vous plait…

Elle les regarda tous, ils lui sourirent aussi sincèrement qu'ils le purent et sa tête s'effondra sur l'épaule de Kai.

Tout se déroula très vite.

Sakura se cambra, puis ce fut au tour de Kai, qui hurla puis se recroquevilla.

De nouveau, les minutes passèrent, le temps s'écoula, insaisissable. Ils attendirent. Sakura se releva la première et pleura de plus belle lorsqu'elle prit conscience, après plusieurs tentatives de réveil infructueuses, que sa mère était belle est bien morte. Kai restait toujours le front collé au bois du bureau et ne semblait pas prompt au réveil. Ils attendirent et commencèrent à perdre espoir lorsque Kai releva subitement la tête et se frottant le front. Puis il prit enfin conscience du poids sur son dos – celui du corps encore chaud de sa grand-mère décédée. Il se releva vivement et retourna de l'autre côté du bureau, derrière son frère et sa sœur.

_Dr : Je… Pardon Kai, je suis raiment désolé, mais c'était ce qu'elle voulait. Ta mère vivre aussi longtemps qu'elle le devrait, grâce au sacrifice de ta grand-mère. Je suis vraiment désole._

Ka :_ Ce n'est pas de ta faute Dranzer, elle a fait son choix et je le respecterais, quoi qu'il advienne. Etait-elle heureuse de mourir ? D'aller retrouver Voltaire ?_

_Dr : oui, elle l'était. Elle voulait plus que tout passer le reste de son existence auprès de Voltaire. Elle l'aimait. Tu pourras demander à Dizzie si des nouveaux spectres sont apparus ?_

Ka : _Je le ferais. Je voudrais simplement l'incinérer. Perce que c'est ce qu'elle mérite. J'aurais tellement aimé passer plus de temps avec elle…_

_Dr : Elle a fait son choix, ne le juge pas... Elle vous aime tous, même par delà la mort._

.

**Cinq ans plus tard, Manoir Hiwatari.**

Ray venait de ranger le dernier jouet dans le coffre et Kai venait de ranger le dernier livre dans la bibliothèque. Ils se retrouvèrent sur la terrasse où les attendaient un thé glacé et Phelan, toujours aussi excité. Kai avait emporté avec lui l'album photo que sa grand-mère lui avait légué.

Ils se servirent chacun une tasse et s'assirent dans la balancelle, installée un peu plus loin, à la limite de la terrasse, à quelques mètres à peine du lac.

Cet endroit était l'endroit préféré de Kai, c'est pourquoi ils avaient fait construire une maison à cet endroit. Elle donnait donc sur le lac et ils pouvaient aller et venir à leur guise par un portail installé à cinq cents mètres de l'autre côté de la maison.

Ils regardèrent l'album photo en sirotant leurs tasses.

Ra : Tu te rends compte, Kai ? Nous allons avoir un enfant ! Un enfant !

Ka : Oui, Ray, je réalise. C'est le plus beau cadeau que nous aurions pu espérer.

Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément.

Cela faisait maintenant cinq ans que Miwako était morte. Kai avait laissé la direction de la Hiwatari Corp. à ses parents, Shuya et Séphora étaient officiellement mannequins pour la marque de la mère d'Ayumu, Ayumu était devenues patineuse, et Kai musicien n'ayant pas pu continuer le patinage à cause de sa blessure à la hanche.

Séphora, Shuya et Ayumu s'étaient respectivement mariés avec Brooklyn, Hilary et Tala. Tous vivaient à présent au Manoir, en compagnie de Susumu, Sakura, Luca et Avella. Seuls Ray et Kai s'étaient construit une maison à eux. Sans sortir de l'enceinte du manoir. Mais iles aimaient se promener à cheval dans l'immensité du parc du Manoir.

Ray n'avait pas arrêté le beyblade, et avait remplacé Kai en tant que capitaine de l'équipe des BladeBreakers Tala était à présent entraineur de beyblade dans le plus important club de la ville, Brooklyn composait pour des films… Et Ray et Kai avaient adopté une petite fille de six mois, qu'ils avaient prénommée Miwako.

J'oubliais, Hilary et Shuya attendaient avec impatience un heureux évènement : un enfant.

Phelan, qui jouait avec un os en caoutchouc, releva subitement la tête et regarda en direction de la forêt. Un bruit de course se fit entendre : quelqu'un arrivait au pas de course. Shuya et Séphora arrivaient, se faisant entendre avant de se faire voir. Ils criaient : « Ca y est ! Elle a accouché ! »

Ils sortirent du couvert des arbres.

Sé+Sé : Frérot !

* * *

C'est donc sur ces 166 pages de Word que je vous quitte. Merci de m'avoir suivie pendant toute cette histoire. Personnellement, je trouve que la fin illustre plutôt bien le titre, mais je n'en suis pas fière… A vous de juger !

J'espère que vous me laisserez des reviews ! (j'ai déjà pété mon câble avec Harry Potter… 800 personnes qui passent sur une page et _une seule_ review ! bref !) Et n'hésitez pas à me poser des questions ! (il y a des termes que j'expliquerais certainement (genre, « sorcière ! ») dans le prochain chapitre)

Le chapitre bonus arrivera pour Halloween ! (j'y répondrais aux reviews) Vous me demanderez, « Dis-nous Lilith, c'est quoi cette histoire de chapitre bonus ? » Et je vous répondrais, « Ce chapitre va être écrit parce que j'ai longtemps fait croire à Kalas1209 que Kai allait mourir, et qu'à chaque fois, il survivait. Je vais donc lui prouver que j'aurais effectivement pu le tuer d'innombrables fois tout au long de cette histoire mais que, dans un élan de gentillesse, je l'ai laissé en vie. »

Voilà ! On se retrouvera donc à Halloween ! Et peut-être à bientôt pour une autre fic Beyblade ! (un Kai/Kenny, ça vous tente ?)

Donc voilà, à la prochaine,

Votre dévouée,

Lilith Y.

P.S : Si vous avez des idées, même les plus débiles et saugrenues, et que vous voulez que je vous les écrive (pas forcément les publier !), je peux le faire ! (une passion ne s'abandonne pas comme une chaussette trouées !)


	15. Kalashnikoff

_**

* * *

**_

Kalashnikoff

(Ou juste pour vous montrer combien je suis gentille parce que je n'ai pas fait mourir Kai ! Hé hé… ou encore, toutes les fois où Kai aurait put mourir)

Vos réponses à vos si gentilles reviews :

**moeka-rayra : **Merci ma Moeka, premièrement de m'avoir suivie tout au long de cette fic, et secondement pour ta si gentille review ! ^^

**.Pawa :** Merci, merci, merci !

**Kalas1209 :** C'est juste que Kai s'est réveillé quand Ray a fermé la porte et qu'il a écouté la conversation, histoire de savoir où ça menait… Bref ! Ce chapitre est avant tout pour te prouver mon _extrême _gentillesse ! Sinon, les longues reviews ne te réussissent pas, tu te répètes, tu fais des fautes… Bref ! Merci !

Attendez-vous à tout ET SURTOUT au reste !

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :**

Ka : Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici Shuya ?

Sh : Quelle question bête ! Je suis venu te voir ! J'ai bien le droit non ?

Kai tomba et ne se releva plus.

…

Sh : Mais Kai… Kai ? Kai, t'es où ?!

Ka : Dans la cuisine !

Sh : Bah tu fais la cuisine maintenant ?

Ka : Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix si…

La cuisine prit feu et ils moururent tous dans un regrettable incendie…

…

Ka : Donne-moi ta valise, je vais la monter.

Séphora sortit son ordinateur et donna son sac à Kai qui le montât dans sa chambre. Peu de temps après, un bruit de chute retentit et tous accoururent… pour trouver Kai mort dans les escaliers – son cou ayant heurté une marche lors de sa chute (ne me demandez pas comment, je n'en sais rien ! C'est Kai après tout non ?)

…

Ty : ON EST DE RETOUR !

Bam ! De surprise, Kai avait fortement heurté le coin de la table et tomba… Raide-mort.

**Chapitre 2 :**

Sh : (en russe)Si j'ai dit ça, c'est parce que tu l'aimes…

Ra : Hein ?

Sh : Laisse tomber.

Ka : File-moi une clope au lieu de raconter des bêtises.

Kai prit la cigarette que tenait son frère. A la première bouffée, il toussa, deux minutes plus tard il rendait son diner sur le torse de Ray et dix minutes encore plus tard, il mourrait étouffé dans sa propre salive.

…

Durant cette discussion entre filles, Shuya s'approcha de Kai…

Sh : Elles ont l'air bonnes tes céréales ! J'peux goûter ?

Ka : Nan ! Fini ton bol d'abord !

Sh : Juste une !

Ka : Fini ton bol, on verra après…

Sh : Mais t'aura déjà tout fini ! Allez ! STP ! Juste une ! Tient, celle là, la petite là !

Shuya tendit une main vers le bol de son frère mais Kai fut plus rapide. Il saisit son bol et alla se réfugier derrière Ray.

Ka : Laisse-moi manger en paix !

Ra : Que se passe-t-il ?

Sh : Il ne veut pas me laisser goûter ses céréales !

Ra : Fini déjà celles qui sont dans ton bol…

Ka : Voilà ! Bien dit Ray !

Sh : Tu vas souffrir Kai !

Ka : N'y pense même pas ! N'ose même pas en rêver !

Sh : Oh que si !

Ka : Oh que non !

Kai posa son bol sur le rebord de l'évier et commença à reculer… Shuya le suivit comme s'il allait lui sauter dessus, légèrement penché en avant, les mains tendues vers son frère… Et Kai se mit à courir vers le canapé… Pas assez vite pour échapper aux mains décidées de son frère, qui le plaquèrent sur le canapé sans ménagement et commencèrent à la chatouiller. Kai avait beau se tortiller, gigoter dans tous les sens, crier, jurer ou encore menacer, rien n'y fit : son frère continuait la torture. Tout à coup, il s'écroulât. Ils était mort… De rire !

**Chapitre 3 :**

(Après le combat Kai/Séphora) Lorsqu'ils furent certains qu'elle était montée, ils se tournèrent vers Kaï, ou plus exactement, l'endroit où il était supposé être. Il avait disparu, ne laissant derrière lui qu'un sillon au milieu des graviers de la cour. Ray se précipita à sa poursuite, et le trouva à l'endroit où était tombé la chaîne, allongé sur le dos.

Ra : Kai ? Kai ! Répond !

Il le saisit par l'épaule et le retourna. Il avait les yeux grands ouverts, les pupilles dilatées… Et tenait dans sa main son médaillon. Il était mort.

…

Kaï enfouit sa tête dans le haut de Ray et passa ses mains sous son haut ce qui fit frissonner le neko.

Ka : Désolé, mais j'ai vraiment froid.

Ra : La chaleur humaine est la meilleure dans ces cas-là. Je vais enlever mon haut.

Ray enleva son haut, se recoucha, tira la couette sur son capitaine qui s'était recollé à lui et l'entoura de ses bras.

Ka : Ton cœur bat vite.

Le chinois ne répondit rien et remerciât l'absence de lumière qui avait empêché le bleuté de la voir rougir.

Ra : Tu devrais dormir.

Kaï se blotti un peu plus contre le torse du chinois et s'endormis presque aussitôt. Pour ne plus jamais se réveiller.

**Chapitre 4**

Il regardait chaque bout de tissu attentivement. Ray le laissa faire, perplexe. Il se contentait de saisir les habits que son capitaine lui tendait sans le regarder. Il arrivait à la fin du dernier rayon lorsqu'Ayumu débarqua sans crier gare.

Ay : Vous trouvez votre bonheur ?

Kai sursauta vivement et s'écroula pour ne plus se relever.

…

Sé : Et il y a autre chose, mais c'est un peu plus délicat… Comment dire…

Ka : Un deuxième furet ?

Sh : non.

Ka : Une panthère rose ?

Sé : Non plus.

Ka : Alors quoi ? Nan mais parce que je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de pire que la panthère rose.

Sé : une panthère rose fluo en fait.

Kai fit la première et dernière crise cardiaque de sa vie. (Ou de sa mort !)

**Chapitre 5 :**

Silence… Une mouche entre par une fenêtre et ressort aussitôt. Une autre s'y risqua quelques minutes plus tard. Et repartit aussitôt. Une troisième s'y risqua.

Bam ! Shuya l'avait explosée au plafond avec le plat de sa main…

Et Kai avait fait une grande embardée sous le coup de la surprise et ils fonçaient maintenant droit sur la glissière.

La nouvelle se répandit comme une trainée de poudre. C'est en regardant les informations que Tyson et les autres apprirent la mort des triplés et de Ray.

**Chapitre 6 :** (bah oui, il ne se passe rien dans le chapitre 5 !)

Ay : Il ne mourra pas.

Ka : Pardon.

Cette excuse résonna longtemps aux oreilles d'Ayumu et Ray. Lorsque les ambulanciers arrivèrent, il était déjà trop tard…

**Chapitre 7 :**

In : Les médecins essayent de le réanimer. Ne faites pas de bruit s'il vous plait. Je vous prie d'aller attendre dans la salle d'attente au fond du couloir. Le médecin viendra vous informer de son état.

Ray s'effondra dans les bras d'Ayumu.

Ra : Il n'a pas le droit de mourir. Pas maintenant. Pas encore ! Il n'a pas le droit de me laisser ! Il ne peut pas ! Il n'a pas le droit de mourir ! Qu'ils prennent ma vie si cela peut lui rendre la sienne, mais ils n'ont pas le droit de le laisser mourir !

Ay : Ray… Il ne mourra pas.

Comme pour la contredire, un médecin sorti de la chambre l'air atterré.

Mé : Je suis désolé mais il n'y a rien à faire. Nous avons tout tenté pour le sauver. Qu'il repose en paix.

Sh : C'est impossible, il doit y avoir une erreur. Il ne peut pas être mort, vous blaguez !

Mé : J'aimerais plaisanter, soyez-en certain.

Shuya s'effondra à son tour dans les bras de sa sœur. Tous avaient la mine grave. Ils venaient de perdre leur capitaine.

Ma : Je ne peux pas y croire.

Les autres infirmières présentent dans la chambre sortirent avec les appareils qui avaient servi à maintenir Kai en vie durant quelques heures. Ray en profita pour se ruer dans la chambre, suivit par les autres.

Ay : Ray !

Ray se jeta sur son capitaine immobile pour l'éternité.

Ra : Tu n'as pas le droit de mourir tu m'entends ! Arrête de blaguer, ce n'est pas drôle ! Réveille-toi ! Allez ! Tu ne peux pas m'abandonner ! Je t'aime, Kai ! Reste avec moi, je t'en supplie !

Le russe ne se réveilla pas, ni ce jour, ni les suivants. Ils l'incinérèrent et Ray garda précieusement l'urne dans lequel étaient les cendres de son cher et tendre Kai. Il finit par se jeter du haut d'un pont, la peine et le désespoir l'ayant emporté sur tout le reste. Quelques temps plus tard, Tyson mourut d'un intoxication alimentaire après avoir mangé sa propre cuisine, Ayumu mourut d'une overdose, ce qui restait des triplés, d'une crise, Le Grand-père mourut d'avoir perdu son petit-fils, et les autres… de tous ces morts en si peu de temps…

…

Ka : On se retrouve sur la berge dans cinquante-cinq minutes d'accord ?

Les autres le regardèrent s'envoler. Loin. Libre. Vivant.

Mais il ne revint jamais. Deux jours plus tard, les informations annonçaient qu'un corps sans vie et difforme avait été retrouvé en pleine mer. Il semblait avoir des ailes – ce qui était aberrant au demeurant – et avait son doutes été percuté par un avion… L'identification allait prendre du temps… Pour les scientifiques, pas pour les BladeBreakers…

**Chapitre 8 :**

Ka : Ray, je… (Suis le regard de Ray) Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Ra : J'attends.

Ka : oui, mais quoi ?

Ra : Que Môsieur Driger daigne se montrer.

Ka : Pardon ?

Dg : Bonjour.

Kai s'étouffa dans sa salive à la suite du choc.

**Chapitre 12(trouvez l'erreur…) :**

Ils avaient gagné. Ils étaient de nouveau champions. Mais ils s'en fichaient. Kai était sur le point de mourir et cela importait plus que la victoire. Des ambulanciers arrivèrent, mirent à Kai un masque à oxygène, l'allongèrent sur une civière et l'emmenèrent sans plus de cérémonie.

**Trois jours plus tard, Paris, hôtel Gorge V : **

Ils attendaient. Encore et toujours. Depuis trois jours, ils attendaient l'appel de Shuya qui leur annoncerait que Kai s'était réveillé. Ray en avait plus qu'assez d'attendre. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à quitter le fauteuil à côté du téléphone. Il n'était pas autorisé à rendre visite à Kai. Il était toujours aux urgences, dans le coma. Personne n'avait su expliquer ce qui était arrivé. Et personne n'avait le droit de le voir hormis sa famille. Voltaire n'était pas passé ce qui avait rassuré le chinois. Shuya et Séphora restaient aux côté de Kai toute la journée. Ils rentraient le soir, le visage consterné. Ils étaient tous consternés, inquiets du sort de leur capitaine. Parfois, Séphora disparaissait. Parfois, c'était Shuya. Mais Ray ne dérogeait pas à son poste. Tous avaient essayé de discuter avec lui mais aucun n'avait réussi à le sortir de son mutisme. Une profonde mélancolie s'était emparée de lui. Le téléphone sonna. Il le décrocha aussitôt et répondit avec une voix rauque.

Deux minutes plus tard, il s'écroulait dans son fauteuil, sans force. Toute force l'avait quitté. Kai l'avait quitté.

**Chapitre 13 :**

Ra : Kai ?

Sé : Il n'est pas dans la chambre ?

Ra : Non, je pensais qu'il était déjà levé. Bonjour Brooklyn.

Br : Bonjour.

Ra : Il est peut-être sortit.

Il entra dans la cuisine et vit le mot accroché au mur.

_« Ray, pardonne-moi, s'il te plait, mais il fallait que je le fasse. Je suis partit, je ne sais pas si je reviendrais un jour mais sache que je t'aime et que tu représente tout pour moi. A l'heure qu'il est, je dois être quelque part dans le ciel entre le Japon et la Russie . Ne pleure pas, s'il te plait. Je vais mettre fin aux activités de la Biovolt, je vais essayer. Je ne sais pas si j'y parviendrais. Si jamais je ne reviens pas, tourne la page, oublie-moi. Je t'en supplie, ne pleure pas, tu as déjà assez pleuré pour moi et je t'en serais à jamais reconnaissant. Quand je te vois, nu dans notre lit, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que j'ai passé de merveilleux moments avec toi et je me rends compte, à trois heures du matin, que je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de te le dire. Tu es la personne qui m'a donné la force de faire ce que je vais faire. Merci pour tout. Ne me cherche pas._

_Avec tout mon amour, Kai » _

Ray devint fou. Il relut le mot trois, cinq, dix, quinze fois. Il ne voulait pas y croire. Il ne _pouvait_ pas y croire. Kai était partit en lui laissant un vulgaire mot sur le frigidaire. Un vulgaire mot comme s'il s'agissait de lui dire qu'il était allé à la superette acheter des œufs et qu'il revenait vite. Il ne put s'empêcher de l'insulter intérieurement. Il ne put s'empêcher les larmes de couler. _« Je ne sais pas si je reviendrais »_. Il s'effondra. Et Kai ne revint jamais.

**Chapitre 14 :**

Dr : _Pardon_

Kai s'écroula. Il s'arc-bouta pour s'écrouler encore. Puis un halo bleu l'entoura. Séphora et Shuya se penchèrent sur lui et le secouèrent. En vain.

Deux minutes plus tard, le second cercueil trembla puis se vida. Il s'ouvrit et la mère des triplés se redressa. Elle arracha sèchement les électrodes qui parsemaient son corps nu avant de s'attaquer aux tuyaux qui lui emplissaient le nez et la bouche pendant qu'Hayato lui apportait un peignoir. Elle se leva souplement et s'agenouilla aux côtés de Kai. Il était mort.

**Autres :**

Toute les fois où Kai est allé volé, il aurait pu se prendre un avion, un hélico, la tour Eiffel... Et j'en passe !

* * *

Voilà ! Cette fic est bel et bien finie ! Over ! Snif !

Si j'ai oublié des fois où Kai aurait pu mourir, dites-le moi ! hé hé…

A bientôt pour une autre fic, et n'oubliez par de laisser une review pour ce chapitre (bien que ce soit le dernier!)

**Question **: Voulez-vous savoir ce qui est arrivé à la hanche de Kai ? Ou tout simplement ce qui s'est passé lorsque Kai est allé sauver Tala ?

Allez, nous sommes actuellement le 31 octobre 2009, il est 00 :10… Bisous à tous et si vous vous ennuyez de moi, allez faire un tour sur mon profile !

C U next time,

Lilith Y.


End file.
